Hating Love, Sounds of Revenge, Part One
by nyx und wandelstern
Summary: Duestere Zeiten, Finsternis ist ueberall. Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort herrscht grausam über die Welt der Magie. Doch die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten laesst eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen nicht aufgeben. CHAPTER 11 UP, NEW!
1. Trailer

**Titel:** † Hating Love † - Sounds of Revenge, Part One  
  
**by:** Nyx und Wandelstern, August 2002 -   
  
**Inhaltsangabe:** Duestere Zeiten, Finsternis ist ueberall. Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort herrscht grausam ueber die Welt der Magie. Doch die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten laesst eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen nicht aufgeben.  
  
**Hauptcharaktere:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, u.a.  
  
**Anmerkung:** "Sounds of Revenge" ist der erste Teil von † Hating Love † und beginnt im Spaetsommer 1997. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione (...) sind 17 Jahre alt, Ginny 16.  
† Hating Love † - Sounds of Revenge ist der erste Teil. Der zweite Teil spielt im Jahr 1996, ein Jahr vorher, und zeigt, wie alles dazu kam, und der dritte Teil wird dann an die Zeit direkt nach Teil 1 anknüpfen und fortsetzen.  
  
**Altersfreigabe:** ~ ab 13.  
  
**Feedback:** Immer gern gesehen... onenyx@yahoo.de oder wandelsterne@yahoo.de ~~~ www.dark-nyx.de.vu ~~~ www.wandelstern.de.vu  
**Disclaimer:** Alle wiederkannten Personen geh"ren Joanne K. Rowling. Wir haben keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdienen mit der Fanfic kein Geld.  
  
**Beta:** Tanni ^ du machst echt wahnsinnsgute Arbeit!!! *knuddelllz* Thx :)   


  


  


  


  


Trailer zu † Hating Love † - Sounds of Revenge, Part One

Ein schwarzer Bildschirm.

Narcissa (Stimme eingeblendet): „Finsternis…"

Das Schwarz geht in schemenhafte Umrisse eines Parks über.

Ein gellender Schrei durchbricht die Stille der Nacht. Aus dem Nirgendwo blitzt grünes Licht auf, der Schrei bricht abrupt ab und man hört etwas Schweres zu Boden fallen.

Ein Umriss eines starr auf dem Boden liegenden Körpers ist zu erkennen.

Harry (nur die Stimme ist zu hören): „Täglich werden Muggel und Muggelfreunde angegriffen und getötet. Wir haben wirklich keine Zeit."

Szenenwechsel: Düstere Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen, die Gesichter in weiten, spitzen Kapuzen verhüllt, ziehen durch die Straßen. Ihr Tempo geht in Slow-Motion über. Das Dunkle Mal, ein gehässig grinsender Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange windet, schwebt überall am finsteren Himmel.

Narcissa: „...Die Dunkelheit war über die Welt der Magie hereingebrochen."

Szenenwechsel: Eine zierliche Person rennt blindlings über einen Friedhof, immer wieder gehetzt zurückblickend. Nebel kriecht am Boden entlang. Der Mond durchbricht die Wolken und wirft mystisches Licht auf den Ort der Toten und man erkennt, dass es sich bei der fliehenden Person um Ginny handelt.

Narcissa: „...Die Liebe war verbannt worden. Überall lauerten Angst, Tod und Verderben."

Es folgt eine schnelle Aneinanderreihung einiger Szenen.

Harry und Ron auf dem Besen, fliegen im halsbrecherischen Tempo über London.

Ein Mädchen, das gnadenlos von Todessern gehetzt wird und aufschreiend in die Arme eines Jemanden fällt, dessen Gesicht und Körper in einer blutroten Robe gehüllt sind.

Draco, der auf dem Besen im Sturzflug hinabfliegt.

Ein feuerspeiender Drache, Neville, Justin, Ginny und Blaise stehen starr vor Schreck vor ihm und schreien. 

Ein glitzernder See. Am Ufer steht ein Einhorn, dass traurig zu Ginny und Draco blickt, die vor ihm stehen.

Narcissa: „...dunkles Chaos regierte über alles."

Szenenwechsel: Ein Saal, an einem langen Tisch sitzen viele Mitschüler aus Harrys Jahrgang. Vorne stehen Harry und Hermione, bleich im Gesicht.

Ron (erschüttert): „Hat ein Verräter ihm den Trank eingeflösst, jemand, den Dumbledore traute?"

Narcissa: „...und die Welt lebte in einem Netz aus List und Intrige."

Szenenwechsel: Dumbledore, in einem Verlies an einer Wand gekettet. Vor der Gittertür stehen Voldemort und Pettigrew.

Dumbledore (unter Schmerzen): „Ich würde eher sterben, als Harry zu verraten!"

Narcissa: „Die Dunkelheit war niemals besiegt worden..."

Szenenwechsel: Voldemort auf einer Waldlichtung in einer Vollmondnacht, um ihn herum haben sich Todesser versammelt.

Voldemort (leise und befriedigt): „Wir stehen vor einer neuen Ära der Finsternis. Unser Spion wird uns Potter und seine Brut endlich ausliefern können."

Narcissa: „...das wurde allen schmerzhaft bewusst."

Szenenwechsel: Wieder der Friedhof. Ginny rennt und rennt, doch plötzlich stolpert sie. Sie liegt auf dem Bauch, rappelt sich herum – und eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Person in einem bodenlangen, schwarzen Umhang, das Gesicht unter einer weiten Kapuze versteckt, hält seinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihre Brust. 

Die Person (kalt und höhnisch): „Das Spiel ist aus, Weasley."

Narcissa: „Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort tyrannisierte die Zaubererwelt..."

Szenenwechsel: Eine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern, die gegen Voldemort kämpfen wollten, waren zusammengeschert worden und Todesser umzingelten sie. Die Gefangenen blickten panisch umher, Furcht stand in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben.

Lucius Malfoy (kalt lächelnd): „Lasst sie uns töten."

Szenenwechsel: Draco steht an einer riesigen Eiche gelehnt, in einem lichten Wald. Ein Mädchen in einem Umhang gehüllt, deren Gesicht man nicht erkennen kann, steht vor ihm.

Draco (spöttisch): „Die Liebe?"

Das Mädchen nickt.

Draco (plötzlich kalt): „Ich hasse die Liebe."

Szenenwechsel: Sirius in einer alten Hütte, den Zauberstab auf Pettigrew gerichtet, der vor ihm steht.

Sirius (hasserfüllt): „Endlich ist die Zeit der Rache gekommen, du Bastard!"

Pettigrew (ängstlich und flehend) „Tu' es nicht, Sirius, tu' es nicht!"

Sirius grinst irre: „Sag' Adieu zu deinem verfluchten Leben."

Narcissa: „Wut, Hass und Rache beherrschten die Gefühle der Menschen..."

Szenenwechsel: Walden MacNair sitzt in einem Sessel in einem luxuriösen Saal, Lucius Malfoy sitzt ihm gegenüber.

MacNair (zufrieden): „Er macht die Sache gut."

Malfoy (lächelnd): „Er macht sie _perfekt."_

Szenenwechsel: George und Fred im Verbotenen Wald. Sie stehen einer menschengroßen Spinne gegenüber.

Fred (versucht, selbstsicher zu klingen): „Yo, mann, Alter, was geht?"

Spinne (lauernd): „Hast du mich gerade >Alter 

„George (hastig): „Nein, hat er nicht."

Fred (gleichzeitig): „Ja, habe ich."

George (zu Fred zischend): „Du Trottel, willst du von ihr aufgefressen werden?"

Fred (laut): „Ich schmecke doch gar nicht.

Narcissa: „...und verleiteten sie."

Wieder eine schnelle Aneinanderreihung von einigen Szenen.

Zwei Personen stehen dicht voreinander auf einer Waldlichtung, man sieht nur ihre Umrisse.

Blaise und Draco stehen mitten in der Londoner Innenstadt und funkeln sich gegenseitig an. Draco (schreiend): „Du kannst dir die scheiß Liebe in dieser Zeit nicht leisten!" Blaise (auch schreiend): „Nur weil du keine Gefühle besitzt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass andere keine haben!"

Eine vollbesetzte Kirche, sogar draußen stehen Leute, ein ineinander grenzenlos verliebtes Pärchen will heiraten. Harry kommt hereingestürmt, schubst grob die anderen im Gang stehenden Leute aus dem Weg und brüllt: „Ich erhebe Einspruch, verdammt noch mal!", während er schlitternd vor dem jungen Brautpaar stehen bleibt.

Es werden wieder die beiden dicht voreinander Personen auf einer Waldlichtung eingeblendet. Es sind nur ihre Umrisse zu erkennen. Sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich. Die Musik wird leiser.

Narcissa: „Liebe schien verboten..."

Szenenwechsel: Hagrid in der Heulenden Hütte, auf einem Stuhl sitzend. Ein nachdenklicher und schockierter Remus Lupin steht ihm gegenüber.

Hagrid (traurig und verwirrt zugleich): „Hogwarts ist schon im Winter gefallen. Woher kommt es, dass du nichts davon wusstest?"

„Narcissa: „... und was verboten schien, war verlockend."

Szenenwechsel: Chos Gesicht in Nahaufnahme.

Cho (erbost): „Du liebst Harry? Harry liebt dich aber nicht! Vergiss ihn, er ist außer deiner Reichweite!"

Szenenwechsel: Draco auf einem Friedhof, er steht ruhig da, aber er schwitzt, er sieht sich um und als in weißen Roben umhüllte Personen aus der Finsternis auf ihn zutreten, fällt sein Zauberstab im Zeitlupentempo klirrend zu Boden.

Narcissa: „Der Feind schien so fern... und doch war er so nah..."

Die Personen umringten Draco.

Eine samtweiche Stimme (sanft): „Wende dich ab von ihnen."

Szenenwechsel: Hermione in einem Nachthemd aus Seide gekleidet sitzt auf einer Bettkante. Draco sitzt aufrecht im Bett, schweißüberströmt und zitternd.

Hermione (besorgt und ruhig): „Du hattest einen Albtraum."

Draco (abstreitend und feindselig): „Ich habe nie Albträume, Granger. Und entweder du erklärst mir jetzt, was du hier machst oder du verschwindest ganz schnell, ehe ich auf die Idee komme, dass du dich in meinem Bett an mir ranmachen willst." 

Hermione (gelassen): „Du hast geschrieen."

Szenenwechsel: Ron stürmt in einen Raum hinein, der wie der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors aussieht, aber viel kleiner ist. Er ist bleich und außer sich.

„Wir werden angegriffen!"

Narcissa: „Nirgendwo war es sicher, der Feind fand jeden..."

Szenenwechsel: Snape steht vor einem Zaubertrankkessel, eine goldbraune Flüssigkeit brodelt darin.

Snape (eisig): Der Trank des Ruhmes ist nichts für dich, Potter."

Szenenwechsel: Harry in einem dunklen Raum. Eine Person steht am Fenster, ihm den Rücken zugewandt.

Harry (leise): „Ich... ich liebe dich."

Narcissa: „Einfach jeden..."

Szenenwechsel: Colin und Ginny in einer Höhle. Ginny zittert und ist bleich vor Furcht. Sie liegen nebeneinander auf dem Boden in Lauerstellung und schienen auf etwas zu warten.

Ginny (flüsternd): „Ich fürchte mich."

Colin (im ungewöhnlich rauen Ton): „Fürchte nichts außer der Furchtlosigkeit, die aufkommt, wenn du nichts mehr zu verlieren hast."

Szenenwechsel: Ron und Ginny stehen in einem Raum. Ron ist vor Zorn errötet.

Ron (erbost): „Ich bringe ihn um!" 

Ginny (ängstlich): „Komm wieder zu dir, vielleicht ist es ein Missverständnis."

Szenenwechsel: Snape und Harry stehen in einem Raum.

Snape (kühl und höhnisch): „Halte dich aus dem Kampf raus, Potter. Du bist zu blind vor Rache."

Szenenwechsel: Walden MacNair, Marcus Flint und Adrian Pucey in einem düsteren Saal.

MacNair (in einem spöttischen Unterton zu Adrian): „Und du glaubst, dass wir das tatsächlich einzig und allein nur dem Spion zu verdanken haben?"

Narcissa: „Aber wo Dunkelheit herrscht, muss auch irgendwo ein Fünkchen Licht sein, und ein fürchterlicher Kampf sollte entbrennen..."

Szenenwechsel: Ein paar Hexen und Zauberer aus Harrys Jahrgang sitzen an einem langen Tisch, Harry und Hermione stehen davor.

Harry (eindringlich): „Zusammen sind wir stark, zusammen schaffen wir es – müssen es schaffen!"

Dean (aufstehend, selbstsicher): „Wir geben schon nicht auf."

Seamus (erhebt sich ebenfalls, im gleichen Ton) „So leicht machen wir es ihr- wisst- schon- wen nicht."

Narcissa: „Denn trotz aller Finsternis ließen sie nie zu, dass die Hoffnung starb."

Szenenwechsel: Ein Wald bei einer düsteren, mondlosen Nacht.

Draco steht vor einem Zentaur.

Zentaur (traurig) „Der Sieg wird einen hohen Preis verlangen."

Draco (kalt) „Ich bin bereit zu zahlen."

Zentaur (eindringlich): „Der Sieg wird Leben verlangen!"

Draco (plötzlich zynisch lächelnd): „Solange es nicht mein Leben ist..."

Der Bildschirm wird wieder schwarz.

Folgende Worte werden nacheinander ein – und wieder ausgeblendet.

Wut...

Hass...

Und Rache...

Narcissa: „Doch ihnen war nicht bewusst, wie stark die Dunkelheit geworden ist..."

Ein schwarzer Bildschirm und ein kaltes, gefühlloses, gehässiges Lachen ertönte.

_† __Hating Love † – Sounds of Revenge, Part One wird eingeblendet und ganz langsam wieder ausgeblendet._

Coming soon.


	2. Prolog

_† Hating Love †_

_„Wir sind keine Feinde, sondern Freunde._

_Wir dürfen keine Feinde sein._

_Leidenschaft mag die Bande unserer Zuneigung anspannen,_

_aber zerreißen darf sie sie nicht._

_Die mystischen Klänge der Erinnerungen werden ertönen,_

_wenn – und das ist sicher –_

_die besseren Engel unserer Natur sie wieder berühren."_

(aus „American History X")

****

**_† _****_Sounds of Revenge †_**

_(Klänge der Rache)****_

**_~ Part One ~_**

Die Dunkelheit war über die Welt der Magie hereingebrochen.

Beherrscht von Zerstörung und Mord, gefestigt von Verrat und Hass und umgeben von Furcht und Rache glich das Leben einer Hölle, aus der ein Entkommen unmöglich schien.

Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort hatte die Macht an sich gerissen und ein Netz aus Tod und Verderben gesponnen, das die Liebe in unerreichbarer Ferne verbannen ließ.

Doch obwohl die Finsternis auf alle Zauberer und Hexen große, verschlingende Schatten warf, ließen die Kämpfer der Weißen Magie die Hoffnung nie sterben.


	3. Dark Dreams, Kapitel 1

Hinweis: Leider ist das Kapitel zu lang geworden, als dass wir es im html- Editor speichern konnten. So haben wir alles kursive mit * markiert. MfG  
  
- Dark Dreams - (Dunkle Träume) ~ 1st. Chapter ~  
  
*Er versank vollkommen im weißen Licht, dass sich vor ihm auftat. Es war alles so still und so ruhig. Er genoss die friedliche Atmosphäre. Ein Mädchen trat ihm entgegen, er kannte es, wusste wer sie war, aber jetzt schien es ihm unmöglich zu sagen, wer sie war.  
  
Sie glich einem Engel mit ihrer Anmut und Zierlichkeit und er verlor sich in ihrer grenzenlosen Schönheit.  
  
Dicht vor ihm blieb sie stehen und sah ihn unter ihren dichten Wimpern an.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an, ihr Lächeln war so süß. Freundlich, strahlend.  
  
Zu strahlend.  
  
Er schaute sie verdutzt an.  
  
Das Lächeln verzerrte sich und ihr Gesicht wurde zu einer Grimasse aus Schmerz und Trauer.  
  
Nebel schlich am Boden entlang und kletterte an ihr empor.  
  
"Nein", rief er und streckte die Hand aus, um nach ihr zu greifen, aber der Nebel hatte sie schon verschluckt.  
  
Schwärze tat sich plötzlich auf.  
  
Er war verwirrt, wollte fliehen, aber seine Beine weigerten sich zu rennen.  
  
Gehetzt sah er sich um, aber erkannte nichts.  
  
Vollkommene Dunkelheit fiel über ihn her und ließ ihn in einen Strudel der Finsternis versinken.  
  
Die Stille, die Ruhe waren unheimlich geworden.  
  
Und doch genoss er es.  
  
Die Schwärze, die Dunkelheit, die Finsternis... ja, hier fühlte er sich wohl, hier beraubte ihm niemand seine Illusionen, hier war die Wirklichkeit, und Träume, die einen verblendeten, waren fehl am Platz.  
  
Er vergaß das Mädchen, er vergaß die friedliche Atmosphäre und*  
  
er hatte auch den Traum vergessen, als er aufwachte.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Es wurde viel zu selten gelacht. Wie denn auch, war die Zeit doch düster und die Welt voller Gefahren, war man doch des Todes, erlaubte man sich nur einen einzigen Fehltritt in dem Leben, das in einem Netz aus Lüge, Mord und Verrat verstrickt war. Ginny seufzte. Sie stand an einem Fenster in einer Burg, irgendwo zwischen den Welten, und starrte hinaus. Die Septembersonne tauchte die Wiesen in ein goldenes Licht und ließ den Frieden verlockend nahe erscheinen. Doch der Schein trog. In Wirklichkeit war der Frieden verbannt, der Vergessenheit überlassen worden und Finsternis hatte sich über alles Endliche und Unendliche gelegt.  
  
Ihr Leben glich einer Flucht, kaum hatten sie ein neues Versteck gefunden und sich niedergelassen, wurden sie von den Todessern auch schon gefunden, gejagt und gehetzt.  
  
Sie war froh, dass Ron und Hermione bei ihr waren.  
  
Und Harry. Ja, Harry...  
  
Ginny seufzte erneut. Sie himmelte ihn noch immer an, so wie sie es schon seit jeher getan hatte. Ja, sie war froh, dass er bei ihr war. Er und die anderen.  
  
Die Burg war derzeit ihr sicherstes Versteck, ein Unsichtbarzauber lag über ihr, man konnte nicht in ihr apparieren und es hielten sich Hogwartsschüler auf - ehemalige Hogwartsschüler, schließlich war die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei im vergangenen Winter gefallen, erobert von Voldemort und seinen düsteren Schergen. Ein paar Schüler, die im siebten Schuljahr gewesen wären, unterrichteten die Jüngeren. Es ging sehr gut, sie waren nur fünfzig Leute, es herrschte kein Chaos, nur Zusammenhalt. Doch die ständigen schlechten Nachrichten über Ermordete, Überläufer und Verräter versuchten nur allzu oft ihre aller Hoffnungen zunichte zu machen... ihre Hoffnungen auf bessere Zeiten, auf einen endgültigen Sieg über Voldemort.  
  
Eine Stimme aus dem Flur durchbrach Ginnys Gedankengang.  
  
"Das ist doch die Höhe!", brüllte jemand und gleichzeitig wurde die Tür heftig aufgestoßen.  
  
Ginny wirbelte herum und starrte einem erhitzten und vor Zorn rot gewordenen Ron ins Gesicht. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Was los ist? !", wiederholte Ron verärgert und kein bisschen leiser. "Ich bin so wütend, ich könnte spucken!!!"  
  
Ginny wischte sich mit einem Finger vorsichtig den Spucketropfen von ihren langen Wimpern. "Eh, okay, das wäre erledigt", meinte sie lässig.  
  
"Ich *hasse* Malfoy", fuhr Ron unbeirrt fort, nicht mehr so laut wie vorher, aber immer noch sichtlich erbost.  
  
"Das ist nichts Neues", grinste Ginny. Sie mochte Malfoy genauso wenig - okay, Ron mochte Malfoy noch viel weniger, es gab auch offenbar niemanden, der Rons Hass auf Malfoy übertrumpfen konnte - aber Malfoy stand immerhin und glücklicherweise auf ihrer Seite.  
  
"Er mag ja noch so viel Ahnung von Zauberei haben und uns vom Nutzen sein, aber seine dämliche Arroganz, vollkommen ungerechtfertigte Selbstsicherheit und seine bescheuerten Ideen bringen uns noch alle ins Verderben!" Rons Augen funkelten vor Wut. "Aber von nun an werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er in den Abgrund der *Hölle * gucken wird!"  
  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Ron bluffte natürlich wieder, er drohte Malfoy mit allerhand, begnügte sich aber letztendlich nur mit gelegentlichen Prügeleien.  
  
"Und nicht nur in den Abgrund der Hölle, nein, noch viel, viel tiefer! Ich werde - "  
  
"Ron", unterbrach Ginny ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, "Schlag´ ihm einfach eine aufs Maul und gut is´, okay."  
  
Ron verstummte und sah Ginny an, als ob er sie erst jetzt registrieren würde.  
  
Sie sah, wie seine Wut langsam, aber allmählich verrauchte.  
  
"Und denk´ dran, er steht auf unserer Seite und wir benötigen jeden Zusammenhalt", fuhr Ginny fort. "Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Streit und Wut unser Bündnis gegen du-weißt-schon-wer zerstören."  
  
"Jaah", gab Ron zu. "Du hast ja Recht. Aber Malfoy bleibt trotzdem Malfoy. Er hat den Erstklässlern gestern erzählt, wie wichtig Reinblütigkeit wär´ und daraufhin haben sie Hermione angepöbelt. Hat Harry mir gerade erzählt."  
  
"Die Kleinen haben - was?", fragte Ginny verblüfft.  
  
"Sie haben - "  
  
"Ich hab dich schon verstanden", winkte Ginny ungeduldig ab.  
  
"Malfoy muss wohl recht überzeugend gewesen sein", erzählte Ron weiter, "aber Harry und Hermione haben sie wieder auf die richtige Bahn lenken können."  
  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Malfoy spinnt ja total."  
  
"Sag ich doch. Und er fand das natürlich alles wahnsinnig witzig", grollte Ron. "Gibt es was Neues von Mom und Dad?", wechselte er abrupt das Thema.  
  
Ginny blinzelte. "Nein", sagte sie schließlich. "Ihnen geht es gut, ihr Versteck scheint sicher zu sein."  
  
Ron nickte zufrieden. Dann drehte er sich um, ging Richtung Tür, und sagte: "Komm, lass uns zu Harry und Hermione gehen, die warten auf mich."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
Keine Ahnung, aber komm doch einfach mit."  
  
Ginny nickte. "Also, gut" und sie folgte ihrem Bruder.  
  
Sie fanden Harry und Hermione zusammen mit Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott und Justin Finch-Fletchley in einem Burgsaal, der zu einem Beratungsraum erkoren worden war.  
  
Harry ging nervös auf und ab, während Seamus und Dean lässig in den kleinen Sesseln am langen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes saßen und Hannah mit dem Rücken an eine Wand gelehnt stand und sich gelangweilt umschaute. Hermione stand vor dem Tisch und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Oder auf irgendwen.  
  
"Hallo, was geht", fragte Ron, als Ginny mit ihm den Raum betrat.  
  
"Na endlich", sagte Hermione.  
  
Alle sahen zu ihnen herüber, Harry unterbrach sein Auf und Abgehen und schaute Ron etwas ungeduldig an. "Gut, dass du endlich da bist. - Hallo Ginny", fügte er einen Augenblick später hinzu und klang dabei abweisend.  
  
"`Lo Harry", murmelte sie.  
  
"Was´n los", wollte Ron gleichzeitig wissen.  
  
"Harry begann wieder, nervös auf und ab zu laufen.  
  
"Das wollen wir auch endlich wissen", beschwerte sich Seamus und machte eine verärgerte Miene. "Harry - oder Hermione - erzählt´s endlich!"  
  
"Genau, sonst gehen wir wieder", stimmte Dean maulend zu.  
  
Hermione rollte mit den Augen. "Seid nicht so ungeduldig. Es fehlt immer noch mehr als die Hälfte... wo bleiben die denn? !"  
  
In diesem Augenblick kamen Parvati und Padma Patil, Lavender Brown und Susan Bones hereingestürmt.  
  
"Tschuldigung", rief Parvati. "Habens beinahe vergessen."  
  
Unter Hermiones tadelndem Blick setzten sie sich an den Tisch.  
  
Ginny setzte sich nun ebenfalls, wissend, dass das Treffen wohl nur für die Siebtklässler gemeint war, aber sie war zu neugierig, um wieder zu gehen.  
  
Auch Ron hatte sich inzwischen hingesetzt.  
  
Währenddessen kamen noch ein paar Schüler, die mit Harry und Ron im gleichen Schuljahr waren... gewesen wären. Ernie Macmillan, Lisa Turpin, Sally-Anne Pertes, Morag McDonald und kurze Zeit später Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehorst und Blaise Zabini. Blaise war eine Slytherin. Von den fünfzig Jugendlichen, die sich hier versteckt hielten, waren nur sehr wenige Slytherins dabei... fünf oder sechs. Darunter eben Blaise, die schon oft genug bewiesen hatte, dass sie auf ihrer Seite stand.  
  
So wie Draco Malfoy.  
  
Die meisten anderen Slytherins waren auf der Seite von Voldemort, niemanden  
  
wunderte es.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Nevilles Kopf lugte herein. "Bin ich zu früh?"  
  
"Nein, zu spät", antwortete Hermione eisig.  
  
"Uups." Schnell hastete Neville auf einen freien Platz.  
  
"Okay, fangen wir ohne Malfoy an", sagte Hermione laut.  
  
Es wurde ruhig, alle sahen gespannt zu Hermione.  
  
Hermione und Harry leiteten zusammen die gesamte Gruppe von Schülern, die sich hier in dieser Burg versteckt hielten. Man hatte darüber abgestimmt und es war gut so, dass man sie beide gewählt hatte.  
  
Hermione war nervös, sie sah blass aus, fiel Ginny plötzlich auf und sie fing an, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
  
"Also... nun, wir - wir haben euch etwas mitzuteilen", fing Hermione plötzlich stotternd an und suchte immer wieder hilflos Harrys Blick, der endlich stehen geblieben war. Sie rang nach Worten. "Überall treffen sie sich, jeder in seiner Gruppe - "  
  
Ginny sah Hermione. *???*  
  
Mit einem Blick auf die anderen wusste sie, dass es ihnen nicht besser erging.  
  
"Mit Affodill und Wermut, wisst ihr", fuhr Hermione zusammenhanglos fort und raufte sich die Haare.  
  
Verwirttes Gemurmel entstand.  
  
"Ich spreche wohl für alle, wenn ich sage: *Häh*?", ertönte eine schleppende, gelangweilte Stimme mit nicht zu überhörbarem Spott im Unterton.  
  
Ginny und die anderen blickten zur Tür.  
  
Ein blasser Junge mit schlanker Figur und einem feingeschnittenem Gesicht stand dort, lässig am Türrahmen gelehnt.  
  
Sein silbrigblondes, aus der Stirn gekämmtes Haar schimmerte und hob sich scheinbar übernatürlich von dem Schwarz seines bodenlangen Umhangs ab. Er hatte eine kalte, unnahbare Ausstrahlung und in seinen eisgrauen Augen lag stets ein arroganter, feindseliger Blick, der seine Gegenüber verwirren ließ.  
  
Alles in allem glich er einem Todesengel, von makelloser Schönheit, ja, aber auch irgendwie von Dunkelheit erfüllt.  
  
Seamus und Dean hatten bei Dracos Spruch laut aufgelacht.  
  
"Malfoy, schön, dass du auch mal vorbeischaust", entgegnete Hermione etwas wütend.  
  
Draco grinste, löste sich vom Türrahmen und schlenderte langsam zum Tisch.  
  
"Wieso regst du dich so auf, Granger, ich hab ja nichts verpasst."  
  
Er ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und streckte seine langen Beine aus.  
  
"Oder willst du mir weismachen, dass jemand aus deinem verwirrten Gestotter schlau geworden ist", fügte er höhnisch hinzu.  
  
"Ach, halts Maul, Malfoy", giftete Hermione ihn an.  
  
Ginny musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Wie oft bekam Malfoy diesen Spruch zu hören...  
  
"Was ist denn nun mit dem Trank der Lebenden Toten?", fragte Draco, wohl nicht im Entferntesten daran denkend, sein Maul zu halten.  
  
"Mit dem Trank der Lebenden Toten?", wiederholte Terry perplex.  
  
"Mit dem Trank der Lebenden Toten", bestätigte Draco gelassen.  
  
"Was soll damit sein?", wollte Mandy wissen.  
  
"Was soll womit sein?", fragte Ron dümmlich, der offenbar nicht zugehört hatte.  
  
"Mit dem Trank der Lebenden Toten soll etwas sein", antwortete Justin auf Rons Frage.  
  
Ginny grinste über das verständnislose Chaos.  
  
"Herrgott noch mal, mit Affodill und Wermut bekommt man einen Schlaftrank, so stark, dass er, wie Malfoy schon sagte, als der Trank der Lebenden Toten bezeichnet wird!", herrschte Hermione die anderen gereizt an. "Das solltet ihr wissen! Und... und", sie suchte wieder nach Worten, "und Dumbledore... ihm wurde dieser Trank eingeflösst und... und er ist gefangen genommen worden - " Hermiones Stimme brach.  
  
Fassungslose Stille brach urplötzlich hervor.  
  
Nein... nein, das darf nicht sein, dachte Ginny entsetzt.  
  
"Wie?", fragte Draco schließlich.  
  
Hermione zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Oh nein", hauchte Parvati.  
  
"Hat ein Verräter ihm den Trank eingeflösst, jemand, den Dumbledore traute?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Ein - was?"  
  
"Ein Verräter, Ernie."  
  
"Jah, ich hab das schon verstanden!"  
  
"Wir wissen es nicht", sagte Hermione.  
  
"Muss ja so gewesen sein, niemand kann Dumbledore anders besiegen."  
  
"Und wenn der Verräter ihm den Trank untergejubelt hat, konnte er ihn einfach zum Dunklen Lord bringen."  
  
"Woher willst du das so genau wissen, Justin?"  
  
"Mensch, Sally, ich rate nur, mann."  
  
"Bist du dir da hundertprozentig sicher, Herm?"  
  
"Hundertprozentig", mischte sich Harry ein und ging nach vorne, zu Hermione. Er klang müde.  
  
*Dumbledore - einer der mächtigsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit - gefangen? !*  
  
"Voldemort hat ihn als Geisel", erzählte Harry.  
  
Mehrere zuckten zusammen, als er den Dunklen Zauberer bei Namen nannte.  
  
"Niemand weiß, wo, und eigentlich weiß auch niemand, ob er überhaupt noch lebt... McGonagall hat uns eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, in der stand, dass sie davon ausgeht, dass er noch lebt."  
  
"Dumbledore ist zu wichtig, auch für Voldemort", meinte Hermione. "Er würde ihn nicht töten."  
  
*Hoffentlich*, dachte Ginny.  
  
"Die anderen haben gerade auch ein Treffen", fuhr Hermione fort, diesmal mehr an Ginny gewandt.  
  
Die Leute aus ihrem Jahrgang würden sie vermissen, fiel Ginny dann auch ein.  
  
Wenn es etwas zu besprechen gab, plante jeder Jahrgang für sich ein Treffen. Ginny stand auf. "Dann sollte ich zu meinem Jahrgang gehen", sagte sie.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Keine Ahnung", gestand Harry. "McGonagall und die anderen Professoren, die noch leben, planen etwas, aber wir wissen nicht was."  
  
Ginny ging hinaus, die anderen nahmen keine Notiz davon, nur Hermione hatte ihr kurz vorher zugenickt, und sie eilte zum Beratungsraum ihres Jahrganges.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Aber was wir machen können, ist uns in Magie zu stärken, den anderen mehr beibringen, andere mobilisieren", schlug Hermione vor. "Damit wir zurückschlagen können.  
  
"Wir sind immer damit beschäftigt, zu fliehen, wir sollten erst mal unsere Sicherheit in den Griff kriegen, ehe wir uns mit Gegenschlägen beschäftigen", warf Lavender stirnrunzelnd ein.  
  
"Wir haben aber keine Zeit", entgegnete Hermione. Im Stillen gab sie Lavender Recht. "Wir müssen eben beides zeitgleich hinbekommen."  
  
"Täglich werden Muggel und Muggelfreunde angegriffen und getötet", sagte Harry. "Wir haben wirklich keine Zeit."  
  
"Deren Pech", murmelte Draco, laut genug, dass Hermione es hören konnte - so wie die anderen.  
  
"Malfoy", zischte sie warnend.  
  
Ron drohte Draco mit der Faust.  
  
Die anderen nahmen keine Notiz von Dracos Bemerkung, sie waren solche Sprüche gewohnt.  
  
Sie selber ja auch, doch solche Kommentare waren trotzdem Fehl am Platz, fand sie. Auch wenn Draco auf ihrer Seite stand. Hermione seufzte innerlich.  
  
Vor einem Jahr, im Sommer 1996, als ihr sechstes Jahr auf Hogwarts begann, hatte Voldemort schon die halbe Zaubererwelt beherrscht und es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Draco auf der Seite der Weißen Magie stand. Zunächst hatte ihm es niemand geglaubt, sie selbst natürlich auch nicht - alle hatten ihn für einen Spion Voldemorts gehalten, doch als Hogwarts im Winter 1996 fiel, hatte Malfoy bewiesen, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand.  
  
Es gab Dinge, die man nicht gemeinsam erleben konnte, ohne dass Vertrauen wuchs, und der Kampf gegen Voldemort gehörte eben dazu. Malfoy hatte in der Schlacht um Hogwarts Großartiges geleistet, und ihnen - trotz der Niederlage - erheblich geholfen. Er hatte vielen von ihnen vor den tödlichen Flüchen bewahrt - und er hatte Harrys Leben gerettet.  
  
Das mag das Ausschlaggebende gewesen sein.  
  
Von da an vertraute man Draco - und Draco vertraute ihnen. Zumindest ging sie vom Letzteren so aus.  
  
Sogar Ron akzeptierte Draco in seinen Reihen... auch wenn es nur dabei blieb und er Draco weiterhin hasste, wie je zuvor.  
  
Trotz allem war es mit Draco natürlich nicht besser geworden. Harry und Ron mochten ihn nicht, und er mochte sie nicht, genauso wenig wie er alle Muggelfreunde nicht mochte - aber weswegen auch immer wollte er Voldemort nicht dienen und hatte sich auf die Seite der Weißen Magie geschlagen.  
  
Harry hatte es nicht ertragen können in Dracos Schuld stehen zu müssen, doch bei einer Schlacht im Frühling waren Schicksal und Zufall gnädig mit ihm gewesen und er hatte die Chance bekommen, einen Todesser ausschalten zu können, gerade, als dieser dabei war, Draco den Todesfluch auf dem Hals zu jagen.  
  
Und auch dieser Umstand ließ die Abneigung zwischen den beiden nicht mindern. Sie selber mochte ihn ja genauso wenig, aber sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie froh war, ihn hier zu haben. Draco war ein ungewöhnlich begabter Zauberer und sie konnten jeden guten gebrauchen.  
  
"Jeder denkt sich bis übermorgen Pläne aus, was wir alles tun könnten, der Sicherheit und der Gegenschläge willen, dann treffen wir uns um dieselbe Uhrzeit wie heute", schloss Harry die Sitzung ab. "Wir müssen stark sein", fügte er hinzu. "Voldemort hat Dumbledore, ja, aber - "  
  
"Was können wir denn schon gegen den Dunklen Lord ausrichten, wenn sogar Dumbledore besiegt wurde", warf Blaise besorgt ein und sprach allen aus der Seele.  
  
"Gerade deswegen dürfen wir nicht die Hoffnung verlieren", entgegnete Harry. "Zusammen sind wir stark, zusammen schaffen wir es - müssen es schaffen! Voldemort darf nicht siegen."  
  
Die anderen nickten zögernd, mehrere waren wieder kurz zusammengezuckt, als Harry den Namen des feindlichen Zauberers aussprach.  
  
Hermione nicht. Sie sprach ihn selber aus und hatte keine Angst davor. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das von Harry.  
  
Die anderen waren alle sehr blass und sahen schockiert aus, fand Hermione. *Kein Wunder, bei dieser Nachricht.* Sie selber sah wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser aus. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass sogar Dumbledore gefangen genommen werden konnte!!!  
  
"Uns bleibt ja wohl keine andere Wahl", murmelte Ernie.  
  
Er stand auf, die meisten taten es ihm nach.  
  
"Wir geben schon nicht auf", sagte Dean.  
  
"So leicht machen wir es ihr-wisst-schon-wen nicht", stimmte Seamus zu.  
  
Allmählich leerte sich der Raum, zum Schluss saßen nur noch Draco und Ron am Tisch, Harry und Hermione standen immer noch nebeneinander.  
  
Harry sah Hermione an und versuchte, sie aufmunternd anzulächeln.  
  
Ron starrte vor sich hin.  
  
Hermione sah, wie Dacos Mund sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzog, als er den scheinbar geistig völlig abwesenden Ron beobachtete.  
  
"He, Weasley!", riss er Ron wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"Schockiert?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Tja, Weasley... so ist das Leben am Schlund der Hölle."  
  
Hermione sah Draco missbilligend an, aber er ignorierte sie.  
  
"Findest es wohl witzig, was Malfoy", grummelte Ron, Draco einen vernichtenden Blick zuwerfend.  
  
Draco erhob sich immer noch grinsend vom Sessel, dann verblasste sein Grinsen und seine kalten Augen schienen Ron zu durchbohren.  
  
"Wenn es an der Zeit ist, werden wir siegen, Weasley."  
  
Hermione starrte noch lange auf die Tür, durch die Draco hinausgegangen war.  
  
*Wann wird es denn endlich an der Zeit sein*, fragte sie sich.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"M-Malfoy, hast du meine Kröte gesehen?", fragte jemand hinter ihm.  
  
Draco drehte sich um und erblickte Neville, der hilflos auf dem Flur stand und ihn vorsichtig ansah.  
  
"Deine Kröte", wiederholte er langsam. "Meinst du diese kleine, grüne Kröte, mit einem kleinen schwarzen Band um das rechte Bein, diese Kröte, die immer abhauen will?"  
  
"Ja, du kennst doch Trevor, du weißt schon", antwortete Neville hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Erm, ja, ich hab sie aufgegessen."  
  
Er wandte sich wieder ab und ging weiter.  
  
"Du hast - ", hörte er Nevilles ängstliche Stimme hinter sich sagen und grinste.  
  
"Malfoy! Du kannst doch nicht - "  
  
"Ich kann *was* nicht", sagte Draco gefährlich und drehte sich dabei wieder zu Neville um.  
  
"D-du du, ich meine - ", stotterte Neville, bleich vor Furcht im Gesicht, aber dann nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und holte tief Luft. "Du willst mich doch nur verarschen, Malfoy! Sag´ mir endlich, wo meine Kröte ist!"  
  
Draco grinste kurz. Dann sagte er: "Longbottom, woher soll *ich* wissen, wo *deine* verdammte Kröte ist, hm? ! Ich gebe mich nicht mit *Kröten* ab", sah Neville verächtlich an, dann wandte er sich endgültig ab.  
  
In Wahrheit hatte er diesen blöden Trevor heute Morgen im hohen Bogen quer durch sein ganzes Zimmer geschleudert, als er beim Aufwachen bemerkte, dass die Kröte auf seinem Bauch saß und ihn aus seinen hässlichen Glubschaugen beobachtete. Aber das sagte er Neville nicht.  
  
Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten für jede Jahrgangstufe einen Gemeinschaftsraum, aber ohne in die vier verschiedenen Häuser aufzuteilen, dafür waren sie einfach zu wenige, als dass es sich lohnen würde.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum für seinen Jahrgang glich wie der von Gryffindor.  
  
Ernie und Hannah saßen dort, miteinander tuschelnd, Dean und Seamus unterhielten sich laut über Quidditch und Lavender und Parvati diskutierten über die neusten Schminkmethoden.  
  
Draco bemerkte sofort, dass sie sich mit aller Macht versuchten abzulenken.  
  
Abzulenken von der Schreckensnachricht, die sie vorhin erhalten hatten.  
  
Er setzte sich abseits von den anderen hin und starrte ins Kaminfeuer, aber er blieb nicht lange allein.  
  
Blaise betrat den Raum und strebte sofort Dracos Richtung an.  
  
"Hallo Draco", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihm hin.  
  
"Hi." Er blickte nicht auf.  
  
"Es ist zum Verzweifeln", gestand sie ihm.  
  
Nun löste er seinen Blick vom Kaminfeuer und sah sie an.  
  
Blaise war ein hübsches, intelligentes Mädchen.  
  
"Das mit Dumbledore", fragte er tonlos, obwohl er die Antwort kannte. "Er ist ein alter Narr."  
  
"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen", fuhr sie ihn entrüstet an.  
  
"Ich hab bloß gesagt, dass er ein alter Narr ist, und nicht ein dummer, alter Narr. Oder findest du ihn nicht verrückt?"  
  
"Hm, ja schon, ein bisschen. Aber er ist mächtig."  
  
"Ja. Und? Er hat sich trotzdem von Voldemort fangen lassen. Wir dürfen uns nicht immer nur auf seine Macht verlassen."  
  
"Du hast ja recht", gab Blaise zu.  
  
"Ich weiß", grinste er.  
  
*Dunkelheit.*  
  
Draco sah verdutzt drein. *Was war denn das?*  
  
*Ein Mädchen, wunderschön.*  
  
Er sah in Gedanken plötzlich scheinbar zusammenhanglose Bilderfetzen, die er nicht kannte, aber die ihn an etwas zu erinnern schienen.  
  
*Nebel.*  
  
*Wieder das Mädchen. Es lächelte.*  
  
"Was - ", murmelte er. Er war verwirrt.  
  
"Draco?", hörte er Blaises Stimme, sie klang wie aus weiter Ferne.  
  
Weitere Bilder schossen ihn durch den Kopf.  
  
*Ein strahlendes Lächeln... Zu strahlend.*  
  
*Finsternis. Überall.*  
  
"Überall", flüsterte er.  
  
*Nebel, es verschluckte das Mädchen.*  
  
"Was ist überall?", fragte Blaise perplex.  
  
Draco saß ganz erstarrt in dem Sessel und starrte in die Leere. Nur, es war keine Leere, er sah die Bilderfetzen, immer und immer wieder, sie kamen ganz schnell und gingen ganz schnell, gerade so, dass er sie registrieren konnte.  
  
*Schwärze.*  
  
"Draco!"  
  
*Überall.*  
  
Und plötzlich waren die Bilderfetzen verschwunden.  
  
Ganz verdutzt nahm er die Leere war, die sich vor ihm auftat. Und langsam kam er in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie Blaise ihn an der Schulter gepackt hatte und ihn leicht schüttelte.  
  
"Lass mich los", beschwerte er sich.  
  
Sofort ließ sie ihn los.  
  
"Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?" Blaise sah ihn unter ihren dichten Wimpern besorgt an.  
  
"N-nichts."  
  
"Nichts", wiederholte Blaise in einem Ton, der ihm klar machte, dass sie es ihm natürlich nicht abnahm.  
  
"Schon okay, es ist nichts", versicherte er ihr und lächelte sie charmant an.  
  
Natürlich würde er ihr nichts von diesen merkwürdigen Bilderfetzen erzählen, von denen er nicht wusste, was sie zu bedeuten hatten und wieso sie ihm durch den Kopf geschossen waren.  
  
Blaises feine Augenbrauen zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen. Sie sagte zwar nichts mehr dazu, aber er wusste, dass sie es nicht vergessen würde.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry war immer noch mit Hermione und Ron im Beratungsraum.  
  
"Wer hat es den Kleinen gesagt?", fragte Ron.  
  
Damit meinte er die Elfjährigen, die in der ersten Klasse gekommen wären. Bei weitem natürlich nicht alle, in der Burg hielten sich etwa 10 Erstklässler auf. Schließlich hatten sie sich in mehreren, kleinen Gruppen aufgeteilt, die sich an verschiedenen Orten versteckt hielten. So waren sie nicht zentral und die Todesser hatten es schwerer, sie zu finden und wen ein Versteck gefunden und angegriffen wurde, war die Zahl der Opfer somit kleiner, als würden sie sich alle zusammen verstecken. Sie waren ungefähr an die Zweihundert Widerstandskämpfer. Es klang nach viel, aber mehr als die Hälfte suchten nur ihren Heil in der Flucht und wollten nicht wirklich kämpfen. Und wenn man Voldemorts Anhängerschaft betrachtete, schienen ihre Zweihundert in ein Nichts zusammenzuschrumpfen.  
  
"Marie und Steven, zwei aus Ginnys Jahrgang, haben das übernommen", antwortete Hermione.  
  
"Hast du eigentlich was von Fred und George gehört?", fragte Harry Ron. Er bedauerte es, dass Fred und George in einer anderen Gruppe waren und sich woanders versteckt hielten. Waren die beiden mit ihrem unübertrefflichen Humor doch witzig und ließen Depressionen bei allen nie zu.  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Zuletzt vor drei Wochen, haben ein sicheres Versteck mit den anderen aus Hogwarts."  
  
Fred und George hatten zwar die Schule beendet gehabt, als Hogwarts fiel, hatten sich aber an der Schlacht um die Schule beteiligt gehabt und sich dann bereit erklärt, mit ein paar ihrer Freunde sich in eine Gruppe eingliedern zu lassen, um auch die jüngeren Hogwartsschüler zu unterrichten, zu mobilisieren und Schlachtpläne zu konstruieren.  
  
"Und was ist mit Bill und Charlie?"  
  
"Okay, nehme ich an."  
  
"Und Percy?", fragte Hermione.  
  
"Percy?", wiederholte Ron und seine Miene verdüsterte sich etwas. Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln.  
  
"Weißt du, wo er ist oder ob er ein gutes Versteck hat?"  
  
"Wo soll Percy denn schon sein", sagte Ron unwillig. "Dort, wo die Macht ihr zu Hause hat."  
  
"Ach Ron, sprich nicht so über deinen Bruder", wandte Hermione ein.  
  
"Hermione, wir sind ihm ganz egal. Er ist nur auf seine Karriere fixiert, die eigentlich schlecht laufen sollte, da du-weißt-schon-wer die Macht inne hat, aber - "  
  
"RON!", rief Hermione entrüstet. "Percy ist *euer* Bruder, er würde euch nie etwas antun. Ihr seid seine Familie!"  
  
"Sag das mal Percy", hörte Harry eine neue Stimme.  
  
Er sah zur Tür und erblickte Ginny.  
  
"Ginny", sagte er. "Hallo. Ist eure Sitzung auch zu Ende? Dann weißt du ja schon Bescheid über - "  
  
"Harry, ich hab es als erstes von euch gehört", unterbrach sie ihn, etwas spöttisch, etwas verletzt.  
  
"Oh."  
  
*Stimmt ja. Sie war ja hier gewesen.* Da war er wohl direkt ins Fettnäpfchen getreten... peinlich.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermione Ginny.  
  
"Das mit Percy? Wie ich es gesagt habe."  
  
Sie klang überraschend kühl.  
  
Harry sah sie etwas erstaunt an.  
  
Ginny war eine Naturschönheit. Ihre langen, roten Locken fielen sanft ihren Rücken hinab und umrahmten ihr zierliches, hübsches Gesicht. Ihre hellbraunen, irgendwie herbstlichen, großen Augen waren faszinierend und hatten einen offenen, ehrlichen  
  
Blick und sie wurden von langen, dichten Wimpern umrahmt. Ihre Lippen waren  
  
sinnlich und schimmerten reicht rötlich. Ihre Sommersprossen auf ihre blasse Haut gaben ihr etwas Freches, und sie strahlte pure Anmut aus.  
  
All das war Harry bewusst, aber irgendwie, und das war ihm nicht bewusst, sah er sie immer als Rons unbedeutende, kleine Schwester.  
  
"Percy ist Percy, hören wir auf, über Percy zu reden, okay", hörte er Ron etwas genervt sagen.  
  
Harry sah, wie Hermione sich dem fügte und er musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
Hermione fügte sich selten irgendetwas...  
  
Und doch, und sein Grinsen verblasste, machte er sich Sorgen wegen Percy...  
  
"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Ginny.  
  
"Wie zuvor", lautete Harrys knappe Antwort.  
  
"Wir gehen eben nur intensiver vor. Wir müssen die Schwachstelle von Voldemort finden und sie knacken", ergänzte Hermione.  
  
"Hm", machte Ginny. "Als ob das so leicht wäre."  
  
"Wir wissen, dass es schwer ist, aber wir werden unser Bestes geben", sagte Ron ungeduldig.  
  
"Das Problem ist doch, dass wir es bisher nicht geschafft haben, Spione einzuschleusen", meinte Ginny.  
  
"Du hast recht", seufzte Hermione. "Dann muss es solange eben ohne gehen."  
  
"Nicht mal mit Malfoy hat es geklappt", erinnerte sich Harry.  
  
"Stimmt, sie haben ihn ja quasi mit seiner eigenen Beerdigung begrüßen wollen, als wir ihn als Spion geschickt haben", grinste Ron.  
  
Ginny lachte kurz auf und auch Harry lächelte.  
  
"Na ja, ich sehe schon, ihr seit noch nicht weit mit Plänen", sagte Ginny nun.  
  
"Aber übermorgen, hoffentlich", entgegnete Hermione.  
  
Ginny nickte. "Is´ gut. Bis nachher beim Abendessen."  
  
"Ciao, bis nachher", antworteten Harry, Ron und Hermione durcheinander.  
  
Harry seufzte. Hoffentlich hatten sie übermorgen Pläne. Sie durften keine Zeit mehr verlieren.  
  
Er hasste Voldemort aus tiefstem Herzen und wollte ihn endlich ins Reich des Jenseits katapultieren. Er konnte es kaum noch abwarten.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Wo ist er?"  
  
Seine Stimme klang kalt. Grausam. Unmenschlich.  
  
Pettigrew zuckte zusammen, wie jedes Mal, wenn die Stimme erklang.  
  
Und er bebte vor Respekt, Ehrfurcht und Angst zugleich, als Voldemort auf ihn zukam. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er ihn sah.  
  
Voldemorts rotglühenden Augen richteten sich auf Pettigrew und schienen seine gesamte, verdorbene Seele zu durchleuchten.  
  
"MyLord, ich habe ihn in den Kerker gebracht. Er ist in einen der alten Verliese", sagte er ergeben.  
  
"Angekettet?"  
  
"Aber natürlich, MyLord, wie Ihr es befohlen habt."  
  
"Gut. Begleite mich zu ihm."  
  
"Wie Ihr befiehlt, MyLord."  
  
Pettigrew eilte voraus, um Voldemort die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Sie gingen eine schmale, dunkle, um sich windende Steintreppe hinunter, hinein in die Finsternis.  
  
Unten befanden sich die alten Verliese, und Pettigrew führte Voldemort zu dem Verlies, wo sich Dumbledore befand.  
  
Er war mit Armen und Beinen an der Wand gekettet und sogar um seinen Hals war ein Eisenring geschlungen worden, an dessen Ring eine Kette zur Wand führte. Dumbledores Haare waren zerzaust und dreckig, so wie der Bart und im Gesicht waren Spuren getrockneten Blutes zu sehen.  
  
"Dumbledore", sagte Voldemort eisig lächelnd, als er vor der Gittertür stehen blieb und in das Verlies hineinsah.  
  
Dumbledore sah auf und Pettigrew sah, wie seine blauen Augen trotz der Qualen und des Schmerzes ungewöhnlich wach waren und leuchteten.  
  
Doch der freundliche Blick, der immer in ihnen lag, so wie Pettigrew es von seiner Zeit aus Hogwarts kannte, war verschwunden. Kein Deut mehr von Güte, nur Härte und Kälte. Und etwas, was er nicht deuten konnte.  
  
"Mit meinem Tod wird sich trotzdem nichts ändern, Voldemort. Das solltest du wissen. Es wird immer noch Zauberer und Hexen geben, die sich gegen dich auflehnen werden und sie werden siegen. Früher oder später."  
  
"Wer hat gesagt, dass ich dich töten möchte?", fragte Voldemort spöttisch zurück.  
  
"Du bist viel zu wichtig, um getötet zu werden, auch wenn du ein alter Narr bist. Und nun verrate mir, wo sich Potter und seine Freunde aufhalten."  
  
Der Spott aus Voldemorts Stimme war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.  
  
"Finde es selber heraus." Pettigrew wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab durch die Gittern auf Dumbledore.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Dumbledore zuckte zusammen. Mehr geschah nicht.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Dumbledore zuckte erneut zusammen. Mehr aber auch nicht.  
  
In Pettigrew kam gegen seinen Willen Bewunderung für den alten Zauberer auf. *Wie stark er sein muss...*  
  
"Crucio!!!" Voldemort wurde mittlerweile zornig.  
  
Diesmal krümmte sich Dumbledore zusammen und keuchte auf.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Die Ketten hinderten den Fall zu Boden, Dumbledore hing nur noch in ihnen, vor Schmerzen stöhnend.  
  
"Ich würde eher sterben, als Harry zu verraten", presste Dumbledore hervor, sein Blick starr auf Voldemort gerichtet.  
  
Voldemort schien ihm zu glauben, denn er steckte seinen Zauberstab ein.  
  
Doch er schien nicht wütend zu sein.  
  
Pettigrew wusste, *wann* Voldemort wütend war.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wollte er Dumbledore nur quälen.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du leichtsinnig bist, Dumbledore", hörte er Voldemort lauernd sagen.  
  
"Das brauchst du mir nicht immer wieder zu demonstrieren."  
  
Pettigrew kam die Idee, Dumbledore mit dem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen, doch er schlug es nicht vor. Voldemort wird natürlich auch drauf gekommen sein, dachte er sich, nur Dumbledore würde sich von dem Zauberspruch nicht bezwingen lassen.  
  
Allmählich *verstand* Pettigrew, wieso Voldemort vor knapp siebzehn Jahren Dumbledore nicht angegriffen hatte, aus Respekt vor Dumbledores Macht. Dass Dumbledore diesmal gefangen genommen werden konnte, hatten sie nur dem glücklichen Umstand zu verdanken, dass sie in den Reihen der Revoluzzer einen Spion hatten. Einen Spion, der so gut getarnt war, dass niemand ihn verdächtigte.  
  
Bedauerlich nur, dass jener Spion Potters Aufenthalt nicht kannte... *noch* nicht kannte. Zumindest behauptete er das. Voldemort schien seinem Spion wohl nicht so recht glauben, dass er tatsächlich so unwissend war, dass hatte er ihm gegenüber mal angedeutet.  
  
Obwohl Pettigrew in Harrys Schuld stand, wollte er, dass Voldemort endlich die Revoluzzer endgültig besiegte... nur...  
  
Wollte er das wirklich?  
  
Ja, das wollte er.  
  
Er hatte keine andere Wahl mehr, es gab für ihn kein Zurück mehr, sosehr er es auch wollte. Für ihn war es zu spät, er war für immer auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords verbannt, und das seit knapp siebzehn Jahren, seit er seine besten Freunde verraten hatte...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Die Schwärze der Nacht senkte sich über die kleine Burg und es wurde still.  
  
Draco konnte nicht schlafen, so zog er sich seinen Umhang über und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab. Man konnte in der Burg nicht apparieren, dafür hatten sie gesorgt, so ging er aus seinem Schlafraum, quer über den Gemeinschaftsraum, hinunter zur Eingangshalle.  
  
Er ging hinaus und setzte sich am Fuße der Treppe auf die steinernen Eingangsstufen und sah gen Himmel.  
  
Sterne funkelten und verwandelten den Nachthimmel in ein funkelndes Meer. Sie waren so unendlich weit und verbargen ihre Geheimnisse und doch schienen sie so nah, dass man den Arm ausstrecken wollte, um nach ihnen zu greifen.  
  
Draco verfolgte den Lauf einer Sternschnuppe, sie war so schön, bedeutete sie doch den Tod eines sterbenden Sterns.  
  
Der Tod schien sich oft in verlockende Schönheiten zu verkleiden, und obwohl er zum Leben dazugehörte, gab es doch ohne den Tod kein Leben und ohne das Leben keinen Tod, fürchteten sich die Meisten vor ihm und hielten ihn für grausam.  
  
Er nicht. Er hatte keine Furcht vor dem Tod noch fand er ihn grausam.  
  
Das bildete er sich zumindest ein.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Draco, wie die hiesige Tür hinter ihm geöffnet und Sekunden später wieder geschlossen wurde.  
  
Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, auch wenn er wusste, dass es kein Feind sein konnte.  
  
"Lumos", flüsterte jemand.  
  
Draco wandte sich um und sah eine schlanke, zierliche Gestalt, die auf ihn zukam.  
  
"Malfoy!", rief Ginny erstaunt.  
  
"Weasley", sagte er gelangweilt, wandte sich wieder ab und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück.  
  
"Was tust du denn hier?", fragte sie ihn, die letzte Stufe hinuntergehend. Dann stellte sie sich vor ihm hin.  
  
Das Licht des Zaubererstabes erhellte ihr bildschönes Gesicht.  
  
"Wohl das Gleiche wie du", antwortete er und maß sie aus seinen eisgrauen Augen.  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte mich hier hin setzen, aber... ", Ginny verstummte und er sah, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.  
  
"Aber?", wiederholte Draco spöttisch.  
  
Ein eisiger Blick aus ihren großen, hellbraunen Augen traf ihn. Sie sagte nichts, dann setzte sie sich zögernd auf dieselbe Stufe hin, wo er saß, ließ aber mindestens einen Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen.  
  
So saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander.  
  
Draco dachte nicht im entferntesten daran, sich mit Ginny zu unterhalten, ihm entging aber nicht, wie sie hin und wieder einen schnellen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm warf.  
  
"Hast du schon einen Plan?", brach sie schließlich das Schweigen.  
  
Er blickte zur Seite, direkt in ihre Augen.  
  
"Vielleicht."  
  
"Wenn, was für einen?", fragte sie geduldig und neugierig zugleich.  
  
"Ich bin der Ansicht, dass wir einfach zuschlagen sollen. So schnell wie möglich, scheinbar willkürlich, einen nach dem anderen aus dem Weg räumen und - " Er brach abrupt ab, als er Ginnys erschrockenen Blick bemerkte. Er hatte wohl zu hasserfüllt geredet.  
  
Der Schrecken in ihren Augen verblasste und die Abneigung, die immer in ihren Augen glänzte, wenn sie mit ihm sprach oder ansah, erschien wieder.  
  
Er wusste, dass sie ihn hasste. Für das, was er den Weasleys in Hogwarts angetan hatte... nämlich sie grenzenlos verspottet und beleidigt. Was sie auch verdient hatten, waren sie doch eine arme, muggelfreundliche Familie...  
  
"Was ist mit der Sicherheit?", fragte sie.  
  
Er lächelte spöttisch. "Was soll mit der schon sein, Weasley. Wer dumm genug ist, einen Kampf anzufangen, von dem er nicht sicher ist, dass er ihn auch gewinnen wird, hat es wohl dann einfach nur verdient, vom Feind erledigt zu werden."  
  
"Aber wie redest du denn da", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.  
  
"Realistisch, Weasley."  
  
Ginny stieß hörbar empört Luft aus. "Du meinst - "  
  
"Ich meine", unterbrach er sie, "wer gut genug ist und sich des Sieges sicher ist, braucht nicht so scheiße penetrant auf die Sicherheit aller zu achten. Damit verlieren wir nur Zeit, Zeit in der Voldemort mächtiger wird!"  
  
Sie war bei dem Namen "Voldemort" zusammengezuckt.  
  
*Gott, wie minderwertig*, dachte er höhnisch.  
  
Er stand auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an Ginny zu verlieren, stieg er die Treppe hoch und ging wieder hinein.  
  
Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, kam ihm plötzlich Ron entgegen.  
  
"Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit noch hier?", fragte Ron misstrauisch.  
  
"Schlafen gehen."  
  
"Weißt du wo Ginny ist? Hermione hat gesagt, dass sie einfach - "  
  
"Draußen."  
  
"Draußen?"  
  
"Draußen."  
  
Draco ging weiter, und hörte, wie Ron ihm hinterlief.  
  
Gerade, als Ron ihn an der Schulter packte, wirbelte er herum.  
  
"Was?", zischte er leise.  
  
"Woher weißt du, dass Ginny draußen ist? Und wieso, verdammt noch mal, lässt du sie alleine draußen? Draußen ist es gefährlich!"  
  
"Weasley ist sechzehn, Weasley. Alt genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen."  
  
"Du - ", setzte Ron an, um einen Schwall Schimpfwörter über Draco ergehen zu lassen, Draco fiel ihm ins Wort.  
  
"In Wirklichkeit habe ich sie gepoppt und dann aufgegessen, Weasley. Und nun gute Nacht."  
  
Er warf Ron noch einen spöttischen Blick zu und ging zu seinem Schlafraum.  
  
"Darüber reden wir noch, Malfoy, du arrogantes Arschloch!", rief Ron ihm erbost hinterher.  
  
Draco hörte noch, wie er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum lief, wohl, um Ginny reinzuholen. Draco legte seinen Umhang ab, versteckte seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Kissen, wie er es immer tat und legte sich hin.  
  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und er versank ins Reich der Träume.  
  
*Ein helles, freundliches Licht. Doch plötzlich Dunkelheit.  
  
Gnadenlose Dunkelheit. Geliebte Dunkelheit.  
  
Er sah sich um, und erkannte nur schemenhafte Schatten.  
  
"Komm herein, komm herein, wenn du dich traust", ertönte eine fiese, leise Stimme im lauerndem Unterton aus dem Nirgendwo.  
  
Er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, aber er hatte ihn nicht mit.  
  
Gehetzt sah er sich um.  
  
Plötzlich sah er eine Tür.  
  
"Geh dorthinein, geh hinein, wenn du dich traust", fuhr die fiese, leise Stimme aus dem Nichts fort.  
  
Er schritt durch die Dunkelheit auf die Tür zu, zögernd. Dann blieb er stehen.  
  
"Bist du ein Slytherin? Kannst du List und Tücke miteinander verbinden? Spielst du das Spiel des Lebens, ohne dich an die Spielregeln zu halten?" Die Stimme lachte leise.  
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte er laut.  
  
Ein Kichern war die Antwort, ein irres Kichern.  
  
"Geh durch die Tür, o Slytherin, geh durch die Tür."  
  
"Wieso sollte ich?"  
  
"Willst du nie an Macht erlangen? Willst du nie Ruhm und Ehre ernten? Willst du nie die Welt besitzen?"  
  
Er wollte zu einer Antwort setzen, doch die Stimme wollte sie offenbar nicht hören.  
  
"Geh, geh durch die Tür, hinein. Wahrheit und Lüge wirst du sehen, Leben und Tod, Glück und Verderben. Bist du denn kein Slytherin?"  
  
"Natürlich bin ich einer."  
  
"Dann betrete das Reich. Los, trau dich, geh hinein, geh doch einfach...GEH HINEIN!!!"  
  
Die Stimme hatte sich zu einem fürchterlichen Kreischen enthoben, und wissend, dass es eine Falle sein könnte, trat er auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie.  
  
Neugier beherrschte jeden Menschen und Macht verlockte sie.  
  
Ein wirbelnder Windstoß ergriff ihn und zerrte ihn mit hinein.  
  
Die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu und er spürte, wie der Wind ihn losließ.  
  
Er schrie, als er fiel.  
  
Überall war es finster und er fiel und fiel, dem bodenlosen Boden entgegen, aber er fiel nicht schnell, sondern ungewöhnlich langsam, wie in Zeitlupe.  
  
Er hörte auf zu schreien.  
  
Gottverdammt, wo war er? Was passierte hier?  
  
Und plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, schlug er am Boden auf.  
  
Ihm schwindelte, er sah Sternchen, der plötzliche Aufprall hatte ihm die Luft aus der Lunge gepumpt und er keuchte.  
  
"Da bist du ja", sagte eine helle Stimme und er sah auf.  
  
Ein Mädchen stand vor ihm.  
  
Er kannte es, das wusste er, aber jetzt schien es ihm unmöglich zu sagen, wer sie war.  
  
Sie glich einem Engel mit ihrer Anmut und Zierlichkeit und trotz der Schmerzen verlor er sich in ihrer grenzenlosen Schönheit.  
  
Er stemmte sich in die Höhe und blieb auf unsicheren Beinen stehen.  
  
Sie sah ihn unter ihren dichten Wimpern an und sie lächelte.  
  
Ihr Lächeln war so süß. Freundlich, strahlend.  
  
Zu strahlend.  
  
Er wollte etwas sagen, als ihr Lächeln sich verzerrte und in ihrem Gesicht Schmerz und Trauer geschrieben stand.  
  
Nebel schlich am Boden entlang und kletterte an ihr empor.  
  
"Nein", rief er und streckte die Hand aus, um nach ihr zu greifen, aber der Nebel hatte sie schon verschluckt.  
  
Finsternis. Überall Finsternis.  
  
Plötzlich sah er eine rote Flüssigkeit von oben herabtropfen.. Auch von den Seiten tropfte es herein, und die Tropfen wurden immer stärker und stärker.  
  
Es rann ihm entgegen, fassungslos starrte er auf die rote Flüssigkeit, die langsam aber sicher den kompletten Boden eintauchte.  
  
Es roch nach Eisen und er begriff, dass es Blut war.  
  
Er sah nach unten, er konnte seine Füße gar nicht mehr sehen und das Blut stieg und stieg.  
  
Er wollte wegrennen, fliehen, aber seine Beine trugen ihn nicht davon.  
  
Wohin hätte er auch fliehen können?  
  
"Das Bluuuut! Das Bluuuuuuuuuuuuut", ertönte wieder diese fiese Stimme, diesmal laut und gehässig.  
  
Panisch sah er sich um.  
  
"Das Bluuuuut derer, das Bluuuuuut deeeereeer!"  
  
Mittlerweile kam ein gesamter, blutiger Wasserfall von oben herab und stürzte auf ihn ein, riss ihn mit aller Macht zu Boden. Er fiel in das Meer von Blut, verschluckte sich daran und würgte. Schnell rappelte er sich wieder hoch, das Blut ging ihm schon bis zum Bauch, kurz danach bis zum Hals.  
  
Er war entsetzt. Er versuchte auf der Oberfläche zu schwimmen. Es gelang ihm und eine zeitlang hielt er sich so oben. Die vor Nässe schwer gewordene Kleidung wollte ihn nach unten zerren, doch er kämpfte dagegen an. Die schweren Blutmassen, die von oben hinabstürzten, wollten ihn nach unten drücken, doch auch dagegen hielt er an.  
  
Verzweiflung beherrschte ihn.  
  
Und dann konnte er schon die Decke sehen. Merkwürdigerweise kam von dort kein Blut, aber wovon dann?  
  
Schon bald hatten die Blutmassen den gesamten Raum unterwassert und für ihn war kein Platz mehr.  
  
Das Blut ging bis zur Decke und er bekam keine Luft.  
  
Er musste tauchen, doch er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange die Luft anhalten konnte.  
  
Und er hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, nach Luft zu schnappen.  
  
Die Lungen drohten allmählich zu platzen - gegen seinen Willen riss er seinen Mund auf und Blut strömte hinein. Er schmeckte das Blut, ihm wurde schlecht, er erstickte - alles drehte sich, alles wirbelte sich, er wurde durchgeschüttelt, richtig durchgeschüttelt -*  
  
"Wach auf! Malfoy! Wach auf!  
  
Draco schoss erschrocken von seinem Bett hoch, die Augen weit offen. Er war schweißüberströmt und atmete schwer. Er hatte Blutgeschmack im Mund.  
  
*Ou mann, was war das denn!*  
  
Verwirrt sah er Hermione an, in einem Nachthemd aus Seide gekleidet, die ihn aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt hatte.  
  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte er verdutzt.  
  
Er blinzelte, er war noch in den Fängen des Albtraumes gefangen und brauchte eine Zeit, um zu realisieren, dass er wach war.  
  
*Blut.* Hastig sah er sich nun um - Gott sei Dank, er befand sich in seinem eigenen Bett und keine Blutmassen drohten ihn zu ertränken.  
  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar, das nass vor Schweiß war und auf seine Stirn klebte und beruhigte sich allmählich.  
  
*Bescheuerter Albtraum.* "Du zitterst", stellte Hermione fest.  
  
Sie saß auf seiner Bettkante und starrte ihn an..  
  
Er schaute wieder Hermione an und realisierte.  
  
"Verdammt, Granger, was machst du in *meinem* Schlafzimmer? !", fuhr er sie wütend an.  
  
"Du hattest einen Albtraum", erklärte sie.  
  
"Ich habe nie Albträume, Granger. Und entweder du erklärst mir jetzt, was du hier machst oder du verschwindest ganz schnell, ehe ich auf die Idee komme, dass du dich in meinem Bett an mir ranmachen willst", entgegnete er feindselig.  
  
"Du hast geschrieen", sagte sie und sah ihn unbeirrt an. Sie wusste, dass er log und seine Behauptung absurd war und das wollte sie ihn auch wissen lassen.  
  
"Ich - " Verärgert sah er sie an.  
  
Wieso musste auch ausgerechnet Granger das Schlafzimmer nebenan haben.  
  
"Und du hast immer von Blut geredet. Ist jetzt wieder alles okay?"  
  
Er stritt es nicht mehr ab, einen Albtraum gehabt zu haben.  
  
"Ja, ist alles okay, kannst wieder gehen."  
  
"Willst nicht darüber reden?"  
  
Sie beugte sich vor und ihre karamellfarbenen Augen blickten ihn durchdringend an.  
  
Draco schüttelte müde den Kopf. "Es war doch nur ein Albtraum. Und nun zieh Leine, Granger."  
  
"Jaja, reg dich ab", wehrte sie ab und stand auf.  
  
"Gute Nacht, bis morgen."  
  
"Jep", sagte er einsilbig.  
  
Hermione seufzte und ging dann endlich aus seinem Schlafraum.  
  
Finster sah er ihr hinterher.  
  
Dann legte er sich zurück und starrte eine Weile in die Dunkelheit.  
  
*Das Blut derer.*  
  
Ja, aber das Blut von *wem*?  
  
Ihm war die Finsternis in seinem Traum bewusst geworden. Der gesamte Traum war die ganze Zeit über mit nahezu greifbarer Finsternis erfüllt, das war ihm keineswegs entgangen.  
  
Und das Mädchen und jene Dunkelheit waren dieselben wie bei den Bilderfetzen, die ihm heute Nachmittag willkürlich durch den Kopf geschossen waren.  
  
Er gab nichts auf Träume, Träume waren Hirngespinste, Illusionen.  
  
Dann schloss er die Augen und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. 


	4. Slytherins Curse, Kapitel 2

- Slytherins´ Curse - (Slytherins Fluch) ~ 2nd Chapter ~  
  
Snape lief in seinem Klassenraum unten in den Slytherinverliesen auf und ab. Ein leerer Kessel stand auf dem Pult, es war noch früh am Morgen, und der Kessel schien nur darauf zu warten, dass die Schüler in das Zimmer hereingeströmt kamen und er für die Zaubertränke gebraucht wurde. Voldemort wollte, dass Snape an Hogwarts unterrichtete - Zaubertränke sowie Verteidigung gegen die weißen Künste. Seit der Niederlage der Weißen Magie im Kampf um Hogwarts gingen nur noch reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen zur Schule. Nicht nur Slytherins, es bestanden noch alle vier Häuser, denn schließlich gab es auch einige Anhänger Voldemorts, deren Kinder nach Gryffindor, Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw zugeteilt wurden - doch die meisten kamen nach Slytherin. Wen wunderte es. Die Schlacht um Hogwarts war damals gewaltig gewesen, aber letztendlich hatten Voldemort und seine Anhänger die Burg erobern können. Die Schulzeit wurde fortgesetzt, obgleich es zwar viel weniger Schüler waren als früher - viele befanden sich auf der Flucht - so waren auch einige dabei, die sich aus Angst Voldemort fügten. Snape war der einzige von den früheren Professoren, die noch auf Hogwarts unterrichteten. Er hatte zwar stets für Dumbledore spioniert, aber seit dem Fall Hogwarts keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt, Kontakt zu ihm herzustellen, ohne sich in riskante Gefahr zu begeben - und nun hatte er die Nachricht erhalten, dass man Dumbledore gefangen genommen hatte. Damit müsste er sein Spiel weiterspielen... ihm war bewusst, dass die anderen Professoren, die noch lebten und vor Voldemort flohen, niemals so vertrauen würden, wie es Dumbledore getan hatte. Er musste die Spionagearbeit also alleine machen, außer... außer er könnte McGonagall überzeugen. Snape verzog das Gesicht.  
  
*Wie absurd. *  
  
Als ob er einfach mal so Kontakt zu McGonagall aufnehmen könnte... mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, wo sie sich aufhielt. Eine Eule konnte er ihr nicht blindlings schicken, das stand schon mal fest. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass sie verfolgt wurde. Er seufzte. Also war er allein. Mal wieder. Wie immer. Er saß mitten in einer Festung, umgeben vom Feind, und alle noch so kleinen Schritte gegen Voldemort würden sofort auffallen und seinen Tod bedeuten. Ja, die Zaubererwelt hatte geglaubt vor siebzehn Jahren die Dunkelheit besiegt zu haben, aber der jetzige Umstand bewies, dass sie siebzehn Jahre lang in Illusionen gelebt hatte. Snapes schwarze Augen blitzten vor Hohn. *Im Prinzip haben sie es nicht anders verdient*, dachte er kaltblütig. Ein Klopfen an der Tür lenkte Snape von seinen Gedanken ab. "Ja", sagte er missmutig. Malcolm Baddocks Kopf lugte herein, ein Slytherin im vierten Jahr. "Sir, Mr. Pettigrew wünscht Sie zu sprechen. Er wartet im Nachbarraum." Snape nickte genervt und Malcolm entfernte sich wieder. Er ging ins Nachbarzimmer, wo im Kaminfeuer Pettigrews Kopf hing und ihn schon erwartete. "Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Pettigrew", blaffte Snape. Pettigrews Kopf zuckte - er hatte schon immer Angst vor ihm gehabt. Snapes Unmut schlug in Spott über. "Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Snape. Aber ich habe eine Nachricht vom Dunklen Lord." Pettigrews wässrige Augen bohrten sich in die dunklen von Snape. "Ein paar unserer Leute haben eine Spur zu Sirius Black gefunden." Seine Stimme zitterte etwas, als er Blacks Namen aussprach. "Sobald sie ihn haben, sollen Sie... sollen Sie ihn für uns gewinnen. Er wird Ihnen direkt nach Hogwarts gebracht." Snape starrte Pettigrew ungläubig an. *Ich? Black für die dunkle Seite der Magie gewinnen? Na wunderbar... er ist doch Potters Pate... und mit Black hab ich noch ´ne Rechnung offen! * "Snape, dabei sollen Sie ihre persönlichen Gefühle absolut zurückstellen", fuhr Pettigrew eindringlich fort. "Der Dunkle Lord wünscht es sich so!" Plötzlich verzog sich Snapes Gesicht zu einer irren Fratze. "Aber natürlich, Pettigrew. Ich werde auf deinen ehemaligen Freund gut aufpassen..." Wieder zuckte Pettigrews Kopf. "Ich sage Ihnen Bescheid, wann Sie Siri- Black zu erwarten haben." Snape nickte bedächtig. "Auf bald, Pettigrew, auf bald", lächelte er kalt und eilte hinaus.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Wo ist Malfoy?", fragte Harry beim Frühstück. "Muss ihm was sagen."  
  
Ron zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Draußen", sagte Ginny zögernd.  
  
Harry sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Ich hab ihn heute früh rausgehen sehen... mit seinem Besen."  
  
Harry stöhnte auf, während die anderen ihn fragend und alarmiert zugleich anschauten.  
  
"Mit dem Besen?", fragte Ernie und runzelte missmutig mit der Stirn.  
  
"Malfoy macht häufiger Ausflüge mit dem Besen", erklärte Harry.  
  
"Was? ! Das ist gefährlich, verdammt!", entrüstete sich Ron. "Jemand könnte ihn unauffällig zu unserem Versteck verfolgen!"  
  
"Draco passt schon auf", verteidigte Blaise ihn.  
  
"Malfoy ist ein Angeber, genau das wird er nicht tun", entgegnete Ron böse-  
  
"Draco", sagte Blaise lauernd, "ist ein besserer und intelligenterer Zauberer als du, Weasley. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass ihn jemand verfolgt."  
  
"Was´n los?", fragte Seamus gähnend, der soeben an den Tisch angeschlürft kam.  
  
"Ach, Slytherin against Gryffindor mal wieder", lachte Dean.  
  
Ron schnaubte und Blaise warf Dean einen typischen wie- witzig- Blick zu, während die anderen in Deans Lachen mit einstimmten.  
  
Das Frühstück ging von nun an ruhiger weiter, bis schließlich Draco die Halle betrat.  
  
"Malfoy", rief Ron ihm feindselig entgegen, "was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach so mit dem Besen herumzudüsen und das Versteck und somit uns in Gefahr zu bringen, hä, du Großkotz?!"  
  
"Geht dich ´nen scheiß Dreck an, was ich tue und was nicht", entgegnete Draco kalt, während  
  
er sich neben Blaise hinsetzte.  
  
  
  
"Das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an!", entrüstete sich Ron. "Wo warst du denn, hm?", fügte er im lauernden Ton fort.  
  
Draco sah ihn aus seinen eisgrauen Augen an. In ihnen funkelten Hohn und Spott. "Bei Voldemort. Du wirst der nächste sein, den ich ihm ausliefere, Weasley."  
  
Blaise kicherte, die anderen starrten Draco zunächst an, dann grinsten sie auch.  
  
Nur Hermione, Ginny und natürlich Ron nicht.  
  
"Damit macht man keine Scherze, Malfoy", tadelte Hermione ihn und sah ihn verärgert an.  
  
Ron hatte die Fäuste geballt und nur der harte Griff Harrys und Ernies, die ihn auf seinen Sitz drückten, hielten ihn davon ab, aufzuspringen und sich mit Draco zu prügeln.  
  
Ginny hingegen stocherte mit der Gabel ausdruckslos in ihrem Teller herum.  
  
"Malfoy, wir haben einen Auftrag für dich", sagte Harry nun. "Das heißt, wenn du ihn annehmen willst..."  
  
"Erzähl´." Draco klang gelangweilt.  
  
"Im Verbotenen Wald soll irgendwo ein Zauberstein versteckt sein."  
  
Draco sah auf einmal sehr interessiert aus, während die meisten gar nicht mehr hinhörten.  
  
"Den könntest du suchen und hierher bringen. Sirius hat mal davon erzählt, könnte sehr wichtig für uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort sein. Du hast schon mal davon gehört?"  
  
"Ja, habe ich", sagte Draco im angespannt - aufgeregten Ton. "Ich weiß was du meinst. Klar, den Auftrag nehme ich an."  
  
Harry nickte zufrieden. "Gut, danke. Am besten, jemand begleitet dich..."  
  
Draco verzog das Gesicht, während Harry seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen lief.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit..... Ginny?"  
  
Sein Blick blieb bei Ginny haften, die ihm gegenüber saß.  
  
Ron prustete seinen Kürbissaft direkt ins Hannahs Gesicht.  
  
Ginny ließ ihre Gabel fallen.  
  
"Iiiiiihh, Ron!", quiekte Hannah auf und sah Ron wütend an.  
  
"Was hat Ron denn schon wieder?", kicherte Lavender.  
  
Draco rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber überraschenderweise nichts.  
  
"Gut, dann wäre das ja erledigt", grinste Harry, stand auf und ging.  
  
"Aber - ", stammelte Ginny.  
  
"Harry!", brüllte Ron, aber Harry war schon weg.  
  
"Hermione!", brüllte Ron, obwohl Hermione direkt neben ihm saß.  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Ron... bitte, reg´ dich ab, ja."  
  
Sie stand auf und ohne Rons Antwort abzuwarten, die zweifelsohne erbost gewesen wäre, ging sie hinaus.  
  
Ron sah nun Draco bitterböse an, der ihn unverschämt angrinste.  
  
"Ron, halt dich da raus, das ist nicht dein Auftrag", ließ Ginny nun vernehmen, aber Ron wollte sich offenbar nicht abregen.  
  
"Du gehst NICHT mit diesem Slytherinarsch von Malfoy!", zischte er, sprang auf und rannte hinaus, wohl, um Harry und Hermione ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Nach dem Unterricht suchte Ginny Harry und Hermione und fand sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Sie saßen mit Ron zusammen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich.  
  
Sie ging davon aus, dass Harry und Hermione Ron haben abregen lassen und das er nachgegeben hatte.  
  
"Harry?", fragte sie, als sie näher trat. Sie war nervös. Wie immer, wenn sie mit Harry sprach.  
  
Sie sahen auf.  
  
"Hallo Ginny", sagten die drei wie aus einem Munde.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Zauberstein, Harry?"  
  
Sie sah, wie sich Rons Miene verdüsterte.  
  
"Ginny, bleib lieber hier, ja?", sagte er und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. "Mit Malfoy ist das nicht so gut, wer weiß, was da passiert."  
  
Harry seufzte. "Ron, das ist Ginnys Entscheidung."  
  
"Eben. Und ich gehe mit", sagte sie in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete. Sie hörte sich an wie ihre Mutter, das wusste sie.  
  
Ron biss sich auf die Lippen und sah sie ärgerlich an.  
  
"Nun, der Zauberstein soll uns beim Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen." Harry sah sie aus seinen grünen Augen an.  
  
Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er den dunklen Zauberer beim Namen nannte.  
  
Dann lächelte sie geduldig. "Das hast du schon erzählt. Aber was für Kräfte besitzt er? Wie wird er helfen? Wo finden wir ihn, wieso ist er im Verbotenen Wald und woher weißt du davon eigentlich?"  
  
Hermione und auch Ron grinsten.  
  
"Das... erm, sind sehr viele Fragen, Ginny", sagte Harry etwas perplex.  
  
"Dann mal los, Harry", lachte Hermione.  
  
"Nun...", fing Harry an, er suchte Blickkontakt zu Ron und Hermione und als er feststellte, dass er von ihnen keine Hilfe erwarten konnte, sah er wieder hilflos zu Ginny.  
  
Grüne Augen sahen in hellbraune.  
  
Ginny errötete leicht.  
  
"Erm, also... da fragst du am Besten Malfoy, er kann das besser erklären."  
  
"Malfoy?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Malfoy?", wiederholte Ron empört.  
  
"Ach Ron, jetzt hör´ aber mal mit deinem Aufpasser-Getue auf", fuhr Ginny hin genervt an.  
  
"Aber - "  
  
"Ron! Sei still!" Sie war wütend. Sie war alt genug, um Entscheidungen alleine zu treffen, ohne dass ältere Brüder sich da ständigst einmischten...  
  
Ein heftiges Aufschlagen der Tür unterbrach ihren Streit.  
  
"He, Potter", schnarrte Draco und kam zum Tisch.  
  
"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", murmelte Ron.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich flieg´ heute Abend los, Potter, und ich werde - "  
  
"Wir fliegen heute Abend los", korrigierte Ginny giftig.  
  
Draco sah sie perplex an, dann grinste er spöttisch. "Hast dir schon die Erlaubnis von Weasleybruder geholt?"  
  
"Sehr witzig... Sag mal, Malfoy", fing Ginny an und sah dabei alle vier lauernd an, "Welche Kräfte besitzt der Zauberstein?"  
  
Ihr entging nicht, wie Draco sie etwas verstört ansah. "Hat Potter dir das nicht erzählt?"  
  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Ihr entgingen auch nicht Harrys wilde Handzeichen, die sie beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte und die offenbar Draco galten, doch die von ihm gelassen ignoriert wurden.  
  
Er grinste sie schadenfroh an. "Du bist zu jung, um das wissen zu dürfen."  
  
Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
  
"Ich bin - was?", zischte sie lauernd, sich Harry, Ron und Hermione zuwendend, die so unschuldige Gesichter wie möglich zu machen versuchten.  
  
"Welchen Teil von *du bist zu jung, um das wissen zu dürfen* hast du nicht verstanden, Weasley?", höhnte Draco. "Sei um zehn bereit."  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging.  
  
"Ich bin zu juhung?", wiederholte Ginny gedehnt und lauernd.  
  
"Ginny", begann Hermione in einem versöhnenden Ton, "Schau, nur wir drei und Draco wissen, was es sich mit dem Zauberstein auf sich hat. Wir gehen davon aus, dass die anderen aus unserem Jahrgang es nicht wissen, es aber wissen dürften, alle anderen hingegen - und damit zählst auch du - sollten lieber nicht davon erfahren."  
  
"Ihr vertraut mir nicht?", empörte Ginny sich.  
  
"Doch", versicherte Harry. "Aber wir wissen nicht, ob der Stein dir vertraut."  
  
Ginny blinzelte verwirrt. Hä?  
  
"Und doch soll ich Malfoy begleiten...?"  
  
"Ha!", machte Ron triumphierend. "Du musst nicht!"  
  
*Autsch, das hätte ich wohl lieber nicht sagen sollen. *  
  
"Ich geh aber trotzdem", maulte sie. "Auch wenn es keinen Sinn ergibt."  
  
"Schau, Ginny", fing Harry an, "Hermione und ich wollen, dass du mitgehst, damit du lernst, dich draußen angemessen zu verhalten. Ruhig, unbemerkt, weißt du. Das hat auch Ron eingesehen. Und Malfoy weiß es zu verstehen, unentdeckt zu handeln. Nur... der Zauberstein kann zwar sehr wichtig für uns sein, aber trotz allem kann er gefährlich werden, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Es ist einfach besser, wenn du gar nicht erst weißt, was er überhaupt bewirken kann."  
  
"Es ist zwar blöd, weil du ja mitgehst und eigentlich gar nicht weißt, worum es geht, aber glaube mir... es ist sicherer", fügte Hermione eindringlich hinzu.  
  
Ginny verstand es zwar, wollte es aber nicht verstehen, weil sie viel zu neugierig war, und sie war enttäuscht.  
  
"Wenn du jetzt nicht mehr mitgehen willst, können wir es verstehen", sagte Harry."  
  
"Nein, nein", fiel sie ihm schnell ins Wort. "Ich gehe mit."  
  
Die endlose Zeit der Flucht kotzte sie allmählich an, ein Ausflug würde ihr ganz gut tun... auch wenn es direkt in den Verbotenen Wald gehen würde und sie, das gestand sie sich ein, Angst davor hatte, zumal sie einen unangenehmen Begleiter hatte, aber die Neugier war größer.  
  
Außerdem hatten Harry und Hermione recht. Es würde gut sein, wenn sie anfangen würde zu lernen, sich draußen unbemerkt zu verhalten.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ginny wartete geduldig in der Eingangshalle auf Draco. Es war schon längst nach zehn und sie wurde immer nervöser.  
  
Ron und Hermione standen neben ihr, Ron hatte versucht, sie zum Hier bleiben zu überreden und als er feststellte, dass Ginny sich nicht überreden ließ, hatte er ihr alle möglichen Tipps gegeben, was sie zu tun hatte, falls Draco gemein werden sollte.  
  
Ginny hatte stattdessen versucht, Hermione Informationen über den Zauberstein zu entlocken - vergeblich.  
  
Und nun wurde sie immer nervöser.  
  
Sollte sie wirklich mit? Mit *Malfoy*? In den Verbotenen Wald, wo es von Monstern nur so wimmelte??? Aber für einen Rückzieher war es zu spät, diese Genugtuung wollte sie Ron nicht gönnen.  
  
Ginny fuhr sich nervös durch ihre Haare und hielt ungeduldig Ausschau nach Draco.  
  
Endlich sah sie ihn kommen, in Begleitung von Harry.  
  
Sie schienen sich zu streiten, denn beide machten finstere Gesichter und unterhielten sich angespannt.  
  
"Komm", sagte Draco eisig zu ihr, als er an ihnen vorbeiging.  
  
Ohne Harry, Hermione oder Ron noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, öffnete er die Tür und ging hinaus.  
  
"Was´n los?", fragte Ron und sah Harry misstrauisch an.  
  
Ginny sah, wie Harry abwinkte und sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Na dann, ciao."  
  
"Passt auf euch auf", sagte Hermione, trat auf sie zu und umarmte sie.  
  
Draco erschien wieder an der Tür. "Ich flieg auch ohne dich los, Weasley", zischte er leise.  
  
Ron schaffte es gerade noch, Ginny auf die Schultern zu klopfen.  
  
"Viel Glück", rief Harry.  
  
"Lass dir ja nichts von Malfoy - Arschloch gefallen!"  
  
Die schwere Tür fiel zu und Ginny hörte nichts mehr von ihnen.  
  
"Erst mal kommst du zu spät, dann hetzt du hier rum", maulte sie, während sie die Treppen hinabstieg.  
  
Sie setzten sich auf ihre Besen und stießen sich in die Höhe.  
  
"Kannst ja hier bleiben", kommentierte Draco ungerührt, während sie dem schwarzen, von unzähligen Sternen übersäten Nachthimmel entgegenflogen.  
  
Ginny rollte mit den Augen. Wieso hatte Harry nicht diesen Auftrag übernommen... mit ihm wäre sie so gerne geflogen...  
  
Sie flogen lange. Sie flogen über Wiesen und Felder, über Seen und Flüsse, über Dächer und Wälder. Ginny hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, als Draco mit seinem Besen sanft aber bestimmt nach unten glitt.  
  
Sie zog die kalte Luft ein, als sie die Umrisse Hogwarts in der klaren Vollmondnacht erkannte.  
  
"Hogwarts!", flüsterte sie.  
  
Sie hatte Hogwarts seit seinem Fall nicht mehr gesehen und es erfüllte sie mit großer Trauer und Sehnsucht. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen... erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie Hogwarts vermisste. Das sorgenlose, unbekümmerte Leben...  
  
Doch Draco schien Hogwarts keines Blickes zu würdigen. Er flog direkt zum Verbotenen Wald und sie beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Sie setzten zur Landung an und sekundenspäter standen sie auf dem Boden.  
  
Vor dem kleinen Pfad, der sich durch den Wald schlängelte, blieben sie stehen.  
  
Ginny bekam Angst, als sie die großen Schatten sah, die der Wald warf.  
  
Es war ruhig. Gnadenlose Stille herrschte hier, so grausam, dass Ginny nicht anders konnte, als den Atem anzuhalten.  
  
Sie hatte sich nie zuvor dem Verbotenen Wald genähert, dazu hatte sie immer viel zu viel Angst gehabt - und nun stand sie davor und würde dort hineingehen.  
  
"Ehrfurcht? Oder einfach nur Angst?", hörte sie Dracos kalte Stimme und sie klang, als käme sie aus weiter Ferne, obwohl er direkt neben ihr stand.  
  
Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.  
  
In seinen eisgrauen Augen lag Spott.  
  
"Du wirst doch wohl kaum abstreiten, dass du dich nicht ein bisschen vor dem Verbotenen Wald fürchtest", wisperte sie. Sie schämte sich nicht, ihre Angst vor der unbekannten Gefahr, die aus diesem finsteren Wald ausging und die man beinahe spüren konnte, zuzugeben.  
  
"Ich fürchte mich nie", behauptete Draco leichtsinnig, dann ging er vorwärts.  
  
"Komm", knurrte er.  
  
Ginny, den Besen in der rechten und ihren Zauberstab in der linken Hand haltend, atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann folgte sie Draco.  
  
Auch wenn sie ihn nicht mochte, beschloss sie, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Vielleicht sagte er ihr ja ein paar interessante Dinge, die sie wissen wollte.  
  
"Was... ist das denn nun für ein Zauberstein ?", fragte sie leise und zögernd, während sie dabei war, Draco einzuholen.  
  
"Geht dich nichts an", lautete die tonlose Antwort.  
  
"Pff", machte sie verärgert. "Und woher willst du bitte schön wissen, wo du diesen gottverdammten Zauberstein in diesem gottverdammten Wald finden sollst?"  
  
Abrupt blieb Draco stehen und sah Ginny unverwandt an.  
  
Vergeblich versuchte sie, seinen Blick zu deuten.  
  
"Weasley, hör´ auf Fragen zu stellen, auf die ich dir keine Antwort geben darf - erm, kann meine ich -" Draco brach ab und biss sich ärgerlich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Misstrauen wuchs in Ginny. *Darf?* "Du darfst es mir nicht sagen?", horchte sie auf. "War es das, weswegen du dich mit Harry gestritten hast?" Wütend zog sie ihre feinen Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was erlaubt Harry sich eigentlich? !"  
  
"Ich lass´ mir nichts von Potter sagen", lautete die feindselige Antwort. "Das ist hier kein Vergnügungstrip, Weasley, und ich bin kein Babysitter, klar! Entweder du folgst mir und schaust zu oder du kannst jetzt sofort einen Abgang machen und zu deinen feigen Freunden zurückfliegen!"  
  
Er war wütend, das sah sie ihm an. Seine Augen waren fast schwarz vor Aufruhr.  
  
"Wieso feige?", fragte sie trotzdem und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Sonst wären sie selbst hierher kommen", grinste Draco höhnisch.  
  
Er ging wieder weiter.  
  
Schnell folgte sie ihm, und diesmal lief sie schweigend neben ihm her.  
  
Sie wurde wieder nervös, vergaß ihre Wut und nahm eine angespannte Haltung an. Hektisch sah sie sich immer wieder um, aber nichts regte sich. Alles war still, alles war dunkel. Der silberne Mondschein tauchte den Wald hier und da in ein geheimnisvolles Licht.  
  
Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an die Riesenspinnen, von denen Ron und Harry erzählt hatten, und ein eisiger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. *Wer weiß, welche Wesen hier noch so leben, dachte sie. Der Wald war für uns nicht umsonst  
  
verboten...* "Welche Wesen bevölkern den Wald?", fragte sie flüsternd, Draco von der Seite anschauend.  
  
"Hm... Arguswölfe, Riesenspinnen, Vampire...", zählte Draco unbekümmert auf, ohne sie anzusehen.  
  
"Oh je", flüsterte Ginny mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
"Othas - "  
  
"Was sind Othas?"  
  
"Das sind Mischlinge, bestehend aus Trollen und Kobolden. Haben immer Hunger auf Menschenfleisch."  
  
Ginny fröstelte.  
  
"Trolle und Kobolde selbst und dann gibt es noch Walddämonen..."  
  
"Und sind die gefährlich?"  
  
"Kommt drauf an", war die ausweichende Antwort.  
  
"Zentauren, Einhörner und Elfen, Waldfeen, Wassergeister... die sind allesamt ungefährlich."  
  
"Oh, hoffentlich treffen wir auf Einhörner... und Zentauren und Elfen", hauchte Ginny.  
  
"Auf Zentauren bestimmt."  
  
"Meinst du?"  
  
Draco sah sie flüchtig an. Ein missmutiger Ausdruck stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. "Ja, meine ich. Diese verfluchten Sterne anbetenden Halbpferde laufen hier doch einem immer über den Weg."  
  
"Du warst schon öfter hier?" Sie ignorierte seinen Zorn.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Draco einsilbig.  
  
Ginny fragte nicht weiter, er würde ja doch keine Antwort geben.  
  
"Und wieso magst du die Zentauren nicht?"  
  
Draco antwortete nicht.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Weasley", wies er sie kalt zurecht.  
  
Ginny wurde wieder wütend. "Du bist echt ein Arschloch, Malfoy. Nur weil du dich hier anscheinend auskennst und dich wie zu Hause fühlst, was. Gott, du kotzt mich echt an!" Ginny war nun wirklich wütend. Immer und immer wieder war man offenbar der Ansicht, sie zurechtweisen zu wollen, als ob sie noch ein kleines Kind wäre! Und dann auch noch von Malfoy! Den sie ja sowieso hasste!  
  
Draco sagte überraschenderweise nichts, ließ er doch sonst keine Gelegenheit aus, um zu kontern und das letzte Wort zu haben.  
  
Mit einer gleichmütigen Miene schritt er weiter, wachsam die Umgebung beobachtend, wirkte er wie ein geschmeidiger Panther.  
  
Sie gingen sehr lange durch den finsteren Wald. Oft hörten sie Warn- oder Jagdlaute wilder Tiere, wodurch Ginny stets eine Gänsehaut bekam, aber sie bekamen keins dieser Wesen zu Gesicht. Sie hatte jedes erdenkliche Zeitgefühl längst verloren.  
  
Draco lief scheinbar ziellos umher, mal gingen sie wieder ein Stück zurück, mal nach links, mal nach rechts, und je länger es dauerte, um so ärgerlicher wurde Draco.  
  
Doch plötzlich ging er vom Weg ab, mitten durch das wilde Gestrüpp, und Ginny folgte ihm missmutig, beschwerte sich aber nicht. Dazu hatte sie viel zu viel Angst. Es ging etwas bergab, bis sie schließlich zu einer kleinen Lichtung ankamen. In der Mitte der Lichtung stand eine riesige Eiche, die so mächtig wirkte, dass man beinahe fühlen konnte, wie sie hier seit uralten Zeiten stand und jedes Wesen aus ihrem unsichtbaren Auge beobachtete. Es war der einzige Baum, der auf der Lichtung stand, doch dafür wurde die Lichtung von vielen, schlanken und hohen Bäumen kreisförmig umringt.  
  
Feiner Nebel umringte die Eiche, nicht stark, sehr sanft, und der silbrige Mondschein bahnte sich einen Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach und tauchte die Eiche in ein mysteriöses Licht.  
  
Die Lichtung wirkte geheimnisvoll und schön, aber auch gefährlich und... ja, unheimlich. Schon beim Anblick dieser Lichtung hatte Ginny gewusst, dass sie irgendetwas besonderes war. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht deuten, und es sich auch nicht erklären, aber sie fühlte es so deutlich, wie ihr Herzschlag, der immer heftiger wurde.  
  
Draco blieb so abrupt vor der Lichtung stehen, dass Ginny, die Eiche anstarrend, in seinen Rücken rannte.  
  
Draco begann zu fluchen, doch auch damit hörte er abrupt auf.  
  
Ginny folgte seinem Blick und hielt den Atem an, so überrascht war sie.  
  
Hinter dem hiesigen Baumstamm der Eiche schaute ein Kopf eines Einhorns hervor.  
  
*Ein Einhorn!!! *  
  
Es hatte einen silbrigweißen Kopf, schwarze, große Augen voller Unschuld und Reinheit und einen schmalen, sich windenden Horn mitten auf der Stirn, der im Mondlicht funkelte.  
  
Ginny musste sich ermahnen, zu atmen, so überwältigt war sie von der Schönheit des Einhorns.  
  
Das wundervolle Wesen beobachtete sie wachsam, dann verschwand der Kopf hinter dem Baumstamm und sekundenspäter sah Ginny es davon galoppieren.  
  
"Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich gerade ein Einhorn gesehen habe", hauchte sie.  
  
Sie starrte noch immer dorthin, wo das Einhorn gerade noch gestanden hatte und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Es war so... wunderschön..." Ginny seufzte. Dann wandte sie sich zu Draco.  
  
Auch er starrte zu jener Stelle hin, aber nichts deutete daraufhin, dass er der Faszination verfallen war, im Gegenteil. Er hatte einen missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck und seine Augenbrauen waren ärgerlich zusammengezogen.  
  
"Fandest du es etwa nicht schön?", fragte sie unverwandt.  
  
"Es hätte nicht hier sein dürfen." Das war zwar nicht die Antwort, die Ginny erwartet hatte, aber immerhin war es eine.  
  
"Du hast doch selber gesagt, dass im Verbotenen Wald Einhörner leben."  
  
"Ja", entgegnete Draco ungeduldig. "Aber der Wald ist groß. Sie leben an einem See und dieser Ort hier ist kein Ort für Einhörner. Es hätte nicht hier sein dürfen." Er hatte den Blick noch immer nicht von der Eiche gewandt.  
  
"Und wieso nicht?" Ginny mahnte sich zur Geduld. Im falschen Ton mit Draco redend hatte hier keinen Sinn, er würde dann höchstens abblocken und gar nichts sagen. Jungs..  
  
"Spürst du es nicht?" Endlich sah Draco sie an. In seinen sonst so kalten Augen stand Unsicherheit, etwas, was sie noch nie bei Draco gesehen hatte, und es verwirrte sie. Und es machte ihr Angst.  
  
"Ich... ich fühle, dass es mit dieser Lichtung irgendetwas auf sich hat... sie ist so mysteriös, so schön und unheimlich zugleich... aber es liegt irgendwie etwas Gefährliches darin, etwas, was ..." Sie verstummte. Sie war einfach nicht in der Lage, ihr Gefühl zu beschreiben, doch Draco scherte sich nicht darum. Anscheinend hatte er dasselbe Gefühl und wusste, dass man es nicht in Worten ausdrücken konnte.  
  
"Es ist kein Ort für Einhörner", sagte er schlicht. Und Ginny verstand. An diesem kleinen Ort war etwas, was nicht dem Wesen eines Einhorns  
  
entsprach und man würde es niemals an diesem Ort vermuten.  
  
Und doch hatten sie gerade eins gesehen.  
  
Ihre Angst wuchs zur Furcht heran.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt zur Eiche, und entweder du folgst mir und bleibst dicht hinter mir, oder du wartest hier auf mich", sagte Draco nun.  
  
Seine Unsicherheit hatte einer angespannten Nervosität Platz gemacht und Ginny, die instinktiv mit ihm gehen wollte, war plötzlich hin und her gerissen. Doch ihre Neugier übertrumpfte schließlich ihre Angst und sie flüsterte: "Ich komme mit dir."  
  
Sie betraten die Lichtung. In diesem Moment wurde Ginny von eine Art Schwindel erfasst und sie war unfähig, klar zu denken. Sie sah alles verschwommen, nur die Eiche ragte ihr gestochen scharf entgegen, und sie taumelte hinter Draco her.  
  
An der Eiche angekommen, sah sie wie die Umrisse Dracos genau vor dem Baumstamm stehen blieben und er schien mit seiner linken Hand den Baum zu berühren.  
  
Ginny kam sich vor, wie in einem Rausch, in dem sie unfreiwillig gefangen war, sie nahm alles bewusst wahr, aber das Schwindelgefühl und die verschwommene Sichtweise hinderten sie, alles gedanklich zu verarbeiten - und in dem Augenblick, in dem Draco die Eiche zu berühren schien, wurde alles nur noch heftiger. Die Eiche, die sie als einzige immer noch klar erkennen konnte, strahlte in einem gleißenden, weißen Licht. Unbewusst umklammerte sie  
  
ihren Zauberstab in ohnmächtiger Angst,  
  
Irgendetwas geschah, sie wusste jedoch nicht was, und plötzlich hörte sie ein Rauschen, was sich als ein Flüstern einer gefährlichsanften und verlockenden Stimme herausstellte.  
  
Der Fluch Slytherins,  
  
uralt genannt und nie eingetroffen,  
  
wer du bist,  
  
o fremder Besucher,  
  
unwichtig,  
  
ich spüre es in dir,  
  
und du bekommst,  
  
was dein Herz begehrt,  
  
der Fluch Slytherins,  
  
uralt genannt und nie eingetroffen,  
  
wird sich bald erfüllen.  
  
Das Flüstern wurde leiser und verschwand, es hinterließ in Ginnys Kopf eine dunkle Leere, während sie ihre Gedanken, einem Wirbelsturm gleich, nicht fassen konnte.  
  
Eine Art Finsternis ging nun von der Eiche aus und wollte nach ihr greifen, so nahe, so verlockend...  
  
Plötzlich wurde sie am Arm gepackt und mitgerissen, von der Eiche fort, von der Finsternis fort...  
  
Nein, nein, sie wollte nicht fort, sie wollte da bleiben, sich der Finsternis hingeben, vom gleißenden, weißen Licht erfüllt, die sanfte Stimme wieder hören...  
  
Der Schwindel wurde immer stärker und stärker, ihre Gedanken wirbelnder und sie nahm gar nichts mehr bewusst war... Sie wollte sich mit Gewalt dem Griff entreißen und zurück laufen, aber der Griff war um einiges stärker als sie.  
  
Und von einer Sekunde auf die andere konnte sie wieder klar denken. Der Schwindel war weg, die lockende Finsternis, alles war ruhig und normal - bis auf der Schmerz in ihrem Arm, der dadurch entstand, dass Draco ihren Arm hart und brutal ergriffen hatte und sie nun zornig anstarrte.  
  
Ginny hatte aufgekeucht, so plötzlich wurde alles wieder normal, so plötzlich war der Rausch verschwunden und sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, das alles wieder normal war.  
  
"Du tust mir weh", brach sie hervor und sofort ließ Draco sie los.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.  
  
"Was war das überhaupt?", fragte sie und blickte zur Lichtung zurück. Die Eiche strahlte nicht mehr in dem Licht, alles war so, wie vorher.  
  
Der Zorn in Dracos eisgrauen Augen verwandelte sich in etwas, was Ginny nicht deuten konnte, es bei ihr aber einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken verursachte.  
  
"Der Stein ist nicht hier. Wir müssen wieder zurück", sagte er.  
  
"Zurück? Aber Harry - "  
  
"Potter hat uns gebeten, nach dem Stein zu suchen, er ist aber nicht hier, somit können wir ihn nicht mitnehmen", fiel Draco ihr scharf ins Wort.  
  
Ginny gab nach. Sie wollte sowieso wieder zurück. Fort von dieser Lichtung, fort von der Eiche, fort von diesem Wald!  
  
"Komm", sagte Draco und eilte voran.  
  
Rasch folgte sie ihm. Sie hatte ihn noch einiges über die Lichtung fragen wollen, was er dort getan hatte, aber irgendwie fragte sie nicht.  
  
Ihr fiel gar nicht auf, dass, je weiter sie sich von der Lichtung entfernte, sie umso mehr von ihr und den gerade eben vergangenen Geschehnissen vergaß.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Voldemort sah überrascht auf. Er hatte etwas gespürt, etwas, was er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.  
  
"MyLord?", fragte Pettigrew aufblickend, mit einer Spur aus Irritation in seiner vor Ehrfurcht und Unterwürfigkeit belegten Stimme, das Gesicht halb erhellt von den kalten, bläulichen Flammen in den Fackelträgern an der Wand, ihn genaustes beobachtend.  
  
Voldemort richtete seine grausamen Augen auf seinen ergebenen Diener. "Es beginnt", sagte er tonlos.  
  
Pettigrew hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen. "Ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht, MyLord?"  
  
Voldemort schenkte Pettigrew ein kaltes Lächeln. "Du *wirst* noch verstehen, Wormtail, du *wirst* noch verstehen."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ginny wunderte sich, dass Draco so zur Hetze antrieb. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihr Zeitgefühl verloren hatte, es würde sicher bald schon hell werden und man konnte genauso gut Selbstmord begehen, statt am helllichten Tag als Rebell - oder eher als Flüchtling - über England zu fliegen.  
  
Ein langgezogenes Jaulen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
*Was war das? *  
  
Ein Jaulen, das wieder leiser wurde, nur um erneut anzusetzen, es glich einem Jaulen von Wölfen, doch es hörte sich zornig, unbeherrscht und anklagend an.  
  
"Verdammte scheiße", fluchte Draco leise vor sich hin.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Jaulen?", fragte Ginny heiser, ihre Stimme versagte fast vor Furcht.  
  
"Wir fliegen", befahl Draco, ohne auf ihre Antwort einzugehen.  
  
Er saß bereits auf seinem Besen und sah sie ungeduldig an. "Beeil dich, verdammt noch mal, Weasley!"  
  
Ginny steckte schnell ihren Zauberstab weg und setzte sich ebenfalls auf ihren Besen.  
  
Doch ehe sie losflogen konnten, kamen auf einmal und ohne Vorwarnung Tiere aus allen Seiten herangesprungen.  
  
Ginny stieß einen Schrei aus. Gehetzt sah sie sich um, sie zitterte und der Angstschweiß brach in ihr aus.  
  
Es waren Wölfe, pechschwarz und mit glühenden Augen, die sie umzingelt hatten und böse anknurrten. Das Jaulen war verklungen.  
  
"Flieg!", brüllte Draco ihr zu, er hatte seinen Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand, warnend auf die Wölfe gerichtet, während er sich in die Höhe stieß.  
  
Ginny tat es ihm nach, das anklagende Jaulen begann wieder und in dem Augenblick, in dem sie sich in Sicherheit wähnte, sprang einer der Wölfe empor, so gewaltig und geschmeidig  
  
zugleich, und schnappte nach ihr. Ginny schrie wieder, der Wolf schlug mit seiner Tatze nach  
  
ihrem Besen, fiel wieder zu Boden, Ginny verlor an Gleichgewicht - und stürzte samt Besen hinab.  
  
"Neeeeeeiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn", kreischte sie. Der Aufprall war hart und für kurze Zeit sah sie nur noch Sternchen. Doch schnell realisierte sie wieder, rappelte sich auf und erstarrte noch mitten in der Bewegung.  
  
Das Jaulen starb ab und die Wölfe kamen knurrend näher, den runden Kreis, den sie bildeten, nicht verformend.  
  
Der Wolf, der sie vom Besen geholt hatte, stand als einziger nicht im Kreis, sondern direkt vor ihr und funkelte sie aus seinen grausamen und wilden Augen stumm an. Er war viel größer als die anderen.  
  
Ginny zitterte wie Espenlaub und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
  
Plötzlich landete jemand neben ihr.  
  
"Was wollt ihr", sagte Draco mit eiserner Stimme, seinen Zauberstab auf den Wolf richtend.  
  
In diesem Augenblick fiel Ginny aus ihrer Trance heraus und stand hastig auf.  
  
Schnell holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn ebenfalls auf den Wolf, traute sich jedoch nicht, zu bücken, um nach ihren Besen zu greifen.  
  
"Dreh dich um und halt die anderen im Schach", zischte Draco leise.  
  
Ginny war viel zu nervös, als das sie über diesen Befehl nachdachte und tat, was ihr gesagt wurde. Erst, als sie die anderen Wölfe sah, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sie unmöglich in Schach halten konnte. Ihr Zauberstab fiel ihr beinahe aus der Hand, so sehr zitterte sie.  
  
"Euer Leben", war die klare, aber sehr unangenehme Antwort des Wolfes.  
  
Ginny wirbelte wieder herum. Es konnte ja sprechen!  
  
Diesmal befahl Draco ihr nicht, die anderen Wölfe im Auge zu behalten.  
  
Ginny musterte den großen Wolf. Er musste der Anführer des Rudels sein.  
  
Draco lächelte kühl und beherrscht. "Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Das wisst Ihr genau." Der Wolf stieß ein lautes Knurren aus, in das die anderen Wölfe einstimmten.  
  
Ginny fröstelte.  
  
"Ach?", machte Draco spöttisch und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
In diesem Augenblick verstummte das Knurren wieder.  
  
Ginny sah nervös zu Draco rüber. "In dem Augenblick, in dem deine Wölfe sich auf uns stürzen, wirst du sterben", drohte Draco mit einem unglaublich gelassenen Ton, dass Ginny ihn nun regelrecht anstarrte.  
  
*Wie konnte er jetzt so anmaßend sein? *  
  
"Vielleicht ist mir dieser Preis es wert?", entgegnete der Wolf. Das Glühen in seinen kalten,  
  
wilden Augen flammte förmlich auf. Draco tat lässig einen Schritt zu Ginny, so dass sie ganz dicht beieinander standen und sich berührten.  
  
Ginny fühlte seine Kälte, blickte dann aber wie gehetzt zu dem Wolf. "Hör´ mal zu, du kleiner, arschgefickter Möchtegernwolf, zieh Leine und lass uns in Ruhe", sagte Draco im gleichen Ton der Gelassenheit, wie zuvor.  
  
Ginny hielt den Atem und stieß Draco warnend in die Rippen. "Spinnst du?", flüsterte sie angespannt.  
  
Die Wölfe fingen wieder an, wild zu knurren und kamen näher.  
  
"Wenn wir dein Revier unerlaubterweise betreten haben und du hier einen auf Besitzerinstinkt machst, so geht es mir echt am Arsch vorbei... und nun, leb wohl."  
  
Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Draco mit einer solch unglaublichen Schnelligkeit auf dem Besen, packte Ginny, die das alles noch gar nicht realisierte, am Arm, drückte ihr seinen Zauberstab, zerrte sie vor sich auf seinen Besen, die Wölfe sprangen nun herbei, wollten sich auf sie stürzen, doch Draco stieß sich mit seinem Besen schon in die Höhe, so gewaltig, dass  
  
beide beinahe wieder runtergepurzelt wären, doch sie fanden schnell ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und flogen in sichere Höhe.  
  
Die Wölfe sprangen ihnen nach, doch sie waren schon zu hoch. Draco balancierte seinen Besen vorsichtig durch die Bäume.  
  
Ginny merkte, dass er es nicht gewohnt war, zu zweit auf einen Besen zu fliegen - sie  
  
übrigens auch nicht - und mehr als einmal wären sie beinahe direkt in die Baumkronen geflogen. Das reine Glück schien auf ihrer Seite zu stehen.  
  
Die feinen Äste peitschten Risse in ihre Gesichter.  
  
Draco hatte von hinten seine Arme um Ginny herum gelegt, um sich so vorne am Besenstil festhalten zu können, und auch Ginny hielt sich am Besenstiel fest, um nicht herunterzufallen.  
  
Sie hörte, wie die Wölfe ihnen vom Boden aus folgten, wild knurrend und jaulend, aber nach und nach ließen sie sie zurück.  
  
Ginny kam nur langsam wieder zur Ruhe, und erst, als sie endlich, endlich den Verbotenen Wald verließen, atmete sie erleichtert aus.  
  
Es war noch dunkel, aber weit im Osten dämmerte es schon, wenngleich auch nur sehr sanft, und ließ den Tag langsam andeuten.  
  
Sie sagten beide eine lange Zeit nichts, doch als Ginny ihren Schrecken so allmählich verarbeitet hatte, brach sie das Schweigen.  
  
"Warum wollten sie uns töten?"  
  
"Ich nehme an, weil wir ihr Revier betreten hatten", lautete die einleuchtende Antwort.  
  
"Aber normale Wölfe waren das nicht, oder?"  
  
"Es waren Arguswölfe."  
  
"Und sie hätten uns ganz sicher getötet?"  
  
"Ja", sagte Draco einsilbig.  
  
"Aber sie sprechen doch, somit scheinen sie intelligent zu sein...", überlegte Ginny.  
  
"Wir Menschen sprechen auch und töten einander." Draco klang höhnisch.  
  
Ginny versuchte, sich soweit umzudrehen, um Dracos Gesicht zu erblicken, unterließ es aber sofort, als der Besen gefährlich wackelte.  
  
"Das... das stimmt", sagte sie leise und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Der Wolf lief noch bis zum Waldrand und starrte den beiden schemenhaften Umrissen nach, die dicht beieinander auf dem Besen saßen und in  
  
die Richtung des dunklen Horizontes flogen, in Obhut des Mondes und den funkelten Sternen  
  
über ihnen, die ihnen Sicherheit zu versprechen schienen.  
  
  
  
Sein Rudel streifte am Waldrand umher, schnüffelte, knurrte und schaute den Fliehenden ebenfalls nach.  
  
"Du hättest sie nicht töten können, Shikar", ertönte eine sanfte Stimme hinter dem Arguswolf und kurz danach trat ein Zentaur neben Shikar.  
  
"Und wie ich gekonnt hätte", knurrte Shikar missmutig, ohne den Blick von dem immer kleiner werdenden Paares zu lösen.  
  
"Dann hättest du mit einem Preis dafür zahlen müssen, der zu hoch gewesen wäre", entgegnete der Zentaur leise.  
  
Diesmal sah Shikar den Zentauren an. "Ich hätte gerne mit meinem Leben bezahlt! Ich bin kein Feigling, Firenze, und das weißt du!", protzte er wütend.  
  
"Woher willst du wissen, das dein Leben der Preis für den Tod der beiden gewesen wäre, Shikar?" und Firenzes ruhige Stimme schien den Wolf etwas zu besänftigen, doch Verwirrtheit trat an der Stelle der Wut.  
  
"Sprich nicht in Rätseln", forderte Shikar.  
  
"Manchmal ist das Schlimme, was man tun möchte, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, nicht wert, es zu tun, wenn man nicht weiß, ob wirklich Schlimmeres eintreten würde", antwortete Firenze geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Wir können aber davon ausgehen", hielt Shikar entgegen.  
  
"Manchmal, mein Freund, gehen Schicksal und Zufall einen anderen Weg, als vorherbestimmt, und wenn man versucht, sie zu hindern, wird der Preis dafür zu hoch sein, als dass man ihn bezahlen könnte."  
  
"So ein Unsinn. Hast du denn nicht die flüsternde Stimme gehört? Der Fluch wird sich erfüllen! Sobald sie sich hier wieder blicken lassen, sobald sich einer von ihnen, von dieser ganzen Brut, sich hier blicken lässt, werden sie des Todes sein!", drohte der Wolf. "Sie sind zu weit gegangen, Firenze, zu weit! Sie haben sich in etwas eingemischt, was nicht für sie bestimmt ist! Sie sind Menschen!" Shikar hatte das letzte Wort verächtlich ausgesprochen.  
  
Firenze sah Shikar ruhig an, nicht das Mindeste von dem Wutanfall des Wolfes beeindruckt. "Töte sie nicht", bat er.  
  
Kalt sah Shikar den Zentauren an. "Sobald sie es wagen, diesen Wald zu betreten, wird jeder von ihnen des Todes sein. Jeder von ihnen." Er hielt inne und eine Art von Bedauern trat in die wilden Augen des Wolfes. "Es... es tut mir leid, Firenze. Aber wir dürfen uns nichts anderes leisten."  
  
Damit trabte der Wolf davon, und mit ihm sein Rudel.  
  
Firenze aber stand noch sehr lange am Waldrand und nachdem er Shikar traurig hinterhergeschaute hatte, suchte er den dunklen Himmel nach Sternen ab und versuchte sie zu deuten. Weit im Osten verblassten die Sterne schon, doch hier, direkt über ihm, funkelten sie noch wie kleine Diamanten.  
  
"Die Sterne sind hell, heute Nacht", murmelte er. "Ungewöhnlich hell."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron fiel fast die Treppe herunter, als er zur Eingangshalle rennen wollte. Er hatte aus dem Fenster Ginny und Draco gesehen, wie sie sich der Burg näherten - sie hatten nur noch einen Besen! - und er konnte es kaum abwarten, ihre Berichte zu hören und vor allem, wo der zweite Besen geblieben und ob Malfoy anständig zu seiner kleinen Schwester gewesen war.  
  
Dicht hinter ihm folgte Colin Creevey, ein gutaussehender, munterer Junge mit dunklem Haar  
  
und grünbraunen, leuchtenden Augen in Ginnys Alter, der sehr oft eine unglaubliche  
  
Nervensäge sein konnte. Früher war er ein großer Fan von Harry gewesen, doch das hatte sich  
  
gelegt, als er älter wurde. Er war schlank und hatte ein feingeschnittenes Gesicht, war in den letzten beiden Jahren durchschnittlich gewachsen und er strahlte eine Art Lebensfreude aus, die jeden stets fast umhaute.  
  
"Sie sind da! Sie sind da", krähte er durch die ganze Burg, wohlwissend ignorierend, dass es sechs Uhr morgens war und die anderen noch schliefen.  
  
Ron hetzte zur Eingangshalle, stieß sie auf und lief hinaus.  
  
Es dämmerte schon stark draußen.  
  
Colin hüpfte neben ihm auf und ab und winkte Ginny wild zu.  
  
Harry und Hermione, die ebenfalls wach geblieben waren, traten nun hinaus, und sahen Draco und Ginny ungeduldig und erfreut zugleich entgegen.  
  
"Sie scheinen alles gut überstanden zu haben", stieß Hermione erleichtert aus.  
  
"Was wohl mit Ginnys Besen passiert sein mag", grinste Harry, als Draco mit Ginny am Fuße der Eingangstreppe landete.  
  
Hermione eilte ihnen entgegen und umarmte Ginny und schien sie nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen.  
  
Colin sprang herbei und zog Ginny aus Hermiones Armen, nur, um sie ebenfalls in die Arme zu nehmen. "Dir geht's gut", lachte er fröhlich. "Und ihr müsst uns gleich alles erzählen!"  
  
Ron klopfte seiner Schwester auf die Schultern. "Alles okay? War Malfoy scheiße zu dir?"  
  
Müde sah Ginny ihn an. "Er hat uns beiden das Leben gerettet", gestand sie offen, lächelte schief und stieg die Treppen hoch.  
  
Dort stand Harry, der sie nun lächelnd in die Arme nahm. Als er sie los ließ, sah er sie neugierig an. "Was ist mit deinem Besen passiert?"  
  
"Oh, den werden die Arguswölfe, die uns fressen wollten, zerrissen haben", ertönte Dracos schleppende Stimme.  
  
"Kommt erst mal rein", mischte sich Hermione ein.  
  
"Habt ihr - ?, fragte Harry unbeirrt weiter.  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf und Harry machte einen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Colin eilte zur Ginny. "Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"  
  
Ginny lächelte ihn dankbar an. "Es sind nur ein paar Kratzer."  
  
Sie gingen hinein und obwohl Hermione zumindest Ginny dazu überreden wollte, erst zu schlafen und ihnen morgen alles zu erzählen, setzten sie sich alle in einen leeren Raum hin, damit Draco und Ginny berichten konnten.  
  
Colin war so aufgedreht, dass Harry ihn mehrmals rausschmeißen wollte, Ginny dies aber jedes Mal verhindern konnte.  
  
Als Draco und Ginny endeten, war es still.  
  
Ginny konnte sich zwar noch an die Lichtung erinnern, und als Draco erzählte, dass sie zusammen dort nachgeschaut, aber nichts gefunden hatten, und mehr nichts gewesen wäre - das Einhorn erwähnte er erst gar nicht - so glaubte sie, das genau das geschehen war. Im Grunde war es das auch, aber die Erzählung beinhaltete nichts von den Schwindelgefühlen, dem Rausch, dem Licht, der Finsternis und schon gar nicht von der flüsternden Stimme, die einen Fluch erwähnte. Und Ginny hatte genau dies vergessen.  
  
Als Draco und Ginny die abenteuerliche Flucht vor den Wölfen beschrieben und beendet hatten, herrschte zunächst Stille im Raum.  
  
"Wow", sagte Colin schließlich. "Hammer!"  
  
"Gut gemacht, Malfoy", gab Harry zu. Es war zwar ehrlich gemeint, aber Harry gab dies ungern zu - das war nicht nur Harry bewusst, sondern auch Draco.  
  
Dieser winkte lässig ab. Dann stand er auf. "Noch Fragen?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Alles weitere besprechen wir morgen", wobei er Daco, Ron und Hermione der Reihe nach ansah.  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern ging hinaus, offenbar, um endlich schlafen zu gehen.  
  
Colin, der etwa hunderttausendmal gefragt hatte, wonach sie denn im Wald gesucht hatten und er hunderttausendmal ein "Das geht dich nichts an" als genervte Antwort erhalten hatte, zerrte Ginny am Arm hoch und sie gingen ebenfalls hinaus.  
  
Zurück blieben Harry, Ron und Hermione, die sich stumm ansahen.  
  
"Wenn Malfoy es nicht gefunden hat, werden wir es erst recht nicht finden", sagte Hermione.  
  
Harry nickte. "Schade", meinte er und klang bitter. "Es wäre eine so gute Hilfe für uns gewesen."  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir ein andermal noch einen Suchtrupp losschicken", schlug Ron vor, der die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben wollte, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Das hätte keinen Sinn."  
  
"Lasst uns schlafen gehen und morgen darüber weiterreden", wandte Hermione ein.  
  
"Glück für Malfoy, dass Ginny unversehrt nach Hause kam", ließ Ron noch verlauten, ehe er sich erhob.  
  
Harry und Hermione grinsten nur.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ginny und Colin schlenderten zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Unterwegs trafen sie noch auf Draco, der sich wohl auf dem Weg zum Schlafen gehen machte.  
  
"Malfoy?", rief Ginny und eilte zu ihm hin, gefolgt von Colin.  
  
Draco blieb stehen und sah sie genervt an. "Was", fragte er unfreundlich.  
  
Ginny kam vor ihm zum Stehen und sah ihn, nun wieder unsicher geworden, an. "Erm...", druckste sie herum. "Danke", sagte sie schließlich sanft und dieses eine Wort war so derart von offener Ehrlichkeit erfüllt, dass die Kälte in Dracos eisgrauen Augen verschwand. Doch nur für kurze Zeit, gerade noch so lange, dass Ginny es wahrnehmen konnte, länger aber auch nicht.  
  
"Nacht, Weasley... Creevey", sagte Draco bloß, dann ging er weiter.  
  
Ginny drehte sich zu Colin herum, der mit den Achseln zuckte. "Aus Malfoy soll mal einer schlau werden", sagte er.  
  
Sie machten sich wieder auf dem Weg und erreichten ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Er war natürlich leer, draußen war es schon hell und die Vögel zwitscherten bereits, so sorgenlos und frei, dass Ginnys Herz sich kurz zusammenzog.  
  
"Schlaf schön, Ginny", lächelte Colin. "Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist."  
  
Ginny lächelte zurück. "Danke, Colin. Gute Nacht" und ohne darüber nachzudenken, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die linke Wange. 


	5. To Be A Hero, Kapitel 3

- To Be A Hero -  
  
(Ein Held sein)  
  
~ 3thd Chapter ~ Colin stürmte förmlich in den Esssaal hinein und hetzte zu einem der Tische, der als einziger besetzt war - von den Langschläfern. Schließlich war Samstag und schon Mittag.  
  
"Kaffee", stieß er hervor, als sei es eine Droge, die er jetzt dringend brauchte. "Oh süßer Saft der Leben weckt."  
  
Ginny sah ihn grinsend an.  
  
Schnell goss er sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und nahm gierig einen Schluck, um es sofort danach wieder in die Tasse hineinzuspucken. "Bah, koffeinfrei!!"  
  
"Iiihh, Colin", quiekte Larissa De Cast, ein zierliches, feines Mädchen von gutem Hause.  
  
Ginny verschluckte sich beinahe an dem Kürbissaft vor Lachen.  
  
Colin starrte die Kaffeekanne erbost an. "Und kalt. Ein doppelter Fehler. So was sollte man verbieten."  
  
Ginny kicherte.  
  
Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte die Kanne einmal an, wobei er etwas murmelte. Dann nahm er sich eine neue Tasse, goss sie sich voll und trank sie mit einem Zug leer. Manchmal ging eben das Muggelblut mit ihm durch, aber das störte ihn nicht. Natürlich hätte er genauso gut Weck-mich-auf trinken können, aber nein, manchmal musste es eben Kaffee sein.  
  
"Die Nacht durchgemacht?", fragte Susan Bones rhetorisch.  
  
Endlich setzte sich Colin hin und sah in die Runde. "Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie nun, jetzt, wo er sich durch den Kaffee gestärkt fühlte.  
  
"Alles klar bei dir?", fragte er an Ginny gewandt.  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
Colin sah sie forschend an.  
  
Sie war bleicher als sonst, was man auf ihre Müdigkeit zurückzuführen konnte. Aber... irgendetwas war da noch, er wusste nicht was, vielleicht lag es an dem, was sie im Verbotenen Wald erlebt hatte.  
  
Ginny war schon fertig mit dem Frühstück, so schlang Colins seins herunter, damit er mit ihr zusammen weggehen konnte.  
  
"Ich muss dir was zeigen", sagte er mit vollem Mund. Ginny nickte, sagte nichts, sah aber neugierig aus.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück packte Colin sie sanft am Arm und zog sie mit sich.  
  
"Das muss aber wichtig sein", lachte sie.  
  
Er ließ sie los und wirbelte herum.  
  
Ernst sah er sie an. "Das ist es auch."  
  
Er sah wie Ginny einen verstörten Eindruck machte.  
  
Dann führte er sie in den Keller. Es war dunkel, aber Colin flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie kein Licht machen und leise sein sollte.  
  
In einem Raum, in das er sie brachte, waren große Holzkisten stufenweise gestapelt.  
  
"Da hinauf", wisperte er.  
  
Leise kletterten sie die Kisten hinauf, bis zur letzten, wo sie sich hinsetzten.  
  
"Und nun?", fragte Ginny leise und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Colin legte seinen Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund und gebot ihr so, leise zu sein. Dann zeigte er mit seinem Finger in die Höhe.  
  
Ginny schaute nach oben, sah aber nur die Decke. Ein kleines, kreisrundes Loch war dort, so dass etwas Licht in den Keller strömte.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Langsam wurde Ginny missmutig, und gerade, als sie Colin sagen wollte, dass sie keine Lust auf derartige Albernheiten hatte, hörte sie Stimmen.  
  
"Wo ist Malfoy?", fragte eine der Stimmen, die eindeutig Harry gehörte.  
  
"Er müsste jeden Augenblick kommen", antwortete Hermione.  
  
Ginny sah Colin entgeistert an. Er hatte sie hierher geführt, damit sie lauschen konnte!  
  
"Colin, verdammt, das gehört sich nicht!", zischte sie ihm erbost zu.  
  
Unschuldig sah er sie aus seinen großen Augen an.  
  
"Wieso denn nicht? Du hast dich für etwas in Gefahr begeben, wovon du nicht wusstest, was es war!"  
  
"Du scheinst wohl häufiger zu lauschen", schnappte Ginny.  
  
"Wenn wir Rebellen sind und alle zusammen gegen den Feind kämpfen sollen, indem wir unser Leben aufs Spiel setzen, haben wir ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was Harry, Hermione und Ron so planen", entgegnete Colin. Sein Mund hatte sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen verzogen, aber sein harter Tonfall strafte das Grinsen Lügen.  
  
"Du hast Recht", wandte Ginny ein. "Aber trotzdem - "  
  
"Na endlich, Malfoy", hörte sie ihren Bruder sagen, Draco schien wohl gekommen sein.  
  
"Und nun erzähl´, wieso hast du den Stein nicht gefunden?" Harry klang hart.  
  
Ginny wollte eigentlich wieder gehen, trotz Colins einleuchtenden Argumentes, doch nun blieb sie sitzen und lauschte.  
  
"Wieso?", wiederholte Draco höhnisch. "Weil er nicht da war, Dummkopf."  
  
"So schwer kann es doch nicht sein, den Stein zu finden", entgegnete Harry beharrlich. "Wir hatten zu viele Informationen darüber, als das wir ihn nicht finden konnten."  
  
"*Wir*? Dann geh doch selbst und such danach", forderte Draco lauernd.  
  
"Du weißt ganz genau, dass du ihn viel leichter finden würdest, als wir", mischte sich Hermione trotzig ein.  
  
"Dann soll Potter so etwas nicht sagen."  
  
"Und was sollen wir nun tun?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Hast du auch die ganze Zeit dazu genutzt, den Stein zu finden? Hast du überall geguckt?" Hast du - "  
  
"Potter!", unterbrach Draco Harry mit kalter Stimme. "Wenn du mir nicht traust, dann geh ihn, wie schon gesagt, selber suchen! Ich habe getan, was in meiner Macht stand und ja, ich habe überall gesucht, wo er hätte gewesen sein können und ja, ich habe die ganze Zeit dafür genutzt - außer zum Schluss, wo ich Weasley retten musste", fügte er verächtlich hinzu.  
  
Ginny hob die Augenbrauen.  
  
*Erzählt mehr*, bat sie dann in Gedanken.  
  
"Dann müssen wir einen anderen Ausweg finden", seufzte Harry.  
  
"Ein Glück", sagte Hermione und Ginny stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie erleichtert klang.  
  
"Eh, Malfoy, wo willst du hin?"  
  
"Die Besprechung ist zu ende, wie ich sehe", antwortete Draco gelassen.  
  
"Nein, das - " Ginny hörte wie die Tür zugeschlagen heftig wurde.  
  
"So ein Arschloch", hörte sie ihren Bruder sagen und sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
"Tja, hoffentlich kommen heute bei den Beratungen gute Ideen zu Tage", meinte Harry und klang missmutig.  
  
Die Stimmen verklangen, sie haben offenbar den Raum verlassen.  
  
"Was das wohl für ein Stein sein mag", sagte Colin.  
  
Ginny nickte. "Das würde ich auch gerne wissen... Sag mal, lauschst du hier öfters?" Eindringlich sah sie ihn an.  
  
Colin sah sie offen an. "Jup", grinste er. "Aber das wirklich Interessante, wie der Stein, darüber reden sie nie richtig", fügte er bedauernd hinzu. "Sie haben das Thema schon öfter angeschnitten, aber so, dass ich trotzdem nicht schlau draus wurde."  
  
"Mmh", machte Ginny und dachte nach. "Nimmst du mich von nun an mit?", bat sie ihn.  
  
Erstaunt sah Colin sie an. Anscheinend hatte er mit so einer Bitte nicht gerechnet, doch dann strahlte er. "Ja, natürlich!"   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione saß an dem langen Tisch des Beratungsraum und drehte Däumchen.  
  
Alle bis auf Draco und Blaise waren bereits da, miteinander redend überbrückten sie die Wartezeit.  
  
"Lasst uns anfangen", vernahm sie Harrys Stimme neben ihr. Er klang ein wenig müde - doch mehr von der Ratlosigkeit, die ihn übermannt hatte, seit er wusste, dass Draco den Stein nicht finden konnte, als von der schlaflosen Nacht.  
  
"Hat jemand Ideen, wie man gegen Voldemort angehen könnte?" Harry schaute in die Runde.  
  
Hermione tat es ihm nach und was sie sah, waren betretene Gesichter.  
  
Sie seufzte innerlich. War es denn ein Wunder? Nein, das war es nicht. Wer konnte schon gegen Voldemort etwas ausrichten, etwas, was wirklich Wirkung zeigte... so oft hatten sie schon versucht, Spione einzuschleusen, doch das endete meistens damit, dass sie waghalsige Rettungsversuche starten mussten, um eben diesen zu retten, weil jede Tarnung sofort aufflog. Verdammt, die meisten von ihnen waren Gryffindors, ja, und an Mut fehlte es ihnen hier wirklich nicht, aber sie kannten den Krieg nicht, waren nicht gewohnt, taktisch ausgeklügelte Strategien zu entwickeln, um diese gegen einen Zauberer und seine Anhänger anzuwenden, die List und Tücke mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen hatten! Und doch... sie waren schließlich nicht dumm... irgendwie musste es doch einen Weg geben!  
  
"Einen weiteren Spion zu schicken, hat wohl wenig Sinn, was", ließ Ernie zögernd von sich hören.  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wird nichts bringen."  
  
"Aber anders geht es nicht", wandte Hannah ein.  
  
"Wie oft haben wir diesen Versuch gestartet?", fragte Hermione rhetorisch, sie erwartete von Hannah keine Antwort. "Sogar Malfoy haben sie nicht vertraut."  
  
"Was ist mit Snape?"  
  
Hermione sah Seamus mit großen Augen an. Snape... der war eine Sache für sich.  
  
"Snape?", wiederholte Harry gedehnt und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich missmutig zusammen.  
  
"Dumbledore hat ihm vertraut", fuhr Seamus fort.  
  
"Und wir sollten es auch tun", fügte Dean hinzu.  
  
"Er kann trotzdem ein Feind sein", wandte Harry schnell ein.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore hat ihn vertraut, verstehst du das nicht?" Seamus beugte sich über die Tischplatte und sah Harry eindringlich an.  
  
Hermione seufzte - diesmal laut. Wie oft hatte sie Harry davon überzeugen wollen, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite stehen könnte und dass Dumbledore ihn vertraute, aber Harry konnte ja so eigensinnig sein. Er hasste Snape. Er hasste ihn von ganzem Herzen und Hermione konnte nicht glauben, dass es nur von daher herführte, dass er und Harrys Vater in der Schule alberne Kabbeleien hatten.  
  
"Ich traue Snape aber nicht", erwiderte Harry, nur mühsam beherrscht.  
  
Seamus lehnte sich wieder zurück, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. "Ach so. Der große Harry Potter hat gesprochen."  
  
Gemurmel wurde laut, einige stimmten Seamus und Dean zu, einige Harry.  
  
"Wir sollten abstimmen", schlug Dean vor, Harry ansehend.  
  
"Snape hat schon einmal zur dunklen Seite gehört! Wer sagt, dass er es nicht wieder tun würde? Wieder zu Voldemort gehen würde?", stieß Harry erhitzt hervor. Sein Gesicht war leicht errötet - vor Zorn, und er starrte Seamus ärgerlich an.  
  
"Und wer sagt, dass er jemals wieder auf die dunkle Seite zurückkehren würde?", entgegnete Dean listig.  
  
"Dumbledore hat Snape geglaubt", stimmte Seamus ihm zu.  
  
Hermione merkte, dass Seamus und Dean dieses Gespräch vorher geübt hatten. Sie waren gut eingespielt und hatten sofort Gegenargumente auf Lager.  
  
Justin schlug mit seiner Hand so heftig auf den Tisch, dass Hermione zusammenzuckte. Verstört sah sie ihn an.  
  
"Abstimmen!", forderte er grinsend. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte alle wütend an.  
  
"Okay", begann Ron. "Stimmen wir ab... Wer ist dafür, dass wir Snape vertrauen sollten?"  
  
Seamus´ und Deans Hand schossen in die Höhe, und auch Hermione hob ihre Hand.  
  
Harry schnaubte, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Es ergab ein Unentschieden.  
  
"Wir sind für Snape", ertönte eine schleppende Stimme von der Tür her.  
  
Hermione drehte sich erst gar nicht um, es war ja klar, dass Malfoy und Blaise gekommen waren.  
  
Langsam schlenderten die beiden auf zwei freie Plätze zu und setzten sich.  
  
Draco grinste Harry fies an. "Damit wäre das ja wohl klar entschieden, Potter."  
  
"Es war abzusehen, dass sich die Slytherinbrut auf die Seite eines Todessers schlägt", zischte Harry.  
  
"Harry!", rief Hermione erstaunt aus. Was ist denn nur mit ihm los?  
  
Dracos Grinsen erstarb, doch dann lächelte er. Ein Lächeln, was er immer lächelte und das nie seine Augen erreichte. "Dein Freund Dumbledore hatte darüber wohl eine andere Meinung. Wenn du einen Kampf gewinnen willst, Potter, solltest du deine persönlichen Gefühle außer Acht lassen."  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft. "Das hat nichts mit - "  
  
"Jungs", mischte sich Hermione genervt ein. "Lasst uns weiterplanen. Die Mehrheit hat sich dafür entschieden, Snape zu vertrauen. Schön und gut, aber wie sollen wir es angehen? Wo befindet er sich, was tut er und wie viel weiß er überhaupt? Vielleicht befindet er sich ja selber auf der Flucht und weiß so wenig, wie wir?"  
  
"Er ist in Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione starrte Draco an.  
  
"So viel zum Thema Vertrauen", kommentierte Harry sarkastisch.  
  
"Woher weißt du das, Malfoy?", fragte Ron lauernd.  
  
"Geht dich ´nen scheiß Dreck an."  
  
"Dann ist Snape eben unser Spion", schlug Seamus vor.  
  
"Klar", entgegnete Ron ironisch. "Und wer schleicht sich nach Hogwarts zu Snape, um ihm zu sagen Hey, Alter, haste Bock unser Spion zu sein?"  
  
Lavender und Parvati kicherten los.  
  
"Das mit Snape ist eine schlechte Idee", sagte Blaise.  
  
"Wieso?", fragte Dean.  
  
"Weil er selbst vorsichtig sein muss", antwortete Hermione für Blaise.  
  
Blaise nickte. "Die Tatsache, dass er sich in Hogwarts befindet, bedeutet, dass er Voldemort soweit überzeugen konnte, auf seiner Seite zu stehen", fügte sie lässig hinzu. "Aber Voldemort wird vielleicht ahnen, dass Dumbledore Snape vertaut hatte und selbst ein Auge auf Snape werfen. Ein Fehltritt und - " Blaise schnipste mit ihren Fingern, wobei sie gefährlich lächelte, "Snape gehört der Vergangenheit an."  
  
"Ihr Slytherins habt ein Talent, Gefährliches so sorglos rüberzubringen", spottete Ernie.  
  
"Na toll, und wieso haben wir groß abgestimmt", maulte Seamus.  
  
"Das war ja nicht umsonst", erwiderte Hermione. "So wissen wir, dass wir mehrheitlich Snape vertauen sollen, falls wir mal schnell handeln müssen. Aber... ansonsten stehen wir wieder am Anfang."  
  
Harry hatte nichts mehr zum Thema Snape gesagt, aber er machte wieder ein zufriedenes, zumindest normales, Gesicht, als er feststellte, dass vorläufig keine Aktionen mit Snape geplant würden.  
  
"Und nun?", fragte Ron.  
  
Wieder herrschte betretenes Schweigen.  
  
Hermione merkte, wie Blaise Draco anstieß und er mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Dann flüsterte Blaise Draco etwas ins Ohr, worauf er sie verärgert anschaute. Kühl erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Draco flüsterte etwas zurück, worauf Blaise ihn in die Rippen boxte.  
  
Dann wisperte sie ihm wieder etwas zu, er rollte mit den Augen und schließlich sah er in die Runde.  
  
"Wir... wir sollten irgendwelche feindliche Aktionen einfach vermasseln", begann Draco schließlich zögernd.  
  
Hermione sah ihn halb erwartungsvoll, halb verwirrt an. Erwartungsvoll, weil er eine Idee zu haben schien, verwirrt, weil er unsicher klang. Und Draco klang nie unsicher.  
  
"Wenn wir von Voldemorts Plänen hören, wo er wann etwas zu tun gedenkt, er oder seine Anhänger, dringen wir vor und vereiteln ihre Vorhaben", fuhr Draco fort. Er gewann sein übliches Selbstvertrauen zurück. "Wenn zum Beispiel eine Gruppe Gefangener getötet werden soll, befreien wir diese und so weiter. So schwächen wir, langsam zwar, aber wirksam, Voldemort."  
  
"Okay, aber das Problem ist doch, wie kommen wir an solche Informationen ran?", fragte Padma Patil.  
  
"Eben, wir haben doch keine Spione", stimmte Sally ihr zu.  
  
Draco lächelte sie arrogant an. "Morgen Abend soll zum Beispiel auf dem Friedhof Salt Lice in London eine Gruppe von gefangener Hexen und Zauberern liquidiert werden. Die genaue Uhrzeit weiß ich nicht, aber auf jeden Fall wird dies nicht vor elf geschehen. Wir könnten hin und diese versuchen zu befreien."  
  
Hermione starrte Draco an. Alle starrten Draco an. Mit Ausnahme von Blaise.  
  
"Wa - Wa - Was?", stotterte Terry.  
  
"Woher weißt du davon?", rief Ron ungläubig und misstrauisch zugleich. "Das wird er uns sicher erklären", lächelte Harry und lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück.  
  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht", lächelte Draco zurück. Dann verschwand sein Lächeln. "Ich habe so meine Quellen, die ich nie, niemals, nennen werde und entweder, wir planen jetzt, wie wir sie morgen befreien können, oder aber ihr könnt für den Rest eures Lebens darüber nachdenken, wieso ihr nicht den Mut dazu hattet, Gleichgesinnte das Leben zu retten."  
  
"Seit wann geht es dir um Moral?"  
  
"Wann habe ich jemals behauptet, dass es mir um Moral geht?", fragte Draco zurück und sah Harry spöttisch aus seinen eisgrauen Augen an. "Mir geht es nur darum, Voldemort zu schwächen. Im Grunde sind mir sogar diese Hexen und Zauberer, die morgen ihren Tod erwarten, gleichgültig."  
  
"Tzz", machte Harry erbost. "Das glaub ich dir sogar."  
  
"Arschloch", fügte Ron mit blitzenden Augen hinzu, was Draco ein gemeines Grinsen entlockte.  
  
Niemand wandte ein, dass Dracos Information falsch sein könnte, sie alle glaubten ihm, auch wenn Ron sich alle Mühe gab, ihm nicht zu glauben, so sagte er doch dazu nichts mehr.  
  
"Und wie sollen wir vorgehen?", fragte Justin.  
  
Blaise holte eine Skizze hervor, auf der der Friedhof eingezeichnet war.  
  
"Ihr seid ja gut vorbereitet", amüsierte sich Lavender.  
  
Blaise schaute sie kalt an. "Im Gegensatz zu euch brauchen wir uns nicht darum zu kümmern, gut auszusehen, weil wir es nämlich tun, und können uns somit anderen Dingen zuwenden."  
  
Draco grinste, während Lavender - und sämtliche andere Mädchen - Blaise zornig anstarrten.  
  
Hermione runzelte bloß die Stirn. Blaise benahm sich oft... launisch. Als sie zum Beispiel die Information bekannt gaben, dass Dumbledore gefangen genommen wurde, wirkte sie erschüttert, mitfühlend - heute spöttisch, kühl und arrogant, so wie Hermione sie aus Hogwarts kannte, wenn man mal von den damaligen permanenten Beleidigungen, die sie bei jeder Gelegenheit auf die Gryffindors abließ, absah, auf die Blaise nun verzichtete.  
  
Blaise tippte die Skizze mit ihrem Zauberstab an, murmelte etwas und die Skizze schwebte in die Höhe, nach vorne, so dass alle die Skizze sehen konnten.  
  
Blaise murmelte wieder etwas und die Skizze vergrößerte sich.  
  
"Dort," Blaise deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Skizze und ein roter, leuchtender Punkt erschien auf der Mitte des Friedhofs und deutete auf einen kreisrunden Platz, "sollen die Gefangenen getötet werden. Voldemort wird nicht erscheinen, dafür etwa zehn seiner Anhänger", erzählte Blaise nüchtern und auf eine Art, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, dass Hexen und Zauberer auf dem Friedhof um Mitternacht hingerichtet werden. "Wir müssen vor elf Uhr da sein, der Friedhof gebietet viele Orte, wo man sich verstecken kann. Potter sollte seinen Tarnungsmantel mitnehmen. Zwei von uns verstecken sich am Ort des Geschehens darunter, und erscheinen dann, wenn die Todesser die Hinrichtung vollziehen wollen, um sie so abzulenken. Der Rest stürzt hervor und befreit die Gefangenen." Blaise schaute kurz in die Runde, ehe sie fortfuhr. "Wir müssen mit den gefährlichen Flüchen rechnen, also kommen nur die mit, die diese abwehren können. Die Gefangenen nehmen wir zu einem Zwischenstopp mit, wir können nicht sofort zur Burg zurück, man könnte unsere Spur verfolgen."  
  
Es herrschte Schweigen, alle starrten auf die Skizze und dachten darüber nach. Doch es war längst klar, dass sie es durchführen würden. Draco hatte an ihren Mut appelliert, an ihr Gewissen und niemand würde etwas gegen die Befreiungstat sagen. Und was Blaise als Vorgehensweise vorschlug, klang gut.  
  
"Sind alle damit einverstanden?", fragte Harry schließlich.  
  
Sie alle nickten, es gab keine Einwände.  
  
"Gut", murmelte Harry. "Dann müssen wir nur noch klären, wer alles mitfliegen soll."  
  
"Blaise und ich sind auf jeden Fall dabei", sagte Draco.  
  
"Ich auch", riefen Seamus und Dean wie aus einem Munde.  
  
"Wer wird sich überhaupt unter dem Tarnungsmantel verstecken?", fragte Lavender dazwischen.  
  
"Ich würde sagen Harry und Herm", schlug Padma vor.  
  
"Nehmen wir ´n paar Sechstklässler mit?"  
  
Und so diskutierten sie den ganzen Nachmittag lang, wer alles mitzukommen und wer wo seinen Platz hatte. Sie zeichneten auf der Skizze des Friedhofs ein, wer wo zu stehen hatte, sie besprachen die wirksamsten Zaubersprüche und sie einigten sich darauf, wo sich ihr Zwischenstopp befinden würde. Sie holten ein paar Jüngere herbei, die mitkommen sollten, falls sie es wollten, nicht viele, nur vier, um genauer zu sein, darunter war auch Ginny, die sich gut mit Heilkräutern für Verletzte auskannte, und sie planten alles bis ins kleinste Detail.  
  
Es war ein Plan, der in der Theorie perfekt war, doch ihnen war bewusst, dass es sich diesmal um einen Angriff, nicht um Verteidigung, geboren aus Verzweiflung, handelte und dieser Plan durch ihre Unerfahrenheit ihr Ende bedeuten könnte. Aber sie waren entschlossen, sie verfolgten ihr Ziel, sie wollten für ihre Ideologien und um vieles mehr kämpfen, sie hofften auf eine bessere Welt.  
  
Ja, sie wollten wieder leben und ihre Hoffnung sollte zuletzt sterben.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Hermione klopfte höflich an Dracos Schlafzimmertür an.  
  
"Was", ertönte seine schleppende Stimme.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür und trat mit Harry und Ron zusammen ein.  
  
Draco stand an seinem Fenster, das sich genau gegenüber von der Tür befand, und starrte hinaus.  
  
Die untergehende Sonne tauchte den blauen Himmel in scheinbar unnatürlichen Farben und ließ ihn erleuchten. Vögel schienen ihr entgegenzufliegen.  
  
Ron schloss die Tür und Draco drehte sich zu ihnen um.  
  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen schienen direkt durch das Burgfenster und ließen nur die Silhouetten Dracos erkennbar.  
  
"Sieht aus, als ob ihr eine Verschwörung planen würdet", ließ er nun von sich vernehmen, seine Stimme war voller Spott.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermione konnten nur die Umrisse seines Gesichtes sehen, das rote Sonnenlicht machte genauere Beobachtungen unmöglich.  
  
"Eine Verschwörung gegen wen?", fragte Harry belustigt.  
  
"Eine Verschwörung gegen den Weltherrscher." Der Spott aus Dracos Stimme war verschwunden, er klang kühl und unberechenbar und es war offensichtlich, dass er sich mit Weltherrscher meinte.  
  
Hermione fing an, nervös zu lachen, war aber recht schnell wieder still.  
  
Ron schnaubte bloß.  
  
Nur Harry verzog keine Miene.  
  
"Was wollt ihr?", wollte Draco nun wissen. "Und was ist - ", er deutete auf die Phiole in Hermiones Hand, "damit?"  
  
"Das ist eine Phiole."  
  
"Das sehe ich auch, Potter", höhnte Draco.  
  
Harry warf Hermione einen Blick zu, woraufhin diese langsam zu Dracos Bett schlenderte und kurz davor stehen blieb. Es stand rechts von der Tür in der Mitte an der Wand und zeigte in den Raum hinein.  
  
"Wir wollen dir was zeigen", erklärte Harry und deutete Draco an, sich auf sein Bett zu setzen.  
  
"So?" Draco klang eindeutig misstrauisch und machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, sich vom Fenster fortzubewegen.  
  
"Angst?", fragte Harry spöttisch und kalt zugleich.  
  
Endlich trat Draco vom Fenster weg, die milden Sonnenstrahlen blendeten Harry etwas, doch wenigstens konnte er Draco wieder klar beobachten.  
  
Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und war auf seinem Bett zugegangen, wo Hermione stand. Zwei Schritte davor blieb er stehen, so, dass er alle drei im Auge haben konnte.  
  
"Was soll der Zauberstab, Malfoy?", fragte Hermione. Sie versuchte, ihre Nervosität zu verbergen, doch sie schaffte es nicht ganz.  
  
"Ich traue euch nicht", entgegnete Draco lauernd und in seinen eisgrauen Augen flackerte es gefährlich auf.  
  
"Angst", stellte Ron genüsslich fest und grinste.  
  
Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ron.  
  
Rons Grinsen erstarb und binnen einer Sekunde hatte er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab gezückt. "Wenn ich dich gleich in eine kleine, miese Ratte verwandele, werden wir sehen, wer hier von uns *Angst* hat", warnte Draco verächtlich.  
  
Ron machte Anstalten, etwas darauf zu erwidern, doch dann schüttelte er nur die Faust. Er wollte sich lieber nicht auf einen Duell mit Draco einlassen, solange dieses auf Zauberei beruhte.  
  
Harry ging nun langsam auf Draco zu. "Malfoy, wir wollen dir was zeigen, okay?, und nicht irgendwelche Zauberduelle spielen, um zu wissen, wer der Bessere ist."  
  
"Und wieso macht ihr so schuldbewusste Gesichter?", fragte Draco gefährlich leise.  
  
"Ich mache kein schuldbewusstest Gesicht", empörte sich Ron.  
  
"Okay, mit Ausnahme von Weasley...", räumte Draco ein.  
  
"Ganz einfach", fing Harry an. Er stand etwa einen Meter von Draco entfernt, Ron zwei. Er lächelte Draco vorsichtig an, was dieser mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen wahrnahm.  
  
Hermione stand immer noch schweigend vor dem Bett und beobachtete die Jungen.  
  
"In dieser Phiole ist ein Trank, den wir für Voldemort zusammengebraut haben", fuhr Harry fort.  
  
Ron kam einen Schritt näher, während Draco die Phiole nun interessierter als zuvor, betrachtete. Dabei wendete er den Blick von Harry und Ron ab - und schon stürzte sich Harry auf Draco. Draco keuchte auf, weil er damit nicht gerechnet hatte und taumelte unter Harrys Gewicht rückwärts. Doch Ron war mit einem Sprung hinter Draco herbeigehechtet und schubste den sich wehrenden Draco aufs Bett. Harry hatte schnell wieder losgelassen.  
  
Draco und Ron hatten so viel Schwung drauf, dass sie auf der anderen Seite des Bettes wieder runterfielen, und sie wälzten sich auf dem Boden, doch Ron war der Stärkere. Nach einigem Gerangel und Beschimpfungen saß Ron auf Draco, der der Länge nach auf dem Rücken lag, und drückte dessen Arme brutal auf den Boden.  
  
Dracos Zauberstab rollte aus seiner linker Hand.  
  
"Verdammt, was soll das", keuchte Draco nun.  
  
Hermione und Harry knieten sich neben ihn hin.  
  
"Ein kleines Spiel", lächelte Harry. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe."  
  
Und ehe Draco darauf etwas erwidern konnte, hielt er Dracos Nase zu.  
  
Dracos Gegenwehr wurde heftiger, doch Rons Griff war eisig.  
  
Hermione schraubte schnell den Verschluss der Phiole auf und wartete.  
  
Dracos Augen waren fast schwarz vor Aufruhr und hektisch blickte er zu Phiole.  
  
Da er keine Luft bekam, röteten sich seine sonst so blassen Wangen, und endlich öffnete er den Mund, um zu atmen.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment hielt Hermione die Phiole an Dracos Mund und gerade, als er den Kopf wegdrehen wollte, floss die Flüssigkeit in ihn herein.  
  
Draco wollte die Flüssigkeit wieder ausspucken, doch seine Lunge verlangte nach Sauerstoff und aus Reflex schluckte er es runter, um endlich wieder Luft zu kriegen.  
  
Harry ließ wieder los und sah Draco gespannt an.  
  
"Es müsste sofort wirken", sagte Hermione.  
  
"Was war das für ein Zeug", stieß Draco hervor.  
  
"Ein Wahrheitstrank. Weißt du noch? Haben wir bei Snape gelernt", antwortete Harry listig, während Ron in höhnisches Gelächter ausbrach.  
  
Dracos Gegenwehr brach abrupt ab, als er die brennende Flüssigkeit durch seine Venen und Adern fließen spürte. Ein warnendes Kribbeln lief durch seinen ganzen Körper und er wurde durch ein Zittern erschüttert.  
  
Pure Verzweiflung stand in Dracos Augen geschrieben, die übliche Kälte war verschwunden. "Neeeiinnnn! Dafür werde ich mich rächen!", brüllte er plötzlich los, voller Zorn und Hilflosigkeit.  
  
"Sei still, verdammt", fuhr Hary ihn an, besorgt, jemand könnte es hören. "Also, von wem hast du die Informationen?"  
  
Draco starrte ihn an, als stünde der Weltuntergang bevor. "Das geht dich nichts an", würgte er, gegen den Trank in seinem Körper ankämpfend.  
  
"Von wem hast du die Informationen?", wiederholte Harry erbarmungslos und Ron verstärkte seinen Griff.  
  
Draco keuchte auf, sein Atem ging unregelmäßig, die Röte aus seinem Gesicht verschwand und seine Blässe trat hervor. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, die Augen weit aufgerissen.  
  
Man sah ihm an, dass er einen vergeblichen Kampf führte, einen Kampf gegen einen Zaubertrank, der den Körper schon längst besiegt hat und jetzt seinen letzten Funken des seelischen Widerstandes brach.  
  
In Hermiones Gesicht stand nun Besorgnis. Vielleicht hatten sie zuviel von dem Trank genommen? Sie hatten schon sowieso mehr genommen, als die übliche Dosis, damit Dracos Wille auch wirklich gebrochen wurde, aber...  
  
"Von meiner Mutter", presste Draco gegen seinen Willen hervor.  
  
"Von - wow", rief Harry erstaunt aus. "Wir dachten schon, es wäre dein Vater gewesen, der dich auf seine Seite zu locken versucht. Und wieso triffst du dich mit ihr?"  
  
Draco verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, inzwischen war sein Haar nass vor Schweiß und sein Atem ging immer unregelmäßiger. "Weil sie keine Gefahr darstellt."  
  
"Sie steht nicht auf Voldemorts Seite?"  
  
"Potter", stieß Draco verzweifelt aus. "Gib mir den Gegentrank."  
  
"Erst, wenn du uns die Fragen beantwortet hast." Harry blieb unnachgiebig.  
  
"Steht sie nicht auf Voldemorts Seite?"  
  
"Nein", stöhnte Draco und biss sich kurz darauf auf die Unterlippe.  
  
"Wo triffst du dich mit ihr?"  
  
"Verschieden."  
  
"Und wieso hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Hermione.  
  
"Um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen."  
  
Dracos Atem wurde flacher. Seine Gegenwehr hatte völlig aufgehört.  
  
"Und ihre Informationen sind absolut sicher?" Harry sah Draco durchdringend an.  
  
"Ja, sind sie."  
  
"Weiß sie irgendetwas von uns?"  
  
"Sie stellt nie Fragen, außer nach meinem Wohlergehen."  
  
"Wieso hast du dich auf unsere Seite geschlagen?", fragte Ron plötzlich grinsend.  
  
In Dracos Augen flackerte es auf, war es Furcht?  
  
"Weasley, du - ", presste Draco mühsam hervor.  
  
Doch plötzlich klopfte es und die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Blaise trat herein. "Draco, was ist los, es - " sie sah alarmiert aus und als sie Draco auf dem Boden liegen sah, Ron auf seinem Magen sitzend, und Harry und Hermione daneben, stieß sie einen empörten Schrei aus.  
  
Harry sprang auf und rannte zur Tür und schlug sie zu.  
  
"Blaise", fing er hastig an und wollte sie festhalten, doch Blaise rannte schon zu Draco.  
  
Sie stieß Ron herunter und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
  
"Au!" Wütend rieb Ron sich die Wange, während er sich wieder aufrappelte.  
  
"Draco?", fragte Blaise besorgt.  
  
Draco setzte sich mühsam auf, sein Atem ging immer noch unregelmäßig und er zitterte auch weiterhin.  
  
"Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", fuhr Blaise die anderen an, sie wirkte ruhig, aber ihr bebender Körper bewies, dass sie zornig und empört war.  
  
"Ihn mit dem Wahrheitstrank gezwungen, seine Informationsquelle zu nennen", antwortete Harry müde.  
  
Blaise schnappte nach Luft. "Ihr hättet ihn auch vernünftig fragen können!"  
  
"Oh ja", Harry lachte kurz auf. "Und er hätte uns auch vernünftig geantwortet", entgegnete er sarkastisch. "Wo ist der Gegentrank?", wollte Blaise wissen und schaute Hermione böse an.  
  
"Hier." Schnell holte Hermione eine zweite Phiole hervor und gab sie Blaise.  
  
Diese öffnete sie und gab sie Draco. Mit zitternder Hand nahm er sie, setzte sie an seine Lippen und trank die Flüssigkeit mit einem Zug leer.  
  
Wieder rann brennende Flüssigkeit durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn stärker erzittern, als zuvor. "Brrr", machte er und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Dann war alles wieder okay, langsam regenerierte sich sein Körper wieder, sein Atem wurde allmählich normal und das Zittern hörte auf.  
  
"Ihr spinnt ja total, was sollte das?", polterte Blaise schließlich los. Sie stand auf und blitzte Harry, Ron und Hermione aus ihren grünen Augen erbost an. "Ständig predigt ihr von Zusammenhalt und was macht ihr? Ihr ignoriert eure eigenen Wörter und fällt über Draco her! Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, ihr werdet als Anführer abgewählt, dafür werde ich sorgen!" Blaises Stimme hatte einen hysterischen Ton angenommen und Harry und Hermione machten sich allmählich Sorgen. Sind sie wirklich zu weit gegangen?  
  
Ohne, dass die anderen es bemerkten, griff Draco nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
"Potter?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme und machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, aufzustehen.  
  
Alle sahen zu Draco herab.  
  
In seinen eisgrauen Augen stand eine derartige Kälte, die Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
Blaise kannte offenbar den Ausdruck in Dracos Augen. "Lass es, Draco. "  
  
Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab langsam auf Harry.  
  
"Draco! Das bringt jetzt nichts, du - "  
  
"Crucio", murmelte er.  
  
Eine Welle des Schmerzes traf Harry und er fiel keuchend in die Knie. *Damit hätte ich rechnen sollen*, dachte er noch, während Hermione kreischte und Blaise auf Draco einredete. Schmerz war alles, was er fühlte und allmählich raubte der Schmerz ihm sein bewusstes Denken. Er nahm nichts mehr wahr, bis auf den Schmerz, der nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch seine Seele peinigte. Er wollte, dass es ein Ende hatte, ihm war egal, welches, Hauptsache der Schmerz hörte auf, dafür würde er alles geben... doch nein, das durfte er nicht! Er musste standhalten, er musste... er musste es...  
  
"Malfoy", brüllte Ron los und Harry nahm es wie aus einer unerreichbaren Ferne wahr, und Ron stürzte sich auf den Jungen.  
  
Draco wendete den Zauberstab von Harry ab, der Schmerz, der von Harry Besitz ergriffen hatte, verschwand so plötzlich, er gekommen war, keuchend stützte er sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden ab, Blaise wollte Draco seinen Zauberstab entreißen, doch er hielt sie warnend zurück, Hermione rannte zu Harry, während Draco seinen Zauberstab auf Ron richtete. Gerade, als Ron sich auf ihn stürzen konnte, wiederholte er den Fluch.  
  
"Crucio", sagte er kalt.  
  
Diesmal war es Ron, der vor Schmerz niedersank und das gleiche empfand, wie Harry gerade eben zuvor.  
  
Hermione kreischte wieder auf und wollte zu Draco rennen, um ihn seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand zu schlagen, doch Harry hielt sie, trotz seiner Erschöpftheit zurück, wissend, dass Hermione das gleiche Schicksal erteilt bekäme, wie er und Ron es haben durchmachen müssen. Er wollte selbst Draco den Zauberstab entreißen, doch in dem Augenblick wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen und Seamus, Dean, Lavender und Parvatil stürmten herein.  
  
"W-was", stammelte Seamus, und blieb mitten im Lauf stehen, als er die Situation durchschaute.  
  
"Malfoy", heulte Dean erbost auf.  
  
"Aaaahh, so tut doch etwas, Malfoy muss verrückt geworden sein", stieß Lavender hysterisch hervor.  
  
Dean und Seamus wollten sich nun seinerseits auf Draco stürzen, doch Blaise trat blitzschnell zwischen ihnen und den immer noch auf den Boden sitzenden Draco, ihren Zauberstab auf die beiden Jungen richtend.  
  
"Stopp", befahl sie kalt.  
  
Seamus und Dean hätten sie beinahe umgerannt, doch sie schafften es rechtzeitig, ihren Lauf zu stoppen.  
  
Dann drehte sich Blaise um, beugte sich zu Draco herunter und trotz seiner Warnung riss ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand.  
  
Vor dem Schmerz endlich befreit, sank Ron endgültig zu Boden. Erleichtert rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Hermione und Harry eilten zu ihm, doch er versicherte ihnen, dass er okay wäre - nachdem er Malfoy verprügelt hätte.  
  
Draco stand endlich auf, er hatte immer noch Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und wirkte ausgezerrt.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?", keuchte Parvatil erstaunt hervor.  
  
"Frag lieber, was gleich mit ihm sein wird", knurrte Ron, der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Nur mühsam hielten Harry und Hermione ihn zurück.  
  
"Potter, Granger und Weasley haben Draco gewaltsam gezwungen, den Wahrheitstrank zu trinken, nur, damit er seine Informationsquelle preisgibt", erklärte Blaise eisig.  
  
"Harry", empörte sich Parvatil.  
  
"Und, wer ist es?", fragte Seamus begierig.  
  
"Seine Mutter", seufzte Harry. "Hör mal, Blaise", wandte er sich an das Mädchen, "Was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Auf einmal weiß Malfoy Dinge, die er nicht hätte wissen dürfen und da wir für uns alle verantwortlich sind, mussten wir ihn ja irgendwie austricksen! Uns fielen ´ne Menge Typen ein, die seine Quellen hätten sein können, Typen, die wir lieber tot als lebendig sehen und - "  
  
"Ihr vertraut Draco nicht?", unterbrach Blaise Harry mit lauernder Stimme.  
  
"Doch, Blaise, sonst wäre er nicht hier." Harry maß sich zur Geduld. "Trotzdem mussten wir die Lage abchecken, das hätte Malfoy ebenso getan, so wie du auch."  
  
Blaise biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
"Außerdem sind wir quitt", fuhr Harry fort. "Er hat bei uns den Cruciatus- Fluch angewendet." Er warf Draco einen wütenden Blick zu, den dieser mit gnadenloser Kälte standhielt.  
  
"Verpisst euch aus meinem Schlafzimmer, ehe ich den Fluch noch einmal verwende", sagte Draco schließlich leise.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick waren Parvatil und Lavender hinausgestürmt, aber nur, um im Türrahmen stehen zu bleiben, jederzeit bereit, in Deckung zu gehen.  
  
"Das ist also der vielgerühmte Mut der Gryffindors", spottete Blaise.  
  
"Vergessen wir die Sache einfach?", fragte Hermione und blickte zu Draco.  
  
Zum Überraschen aller nickte er.  
  
Auch Blaise sagte nichts dazu, offenbar fand sie Harrys Erklärung einleuchtend.  
  
"Okay, dann können wir ja jetzt gehen", verkündete Ron, sah Draco noch einmal bitterböse an, ehe er hinausschlenderte, gefolgt von Harry, Seamus und Dean.  
  
"Sorry, Malfoy, ich hoffe du kannst es nachvollziehen", sagte Hermione, ehe sie den anderen hinterhereilte.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Als sich die Tür schloss, sah Blaise Draco an.  
  
"Willst dich an ihnen rächen?", fragte sie. "Du weißt, dass der Kampf gegen Voldemort wichtiger ist, als solche Streitigkeiten und Rachegefühle sind fehl am Platz. Wir müssen zusammenhalten. Wir alle."  
  
Ihre Vernunft hatte sie wieder eingeholt, war sie in den ersten Augenblicken ohnmächtiger Wut gegenüber Harry, Ron und Hermione, so nahm sie es nun aus einem objektiven Standpunkt aus wahr.  
  
"Das hat sich schon erledigt", antwortete Draco. Er lächelte sie gehässig an, dann schlenderte er zum Fenster und starrte hinaus.  
  
Die Dämmerung war hereingebrochen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Sterne am dunklen Himmel funkeln und der Mond die Nacht erhellen würden.  
  
Blaise richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Kerzen, die in den Fackelhaltern an den Wänden hingen und ließ sie erleuchten.  
  
"Gut", sagte sie. "An ihrer Stelle hätte ich sicherlich genauso gehandelt."  
  
Sie trat neben Draco ans Fenster und schaute ebenfalls hinaus. Schweigen herrschte zwischen den beiden.  
  
"Wie friedlich es hier immer aussieht", murmelte sie schließlich, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Draco. "Trotz der schrecklichen Welt, die da draußen herrscht, lässt sich die Natur nicht davon beeinflussen."  
  
"Wenn man zu lange in ihre Schönheit versinkt, könnte man den Bezug zur Realität verlieren", fügte Draco hinzu.  
  
Blaise löste den Blick aus dem Fenster und sah Draco im Kerzenschein von der Seite an. "Ja, man würde in Illusionen verfallen, aber wer tut das schon..."  
  
Endlich wandte sich Draco ihr zu. Forsch musterte er sie aus seinen eisgrauen Augen. "Diejenigen, die des Fliehens und des Kämpfens satt sind."  
  
Blaise lächelte. "Das bin ich nicht, bist du es, Draco?"  
  
Bedächtig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
Blaises Lächeln wurde verführerischer. Grüne Augen sahen in eisgraue. "Und vielleicht findet man ja zwischendurch Ablenkungen", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.  
  
Draco erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Tief sahen sie sich in die Augen. Er hob seine rechte Hand und strich Blaise sanft über ihre Wange, hinab über ihren Mund. Dann glitt sie über den Hals, am Schlüsselbein entlang, seitlich herunter zu ihrer Taille. Seine linke Hand legte sich auf der anderen Seite der Taille, dann beugte er sich hinab.  
  
Blaise öffnete leicht den Mund, schloss die Augen und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem sanften, kontrollierten Kuss, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
  
Blaise schlang ihre Arme und Dracos Nacken.  
  
Dracos Lippen waren kalt, doch die Kälte verschwand allmählich.  
  
Schließlich hob Draco Blaise hoch und er trug sie auf seinen Armen zu seinem Bett.  
  
Sie hörten sich nicht mehr auf zu küssen. Blaise Finger knöpften Dracos Hemd auf, während seine kühlen Hände unter ihr Oberteil glitten.  
  
Sie zogen sich gegenseitig aus, ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander und liebkosten den Körper des anderen. Es war leidenschaftlich, ja, aber immer noch kontrolliert.  
  
Nach ihrem Liebesakt lagen sie eng beieinander auf dem Bett, Blaise Kopf ruhte in der Senke von Dracos Schulter, ihr langes, blondes Haar fiel leicht auf das Bett herab. Ein Arm von Draco lag auf ihrem schlanken Körper, der gerade aufgegangene Mond schien ins Zimmer herein und ergoss sein silbriges Licht auf die beiden Gestalten.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Blaise und sie wurde davon wach.  
  
Blinzelnd sah sie Richtung Fenster, dann streifte ihr Blick zu Draco, der dicht neben ihr lag.  
  
Sie lächelte und strich ihn sanft über die Wange. Wie lange hatte sie dies ersehnt gehabt. Und endlich hatte sie es erreicht.  
  
Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie aufstand, sich Dracos Morgenmantel angelte und ihren nackten Körper damit verhüllte.  
  
Sie ging zur Tür, die in sein Badezimmer führte, duschte und machte sich fertig.  
  
Dann ging sie wieder zurück und trat ans Bett.  
  
Draco schlief immer noch, blass und reglos, umhüllt von einer gewissen Kälte, wirkte er wie ein schöner Todesengel.  
  
Blaise beugte sich herab, küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund, dann sammelte sie sich ihre Klamotten zusammen und ging zur Tür.  
  
Sie öffnete sie, trat hinaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum - und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.  
  
Lavender und Parvati standen in der Nähe und hatten aufgeblickt.  
  
Mit großen Augen starrten sie zurück und erst jetzt wurde Blaise bewusst, dass sie immer noch Dracos Morgenmantel trug.  
  
"Blaise", stieß Parvati perplex hervor.  
  
"Du und... Malfoy?", stieß Lavender hervor, mit einem gewissen Neid in der Stimme.  
  
Blaise zuckte hilflos lächelnd mit den Achseln, dann biss sie sich ärgerlich auf die Lippen und versuchte, einen selbstbewussten, arroganten Eindruck zu machen. "Wie man es nimmt", sagte sie schließlich etwas zickig, dann eilte sie in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Sie war wütend auf sich selbst, über ihre eigene Unsicherheit. Lavender und Parvati konnten sie schließlich anstarren, soviel sie wollten, das sollte ihr doch egal sein... Blaise ging auf und ab und ihr wurde bewusst, dass das ganz einfach daran lag, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie nun Dracos Freundin oder ob es einfach für eine Nacht gewesen war.  
  
Sie selber konnte sich gut vorstellen, eine Beziehung mit Draco zu führen, doch wie sah Draco das? Eine Beziehung mit Draco konnte ungemein nützlich sein, wenn man davon absah, dass er ein guter Liebhaber zu sein schien...  
  
Sie suchte sich ihre Klamotten aus ihrem Schrank zusammen und zog sich um, dann verließ sie ihr Zimmer, entschlossen, Draco zu wecken und seine Reaktion abzuwarten.  
  
Doch Draco war schon wach. Er stand im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Lavender und Parvatil, die versuchten, ihm schöne Augen zu machen und den neusten Tratsch aus ihm zu locken.  
  
"Wir haben Blaise heute morgen schon gesehen", flötete Lavender.  
  
Blaise seufzte, als sie das hörte. Sie gab den Mädchen fünf Minuten - dann wusste es wahrscheinlich jeder.  
  
Sie trat auf die kleine Gruppe zu.  
  
"Dein Morgenmantel, Draco", sagte sie und lächelte verführerisch und vielsagend.  
  
Draco lächelte charmant zurück. "Danke, Blaise", sagte er, trat auf sie zu, beugte sich etwas herab und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
  
Blaises Lächeln verstärkte sich.  
  
Lavender und Parvatil starrten die beiden fast ungläubig an, dann stürmten sie hinaus, wahrscheinlich in die Halle, um es den anderen zu erzählen.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Der Tag ging schnell vorüber, und als es dämmerte, flogen die Rebellen los, zum Londoner Friedhof, um die Gefangenen zu befreien.  
  
Sie waren nicht viele, fünfzehn etwa, sie hofften, dass es reichte... es musste reichen.  
  
Sie flogen etwa zwei Stunden, bis sie den Friedhof erreichten.  
  
Er war leer und dunkel, bedrohliche Stille lag über den Gräbern. Nebel schlich am Boden entlang und der Mondschein warf mysteriöses Licht auf den Ort der Toten.  
  
Sie landeten und nahmen an dem kreisrunden Platz Stellung ein. Vier Wege des Friedhofs mündeten in den großen Kreis, mit Kies bedeckt, und von Grabsteinen und schlanken, hohen Bäumen umringt.  
  
Sie waren den Plan zig Mal durchgegangen, jeder wusste, was und wo er es zu tun hatte.  
  
Harry und Hermione versteckten sich unter dem Tarnmantel, während sich die anderen ihre Verstecke suchten.  
  
Neben Draco kauerte Ginny, sie war nervös, so wie im Verbotenen Wald und Colin, der neben Ginny Stellung hielt, drückte ihre Hand.  
  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie hörten leises Flüstern.  
  
Eine Gruppe Hexen und Zauberer waren zusammengepfercht worden, sie schienen sehr jung zu sein, um die zwölf, dreizehn Jahre und waren umringt von neun Todessern in langen, schwarzen Mänteln, die in silbernen Masken verhüllten Gesichter traditionell in weiten Kapuzen verhüllt.  
  
Die jungen Hexen und Zauberer sahen müde aus, vollkommen ausgezerrt, es war klar, dass sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert worden waren. Mit teilweise erschreckend resignierten und teilweise angstvollen Blicken schauten sie umher, wissend, dass sie schon bald tot sein würden.  
  
Mitten auf dem kreisrunden Ort, der umringt war von Grabsteinen, kam der Zug zum stehen und leises, höhnisches Gelächter ertönte.  
  
Einer der Todesser streifte seine Kapuze herunter und nahm die Maske ab. Im Licht des Mondes konnte man Lucius Malfoys Gesicht sehen.  
  
Fies grinsend sah er die Hexen und Zauberer an, die aneinandergekettet hilflos und mittlerweile voller Furcht da standen und abwarteten. Viele von ihnen weinten.  
  
"Das kommt davon, wenn man Lord Voldemort nicht gehorcht", ertönte Lucius kalte, schleppende Stimme, die so sehr an die von Draco erinnerte.  
  
Die Kinder begannen, panisch umherzublicken, wissend, dass eine Flucht unmöglich war und ihr Leben zu Ende sein würde, bevor es überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte.  
  
Lucius lächelte kalt. "Lasst sie uns töten", sagte er zu den anderen Todessern gewandt.  
  
In dem Augenblick, in dem die Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe zücken wollten und das Wimmern und Weinen der Kinder lauter wurde, streifte Harry den Tarnumhang von ihm und Hermione herunter.  
  
"Tz, tz, tz... so etwas gehört sich doch nicht", sagte er aufschneidend zu Lucius.  
  
Die Todesser starrten Harry und Hermione verblüfft an.  
  
Harry und Hermione richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Todesser, die ihnen am nächsten standen und brüllten "Expelliarmus!". Zauberstäbe flogen aus den Händen, die Todesser erholten sich von ihrer Verblüffung und in diesem Augenblick stürzten die anderen Rebellen aus ihren Verstecken hervor.  
  
"Petrificus totalus" wurde geschrieen und ein paar Todesser erstarrten.  
  
"Crucio" kam als Gegenangriff und Ernie und Susan fielen vor Schmerzen zu Boden.  
  
Ein regelrechtes Chaos entstand, verschiedene Sachen passierten gleichzeitig, die Luft war erfüllt von Zaubersprüchen wie "Relashio", "Ricustsempra", dem Schild- Zauber, "Stupor" und den gefährlichen unverzeihlichen Flüchen. Schreie vor Wut, Schmerz und Verzweiflung, Schreie vor Hass und Rache hallten über den Friedhof, der Kampf war erbarmungslos.  
  
Während die Todesser im Kampf abgelenkt waren, huschten Ginny, Colin und zwei weitere zu den Gefangen, zauberten die Ketten los und zogen die verstörten Kinder zurück. Ginny und Colin nahmen die Kinder mit, Mandy und Padma kamen angerannt und halfen ihnen, die Kinder vom Friedhof wegzubringen, während die beiden anderen sich in die Schlacht stürzten.  
  
Es war bisher einzigartiges Glück, dass keins der Rebellen vom Todesfluch getroffen war.  
  
Harry hoffte, dass Draco mit dem Todefluch, den er beherrschte ein paar damit töten konnte, doch im Chaos konnte er dies nicht feststellen, ob eins der grünen Blitze aus Dracos Zauberstab kamen. Er sah ihn überhaupt nicht, hatte aber auch nicht die Zeit, sich genau umzuschauen. Harry selbst beherrschte den Todesfluch auch, aber längst nicht perfekt und es funktionierte auch nicht immer.  
  
Er hoffte, dass Ginny, Colin, Mandy und Padma die Kinder rechtzeitig in Sicherheit brachten, und dass sie solange den Kampf gegen die Todesser standhalten konnten, doch schließlich fiel ihr Angriff viel zu schnell in verzweifelte Verteidigung um.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ginny stolperte hinter den Kindern her und trieb sie zu Eile an.  
  
Colin rannte vorweg, sicherte den Weg, während Padma und Mandy die Kinder von vorne mit sich zogen.  
  
Der Lärm des Kampfes war noch deutlich zu hören, sie mussten schnell weg von hier.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Ginny Schritte hinter sich, hastig drehte sie sich um und hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen, als sie von weitem eine schlanke Gestalt in einem weiten, schwarzen Umhang erkennen konnte, das Gesicht in einer Kapuze verhüllt und der sie zielsicher verfolgte.  
  
"Wir werden verfolgt, ich lenk ihn ab", zischte Ginny Padma und Mandy zu und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, löste sich Ginny von der Gruppe und eilte dem Verfolger entgegen.  
  
Sie zitterte und hatte Angst, aber sie bemühte sich, Ruhe zu bewahren.  
  
Ginny tat so, als sei sie überrascht, ihr Gegenüber zu erblicken und schrie kurz auf. Der Todesser blieb stehen und schien sie unter seiner Kapuze anzustarren.  
  
Und dann rannte Ginny weg, seitlich einen Weg durch den Friedhof einschlagend, fort von den Kindern. Der Todesser nahm die Verfolgung auf und nun bekam Ginny richtige Furcht. Niemals würde sie den Kampf mit einem Todesser überleben - und sie rannte um ihr Leben. Blindlings rannte sie über den Friedhof, immer wieder sah sie gehetzt zurück.  
  
Der Verfolger holte sie langsam, aber sicher ein.  
  
Ginny rannte und rannte, sie achtete nicht auf den Weg, Hauptsache sie gewann an Vorsprung, doch dies schien nur eine Illusion zu sein.  
  
Plötzlich stolperte Ginny, sie fiel hart zu Boden, konnte sich gerade noch mit den Händen abstützen, damit sie nicht mit dem Gesicht aufschlug, rappelte sich schnell herum - und erstarrte. Die schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt stand direkt vor ihr, bedrohlich, und hielt seinen Zauberstab direkt an ihre Brust.  
  
"Das Spiel ist aus, Weasley", hörte sie seine kalte und höhnische Stimme, sie klang verzerrt, und Ginny zitterte.  
  
Gedanken tobten in ihrem Kopf, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, sie konnte nichts tun, er hatte gewonnen, sie wartete auf den Todesfluch, voller Furcht, sie wollte nicht sterben, sie wollte es nicht...  
  
Und der Feind bückte sich plötzlich zu ihr herab, packte sie am Arm und zog sie brutal in die Höhe, ihr ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand entreißend.  
  
"Mitkommen", befahl er mit seiner verzerrten Stimme und stieß sie vor sich her.  
  
Er zerrte sie zu einem Grabmal, schubste Ginny so brutal nach vorne, dass sie gegen den Grabstein flog, und sie schrie auf, als dieser plötzlich nachgab und sie in die Tiefe gerissen wurde.  
  
Trotz Furcht wurde ihr sofort klar, dass es sich um einen Portschlüssel gehandelt hatte.  
  
Hart schlug sie am Boden auf, sie sah im Augenblick nur noch Sternchen, dann schaute sie benommen auf und schrie zum zweiten Mal entsetzt auf, als sie in Voldemorts rotglühende Augen blickte.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Harry sah in weiter Ferne eine weiße Feuersalve in den Himmel zischen und war erleichtert. Die befreiten Kinder waren in Sicherheit.  
  
"Weg hier", brüllte er, mit dem Sonorus-Zauberspruch seiner Stimme einen lauten Klang verleitend.  
  
Er schwang sich auf seinen Besen, viele seiner Freunde taten es ihm nach und sie stießen sich in die Höhe.  
  
Die Todesser sahen ihnen erbost nach, wild umherblickend nach jenen, die nicht schnell genug waren.  
  
" Avada Kedavra", zischte Lucius kalt und Harry sah einen grünen Lichtstrahl. Dann hörte er Susan aufschreien und er bemerkte, wie Terry leblos vom Besen fiel.  
  
Es wurden wieder mehrere Todesflüche auf die Rebellen gehetzt, aber diesmal wurde niemand getroffen.  
  
"Neeeeiiiinnn", schrie Susan, sie wollte wieder landen, zu Terry laufen, doch Draco, auf seinem Besen neben ihr schwebend, packte sie und hielt sie zurück, während er sie zwang, in die Höhe zu fliegen.  
  
"Terryyy", heulte Susan. "Avada Kedrava", jaulte sie, ihren Zauberstab blindlings auf einen Todesser richtend, aber es passierte nichts.  
  
"Susan, es nützt nichts, wenn du jetzt stirbst, Terry hätte das nie gewollt", brüllte Ron.  
  
Harry starrte hinunter, Hass stieg in ihn auf, unstillbarer Hass.  
  
"Harry", kreischte Hermione und riss Harry aus seinen Hassgedanken. "Komm endlich!"  
  
Die Todesser, ohne Besen, sahen von unten wütend zu, wie die Rebellen flohen, immer noch versuchend, sie zu töten, aber sie waren schon bald in Sicherheit.  
  
Einige riefen mit "Accio" ihre Besen herbei, doch es würde etwas dauern, bis diese ans Ziel kamen.  
  
"Schnell, bevor ihre Besen ankommen", rief Blaise.  
  
In rasendem Flug hetzten sie zur Flucht, es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihren Zwischenstopp erreicht hatten. Es war ein kleines, unterirdisches Höhlensystem in einem Wald.  
  
Die befreiten Kinder saßen schon in einer der Haupthöhlen und wurden von Padma und Mandy gut zugeredet.  
  
"Rooooon", hörten sie Colins verzweifelte Stimme.  
  
Alarmiert rannten Harry und die anderen in die Höhlen, Colin kam ihnen schon entgegen.  
  
"Ist Ginny bei euch?" Colin war blass und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Panik beherrschte ihn und nichts war mehr von der Lebensfreude zu spüren, die ihn sonst wie eine lebendige Aura zu umgeben schien.  
  
"Nein", antwortete Harry und sah Colin entsetzt an.  
  
Colin wurde noch blasser und starrte Harry und Ron abwechselnd an.  
  
"Wo ist sie?", brüllte Ron los. Er stürzte hervor, packte Colin und schüttelte ihn.  
  
"Ron, lass ihn los", rief Harry energisch und riss Ron von Colin los.  
  
Colin stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und hatte immer noch den erstarrten, schockierten Ausdruck in seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
"Sie war hinter uns, ich... ich hatte den Weg abgecheckt und gesichert und als ich... und als ich zurückkam, erzählten Padma und Mandy, Ginny wäre einfach davongerannt, so ´ner Gestalt entgegen, das muss... das muss ein Todesser gewesen sein", erzählte Colin hektisch.  
  
Ron heulte auf und Colin ging schnell ein paar Schritte zurück. "Ich kann nichts dafür! Wir müssen sie suchen!" Diesmal ging er vor, wollte sich an Harry und Ron vorbeidrängeln, doch Harry hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Du bleibst hier!", befahl er energisch.  
  
"Natürlich gehen wir sie suchen", sagte Ron im gleichen Augenblick.  
  
"Das geht nicht", mischte sich Blaise ein.  
  
"Was geht nicht?", fragte Hermione, die zu den Kindern gerannt war und nichts mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Ginny ist fort", rief Ron verzweifelt.  
  
Hermione erstarrte und wurde blass. "Nein", hauchte sie.  
  
"Niemand geht, wir dürfen nicht zurück, es würde noch jemand sterben!", sagte Harry mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerrede duldete.  
  
"Ginny ist nicht tot", heulte Colin wütend auf.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an. "Aber Terry Brooks", murmelte er.  
  
Er sah, wie noch stärkere Panik in Colins Augen erglomm und sein Gesicht verzerrte. "Tot?", wiederholte er fassungslos.  
  
"Und Ginny kann es auch sein, wenn wir sie nicht suchen", zischte Ron. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Ron, dann töten sie uns!", Harry schrie schon fast. "Ich würde auch am liebsten sofort los und Ginny suchen, aber wir müssen abwarten! Sie könnte tot sein und wenn sie es wäre, würden wir es erfahren, wenn man sie gefangen genommen hat, würde man sie nicht töten, weil sie dann schon längst tot wäre, sonst hätte man sie nicht gefangen genommen!"  
  
"Ron, sei vernünftig, es würde dein eigener Tod bedeuten", redete Ernie auf ihn ein.  
  
Ron schüttelte heftig den Kopf, wollte hinaus, doch Semaus und Dean stellten sich ihm in den Weg, packten ihn und zerrten ihn mit Gewalt in die Haupthöhle.  
  
Hermione und die anderen folgte ihnen rasch.  
  
Müde seufzte Harry.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Colin leise.  
  
Harry sah ihn an. "Sobald wir zurück sind, finden wir heraus, was mit Ginny passiert ist", versprach er.  
  
Er wusste, dass es für Colin hart vorkommen musste, vielleicht gefühllos, dass er abwartete, und Ginny nicht sofort suchen wollte, aber er hatte mit Hermione zusammen die Verantwortung und durfte die anderen nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ginny konnte tot sein, niemanden nützte es, wenn sie sich planlos und von Gefühlen verblendet, in die Gefahr stürzten.  
  
Er ging mit Colin zusammen in die Haupthöhle hinein.  
  
Die anderen saßen in Gruppen in der Höhle, bedrücktes Murmeln war zu hören, einige saßen bei den Kindern und befragten sie, Susan weinte bitter und einige versuchten sie zu trösten, obwohl sie selber traurig waren.  
  
Drei Kinder eilten auf Harry und Colin zu.  
  
"Du bist Harry Potter, nicht wahr?", quiekte eines davon.  
  
Harry nickte. "Und wie ist dein Name?"  
  
"Ich bin Marlies. Ihr... ihr seid wahre Helden", sagte das Mädchen und pure Dankbarkeit lag in ihren braunen Augen, erfüllt mit Ehrfurcht und Bewundern.  
  
"Danke", fügte ein Junge mit blondem Haar hinzu. Er lächelte. "Wir wären gestorben, wenn ihr nicht voller Heldenmut gewesen wärt."  
  
Harry lächelte. *Helden...* Waren sie das? Waren sie wirklich Helden?  
  
Er vermochte darauf nicht zu antworten, zu sehr zerrte das Gefühl des Versagens an ihm, wenn er an Terry und Ginny dachte, doch eines wusste er. Für diese Kinder würden er und seine Freunde immer Helden bleiben.  
  
Harry ließ Colin bei den drei Kindern und eilte zu Ron, der mit Hermione an einer Höhlenwand gelehnt auf dem Boden saß, das Gesicht in seine Hände vergraben.  
  
"Wieso", murmelte Ron.  
  
Hermione nahm seine Hand, während ihr still Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.  
  
Ron sah auf und Harry blickte in weinende Augen.  
  
"Wieso?", wiederholte er verzweifelt.  
  
"Vielleicht haben sie Ginny gefangengenommen... dann werden wir sie retten", versuchte Harry sich selbst, Ron und Hermione Mut zu machen.  
  
"Das glaubst du doch selber nicht", entgegnete Ron. "Machen wir uns nichts vor... Ginny ist tot."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Ich möchte hinaus und sie suchen, um Gewissheit zu finden! Um sie mitzunehmen", fuhr er fort.  
  
"Aber das können wir jetzt nicht. Draußen herrscht Gefahr, gerade jetzt... wir müssen warten", sagte Hermione leise.  
  
"Ich weiß. Und dafür hasse ich diese Welt. Ich hasse sie... ich hasse alles an ihr", schluchzte Ron.  
  
Harry hatte die gleichen Gedanken und gerade diese erfüllten ihn mit ohnmächtiger Wut und Verzweiflung, beides schon bald vom Hass übertrumpft. Hass auf Voldemort, der ihre Leben zerstören will, seine Freunde auseinandergerissen und Angst und Schrecken verbreitet hatte. Hass auf Voldemort und seine Anhänger, die Terry auf dem Gewissen hatten und - Ginny!  
  
*Nein, nein, bitte lasst sie noch am Leben sein... *  
  
Hass auf Voldemort, der seine Eltern getötet hatte. Hass...  
  
Er empfand nur noch Hass... und nichts anderes mehr. 


	6. Forbidden Feelings, Kapitel 4

Titel: - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge, Part One by: Wandelstern und Nyx, Kap. 4: September 2002 Inhaltsangabe: Düstere Zeiten, Finsternis ist überall. Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort herrscht grausam über die Welt der Magie. Doch die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten lässt eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen nicht aufgeben. Hauptcharaktere: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, u.a. Anmerkung: "Sounds of Revenge" ist der erste Teil von - Hating Love - und beginnt im Spätsommer 1997. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione (...) sind 17 Jahre alt, Ginny, Colin 16. - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge ist der erste Teil. Der zweite Teil und der dritte Teil werden an Teil eins anknüpfen und die Fortsetzungen darstellen. Altersfreigabe: ~ ab 13. Feedback: Immer gern gesehen und danke an die, die bisher reviewt haben... onenyx@yahoo.de | wandelsterne@yahoo.de ~~~ www.dark-nyx.de.vu | www.wandelstern.de.vu Disclaimer: Alle wiederkannten Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Wir haben keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdienen mit der Fanfic kein Geld. Beta: Tanni ^ knuddelz, sind froh, dass wir dich haben!  
  
  
  
  
  
- Forbidden Feelings -  
  
(Verbotene Gefühle)  
  
~ 4th Chapter ~  
  
  
  
Sirius Black hetzte durch das verlassene Dorf, dicht verfolgt von Anhängern  
  
Voldemorts. Er rannte, nutzte die letzten Reserven seiner Energie - und kam abrupt zum Stehen, als Todesser ihm den Weg abschnitten.  
  
Er wirbelte herum, seine Verfolger hatten aufgeholt und blieben stehen, ihre Gesichter von irren Grinsen verzerrt.  
  
Er war umzingelt.  
  
Wild blickte Sirius umher, Gedanken stürzten auf ihn ein, doch er erkannte, dass diese Runde an den Feind ging. Eine Flucht war unmöglich und ein Kampf würde seinen Tod bedeuten.  
  
"Das Spiel ist aus, Black", sagte jemand höhnisch. Er hatte als einziger das Gesicht unter einer riesigen Kapuze verborgen. Seine Stimme klang verzerrt, dennoch war die erbarmungslose Kälte, die in ihr lag nicht zu überhören.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Snape stand vor der Heulenden Hütte und betrachtete sie, teils mit Genugtuung, teils mit Nervosität.  
  
Dann schritt er die Stufen hinauf, ging an zwei Anhänger Voldemorts vorbei, die die Tür rechts und links flankierten und betrat die alte Hütte, die von so vielen gemieden wurde, sagte man sich doch, dass einst unheimliche, heulende Geräusche die Hütte erfüllt hatten.  
  
Im Raum sah er einen Stuhl in der Mitte stehen, auf dem ein Mann saß, die Arme um die Lehne gefesselt. Die Haare kurz und schwarz, das Gesicht blass. Die fast schwarzen Augen richteten sich klar auf Snape und er konnte etwas wie Verachtung in den Augen des Gefangenen lesen, und etwas, was er nicht deuten konnte, aber zweifellos die Spur von Azkaban war, jenem früheren Gefängnis, dass die Hölle auf Erden darstellte, die wohl niemals verlöschen würde.  
  
"Black", begrüßte Snape den Gefangenen mit leiser, kalter Stimme.  
  
"Nun, hast deinen Lord wohl drum gebeten, mich eigenhändig zu töten, was", zischte Sirius aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", sagte er im lauernden Ton. "Voldemort hat mich gebeten, mich um dich zu... kümmern."  
  
"Und was verstehst du unter kümmern?" Sirius Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Also hat Dumbledore Unrecht gehabt."  
  
"Unrecht, was mich betrifft? Hör mal, Black, alles was ich möchte, ist dich zu töten!" Snape trat auf Sirius zu und beugte sich zu ihm herab. Er kam mit seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe an das von Sirius, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und presste die Spitze an Sirius Schläfe. "Ich hasse dich, ich habe dich immer gehasst und ich werde dich auch immer hassen!"  
  
"Du bist krank vor Hass, Snape", presste Sirius hervor und klang genauso hasserfüllt wie Snape..  
  
Snape drückte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes noch fester an Sirius Schläfe, so dass dieser das Gesicht verzog.  
  
"Vielleicht bin ich das", zischelte Snape.  
  
"Dann tu es doch, worauf wartest du."  
  
Wütend funkelten sie sich an.  
  
Dann zog Snape ruckartig seinen Zauberstab zurück und richtete sich auf.  
  
Kalt blickte er auf Sirius herab. "Dumbledore hatte nicht Unrecht gehabt. Ich töte dich nicht, weil es unsinnig ist, einen möglichen Verbündeten zu töten, es gibt nicht viele, die gegen Voldemort kämpfen."  
  
Sirius sah Snape abschätzend an, der Meister der Zaubertränke sah ihm an, dass er seinen Worten keinen Glauben schenkte.  
  
"Zum anderen kann ich dich nicht töten, weil Voldemort wünscht, dass ich dich auf seine Seite locke."  
  
Sirius blinzelte. Ungläubig starrte er Snape an. "Was?"  
  
"Du hast richtig gehört", wies Snape ihn mit seiner gefühlslosen und kalten Stimme zurecht.  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er glaubt wirklich, du könntest ein Zauberer der Dunklen Künste werden oder - "  
  
"Oder er will dich testen", vollendete Sirius den Satz.  
  
Snape verstummte und nickte. "Wahrscheinlich glaubt er mir nicht wirklich und entweder er geht davon aus, dass ich dir alles erzähle, einen Plan mit dir schmiede, dich als Spion zu ihm zu schicken, indem ich dich überzeugt habe und -"  
  
"Und schon hat er dich in der Falle", unterbrach Sirius Snape. "Vorrausgesetzt er glaubt eben nicht, dass ich jemals auf seine Seite wechseln würde - was ich auch nie tun würde!"  
  
"Oder aber Voldemort wägt ab, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass du niemals wechseln würdest, glaubt er mir vielleicht, dann wärst du allerdings des Todes."  
  
"Und wenn du mir zur Flucht verhilfst - "  
  
"Womit er vielleicht ebenfalls rechnen könnte - "  
  
"Sind wir beide des Todes, weil er das erahnt hat, oder, falls er es nicht hat, wärst du so gut wie tot."  
  
Snape grinste höhnisch. "Ich habe nicht viele Möglichkeiten."  
  
"Ich auch nicht. Und ich weiß nicht, ob du mir vielleicht eine Falle stellst."  
  
"Wozu? Um dich zu töten? Dann wärst du schon tot. Um Voldemorts Willen? Wenn er deinen Tod wollte, säßest du ebenfalls nicht mehr hier. Um Informationen aus dir zu locken? Dann befändest du dich in der Folterkammer."  
  
Snape sah, wie seine Argumente Sirius einzuleuchten schienen.  
  
"Dann bliebe nur die Frage, ob wir beide willens sind, zusammenzuarbeiten."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Snape wollte ganz und gar nicht mit Sirius zusammenarbeiten und er sah es an dessen  
  
hasserfüllten Augen, dass er es ebenso abzulehnen schien. Er hasste Sirius und Sirius hasste ihn, sie waren keine Freunde, sie... waren Verbündete, gestand er sich schließlich und nur widerstrebend ein. Sie kämpften beide für dieselbe Seite, es gab kaum Rebellen, meistens Flüchtlinge, voller Angst und Unsicherheit, die verschiedenen Gruppen standen nicht in Kontakt zueinander, da es zu gefährlich war und nun war Black hier, sie könnten einen Plan schmieden, um Voldemort zu schwächen, aber das würde Zusammenarbeit voraussetzen... "Ich w äre dazu bereit", gab Snape schließlich heiser und zögernd zu.  
  
Sirius sah ihn offen an. Er schien darüber nachzudenken und runzelte mit der Stirn. "Ich... ich auch", krächzte er dann.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Die Rebellen hielten sich noch immer in dem kleinen, unterirdischen Höhlensystem auf.  
  
Harry war müde und er fühlte sich ausgezerrt.  
  
Der Tag war längst angebrochen, der erste Schock vorüber und sie befassten sich endlich tiefgehend mit den Kindern.  
  
Sie waren Schüler Hogwarts, ihre Eltern waren allesamt Todesser, unwichtige zwar, aber Anhänger Voldemorts, viele nur aus Furcht und Hoffnung, so ihren Kindern das Überleben zu sichern, doch die Kinder selbst hatten sich aber geweigert, auf der Seite Voldemorts zu stehen, weil sie es nicht richtig fanden. Sie waren töricht genug, es laut auszusprechen - genau dies, was ihre Eltern zu verhindern versuchten - und was folgte, waren Folter und die anschließend festgesetzte Hinrichtung auf dem Friedhof.  
  
Wichtige Informationen hatten sie nicht, in Hogwarts wurde zwar getuschelt, man hatte sie aber ausgegrenzt und von den Eltern wussten sie ebenfalls nichts, da diese keine hohen Ränge inne hatten.  
  
Sie erzählten das, was Harry und die anderen ohnehin schon wussten.  
  
Das in Hogwarts Kinder von Todessern unterrichtet wurden, dass Snape sich dort als Lehrer aufhielt, aber selten etwas zu der derzeitigen Situation etwas sagte - ungerecht war er nicht mehr - und dass all jene gehetzt, verfolgt und getötet wurden, die sich Voldemort au irgendeine Art und Weise in den Weg stellten.  
  
Sie waren mutig, die Kinder, trotz ihres jungen Alters, sie würden wunderbare Kämpfer abgeben, wenn sie alt genug waren - aber wollten sie so lange warten? Nein... Die Rebellen planten, noch in dieser Nacht aufzubrechen und zur Burg zurückzufliegen.  
  
"Was ist mit Ginny?", murmelte Ron müde, immer noch an der Höhlenwand gelehnt auf dem Boden sitzend. Die Beine hatte er angewinkelt und der Kopf ruhte auf seinen Knien.  
  
"Wir müssen zunächst zurückfliegen und die Kinder in Sicherheit bringen", antwortete Harry. "Dann beraten wir uns sofort... eine kleine Gruppe von vier Leuten ungefähr könnte zurückfliegen, zum Friedhof, und schauen, ob - " Er brach ab.  
  
Ron hatte aufgesehen und seine Augen hatten sich wieder mit heißen Tränen gefüllt und auch Harry fand keine Worte mehr.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhh" - ein gellender Schrei ließ alle erschrocken auffahren.  
  
Zauberstäbe wurden gezückt, es wurde Stellung eingenommen.  
  
"Alter, du musst eine aus Rons Jahrgang sein?", ertönte eine Stimme, die sich ziemlich geschockt anhörte. "Verdammt, hast du uns mit deinem Schrei erschrocken. Was tust du überhaupt hier?"  
  
Ron sah Harry entgeistert an. Waren das tatsächlich Fred und George???  
  
Und schon rannten sie in die Vorhöhle, dicht gefolgt von den anderen.  
  
Dort standen doch tatsächlich Fred und George, gegenüber von ihnen Padma, die drohend ihren Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Doch sie schien die Zwillinge erkannt zu haben, denn sie ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und steckte hin schließlich zurück.  
  
  
  
In dem Augenblick brüllte Ron los. "FRED!!! GEORGE!!!"  
  
"RON!!!", brüllten diese zurück, und binnen Sekunden stürzten sie sich aufeinander zu, fielen in nicht enden wollende Umarmung, ein Wollknäuel aus roten Haaren ließ es unmöglich machen, die drei Brüder auseinander zu halten.  
  
"Was macht ihr hier? Wie geht's dir?", riefen die Zwillinge durcheinander und lachten.  
  
Dann lösten sie sich von Ron und stürzten sich auf Harry und Hermione, die sie ungläubig und glücklich zugleich begrüßten.  
  
Die anderen sahen etwas verdattert zu.  
  
"Alter, was macht ihr hier?"  
  
"Wir... wir haben ein paar Kinder gerettet, die getötet werden sollten", erklärte Hermione, etwas tonlos.  
  
"Nicht schlecht", staunte Fred. "Hoffe, hier seid ihr in Sicherheit."  
  
"Das hoffen wir auch", sagte Harry mit schiefem Grinsen.  
  
"Ron? Was´n los mit dir?"  
  
"George? Fred?", ließ Ron leise von sich vernehmen.  
  
"Gut gemacht, hast unsere Namen brav gelernt", witzelte George, wurde aber anstandslos ernst, als niemand lachte.  
  
Nur Draco begann, höhnisch zu grinsen, aber die Blicke der anderen ließen sein Grinsen erstarren.  
  
"Was ist los?", wiederholte George, nun besorgt.  
  
"Ist was mit Ginny?" Freds Stimme zitterte ein wenig.  
  
"Sie war bei der Schlacht dabei", fing Ron an, brach ab und rannte in die Haupthöhle zurück.  
  
Entgeistert starrten die Zwillinge hinterher.  
  
"Ist sie tot?", würgte George hervor.  
  
"Eigentlich wissen wir es nicht... wir... wir gehen davon aus..." Harry verstummte.  
  
Noch nie hatte er die beiden so gesehen... verzweifelt, bitter, ungläubig, mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Dann rannten sie plötzlich los, in die Haupthöhle hinein, zu Ron.  
  
Die anderen folgten ihnen, nur Draco blieb zurück.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Ginny saß auf einem kleinen Hocker aus Holz in einem trostlosen, kalten Verlies.  
  
Drei Steinwände umringten sie, die vierte war eine Gitterwand aus dicken Eisenstangen, wo sich davor ein schmaler Flur schlängelte, ein Stuhl stand vor ihrem Verlies, verlassen und einsam - so wie sie.  
  
Kurz danach, nachdem sie Voldemort erkannte, war sie bewusstlos geworden. Sie erinnerte sich noch, wie Voldemort sie kalt und zufrieden anlächelte, seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete und etwas sagte, dann nahm ihr erbarmungslose Schwärze das Bewusstsein und als sie aufwachte, lag sie hier in dem dunklen Verlies auf dem kalten Boden.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wieso man sie nicht getötet, sondern gefangenen genommen hatte, sie wusste nicht, was man mit ihr vor hatte und sie mochte nicht daran denken.  
  
Sie hatte Angst. Furcht. Das Zittern wollte nicht aufhören und die düsteren Gedanken wollten nicht aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden.  
  
Sie dachte an die anderen. Waren sie entkommen? Lebten sie noch?  
  
Sie hoffte es. Sie hoffte es so sehr...  
  
Was ist, wenn sie dachten, sie wäre tot?  
  
Ginny sah Ron, wie er sich der Verzweiflung hingab... nein... nein, das durfte er nicht denken! Aber wer sollte ihm schon sagen, dass sie noch lebte? Lebte und hoffte, er und die anderen würden kommen, um sie zu befreien?  
  
Ein lauter Schluchzer entfuhr ihr, und dann legte sie den Kopf auf ihre Knie und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Leise und scheinbar bedächtig, doch ihr Herz verkrampfte sich so sehr, dass sie am liebsten aufgeschrieen hätte.  
  
"Hat das arme, kleine Mädchen Angst?", spottete jemand plötzlich.  
  
Ginny fuhr erschrocken hoch, blinzelte die Tränen aus ihren Augen, um klarer sehen zu können und sah durch die Gitter eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt im  
  
bodenlangen, schwarzen Umhang vor dem Verlies direkt neben dem Stuhl stehen, das Gesicht in eine weite Kapuze versteckt. Die jugendliche Stimme hatte verzerrt geklungen, aber die Kälte und der Spott waren nicht zu überhören gewesen.  
  
Es musste derjenige gewesen sein, der sie auf dem Friedhof verfolgt und gefangen genommen hatte.  
  
Schnell wischte sich Ginny die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie stand nicht auf, sie starrte ihn nur an, nun froh, dass die Gitterwand sie beide voneinander trennte.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft und fasste ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. "Bist du gekommen, um dich an mein Leid zu ergötzen?", fragte sie, versucht, sicher zu klingen und sie sah ihn aus einer Mischung aus Furcht und Verachtung an.  
  
"Vielleicht, aber es macht keinen Spaß", gab ihr Gegenüber unverwandt zu.  
  
Die Verachtung für diesen vermeintlichen Todesser wuchs.  
  
"Und wer bist du?"  
  
"Kein Todesser, wie du bestimmt angenommen hast."  
  
Ginny blinzelte. Kein Todesser?  
  
"Aber ich arbeite für Voldemort."  
  
Als ob das nicht das Gleiche wäre, dachte Ginny verbittert.  
  
"Und... und wieso bin ich gefangen genommen worden?"  
  
Der Fremde lachte leise, es war kein echtes Lachen, es war ein fieses und höhnisches Lachen. Abrupt hörte er damit auf. "Weil du ein Feind bist, was glaubst du denn sonst, wieso."  
  
Ginny runzelte mit der Stirn. Sie fürchtete sich immer noch, aber sie verachtete den Fremden auch, so wie alle anderen, die für Voldemort arbeiteten und sich freuten, wenn sich ihre Gefangene hilflos und verzweifelt fühlten.  
  
"Ich dachte immer, eure Feinde würden getötet werden...", wandte sie zögernd ein. Dann hielt sie den Atem an.  
  
"Werden sie auch", erwiderte der Fremde mit seiner verzerrten und kalten Stimme. "Aber mit einigen haben wir noch etwas vor, ehe sie getötet werden."  
  
Ginnys Herz stand kurz still, dann machte es einen Hüpfer vor Schreck. Sie konnte es förmlich spüren, dass er grinste, obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Sie ermahnte sich, zu atmen. "Und... und was hat man mit mir vor?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
  
  
  
"Das wirst du schon früh genug merken."  
  
Dann schritt der Anhänger Voldemorts davon und Ginny fragte sich, wieso er eigentlich gekommen war... wahrscheinlich, um sich wirklich an ihrem Leid zu ergötzen.  
  
Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, was man mit ihr vorhaben könne... ihr Informationen  
  
zu entlocken, selbstverständlich - und Panik ergriff sie. Nein... nein, sie durfte nichts verraten... sie durfte es nicht, aber würde sie der Folter stand halten? Sicherlich nicht... ihre Gedanken kreisten in ihrem Kopf herum und wurden zu einem Strudel, der sie erfasste und schwindelig werden ließ.  
  
Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie sie vom Hocker sank und sanft zu Boden glitt.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Wie geht es ihr?"  
  
"Wie man es nimmt", erwiderte jemand mit verzerrter Stimme und in einem bodenlangen, schwarzen Umhang, das Gesicht in einer weiten Kapuze verhüllt, den Kopf leicht gesenkt. "Sie versucht es mit Fassung zu tragen, so erscheint es mir."  
  
Voldemort lachte leise, es war ein gefühlloses Lachen, das jeden erschauern ließ, bis auf sein Gegenüber. "Die Weasleys waren schon immer so... mutig, ja... aber leider auch töricht."  
  
Sein Gegenüber hob den Kopf. "Was habt Ihr mit ihr vor, Lord Voldemort?"  
  
Rotglühende Augen blickten forschend auf das hinter einer silbernen Maske verstecktes Gesicht, das unter der Kapuze verborgen war. "Sie ist der Schlüssel zu allem."  
  
"Zu allem?"  
  
"Zu allem. Zur Macht, zur Zukunft." Voldemort lächelte gefährlich.  
  
"Und wieso gerade sie? Wie soll sie Einfluss auf die Zukunft und auf die Macht haben?"  
  
"Viperus, mein junger Freund, du wirst es bald verstehen... wenn es soweit ist", sagte Voldemort listig.  
  
"Ich will es aber jetzt verstehen", beharrte Viperus.  
  
"Junge, habe Geduld. Geduld ist die Tugend der Macht, vergiss das nicht, mein Schüler."  
  
"Ja, Meister, aber - "  
  
Voldemort hob die Hand und brachte Viperus zum Schweigen. "Die Macht sucht sich ihre Träger selber aus und - " "Und Ginny Weasley soll jemals von der Macht begünstigt werden?", unterbrach Viperus seinen Meister ungläubig.  
  
Missmutig sah Voldemort sein Gegenüber an. "Mir gebührt Respekt und wenn du ihn mir nicht entgegen bringst, muss ich dich schmerzhaft daran erinnern", drohte er kühl.  
  
Viperus senkte den Kopf. "Entschuldigt, Meister. Sprecht, ich werde Euch nicht mehr unterbrechen."  
  
"Weasley wird niemals an Macht erlangen, das habe ich nicht angedeutet. Ich sagte, die Macht sucht sich ihre Träger selber aus und Weasley könnte jemand sein, der den Träger beeinflussen könnte - ob zugunsten der Macht oder nicht, wird sich zeigen, wenn es so weit ist. Wenn es überhaupt jemals so weit kommen wird."  
  
"Aber... aber Ihr seid der Träger der Macht, Meister. Ihr beherrscht die Zaubererwelt."  
  
Voldemort lächelte gierig. "Ja. Ja, das tue ich. Aber die Macht ist launisch... nun denn, ich werde es zu verhindern wissen."  
  
"Indem ihr Weasley tötet?"  
  
"Viperus, mein Schüler, du musst lernen, deine Freunde und Feinde erst dann zu töten, wenn es dir Vorteile erbringt."  
  
"Ihr... Ihr habt nie sinnlos getötet?" Viperus machte einen erstickten Laut, Voldemort hatte längst erkannt, dass sein junger Schüler versuchte, ein spöttisches Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Sinnlos? Nein, niemals. Ich töte und lasse töten, wenn es mir Vorteile bringt und wenn ich mich zufrieden stellen will. Die eigenen Feinde zu töten macht Spaß, muss ich zugeben." Voldemort grinste irre.  
  
  
  
"Und Weasley zu töten würde keinen Spaß machen?"  
  
"Ich denke schon. Nur weiß ich, dass sie zu wichtig ist, um sie ins Jenseits zu befördern. Sie ist der Schlüssel, sie ist berührt worden von der Macht und sie wird in der Zukunft eine große Rolle spielen." Voldemort schaute seinen Lehrling prüfend an. Auch wenn er dessen Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, ahnte er, was Viperus dachte.  
  
"Meine Worte mögen dir verwirrend erscheinen, aber schon bald, mein Freund, schon bald wirst du verstehen", fügte er lächelnd hinzu und seine kalten Augen glühten wild auf.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Es hat keinen Sinn, weiter Spion zu spielen", sagte Sirius.  
  
Snape hatte ihn losgebunden und er war aufgestanden, um nachdenklich auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
  
  
"Er wird dich längst durchschaut haben."  
  
"Und was sollen dir deiner Meinung nach tun? Es bliebe nur die Flucht als Ausweg, aber wir müssten eine Gruppe der Rebellen finden, am besten die von McGonagall. Nur, das ist leichter gesagt als getan."  
  
Sirius blieb stehen. "Ich habe eine Ahnung, wo Harry und die anderen sich aufhalten."  
  
"Potter?" In Snapes Augen glitzerte es tückisch. "Potter sollte sich aus dem Kampf raushalten."  
  
"Das wird er nicht."  
  
"Er ist emotional doch total geblendet, das war er schon, als Hogwarts noch in unseren Händen war."  
  
"Sind wir hier, um über Harry zu sprechen?" Sirius wurde langsam wütend. "Außerdem vergiss nicht, dass er mein Patensohn ist!"  
  
"Oh, verzeih", spottete Snape. "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."  
  
"Harry zu finden ist realistischer als McGonagall. Wir versuchen, sein Versteck ausfindig zu machen, wie schon gesagt, ich habe da eine Ahnung, und von dort aus können wir immer noch versuchen, irgendwie Kontakt zu McGonagall aufzunehmen."  
  
Snape sah Sirius nachdenklich an. "Anscheinend bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig."  
  
Sirius nickte. "Die Todesser draußen, trauen sie dir?"  
  
Snape lächelte höhnisch. "Ja. Nur... Pettigrew hält sich hier seit heute morgen auf."  
  
Sirius zuckte. "Pettigrew?", wiederholte er schnell. "Er ist hier? Dieser Verräter ist hier? Bring ihn her!"  
  
"Immer mit der Ruhe, Black." Snape sah ihn belustigt an. "Es würde ein bisschen auffallen, wenn du Pettigrew tötest."  
  
"Das ist mir egal!"  
  
"Wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, deine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, dann lass dich erst gar nicht auf einen Kampf ein."  
  
"Pah", machte Sirius verächtlich. "Und das sagst ausgerechnet du!"  
  
"Ja, ich. Schließlich bin ich bereit, mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten..."  
  
"Bring ihn trotzdem her... okay?"  
  
Snape starrte Sirius an. "Nein. Ich bin nicht bereit, unsere Chance aufs Spiel zu setzen."  
  
Sirius blitzte Snape vor Zorn an.  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt und treffe noch ein paar Vorbereitungen. Bei der nächstbesten Chance fliehen wir. Du... du musst hier bleiben, Todesser bewachen die Hütte."  
  
Snape schritt zur Tür, doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Und Black?"  
  
"Was", knurrte Sirius.  
  
"Reg dich wieder ab." Snape grinste spöttisch, dann verließ er die Heulende Hütte und ließ einen erbosten Sirius zurück.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Ginny wachte auf. Ihr war kalt, sie zitterte und ihr Rücken schmerzte. Vor Müdigkeit benommen setzte sie sich auf und sah sich verwirrt um.  
  
Sie musste vom Hocker gefallen sein, stellte sie fest. Sie wusste nicht, wie spät es war und wie lange sie auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.  
  
Ginny streckte sich, dann stand sie auf und ließ sich auf den Hocker nieder.  
  
Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht, während sie grübelte.  
  
Dabei wollte sie gar nicht grübeln. Was immer auch passieren mag, sie war hier verloren. Plötzlich hörte Ginny Schritte, die den schmalen Flur entlang hallten. Sie kamen eindeutig näher und Ginny hielt den Atem an.  
  
Die schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt blieb vor ihrem Verlies stehen, das Gesicht wie immer unter der weiten Kapuze verhüllt. Er hatte ein Tablett in der Hand, dann holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und zauberte es in Ginnys Kerker.  
  
Sanft landete es vor ihren Füßen. Ein Krug mit Wasser und Brot.  
  
Misstrauisch beäugte Ginny das Mahl, würde aber erst davon essen und trinken, wenn der Fremde fort war.  
  
Leider ging er nicht sofort, denn er stand regungslos vor ihrem Verlies und schien sie forschend zu betrachten.  
  
"Was ist", fragte Ginny mutiger, als sie sich fühlte.  
  
Der Fremde antwortete nicht.  
  
Ginny fühlte sich unbehaglich. Neben der Verzweiflung und Furcht machte sich langsam, aber sicher Resignation breit.  
  
"Wieso tust du das?", murmelte sie leise.  
  
"Wieso tue ich was?" Diesmal brach er sein Schweigen.  
  
"Für du-weißt-schon-wen zu arbeiten."  
  
"Du kämpfst gegen ihn und traust dich noch nicht einmal, seinen Namen auszusprechen?", wich er ihrer Frage spöttisch aus.  
  
"Ich... ich..." Ginny verstummte. Niemand hatte sie jemals so direkt danach gefragt oder angesprochen. Ja, wieso fürchtete sie sich davor, den Namen des dunklen Lords auszusprechen?  
  
"Du weißt es nicht", stellte der Fremde sachlich fest. "Wahrscheinlich bist du damit groß geworden, Voldemorts Namen zu ignorieren, nicht auszusprechen, wie es alle getan haben, aus Angst und Ignoranz.", fuhr er fort und seine verzerrte, kalte Stimme nahm einen harten Klang an. "Ihr seid doch alle selber Schuld, dass Voldemort herrscht, habt ihr doch eure Augen davor verschlossen, so wie ihr euch geweigert habt, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Wieso versuchst du gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, den du so sehr fürchtest?"  
  
Ginny sagte nichts, sie starrte ihn nur an. Er hatte Recht. Und wie er es hatte. Das gab sie nur ungern zu. Wieso hatte sie Angst davor? Natürlich fürchtete sie Voldemort,  
  
aber offenbar nicht so sehr, dass sie ihm aus Furcht dienen würde, schließlich hatte sie sich den Rebellen angeschlossen. "Du... du hast Recht, es ist töricht, du- weißt-... erm... Vol- Voldemorts Namen nicht auszusprechen." Es hatte ihr einige Mühe gekostet, seinen Namen auszusprechen, sie hatte dabei gezittert - aber sie hatte es getan.  
  
"Du bist ungewöhnlich ehrlich", behauptete der Fremde plötzlich. Der harte,  
  
spöttische Ton war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.  
  
Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was passiert denn nun mit mir?", fragte sie dann nach einer Weile des Schweigens.  
  
"Das wirst du schon früh genug merken." Wieder klang er hart.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich weißt du das selber nicht", seufzte Ginny. Sie meinte das noch nicht einmal ernst, aber ein Zusammenzucken des Fremden ließ sie aufhorchen. Offenbar wusste er es wirklich nicht.  
  
"Voldemort scheint sich für dich zu interessieren", sagte er leise.  
  
"In... inwiefern?" Ginny fröstelte.  
  
"Das wird sich noch herausstellen."  
  
Ginny wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter danach zu fragen. Er würde allerhöchstens wütend werden und sie dann womöglich foltern.  
  
Ihr wurde gar nicht bewusst, dass die Furcht in ihr nachließ. Und wenn ihr es aufgefallen wäre, so hätte sie es sich wahrscheinlich nicht erklären können.  
  
"Ich dachte immer, alle, die für du-wei - Volde... Voldemort arbeiten, seien  
  
Todesser", sagte sie stattdessen.  
  
  
  
"Dann dachtest du falsch."  
  
Ginny bedachte den Fremden mit einem wie-witzig-Blick.  
  
"Du bist mutiger, als so manch andere Gefangene", gab der Fremde plötzlich zu.  
  
Ginny blinzelte verwirrt. "Aha. Wie viele Gefangene habt ihr denn?"  
  
"Genügend", sagte er genüsslich und Ginnys Verachtung für ihn wuchs wieder.  
  
  
  
"Aber vielleicht liegt es daran, dass jene gefoltert wurden."  
  
"Gefoltert?", wiederholte Ginny und ihre Stimme war nun mehr ein Flüstern.  
  
  
  
"Ja, um Informationen aus ihnen raus zu bekommen."  
  
"Und das wirst du mit mir auch noch tun", resignierte Ginny mit schwacher Stimme. Sie blickte den Fremden aus ihren großen, hellbraunen Augen an.  
  
  
  
"Nein", entgegnete er einsilbig. "Das ist nicht nötig."  
  
Ginny wusste nicht, ob sie ihm das glauben sollte, aber welchen Grund hatte er zu lügen? Sie war erleichtert... sie war so erleichtert. So sehr, dass sie sich nicht traute, nach den Grund zu fragen.  
  
Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Ginny, wieso er eigentlich so lange blieb. Vielleicht wollte er herausfinden, wieso Voldemort an ihr interessiert war...  
  
"Trägst du eine Maske unter deiner Kapuze?" Ginny fragte sich auch, wieso sie mit dem Fremden eigentlich redete. Er war ihr Feind, sie verachtete und hasste ihn! Aber, und das wurde ihr deutlich bewusst, war an diesem Fremden etwas, irgendetwas, sie wusste nicht was, was sie neugierig machte. Er hatte eine gewisse Aura, die sie neugierig machte, und obgleich sein Gesicht verborgen war, nahm sie diese wahr...  
  
"Ja", bahnte sich seine knappe Antwort einen Weg durch ihre Gedanken.  
  
Natürlich war es so, das hätte sie eigentlich gar nicht fragen brauchen, fand Ginny plötzlich. Warum sonst klang seine Stimme verzerrt.  
  
"Warum trägst du sie?"  
  
"Um mein Gesicht zu verbergen."  
  
"Vor mir?"  
  
"Vor allen."  
  
"Auch vor - Vol... Voldemort?"  
  
"Er kennt mein Gesicht, aber ich trage sie auch bei ihm meistens."  
  
"Warum willst du denn dein Gesicht verbergen?"  
  
"Um mich zu schützen."  
  
Ginny schwieg nachdenklich. "Welchen Sinn soll das denn haben?", fragte sie schließlich.  
  
"So kann ich mein wahres Ich verbergen. So kann mir niemand meine Reaktionen ablesen, die mein Gesicht und meine Augen verraten würden."  
  
Ginny staunte über seine Offenheit. Dann stand sie auf und näherte sich dem  
  
Fremden und blieb vor dem Gitter aus Eisenstangen stehen.  
  
Sie versuchte, die Maske unter der Kapuze zu erkennen, doch die Kapuze verstand es, sie zu verbergen und alles, was sie wahrnahm, war nur ein silberner Schimmer.  
  
"Außerdem trägt jeder eine Art Maske, ganz gleich, wie sie ausschaut. Selbst du, in dem du versuchst, deine Gefühle zu verbergen, ganz gleich welcher Art, und ganz gleich wann, aber in jenem Augenblick trägst du eine Maske, und diese stellt dein verlogenes Ich dar", fuhr der Fremde fort. Bitterkeit schwang in seiner verzerrten Stimme.  
  
Ginnys hellbraune Augen sahen genau dorthin, wo sie die seinen vermutete.  
  
"Nein", sagte sie sanft. "Wir sind nicht die Masken, die wir tragen. Aber wenn wir sie aufsetzen, werden wir ihnen dann nicht gleich?"  
  
Ginny konnte seine Verwirrtheit förmlich spüren. Sie konnte spüren, wie er sie anstarrte und als er einen Schritt zurückwich, wusste sie, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.  
  
Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht zu weit gegangen war.  
  
Hallende Schritte ließen beide zusammenfahren.  
  
Sie schauten beide in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte kamen und schon bald erschien ein Mann, der schwarzen, langen Umhang wehte bauschend hinter ihm her.  
  
Schnell machte der Junge einen Satz nach vorne, stieß Ginny mit dem Arm durch die Gitter zurück, so plötzlich und heftig, dass sie zurücktaumelte und zu Boden stürzte.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu dem anderen war die Kapuze des neu dazu kommenden Mannes zurückgeschlagen, er trug auch keine Maske und sein bleiches, leicht verzerrtes Gesicht war zu erkennen.  
  
Es war ein ältlicher Herr mit sehr strengen und harten Zügen. In seinen kalten braunen Augen lag ein grausamer Ausdruck. "Viperus", begrüßte er den Jungen mit dem verborgenen Gesicht. Seine Stimme klang gefühllos und gefährlich. "Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Bist du gekommen, um dich nach meinem Wohlergehen zu fragen, McNair?", höhnte Viperus.  
  
McNair schenkte dem Jungen ein unechtes Lächeln. "Ich wollte nach der neuen  
  
Gefangenen schauen. Es ist Ginny Weasley, habe ich gehört."  
  
Er sah durch die Gitter und grinste Ginny, die immer noch auf dem Boden saß, spöttisch an. "Voldemort ist sehr froh darüber, sie hier zu haben."  
  
Ginny fröstelte, als sein grausamer Blick sie traf. So durchbohrend, als wolle er es aus ihr herausziehen, wieso sie für Voldemort offenbar so wichtig war.  
  
  
  
"Dann hast du sie ja jetzt gesehen und kannst wieder gehen."  
  
McNair löste seinen Blick von Ginny und wandte sich wieder Viperus zu. Plötzlich zückte er seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Gönne mir ein wenig Spaß", sagte er listig und grinste irre.  
  
McNair richtete den Zauberstab auf Ginny, Ginny erstarrte, und in diesem Augenblick wich Viperus zurück, griff gleichzeitig unter seinem Umhang und zog - zu Ginnys Überraschung - ein Schwert, lang und blendend silbrig, an dessen verziertem  
  
Schlangengriff ein roter Rubinstein funkelte und das Auge jenes listigen Tieres darstellte.  
  
Viperus setzte die scharfe Klinge an McNairs Hals an.  
  
McNair erstarrte und schielte Viperus aus den Augenwinkeln an.  
  
"Ich habe sie schon gefoltert und nur Voldemort und mir steht es zu, sie zu foltern... Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
  
McNair senkte seinen Zauberstab und bewegte vorsichtig seinen Kopf, so dass er den Jungen anschauen konnte. "Maßt du dir nicht zuviel an, junger Freund ?", presste er hervor, mehr aus ohnmächtiger Wut, denn aus Respekt.  
  
"Du bist derjenige, der sich zuviel anmaßt, McNair", entgegnete Viperus schroff.  
  
  
  
"Ich werde es Voldemort melden und - "  
  
"Dann tu es", schnappte Viperus und wischte McNairs Worte mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung fort. Das Schwert presste er fester an seinen Hals, so das seichtes Blut über die Klinge lief. "Aber verschwinde von hier und wage es nicht, dich Gefangenen zu nähern, die dir nicht zustehen."  
  
"Streit?", mischte sich eine neue, unmenschliche Stimme ein und Ginny hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen.  
  
Voldemort trat näher und betrachtete Viperus und McNair amüsiert. "Ihr wisst doch, dass ich keinen Streit in meinen eigenen Reihen dulde", fuhr er fort und seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem leisen, lauernden Ton herab.  
  
"MyLord, Viperus hat mich bedroht und beleidigt", würgte McNair hervor, versucht, Voldemort anzusehend, aber Viperus Klinge an seiner Kehle verhinderte dies.  
  
"Du musst Viperus verzeihen, McNair. Er ist manchmal so besitzergreifend", ließ Voldemort verlauten, immer noch leise und gefährlich lauernd.  
  
Ginny lauschte atemlos dem Gespräch.  
  
"Viperus", bellte Voldemort nun im selben Ton fortfahrend. "Senke dein Schwert. Sofort."  
  
Viperus zögerte, doch dann fügte er sich dem Willen des dunklen Lords und senkte das Schwert.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als ob McNair sich auf Viperus stürzen würde, aber offenbar hielt ihn die Anwesenheit Voldemorts ihn zurück.  
  
Sein Körper bebte vor Zorn. "Diese Schmach werde ich nicht so einfach hinnehmen, Viperus", zischte McNair.  
  
Viperus, das Schwert in der Hand haltend, mit der Schwertspitze nach unten, sah ihn regungslos an.  
  
"Wunderbar... ein Duell", sagte Voldemort. "Das wird ein unterhaltsamer Abend."  
  
Er trat auf die Gitterwand zu, stellte sich somit zwischen McNair und Viperus und musterte Ginny.  
  
Hastig stand Ginny auf, wich zurück und versuchte, seinen Blick zu erwidern. Die Furcht ließ sie in Angstschweiß ausbrechen und sie schaffte es auch nicht, direkt in Voldemorts grausamen Augen zu blicken.  
  
"Du wolltest sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegen, McNair?", fragte er ohne Ginny aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
"Erm, ja MyLord, wäre das falsch gewesen?"  
  
"Keineswegs." Voldemort lächelte Ginny gefährlich an.  
  
"Ich habe sie aber schon damit gefoltert", mischte sich Viperus ein, einen Schritt nach vorne tretend.  
  
Ginny versuchte ihr Erstaunen zu verbergen. Schon, als er McNair angelogen hatte, war sie nahezu perplex gewesen... aber jetzt log er auch noch Voldemort an...!  
  
"Mh", machte Voldemort.  
  
"Und sie steht McNair nicht zu", fügte Viperus trotzig hinzu.  
  
McNair schnappte nach Luft und wollte etwas erwidern, aber Voldemort hob die Hand und brachte ihn zum Schweigen.  
  
"Junge Leute können so unberechenbar sein", sagte Voldemort und wandte sich nun McNair zu. "Ich überlasse Weasley den jungen Viperus, es würde dir keinen Spaß machen, jemanden wie sie zu foltern, glaube mir, McNair."  
  
McNair starrte Voldemort an.  
  
Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Du bist mit meinem Befehl nicht einverstanden?", hakte er lauernd nach.  
  
McNairs Augen weiteten sich, dann senkte er schnell und ergeben den Kopf. "Doch, doch, MyLord, Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl."  
  
  
  
"Gut", lächelte Voldemort. "Wie verläuft die Suche nach den Rebellen?"  
  
Ginny erstarrte.  
  
"Ich habe einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt, MyLord, aber er hat bisher nichts finden können", erzählte McNair.  
  
"Soso", machte Voldemort. "Sucht weiter, ich will Potter und seine Brut finden, ob tot oder lebendig ist mir gleich!"  
  
"Natürlich, MyLord."  
  
"Wenn ihr sie nicht findet... nun denn, ich bin mir sicher, unser Plan wird aufgehen."  
  
"Dessen bin ich mir auch sicher, es ist ein großartiger Plan", versicherte McNair.  
  
"Wir werden heute Abend alles weitere besprechen, nach deinem Duell mit Viperus."  
  
Viperus ließ das Schwert fallen, das er in der Hand hielt. Es fiel mit lautem Geschepper zu Boden, so dass Voldemort und McNair und auch Ginny zu ihm herüberblickten.  
  
Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, Viperus? Hast du etwas hinzuzufügen?"  
  
"Was ist mit dem Duell?"  
  
Voldemort starrte ihn an. "Das Duell mit McNair. Hast du vorhin nicht zugehört?"  
  
"Ich - "  
  
"Manchmal", unterbrach Voldemort seinen Schüler, und sagte zu McNair, ohne den Blick von Viperus zu lassen, "ist er etwas unaufmerksam, so scheint es mir."  
  
"MyLord, ich kann Viperus ja verstehen, ein Duell muss wirklich nicht sein. In seinem Alter hätte ich sicherlich auch so ungestüm gehandelt", räumte McNair ein.  
  
Ginny blinzelte über seinen plötzlichen Stimmungswandel.  
  
"So?" Voldemort löste den Blick von Viperus und wandte sich zu McNair. "Nun  
  
denn... wie ihr es wollt, es ist mir gleich. Hauptsache... unser Plan geht auf. Und Viperus... entschuldige dich bei McNair."  
  
Mit diesen Worten rauschte Voldemort davon, allerdings nicht ohne Ginny einen höhnischen und Viperus einen unheilverheißenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
  
"Entschuldige, McNair", sagte Viperus steif.  
  
McNair lächelte kalt. "Aber das ist doch schon in Ordnung, Viperus", sagte er freundlich, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen strafte seiner Freundlichkeit Lügen.  
  
Er klopfte Viperus väterlich auf die Schultern, dann schritt er davon.  
  
Schweigend musterte Ginny den Jungen, der in die Leere starrte und als die Schritte McNairs verklungen waren, trat sie wieder ans Gitter.  
  
Viperus bückte sich, hob sein Schwert auf und steckte es wieder unter seinem Umhang weg, so dass man es nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
"Warum hast du das getan?", flüsterte sie, mit ihren Händen die Gitterstäbe  
  
umschließend. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Viperus sich zu ihr wandte. "Bist du etwa nicht froh, der Folter entkommen zu sein?"  
  
"Doch", sagte Ginny hastig. "Doch", wiederholte sie ruhiger. "Das bin ich... ich bin dir auch sehr dankbar dafür... auch wenn ich nicht weiß, welchen Plan du dabei verfolgst."  
  
"Plan?"  
  
Ginny war sich sicher, dass er unter seiner Maske und der Kapuze lächelte.  
  
"Ausnahmsweise habe ich damit keinen Plan verfolgt", gestand er.  
  
Ginny legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn noch forschender aus ihren großen, hellbraunen Augen, in denen stets ein offener Ausdruck lag. Log er sie an oder meinte er es wirklich ehrlich?  
  
"D-danke", murmelte sie unsicher.  
  
Viperus trat näher ans Gitter heran, und blieb ganz dicht davor stehen. Er schien Ginny aus seiner Maske anzustarren und bevor aus Ginnys Unsicherheit Unannehmung werden konnte, drehte er sich um und eilte davon, mit flatterndem Umhang.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Sirius stand an der Tür und schielte durch den Türschlitz hinaus. An die beiden Todesser, die die Tür flankierten, kam er nicht unbemerkt davon und ohne seinen Zauberstab auch nicht sonderlich weit.  
  
So setzte er sich wieder hin und zwang sich zur Geduld. Er wartete auf Snape, und bedauerte es aus tiefstem Herzen, dass er nicht die Chance hatte, Pettigrew zu töten, wo er ihm doch so nah zu sein schien...  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Etwas atemlos stürzte Draco in die Haupthöhle, in der alle versammelt waren und in Grüppchen auf dem Boden saßen.  
  
"Sie lebt", keuchte er, während er schlitternd zum stehen kam.  
  
  
  
Ron, Fred und George sprangen auf. "Du meinst Ginny?"  
  
Draco nickte; er hatte die Hände in seine Knie gestützt und versuchte, wieder zum Atem zu kommen.  
  
Alle starrten ihn an und kamen näher.  
  
"Woher weißt du das?", rief Ron aufgeregt.  
  
"Von meiner Mutter."  
  
"Wo hast du dich mit ihr getroffen? Spinnst du, uns derart in Gefahr zu bringen?" Harry zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
"Quatsch, er hat uns nicht in Gefahr gebracht!", empörte sich Ron, auf alles wissbegierig, was mit Ginny zu tun hatte.  
  
Draco blinzelte - es war eine ungewohnte Situation, von Ron in Schutz genommen zu werden.  
  
"Nun erzähl", befahl Ron, während er Draco packte und schüttelte.  
  
Draco riss sich los und wich einen Schritt zurück. "Verdammt, halt dich zurück, Weasley", zischte er.  
  
"Dann erzähl!", zischte Fred zurück, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.  
  
Draco erkannte, dass er die emotional total durchgerüttelten Weasley-Brüder lieber nicht reizen sollte und nickte. "Meine Mutter hat erzählt, dass Voldemort Ginny gefangen hält. Sie weiß noch nicht wo, sie versucht es herauszufinden. Sie lebt und wird auch vorerst am Leben bleiben, wie es scheint. Sie weiß nicht, wieso er sie gefangen genommen hat. Das ist alles, was ich euch dazu sagen kann."  
  
Aufgeregtes Murmeln entstand.  
  
Fred, George und Ron fielen sich erleichtert in die Arme, während Hermione Harrys Hand drückte.  
  
"Sie lebt!", rief Ron. "Scheiße, Malfoy, noch nie war ich so froh, dich zu sehen und von dir das sagen zu hören!"  
  
Draco grinste.  
  
"Wann retten wir sie?"  
  
"Stopp, Ron, nicht heute und nicht morgen, aber sobald wir einen Plan haben - und ihren Aufenthaltsort. Wir werden es dann so schnell wie möglich tun. Vielleicht ist ja sogar Dumbledore in der Nähe gefangen", hoffte Harry.  
  
"Vielleicht", mischte sich Blaise ein. "Wir müssen uns aber nicht nur auf den Rettungsplan konzentrieren, sondern, wie wir den Dunklen Lord schwächen können."  
  
"Das muss aber dann ein Mordsplan sein", meinte Justin.  
  
"Ich frage mich, was er mit Ginny vor hat", murmelte George.  
  
"Vielleicht, um uns eine Falle zu stellen?", schlug Hermione vor.  
  
"Du meinst, ihr-wisst-schon-wer würde uns erwarten?", hakte Dean nach.  
  
  
  
"Mir fällt kein anderer Grund ein, wieso er Ginny am Leben lässt."  
  
Draco nickte. "Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht", stimmte er Hermione zu und klang etwas besorgt. "Wir müssten Vorkehrungen dazu treffen. Wenn er uns eine Falle stellen will und wir dem nach gehen, aber seine Falle durchschaut haben, hat die Falle ihre Wirkung verloren."  
  
Die anderen nickten und stimmten Draco zu.  
  
"Wir beraten das alles auf unserer Burg", mischte sich Harry ein. Dann wandte er sich zu Fred und George. "Und ihr... wenn ihr euer Versteck eh bald aufgeben müsst, kommt am besten mit eurer Truppe mit."  
  
"Das sowieso", sagte Georg mit Nachdruck.  
  
"Glaubst du etwa, wir lassen euch allein die Helden für Ginny spielen? Nichts da", grinste Fred.  
  
Harry lächelte. "Ihr sagtet, ihr wärt etwa zwanzig?"  
  
Die Zwillinge nickten.  
  
"Dann teilen wir uns am besten in zwei Gruppen auf, damit es nicht so auffällt,  
  
obwohl wir sicher gehen müssen, dass uns nachts niemand sieht, und welche von uns begleiten eure Gruppe, während ein paar von euch uns begleiten. Damit ihr den Weg findet." "Alles klar, Sir!" Fred und George salutieren, woraufhin Harry sie ihn die Rippen boxte.  
  
Eine kleine Rangelei entstand, was besonders die Kinder lustig fanden und teilweise mitmischten. Für kurze Zeit war die Düsterheit, die die Fliehenden so lange beherrscht hatte, verschwunden.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Wo ist Snape, wenn man ihn braucht! Natürlich nicht da! Typisch! Typisch ist das und nichts anderes!", grummelte Pettigrew vor sich her, während er wütend zur Heulenden Hütte schritt. Er hoffte, dort Snape zu finden.  
  
"Ist Snape da drin?", fragte er die Todesser, die vor der Hütte Wache hielten.  
  
"Nein", lautete die klare Antwort.  
  
Pettigrew biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann war Sirius allein in der Hütte und die Nachricht, die er hatte, war für ihn bestimmt. Allerdings hatte er gehofft, dass Snape Sirius die Nachricht überbringen könnte... er wollte Sirius nicht unter die Augen treten, doch Voldemort wartete bereits ungeduldig auf Sirius Antwort. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, auf Snape zu warten, so mochte er doch wer - weiß - wo in Hogwarts aufhalten.  
  
Eigentlich müsste Sirius gefesselt sein... also konnte er sich hinein trauen. Noch dazu hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht.  
  
Pettigrew holte tief Luft, ehe er die Treppen hinaufstieg.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Sirius trat auf etwas, was unter seinen Füßen hin und her rollte und fast wäre er gestürzt, wäre er nicht rechtzeitig zur Seite gesprungen.  
  
Fassungslos starrte Sirius auf seinen Zauberstab, der unschuldig auf dem Boden lag.  
  
"Das gibt's doch gar nicht", staunte er und hob den Zauberstab auf.  
  
Er fragte sich, wieso die Todesser, die ihn hierher gebracht hatten, so unachtsam gewesen waren... oder war es Snape, der ihn hier unbemerkt hinterließ? Aber Snape wollte dies gerade verhindern, da er glaubte, er - Sirius - würde sich sofort aufmachen, um Pettigrew ein für alle Mal zu erledigen?  
  
Sirius hatte keine Zeit mehr, seinen Fragen nachzugehen, denn plötzlich hörte er jemanden die Treppe raufkommen. Da er nicht wusste, wer es war, setzte sich Sirius blitzschnell auf den Stuhl hin, die Arme hinter der Lehne verschränkt, und den Zauberstab verborgend in der rechten Hand haltend.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Als Pettigrew die alte Hütte betrat, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand bereit haltend, war er erleichtert, Sirius gefesselt auf dem Stuhl sitzen zu sehen.  
  
"'Lo Sirius", stieß Pettigrew unsicher hervor, seinen früheren Freund vorsichtig aus seinen wässrigen, kleinen Augen beobachtend.  
  
"Peter", presste Sirius hervor und seine Stimme war erfüllt von purem Hass und purer Verachtung. "Du miese Ratte, dienst immer noch deinem Meister Voldemort, was. Du bist immer noch dort aufzufinden, wo der Stärkste das Spielfeld beherrscht!"  
  
Pettigrew wusste, dass Sirius darauf keine Antwort erwartete, trotzdem sagte er: "Du bist der Meinung, dies sei ein Spiel?"  
  
Wissend, dass Sirius gefesselt und somit ungefährlich war, wurde er rasch mutiger. Langsam kam er näher und blieb einen Meter vor Sirius stehen. "Dies ist kein Spiel, Sirius."  
  
"Nein", antwortete Sirius bitter. "Wenn es ein Spiel wäre, dann hättest du wahrscheinlich nicht deine eigenen Freunde verraten."  
  
"So versteh doch! Der Dunkle Lord ist stark! Niemand kann ihn aufhalten und jeder ist des Todes, der sich ihm nicht ergibt!"  
  
"Pah!"  
  
"Du, und Remus... ihr seid stark. Aber ich? Ich war immer der Schwächste von uns allen!"  
  
"Es geht nicht immer nur um die Stärke der Zauberkraft, Wormtail. Es geht um Charakterstärke, die einen Menschen letztendlich ausmacht! Und da hast du versagt! Du hättest ein ganz Großer werden können - "  
  
"Um dann getötet zu werden, ja, vielleicht!", fiel Pettigrew Sirius hitzig ins Wort.  
  
"Du hättest für uns sterben sollen, so wie wir für dich gestorben wären. Wir wären für dich in den Tod gegangen... ich, Remus - und James. Und James, hörst du???" Das Letzte schrie Sirius und dann sprang er vom Stuhl auf und stürzte sich auf Pettigrew. Dieser quiekte erschrocken auf, als er erkennen musste, dass Sirius ganz und gar nicht gefesselt war. Er hob seinen Zauberstab hoch, doch schon hatte Sirius ihm diesen aus der Hand geschlagen und stieß Pettigrew so heftig gegen die Wand, dass Pettigrew mit dem Kopf dagegen aufprallte und einen Augenblick nur noch Sternchen sah.  
  
  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür. "Pettigrew? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Pettigrew. "Sag, dass alles okay ist!"  
  
Pettigrew wimmerte, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und beschloss, vorerst Sirius Wunsch zu befolgen. "Alles in Ordnung, ich rede nur mit dem Gefangenen."  
  
Die zwei Todesser schienen ihm zu glauben, denn sie kamen nicht herein.  
  
"Du scheinst Voldemorts Liebling zu sein, dass sie nicht einfach hineingestürzt kommen, was", knurrte Sirius. "Soll mir recht sein."  
  
"Sirius, kannst du das nicht verstehen? Ich war niemals so mutig wie ihr und werde es auch nie sein!"  
  
"Du warst mutig genug, um James zu verraten und Voldemort zu dienen, Peter!", zischte Sirius, den Zauberstab immer noch drohend auf ihn richtend. "Du bist listig, das muss man dir lassen. Du verstehst es, deine Mitmenschen hereinzulegen, aber das wird ein für alle Mal ein Ende haben!"  
  
"Tu es nicht", wimmerte Pettigrew.  
  
"Endlich ist die Zeit der Rache gekommen, du Bastard", entgegnete Sirius hasserfüllt.  
  
Pettigrew, von Panik erfasst, glubschte seinen früheren Freund ungläubig an. Sollte das sein Ende bedeuten? "Tu' es nicht, Sirius, tu' es nicht", flehte er ängstlich.  
  
Doch Sirius' Mund verzog sich nur zu einem irren Grinsen. "Sag' Adieu zu deinem verfluchten Leben."  
  
"Neeeiiiinnn", kreischte Pettigrew.  
  
Es passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.  
  
"Avada...", setzte Sirius an, während die Tür heftig aufgestoßen wurde und die beiden Todesser, alarmiert durch Pettigrews Kreischen, hineingestürmt kamen.  
  
Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Sirius, Sirius wendete sich von Pettigrew ab und richtete seinen auf einen der Todesser. "Avada Kedavra", zischte er. "Avada Kedavra" - es geschah so schnell, dass die Todesser keine Chance mehr zu Reaktion hatten. Leblos sackten sie zusammen und fielen zu Boden.  
  
Pettigrew, erst erstarrt, dann vom grünen Blitz aus Sirius' Zauberstab wieder ins Leben gerufen, nahm seine Beine in die Hand und rannte hinaus.  
  
Sirius' fluchte und rannte hinterher.  
  
"Alarm! Alarm!", brüllte Pettigrew, im Zickzack durch Hogsmeade laufend, und schon eilten Todesser herbei.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Sirius' fluchte noch heftiger und machte kehrt.  
  
Ihm lief Snape entgegen, dessen Gesicht vor Ärger verzerrt.  
  
"Du Idiot, was hast du getan!", zischte Snape.  
  
"Dieser Bastard scheint mit dem Glück verbündet zu sein", keuchte Sirius. "Ich will ihn endlich töten!"  
  
"Die Chance bleibt dir für heute nicht mehr, nun komm", wütete Snape, packte Sirius und zerrte ihn mit in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war - verfolgt von den Todessern.  
  
Snape schleppte ihn mit zu einem Baum, wo zwei Besen in dem hohen Gras lagen, die Snape zur Flucht dort versteckt hatte, und in Windeseile setzten sie sich auf drauf, stießen sich in die Luft und flogen davon.  
  
Ein paar Todesser hatten es noch rechtzeitig geschafft, ihre Besen herzuzaubern und nahmen die Verfolgung auf.  
  
Snape und Sirius flogen in tödlicher Geschwindigkeit zum Verbotenen Wald, von dem sie hofften, dort die Todesser abschütteln zu können.  
  
Gegenseitig hetzten sie die Todesflüche auf sich, Snape und Sirius wurden nicht getroffen, ihnen selber gelang es aber, drei von den sechs Verfolgern zu töten.  
  
Einer der Todesser schaffte es, ganz nah an Sirius heranzukommen, er packte dessen Besen, so dass Sirius mit einem so plötzlichen Ruck in der Luft zurückgeworfen wurde und stehen blieb, dass er beinahe vom Besen gefallen wäre.  
  
Der Todesser versuchte, das jetzt nachzuholen, die anderen Todesser schwirrten heran, doch plötzlich stürzte Snape im halsbrecherischen Tempo zu ihnen hin, tötete den Todesser mit dem Todesfluch, während Sirius, endlich befreit, hastig weiterflog - dicht verfolgt von den Feinden.  
  
Als sie über das Blätterdach des Verbotenen Waldes flogen, stürzten Snape und Sirius sich in Sturzflug hinab, kamen unsanft und außer Atem auf den Boden auf und  
  
versteckten sich hastig. Mit einem Unsichtbarzauber brachten sie sich in Sicherheit.  
  
Die Todesser suchten vergeblich nach ihnen, und erst als sie verschwanden, machten sich die beiden Zauberer wieder sichtbar.  
  
"Die Nacht bleiben wir hier, damit rechnen sie nicht", sagte Snape und Sirius nickte.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Rabenschwarze Nacht legte sich über England. Wolken zogen auf und der Mond hatte es schwer, durch ihre Lücken seinen silbrigblasses Licht auf das ruhige Land zu scheinen.  
  
Fred und George hatten ihre Gruppe bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit ins Höhlensystem geführt.  
  
Ihr altes Versteck war zu unsicher geworden und Fred und George waren auf der Suche nach einem neuen auf das Höhlensystem und somit auf Harry, Ron und die anderen gestoßen.  
  
Die Idee, mit zur Burg zu kommen, war genial, vor allem, weil Voldemort die Suche nach Harry sicherlich verstärken ließ - und wenn das Versteck doch aufflog, waren sie immerhin mit zwanzig Leuten mehr.  
  
Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell waren ebenfalls dabei, so wie Cho Chang, die Harry seit dem Fall Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
  
"Sind alle startklar?", fragte Harry.  
  
Sie hatten sich in zwei gleichgroße Gruppen aufgeteilt, die Kinder wurden bei anderen mit auf die Besen genommen, zudem gab es eine Vorhut, die aus Seamus und Dean bestand und den Flugweg sicherten.  
  
Das Glück schien auf ihrer Seite zu stehen, denn sie kamen ungehindert an ihr Ziel an.  
  
Fred, George und die anderen staunten nicht schlecht, als Draco den Unsichtbarzauber für kurze Zeit aufhob, damit sie die Burg erreichen konnten.  
  
"Wow, hammergeiles Versteck", rief Fred, als sie die Eingangshalle betreten hatten.  
  
"Hat hier jeder seinen eigenen Schlafsaal?", fragte Cho und in ihren Augen glitzerte es.  
  
  
  
"Ja", grinste Harry. "Ihr könnt euch in Ruhe eure Zimmer aussuchen."  
  
"Wir haben Gemeinschaftsräume für die entsprechenden Jahrgänge", erklärte Hermione. "Die anderen könnten wir in den dazugehörigen unterbringen, dort sind auch Schlafräume angegliedert, während ihr eine neue Etage bekommen könntet", sagte sie an Cho, Fred, George, Lee, Katie und Angelina gewandt.  
  
"Ich zeig sie euch", bot Ron an und führte die Gruppe durch die Burg, während Harry und Hermione, begleitet von Lavender und Parvati, von denen sie sehr aufgeregt begrüßt wurden und sie ihnen ihre Erlebnisse berichten mussten, dem Rest ihre Schlaf- und Gemeinschaftsräume zeigten.  
  
Doch all die Freude, wieder heil in der Burg angekommen zu sein und die Erleichterung, dass Ginny lebte, wurde getrübt durch den Verlust von Terry Brooks.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Das ist ja noch mal gut ausgegangen", murmelte Blaise. Sie und Draco standen Arm in Arm im sonst verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum und starrten aus dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Blaise hatte ihren Kopf an Dracos Schulter gelehnt. Nur eine Fackel spendete Licht, aber es reichte für die beiden. "Zu dumm, dass wir Terry verloren haben."  
  
"Ja. Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich mit mehr Verlusten gerechnet." Draco sprach leise.  
  
Blaise hob leicht den Kopf und sah Draco kurz von der Seite an, dann lehnte sie ihn wieder an seine Schulter. "Ich habe gehofft, dass wir keine machen."  
  
"Es geschieht nur selten das, was wir uns wünschen."  
  
"Das gefällt mir nicht."  
  
"Wem gefällt das schon?" Ein leichter Spott lag in seinem Unterton.  
  
"Hoffentlich können wir wenigstens Ginny retten. Ich finde sie eigentlich ganz nett..."  
  
Blaise hob wieder ihren Kopf und sah Draco von der Seite an.  
  
Er lächelte.  
  
Blaise wusste, dass es ein Lächeln war, dass seine silbergrauen Augen nicht erreichte. Es schien kein Lächeln zu geben, dass jemals seine Augen erreichen würde, und manchmal fragte sie sich, ob er dazu überhaupt fähig war.  
  
"Weißt du, was Voldemort mit ihr vor hat?", fragte sie ihn.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das würde ich auch nur zu gerne wissen. Es hat mich wirklich gewundert, als Mutter berichtete, Ginny sei noch am Leben..."  
  
Draco drehte den Kopf zu Blaise und sah sie durchdringend an. "Aber wir wissen nicht, wie lange sie noch am Leben bleibt. Sobald wir ihren Aufenthaltsort kennen, können wir Voldemort einen starken Schlag verpassen."  
  
Blaise sah, wie es in seinen Augen leuchtete. Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick, blieben diese eisgrauen Augen doch sonst immer nur kalt, beinahe gefühllos, aber es war ein Anblick, der ihr gefiel.  
  
"Das werden wir auch", flüsterte sie, löste sich von ihm, aber nur, um ihre Arme um seinen Nacken zu schlingen, sich dabei auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und um ihn zu küssen.  
  
Seine Lippen waren kalt, doch sie wärmten sich durch ihre langsam, aber sicher auf.  
  
  
  
"Gute Nacht", flüsterte sie zwischen den sanften Küssen, "Schlaf schön."  
  
"Bis Morgen", lächelte Draco.  
  
Dann trennten sie sich und jeder ging in seinen eigenen Schlafraum, um in einen Schlaf zu fallen, den sie sich verdient hatten.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Ginny wusste nicht, wie spät es war, als sie aufwachte, aber sie redete sich ein, dass es vormittags sei.  
  
Trotz der Kälte und Härte des unangenehmen Bodens hatte sie tief, fest und scheinbar auch lange geschlafen, denn sie fühlte sich ausgeruht.  
  
Am liebsten würde sie jetzt duschen, aber daraus würde wohl nichts werden.  
  
Sie sehnte sich nach den anderen zurück, nach Ron, Hermione, nach Harry... nach Colin.  
  
Manchmal war sie sich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob sie wirklich in Harry verliebt war, oder ob es nur eine Schwärmerei aus früheren Kindertagen war, eine Schwärmerei, die zwar hartnäckig blieb, aber nichts ernstes bedeutete.  
  
Bei Colin hingegen fühlte sie ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn sie an ihn dachte, ein angenehmes Kribbeln, was aber jetzt, da sie ihn vermisste, und nicht wusste, ob sie ihn jemals wiedersehen würde, ihr Herz verkrampfen ließ.  
  
Ginny setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand die losen Strähnen ihrer rotgoldenen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Sie hörte Schritte und sie ahnte schon, dass es Viperus war, jener geheimnisvolle Fremde, der sie beschützt hatte, als man sie foltern wollte, der ihr das Frühstück brachte.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln, als er vor ihr stand, wie immer in dem schwarzen, langen Umhang und der weiten Kapuze, die über das Gesicht geschlagen war.  
  
Unter dem Umhang trug er ein schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose, die in schwarzen Stiefeln mündete. Die Kleidung nahm Ginny nicht wahr, blieb das Meiste doch vom Umhang bedeckt.  
  
"Du siehst viel schöner aus, wenn du lächelst", meinte Viperus mit seiner kalten, verzerrten Stimme.  
  
Ginny starrte ihn perplex an.  
  
Viperus zauberte das Tablett mit dem Krug Wasser und dem Brot in ihr Verlies, dann steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder weg.  
  
"Aber eigentlich siehst du immer schön aus... sogar wenn du weinst."  
  
Ginny kam aus ihrer Überraschung gar nicht mehr heraus und verarbeitete verblüfft das, was er gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, vom Feind derartige Komplimente zu hören bekommen.  
  
Aber vielleicht war das ein Teil des Spiels aus List und Tücke?  
  
Langsam stand Ginny auf und näherte sich dem Gitter.  
  
"Ihr Jungs seid immer charmant, wenn es euch passt und es euch Vorteile erbringen könnte", lächelte sie, doch etwas Lauerndes und Vorsichtiges lag in ihrem Lächeln.  
  
"Manchmal sind wir aber auch nur schlichtweg ehrlich", erwiderte Viperus sanft.  
  
Wieder starrte Ginny ihn verblüfft an. "Welches Spiel spielst du nur...", murmelte sie dann schließlich. Sie beobachtete Viperus, versuchte etwas unter seiner Kapuze zu erkennen, aber wieder nahm sie nur diesen silbernen Schimmer wahr.  
  
"Du glaubst mir nicht", stellte er nüchtern fest, nicht mehr sanft, aber auch nicht sehr kalt klingend.  
  
  
  
"Du bist mein Feind."  
  
"Ach wirklich", sagte Viperus monoton. "Was du nicht sagst."  
  
Ginny seufzte leise, als sie wieder seinen kühlen Spott aus seiner Stimme heraushörte, den er offenbar immer dann hatte, wenn er auf Distanz gehen wollte.  
  
"Du bist so anders, als die anderen", fuhr sie sanft und mit leiser Stimme fort, ihren Blick nicht von Viperus abwendend.  
  
"Bin ich das?", fragte er ohne viel Interesse. "Inwiefern? Dass ich dich nicht foltere? Nicht quäle und dir noch irgendein Leid zufüge?"  
  
Ginny nickte. "Du erweist mir gewissen Respekt... etwas, was man von euch nicht gewohnt ist."  
  
"Aber vielleicht behandele ich nur dich so", wandte Viperus lauernd ein.  
  
"Vielleicht", gab Ginny zu. "Ich kann es mir aber nicht vorstellen."  
  
"Du kennst mich nicht und maßt dir trotzdem an, Urteile über mich zu fällen?"  
  
"Ja", sagte Ginny kurz.  
  
Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an.  
  
"Ich tue meistens nur dann etwas, wenn es für mich Sinn macht", gab Viperus ihr recht. "Es ergibt für mich keinen Sinn, dich zu foltern."  
  
"Viele von euch tun es doch nur aus Spaß, aus Befriedigung; um jemanden zu quälen, der in diesem Augenblick schwächer ist... viele von euch haben einfach nur Komplexe und - "  
  
"Und wenn du mich noch einmal mit diesen auf einer Ebene stellst, wirst du erfahren, was es heißt mich zu beleidigen", fiel Viperus ihr eisig ins Wort.  
  
Er hatte seinen Zauberstab zwar nicht zur Unterstreichung seiner Drohung gezückt, doch Ginny sah kurz weg, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte und ihm glaubte.  
  
Dann sah sie ihn wieder ein, ein belustigtes Lächeln umspielte ihre sinnlichen Lippen. "Ehre scheint dir ja wichtig zu sein."  
  
"Vielleicht", wich Viperus ihr aus.  
  
"Dienst du du-weißt-... Voldemort schon lange?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil seine Ideologien die richtigen sind. Und nicht die euren."  
  
Ginny schnappte ungläubig nach Luft. Noch nie hatte sie mit jemanden, der auf der anderen Seite stand, ein solches Gespräch geführt - üblicherweise versuchte man sich gegenseitig zu töten oder gefangen zu nehmen, bzw. zu fliehen, da blieben keine Zeit für philosophische Gespräche - und sie konnte kaum glauben, dass jemand so ehrlich daran glaubte. "Was ist richtig daran, Muggel und Halbblütige zu töten?"  
  
"Die Reinheit des Zaubererblutes muss erhalten bleiben."  
  
Er klang so, als ob er es auswendig gelernt hatte.  
  
Fassungslos schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. "So ein Quatsch. Zauberer oder Hexen, deren Eltern Muggel sind, sind genauso wie wir!"  
  
"Niemals."  
  
Und Voldemort? Sein Vater war ein Muggel und dennoch dienst du ihm, während du diejenigen als Feind betrachtest, deren Elterteile ebenfalls Muggel sind!" "Das ist der springende Punkt", sagte Viperus listig und Ginny könnte schwören, dass er gefährlich lächelte.  
  
  
  
Sie blinzelte. "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Mh", machte Viperus amüsiert. "Das wirst du schon erkennen... wenn es soweit ist."  
  
"Ou. Jetzt wieder rätselhafte Antworten geben", giftete Ginny, ihre Verwirrtheit überspielend.  
  
"Und du?"  
  
"Was ist mit mir?"  
  
"Glaubst du an das, wofür ihr euch einsetzt? Wofür ihr kämpft?"  
  
Ginny blitzte Viperus empört an. "Natürlich!"  
  
"So sehr, dass du dafür in den Tod gehen würdest?" Viperus blieb ruhig.  
  
Gerade diese Ruhe schien ihn so gefährlich zu machen.  
  
Ginny überlegte. Sie war sich stets bewusst gewesen, dass jeden Tag ein Angriff folgen könnte, sei es einer von den Feinden oder von ihnen selbst, aber sie wusste, dass sie - oder einer ihrer Freunde - dafür sterben könnte. Ja sie wusste es... was nicht unbedingt bedeuten musste, dass sie es so wollte... aber ihr war es bewusst und somit würde sie für ihre Ideologien auch sterben...  
  
"Ja. Ja, das würde ich", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.  
  
"Und du glaubst, dass sei es wert? Gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, nur damit irgendwelche Muggel und Halbblütige und all diejenigen die anders glauben als wir, in Ruhe leben können?"  
  
Ginny starrte ihn an. "Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es nicht wert wäre, dafür zu sterben. Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen."  
  
"Mutige Worte... die viele von euch sich herausnehmen. Erst wenn sie gefoltert werden sieht man ihnen an, wie mutig sie wirklich sind. Es gibt welche, die ertragen die Folter und sind bereit zu sterben, geben nichts preis - und es gibt diejenigen, die beim ersten Schmerz anfangen zu erzählen."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie mutig ich wirklich bin. Ich bin ja bisher nicht gefoltert worden. Und du spielst wahrscheinlich darauf an und wirst - "  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Ginny verstummte.  
  
"Nein", wiederholte Viperus im ruhigeren Ton. "Du wirst nicht gefoltert."  
  
Ginny lächelte unsicher. Dann dachte sie über seine vorherigen Worte nach und zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. "Siehst du, hast du dich eben nicht selbst widersprochen?"  
  
Viperus legte den Kopf schief, so dass Ginny einen Augenblick die Maske wahrnehmen konnte, die sein Gesicht verbarg, aber nur kurz, ein silbernes Etwas und schon war es fort. "Erklär' es mir", bat er.  
  
"Als du uns in zwei Gruppen eingeteilt hast... dass es einerseits welche geben würde, die ihre Freunde niemals verraten, ob Folter oder Tod, und es dass andererseits welche geben würde, die Verrat begehen, um nicht mehr leiden zu müssen. Du brauchst es nur auf die Reinheit des Blutes zu übertragen. Es gibt Zauberer und Hexen, deren Familien bis in uralte Zeiten auf reines Zaubererblut aufweisen können und die bei jedem noch so kleinen Anzeichen des Schmerzes aufgeben und Schande und Verrat über sich selbst, ihren Freunden und Familien begehen. Und es gibt Zauberer und Hexen, aus armen Muggelfamilien, die selbst in einer Schlacht sich mutig dem Feind stellen, nur um ihr sterbendes Haustier zu beschützen." Ginny schwieg. Ihre Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt, als sie sich an jene Schlacht um Hogwarts erinnerte, wo ihre Freundin, eine gleichaltrige Hexe aus einer armen Muggelfamilie, sich gegen Todesser stellte, nur um ihre Katze zu retten.  
  
Auch Viperus schwieg. Ginny konnte spüren, wie er sie anschaute. Plötzlich streckte er seinen rechten Arm aus, schon seine Hand zwischen die Gitter und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.  
  
"Weine nicht", flüsterte er.  
  
Ginny starrte ihn an.  
  
Langsam nahm er seine Hand wieder zurück.  
  
Er war ein Feind. Ein Feind, und würde es immer bleiben, redete sie sich ein, dennoch war sie nicht mehr imstande, abzustreiten, dass er sie faszinierte, dass sie froh war, wenn er kam, wenn sie miteinander reden konnten, dass er sie interessierte... alles Gefühle, die sie nicht haben durfte, sie standen auf verschiedenen Seiten und nichts auf der Welt würde sie zu Freunde machen, sie würden immer Feinde bleiben und nur der Tod würde die tiefe Schlucht, die sie voneinander trennte, überbrücken.  
  
Ginny schob nun ihrerseits ihre Hand durch das Gitter, ohne darüber nachzudenken, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hielt sich dabei mit der anderen Hand am Gitter  
  
fest. Langsam näherte sich ihre Hand seiner Kapuze, sie wollte sie abstreifen, seine Maske sehen, diese abnehmen, sein Gesicht sehen - ihre Fingerspitzen berührten seine schwarze Kapuze, doch gerade, als sie nach ihre greifen wollte, schoss seine Hand hervor, packte so brutal ihr Handgelenk, dass Ginny aufkeuchte und schlug ihre Hand zurück, so dass sie schmerzhaft gegen das Gitter prallte.  
  
Ginny verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.  
  
"Bringe dich niemals wieder in Versuchung", warnte Viperus, mit leiser Stimme zwar, aber so unendlich kalt, dass Ginny fröstelte.  
  
Ihre Hand tat weh, ihr Handgelenk schmerzte und Viperus presste sie noch immer gegen die Eisenstangen.  
  
"Lass mich los", keuchte sie.  
  
Viperus schien sie anzustarren - und endlich ließ er ihr Handgelenk los.  
  
Ginny nahm ihren Arm zurück, drückte ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk gegen den Magen und presste die freie Hand darauf, während sie zurückwich.  
  
Auch Viperus ging einen Schritt zurück. Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen, doch ihr gegenseitiges Anstarren ließ das Schweigen so laut werden, dass es in Ginnys Ohren dröhnte.  
  
"Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dich hier vorzufinden", durchbrach plötzlich eine leise, kalte, lauernde Stimme das Schweigen.  
  
Ginny hätte vor Schreck beinahe aufgeschrieen, sie blickte zu linken Seite und auch Viperus wirbelte herum - Voldemort stand dort, keiner von beiden hatte ihn kommen sehen, geschweige denn gehört.  
  
"Voldemort", stieß Viperus hervor - klang er entsetzt?  
  
"Ich... ich", verzweifelt schien er nach einer Ausrede zu suchen, doch Voldemort wollte keine hören.  
  
"Schweig", befahl er kurzum.  
  
Und Viperus schwieg.  
  
"Mir scheint, du bist öfter hier, als dass es dir gut käme, Viperus", fuhr Voldemort lauernd fort.  
  
"Nein, nein, so ist es nicht, Meister", versicherte Viperus, eine Spur zu hastig. "Ich... ich habe nur versucht, herauszufinden - "  
  
"Was ich an diesem Mädchen so besonders finde?", vollendete Voldemort seinen Satz.  
  
Viperus verstummte und nickte.  
  
Ginny war noch etwas zurückgewichen, nun lauschte sie konzentriert den Worten ihrer Feinde.  
  
"Außerdem kann ich tun und lassen, was ich will", sagte Viperus in einem so trotzigen Ton, dass Ginny entsetzt nach Luft schnappte.  
  
Wie konnte er als Anhänger nur so respektlos zu Voldemort sein... Jeder wusste doch, dass so etwas nicht geduldet wurde...  
  
Und schon schnellte Voldemorts Hand vor, packe Viperus am Hemd, was er unter dem offenen Umhang trug und stieß ihn so brutal gegen die Gitterwand, dass dessen Kopf gegen die Eisenstangen prallte. So grob, dass es klirrte.  
  
Ginny stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus. Sie war kreidebleich im Gesicht.  
  
Voldemort zog Viperus zu sich, aber nur um ihn wieder gegen die Gitterwand zu pressen und wieder prallte sein Kopf gegen die Eisenstangen.  
  
Er wiederholte den Vorgang noch fünf mal und bei jedem Aufprallen gegen das Gitter sagte er: "Erweise mir" - "den Respekt" - "der mir zusteht" - "oder es wird dir leid tun" - "Viperus."  
  
Dann ließ Voldemort ihn abrupt los, lächelte Ginny kalt an, durchbohrte sie mit seinen rotglühenden Augen und verschwand.  
  
Ginny blieb immer noch wie erstarrt stehen.  
  
Viperus war an der Gitterwand stöhnend heruntergerutscht und saß nun zitternd auf dem Boden, an den Eisenstangen angelehnt, mit dem Rücken zu Ginny, die Beine angewinkelt. Er lehnte seinen Kopf auf die Knie und presste seine beiden Händen auf den Hinterkopf.  
  
Ginny erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung und lief zur Gitterwand hin. Sie rutschte ebenfalls zu Boden und kauerte sich schräg hinter Viperus hin.  
  
Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und schob ihn durch die Eisenstangen hindurch, langsam und sanft strich sie über seinen Kopf, vorsichtig, um ihn nicht weh zu tun, wissend, dass die Kapuze nicht runterrutschen würde, da er sie mit seinen Händen auf den schmerzenden Hinterkopf presste.  
  
Ginny sagte nichts, sie berührte ihn nur vorsichtig am Kopf, strich über seine Hände und als er daraufhin nicht mehr so stark zitterte, wusste sie, dass ihm das, was sie tat, ein wenig beruhigte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Persönl. Anmerkung der Autoren: Danke für eure vielen, vielen Rewievs! Das freut uns sehr, dass die Fic so gut ankommt und wir bemühen uns für regelmäßiges Weiterschreiben ( 


	7. The Fair Unknown, Kapitel 5

Titel: - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge, Part One by: Nyx und Wandelstern, Kap. 5: April 2003 Inhaltsangabe: Düstere Zeiten, Finsternis ist überall. Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort herrscht grausam über die Welt der Magie. Doch die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten lässt eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen nicht aufgeben. Hauptcharaktere: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, u.a. Anmerkung: "Sounds of Revenge" ist der erste Teil von - Hating Love - und beginnt im Spätsommer 1997. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione (...) sind 17 Jahre alt, Ginny, Colin 16. - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge ist der erste Teil. Der zweite Teil und der dritte Teil werden an Teil eins anknüpfen und die Fortsetzungen darstellen. Altersfreigabe: ~ ab 13. Feedback: Immer gern gesehen und danke an die, die bisher reviewt haben... onenyx@yahoo.de | wandelsterne@yahoo.de ~~~ www.dark-nyx.de.vu | www.wandelstern.de.vu Disclaimer: Alle wiederkannten Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Wir haben keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdienen mit der Fanfic kein Geld. Beta: Tanni ^^ knuddelz  
  
Anmerkung II: Wir hoffen, dass ihr uns verzeihen könnt, dass ihr soooooooo lange habt warten müssen. Danke für diese unzähligen Reviews, das ist superlieb von euch!!!  
  
Anmerkung III: Zu Blaise: in der deutschen Ausgabe steht, sie sei ein Mädchen. In der Englischen bleibt genau diese Tatsache offen. Normalerweise soll "Blaise" angeblich ein Jungenname sein, allerdings haben wir auch mal englische FFS gelesen gehabt, wo Blaise als ein Mädchen dargestellt wird. Nun, falls Blaise in Rowlings Fassung ein Junge sein wird - wir ändern das natürlich nicht mehr um, da müssten wir ja alles komplett neu schreiben.  
  
- The Fair Unknown -  
  
(Heimweh)  
  
~ 5th Chapter ~  
  
Hermione saß mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten soeben gefrühstückt, doch sie waren von der letzten Nacht immer noch ausgezerrt.  
  
Zu vieles ist zu schnell geschehen, als dass es ihr ohnehin schon schwer angeschlagener Verstand in diesen grausamen Zeiten mal eben so verarbeiten konnte.  
  
Vor allem die Weasley-Brüder waren gereizt. Sie waren blass, so dass ihre Sommersprossen sich wie leuchtende Punkte von der Haut abhoben und ihr rotes Haar zu brennen schien.  
  
Ja, eisige Flammen und feuriges Eis schienen in der Atmosphäre aufeinander zu prallen, um einen Kampf zu beginnen, der niemals enden sollte. Umringt von einer düsteren Dunkelheit, die alles Licht in sich hineinzog. Ohne Gnade.  
  
Hermione saß in einem Sessel, die Beine angewinkelt und mit ihren Armen umschlungen. Sie fröstelte, trotz der Flammen im Kamin, die Wärme spendeten.  
  
Ihre Gedanken galten Ginny.  
  
Ihr fiel auf, dass sie selten an Ginny gedacht und sie, obwohl sie sie immer wahrgenommen und ein Wort für sie übrig gehabt, sich in Wirklichkeit doch kaum um sie gekümmert hatte.  
  
'Es ist komisch, manchmal denkt man erst an Menschen, die man mag, wenn es zu spät zu sein scheint,' dachte sie.  
  
Wenn man sie Tag für Tag sieht, schenkt man ihnen nur geringe Aufmerksamkeit. Doch wenn sie plötzlich fort sind, vermisst man sie und man bereut, ihnen zuvor nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt zu haben. Der Wert von etwas Kostbarem wird einem erst bewusst, wenn es verschwunden ist.  
  
'Warum sind wir Menschen nur so?'  
  
Hermione seufzte. Sie fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch ihre braunen Locken, ehe sie wieder ihre angewinkelten Beine umschlang.  
  
"Nun müssen wir Kontakt zu Snape aufnehmen", drang Rons Stimme in ihre Gedanken.  
  
Sie schaute auf.  
  
Ron hatte seine Hände zu Fäuste geballt. So sehr, dass seine Knöcheln weiß waren. Vor ohnmächtiger Wut und Verzweiflung.  
  
"Er wird wissen, wo man Ginny hingebracht haben könnte."  
  
George und Fred nickten eifrig.  
  
"Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht", wandte Harry ein.  
  
Harry hatte ruhig gesprochen. Beherrscht. Manchmal war es seine Art, so mit den Problemen fertig zu werden. Indem er seine Gefühle für andere unsichtbar machte.  
  
Doch vielleicht war es gerade diese Gelassenheit, die das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.  
  
Ron sprang auf.  
  
Mit einem Male war aus seiner stählernen Blässe ein tobendes erhitztes Rot geworden, die sich mit der Farbe seiner Haare kaum noch unterschied.  
  
"Ron", setzte Hermione an, doch Ron polterte schon los.  
  
"Harry! Es geht um Ginny! Um Ginny, meiner kleinen Schwester, verdammt noch mal!"  
  
Harry blinzelte verwirrt. "Ich weiß, Ron", versuchte er seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen, aber Ron wollte sich offenbar nicht beruhigen lassen. Mit einer heftigen Armbewegung wischte er Harrys Worte fort, als wären sie niemals ausgesprochen worden.  
  
"Du weißt gar nichts, Harry!" Zornig funkelte er ihn an. "Dein Hass auf Snape ist so groß, dass du sogar Möglichkeiten abstreitest, in denen er uns eine Hilfe sein könnte!"  
  
Ron stürmte auf Harry zu, der ebenfalls in einem Sessel saß, beugte sich zu ihm herab packte ihn am Pullover und zog Harry ein kleines Stück nach vorne. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt. "Alleine werden wir Ginny niemals finden", fuhr er fort, nicht mehr laut, aber immer noch zornig.  
  
Niemand sagte etwas. Keiner schien es drauf ankommen lassen zu wollen, die Wut Rons auf sich zu ziehen.  
  
Niemand, bis auf einer. Doch die Tatsache, dass Draco nicht wusste, worum es ging, schien zu begründen, warum er sich einmischte.  
  
"Na, macht Weasley dir seine Liebeserklärung, Potter? An Romantik muss er aber noch etwas üben."  
  
Hermione schloss die Augen, als sie die schleppende Stimme von Draco hörte, der soeben aus seinem Schlafzimmer gekommen war. 'Muss er denn ständig provozieren.'  
  
Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und drehte sich halb herum.  
  
Draco stand lässig gegen seine Tür gelehnt und musterte Ron und Harry amüsiert.  
  
Auch er wirkte blasser als sonst.  
  
Ron ließ Harry los und fuhr zu Draco herum.  
  
"Malfoy", zischte Ron zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Seine Hände hatte er wieder zu Fäuste geballt. Er bebte vor Zorn.  
  
Doch Harry sprang hastig auf, packte Rons Arm und versuchte, ihn zurückzuhalten.  
  
Ron wollte sich losreißen, wohl, um sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen - einfach, weil Rons Gefühle mit ihm durchgingen, aber nun sprang auch Justin auf und half Harry, den erbosten Jungen in Schach zu halten.  
  
"Ron, reg' dich ab", meinte Katie Bell und Angelina Johnson stimmte ihr zu.  
  
"Warum, lass ihn doch Malfoy vermöbeln", presste Fred hervor.  
  
Hermione seufzte. "Ron", sagte sie. "Beruhige dich, ja? Denk an Ginny, sie würde es nicht gut finden, wenn ihr euch prügelt."  
  
Das wirkte.  
  
Ron hörte auf, sich zu wehren und Harry und Justin ließen ihn los, jederzeit bereit, ihn wieder zu packen.  
  
Plötzlich stand Ron einfach nur da, hilflos und mit hängenden Schultern.  
  
Hermione wusste, wie traurig er sein musste und sie stand auf, ging zu ihm und nahm ihn einfach nur in den Arm.  
  
Sie merkte, dass er nicht mehr in bodenlose Leere fiel, sondern durch ihre Umarmung tröstenden Halt fand.  
  
"Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie stirbt", flüsterte er leise, so dass es nur Hermione verstehen konnte. Er klang heiser und - fassungslos. "Ich habe mich so wenig um sie gekümmert, ich habe ihr noch nicht einmal sagen können, dass ich sie wirklich liebe."  
  
"Die Chance wirst du noch bekommen, Ron", wisperte sie zurück.  
  
Ron bog seinen Kopf etwas zurück, um Hermione anzusehen. Verzweiflung beherrschte seine veilchenblauen, sonst so lebendigen Augen. Verzweiflung und Reue. Und Hermione konnte sehen, wie Panik in ihnen geboren wurde, Panik und Furcht davor, dass er niemals wieder die Chance bekommen würde, seiner kleinen Schwester zu sagen, dass er sie mochte.  
  
"Ich habe Angst", gestand er ihr leise.  
  
Hermiones Herz zog sich mit einem Male krampfhaft zusammen. Plötzlich verspürte sie Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach einem Zuhause, nach einem Ort voller Geborgenheit, in dem es keine Gefahren mehr gab. Ein Ort, so schön und dennoch unbekannt, waren die Zeiten doch grausam und unnachgiebig. Opferten sie doch ihre letzten Kräfte an Willensstärke und mussten sie doch ihre letzten Funken an Verstand herausholen, um die Hoffnung niemals aufzugeben.  
  
Sie umarmte Ron wieder.  
  
Und diesmal gaben sie sich gegenseitig Halt.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry drehte sich herum, als er die Mädchenstimme hörte und sah Cho, wie sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraustrat und ihm folgte.  
  
"Cho", lächelte er.  
  
Er hatte Cho Chang lange nicht mehr gesehen und doch fühlte er immer noch ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Selbst jetzt noch.  
  
Sie schien ihm noch schöner als er in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Cho blieb vor ihm stehen.  
  
Sie hatten noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, so richtig miteinander zu reden.  
  
Harry war froh, dass er Kontrolle über sich und seine Gedanken hatte, sonst hätte er wohl dümmlich herumgestottert. Dennoch musste er sich erst einmal zwingen, sich von ihrer Schönheit loszureißen.  
  
Chos hübsches, zierliches Gesicht, ihre sanften, großen Augen, ihre lilienweiße, reine Haut und ihr Wesen, dass er schon immer so einvernehmend fand - er konnte in ihrer Schönheit versinken.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass ihr jetzt bei uns seid", sagte er dann.  
  
Cho schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Ihre dunklen, großen Augen funkelten in dem Fackellicht.  
  
"Ich bin auch froh, dass wir uns wieder getroffen haben. Vor allem jetzt, wo Dumbledore gefangen genommen wurde." Ihr Lächeln erstarb ganz plötzlich und sie machte ein trauriges Gesicht.  
  
"Wir müssen endlich Aktionen planen, womit wir Voldemort schwächen", meinte Harry.  
  
Cho nickte. "Eure Befreiungsaktion war schon mal ein guter Anfang. Voldemort wird sicher nicht erfreut sein, wenn es ihm gemeldet wird."  
  
Harry blinzelte überrascht. Doch dann schalt er sich selbst. Cho war schließlich ein intelligentes Mädchen, es war selbstverständlich, dass sie keine Angst davor hatte, den Namen des Feindes auszusprechen. Wie leider so viele andere.  
  
"Wir müssen uns gut überlegen, wie wir vorgehen, um Ginny zu befreien. Da sie noch zu leben scheint."  
  
"Dafür müssen wir erst einmal wissen, wo Ginny überhaupt versteckt gehalten wird", wandte Cho nachdenklich ein. "Ich würde auf London tippen."  
  
"Warum London?"  
  
"Weil London Voldemorts auserwählte Stadt ist. Die britische Hauptstadt. Warst du in letzter Zeit dort, Harry?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Es wimmelt dort nur von Todessern. Ich glaube, dort leben gar keine Muggel mehr. Jedes Haus dort scheint besetzt zu sein. Besetzt von Voldemorts Anhängern, unseren Feinden."  
  
Cho hatte hart gesprochen, etwas, was - wie Harry fand - gar nicht zu ihrem sanften Wesen passte, und ihm fiel auf, wie wenig er doch im Grunde von ihr kannte.  
  
Umso mehr freute ihn die Aussicht, dass er nun die Chance hatte, das Mädchen besser kennen lernen zu können.  
  
"Wir werden uns anstrengen müssen, um Ginnys Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden", meinte er schließlich. "Und Dumbledores."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sirius und Snape liefen durch den Verbotenen Wald. Selbst bei Tageslicht wirkte er so düster und gefährlich. Die Sonne schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sich durch das dichte Blätterdach zu kämpfen und so herrschte hier Kälte.  
  
Zumindest an diesem Ort.  
  
Sirius wusste, dass es hier auch andere Orte gab, Stellen, von denen man kaum zu träumen wagte, so schön und hell waren sie. So friedlich. Und ein Teil des Verbotenen Waldes.  
  
Der Wald hatte verschiedene Gesichter, dass hatte Sirius schon in seiner Rumtreiberzeit gemerkt. Er hatte so viele verschiedene Gesichter, dass man kaum mit dem Zählen nachkam und doch wirkte eins immer hervorstechend und dominierend: das Gesicht der kalten, gefährlichen Dunkelheit.  
  
Vielleicht war es eine Art von Schutz, überlegte Sirius. Vielleicht schützt sich der Wald bloß und versteckt seine schönen Orte durch Abschreckung, in der Hoffnung, dass Menschen niemals seine Geheimnisse entdecken würden. Menschen neigen dazu, das Schöne und vor allem Unbegreifliche zu zerstören. Für immer zu vernichten. Diese Theorie über den Wald hatte er schon damals aufgestellt. Damals, als er noch auf Hogwarts zur Schule ging. Mit seinen Freunden. Krone - James, den er niemals wieder sehen würde, den er auf ewig verloren hatte, weil sie einen Verräter unter sich gehabt hatten. Weil er, Sirius, einen anderen zu Unrecht verdächtigt hatte. Moody, der verschollen zu sein schien, zumindest hat Sirius sehr lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Er war einst in den USA, kurz bevor Voldemort die Macht an sich gerissen hatte und von dort schien er nicht mehr zurückkommen zu wollen. Vielleicht ist er aber auch mittlerweile in Frankreich oder in Deutschland, um von außen eine Widerstandslinie zu errichten. Wer weiß das schon. Und Wurmschwanz - Peter. Dieser kleine, miese Verräter. Diesen Bastard, den Sirius so sehr hasste. Sein Leben würde erst dann einen positiven Wendepunkt nehmen, wenn er ihn getötet hatte. Er war ja so nah dran gewesen. 'So nah! Aber beim nächsten Mal, Peter. Beim nächsten Mal kriege ich dich. Und dann.!'  
  
"Du bist nahezu besessen", mischte sich Snapes ölige, kalte Stimme in seine Hassgedanken ein.  
  
"Was?" Mürrisch blickte Sirius den anderen von der Seite an. Er war gerade so schön in seinem Hass vertieft gewesen, er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn darin störte.  
  
"Du bist besessen. Besessen von deinem Hass, der deinem ehemals guten Freund gilt."  
  
"Na und." Sirius machte sich nicht die Mühe, es abzustreiten.  
  
"Und so etwas ist schlecht. Schlecht für den Kampf, schlecht für den Widerstand, schlecht für den Zusammenhalt. Na gut, es ist auch schlecht für dich, aber das interessiert mich nicht."  
  
"Klugscheißer", murmelte Sirius.  
  
"Ich habe Recht und das weißt du, Black", entgegnete Snape scharf. "Dein Hass könnte in einem Kampf andere schaden. Und zwar Leuten, die auf unserer Seite stehen. Extreme Gefühle sind nun mal fehl am Platze. Vor allem bei einem solch' aussichtslosen Kampf."  
  
"Gut", zischte Sirius. "Dann werde ich Peter beim nächsten Mal ganz einfach töten und dann haben wir dieses Problem nicht mehr! Du warst doch derjenige, der mich davon abgehalten hatte!"  
  
"Ich habe noch nie verstanden, warum Menschen sich einander töten, nur der puren Lust willen", mischte sich eine neue Stimme in ihren Streit ein.  
  
Eine knurrende, raue und gefährlich klingende Stimme.  
  
Sirius fuhr herum und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Snape ebenfalls, wie er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte.  
  
"Oh nein, Arguswölfe", stöhnte Sirius leise auf, als er sich einem Rudel pechschwarzer Wölfe mit glühenden Augen gegenüberstehen sah.  
  
Ein Wolf, der größer und stärker war als der Rest, hatte sich vom Rudel losgelöst und stand direkt vor Snape und Sirius.  
  
Sie mussten sich leise angepirscht haben.  
  
Und er und Snape mussten so vertieft in ihrem Streit gewesen sein, dass sie nichts gemerkt hatten.  
  
"Sei gegrüßt, Shikar", hörte Sirius den Zaubertrankmeister nahezu freundlich sagen und riss erstaunt die Augen auf.  
  
"Du kennst ihn?" Er selbst kannte Arguswölfe nur als eine hinter ihm und James hinterheerjagende Meute, die Drohungen ausstieß, wenn sie mal wieder verbotenerweise das Revier dieser sprechenden Tiere betreten hatten.  
  
Aber das war lange her. Solche Erinnerungen gehörten längst vergangenen Zeiten an.  
  
"Severus Snape", knurrte der Anführer der Wölfe. "Sei gegrüßt. Lang ist es her, dass sich unsere Wege gekreuzt haben."  
  
"Wir sind. auf der Flucht."  
  
"So seht ihr auch aus."  
  
"Dann können wir ja jetzt weiter, nicht wahr?", mischte sich Sirius ein.  
  
Doch Shikar dachte offenbar nicht im Entferntesten daran, den Weg frei zu geben.  
  
Unbeirrt sah er Snape an und ignorierte Sirius. "Ihr solltet Richtung Osten fliegen. Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Aber du solltest wissen, dass Jene, die den Schutz gebrochen haben, des Todes sein werden, sollten wir ihnen über den Weg laufen."  
  
Sirius blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
Snape nickte. "Hab Dank, Shikar. Vielleicht auf bald."  
  
"Auf bald."  
  
"Komm, Black", murmelte Snape und schritt voran an Shikar vorbei.  
  
Das Rudel teilte sich in der Mitte auf, so dass Sirius und Snape hindurch konnten.  
  
"Was meinte er?", fragte Sirius leise.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Snape. "Sei froh, dass er nicht dich meinte."  
  
"Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass du Monsterwölfe als Freunde hast."  
  
"Und das sagt mir Jemand, der einen Werwolf zu seinen Freunden zählt", konterte Snape bissig.  
  
"Und warum sollen wir nach Osten fliegen?"  
  
"Offenbar, weil vor kurzem jemand hier war, er auf unserer Seite steht und Richtung Osten geflogen ist."  
  
"Pah, woher will dieser Wolf das wissen."  
  
"Unterschätze das Wissen eines Wolfes nicht, Black. Unterschätze deine Gegenüber niemals, wenn du nicht der Unterlegene sein willst."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Du darfst mich noch besuchen?", fragte Ginny müde und schaute auf, als Viperus plötzlich vor ihrem Verlies stand. Sie saß auf dem Boden, an der hinteren Wand gelehnt und hatte die Beine angewinkelt.  
  
Seine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt warf dunkle Schatten in dem düsteren Kerker. In dem spärlichen Fackellicht sah es manchmal so aus, als ob sich die Gestalt des Jungen mit den Schatten verschmelzen würde. Als ob sie eins mit jenen schattenhaften Bewegungen werden würde, die irgendwo in den verborgenen endlosen Tiefen der Dunkelheit geboren wurden.  
  
Ginny hatte in der Nacht viel Zeit damit verbracht, über Viperus nachzudenken. Zunächst, warum er so war wie er war. Warum er sie schützte, welche Ziele er verfolgte, in dem er nachsichtig wirkte. Doch dann hatten sich ihre Gedanken in eine leere Versunkenheit verformt, die Ginny nicht fassen konnte. Sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihnen Tiefe und Realität zu geben.  
  
Aber natürlich konnte sie sie fangen und kontrollieren, als Viperus wieder vor ihr stand.  
  
"Ich tue, was mir beliebt", antwortete Viperus mit seiner verzerrten Stimme, die stets von Kälte und Spott beherrscht wurde.  
  
"Ohne auf die Folgen zu achten?"  
  
"Ich entscheide, welche Folgen meine Handlungen nachhaltig beeinflussen können."  
  
"Aber man hat doch keinen Einfluss darauf."  
  
"Ich schon."  
  
Ginny lachte ungläubig. "Das glaube ich dir nicht."  
  
"Irgendwann. irgendwann, Ginny, werde ich dir beweisen, dass man über alles herrschen kann."  
  
Ginny sah ihn nachdenklich an. Wollte er nur angeben? Oder wollte er sie einschüchtern? Wahrscheinlich beides.  
  
Sie stand auf und trat ans Gitter.  
  
"Ich werde gespannt darauf warten", lächelte sie, seine Behauptung nicht ernst nehmend.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Ehm", machte Sirius. Er musterte die ganzen Spinnenweben, die sich vor ihnen auftaten. Sie waren so groß wie ein ganzes Haus. "Ich glaube, wir sind hier falsch."  
  
"Ja, das glaube ich auch", stimmte Snape missmutig zu. "Machen wir kehrt."  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr hier falsch seid", ertönte eine neue Stimme.  
  
Sirius fuhr nach links herum und erstarrte, als sein Blickfeld von ekligen, langen und behaarten Spinnenbeinen erfüllt war.  
  
Langsam glitt sein Blick nach oben und er musste schlucken, als er realisierte, dass er einer Riesenspinne gegenüberstand. Genauer gesagt mehreren Riesenspinnen, wenn er seinen Blick verlängerte und hinter der Spinne schaute.  
  
"Aragog wird sich freuen", fuhr die Spinne fort.  
  
Aragog, fiel Sirius ein, war die blinde Königsspinne, von der Ron und Harry mal erzählt hatten. Aragog wollte die beiden Jungen als Nachtisch an ihre Kinder verfüttern - was Hagrid natürlich abgestritten hatte. 'Als ob meine kleine, liebe, süße Spinne Harry und Ron jemals zum Essen freigegeben hätte', hatte er gesagt.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste Sirius grinsen.  
  
"Du findest es wohl lustig, gefressen zu werden, hm?", fragte die Spinne lauernd und klapperte mit ihren Greifern.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht", beeilte sich Sirius ihr zu versichern. "Und was jetzt?", raunte er Snape zu.  
  
"Wir töten sie", lautete die einfache und leise Antwort. "Und dann rennen wir weg, indem wir den Überraschungseffekt nutzen."  
  
"He, hier wird nicht getuschelt!", grollte die Spinne.  
  
"Und hier wird auch nicht gefressen", sagte Snape tödlich. "Avada Kedavra" und schon sah Sirius einen grünen Blitz auf die Spinne zuschießen.  
  
"Lauf!", zischte Snape ihm zu.  
  
Sirius drehte sich herum und rannte los, quer durch das schwarze Gebüsch, gefolgt von Snape.  
  
Mit einem lauten Dumpf fiel die tödlich getroffene Spinne zu Boden, ihre langen Beine gaben nach und streckten sich der Länge nach hin.  
  
Prompt stolperte Sirius darüber und schlug hart auf den Boden auf.  
  
"Sie ist tooot", hörte er das Kreischen sämtlicher Spinnen, gefolgt von wütendem Geklapper. "Sie ist toooot! Sie haben sie uuuumgebraaacht!!!"  
  
Hastig rappelte Sirius sich auf und hetzte hinter Snape her, der unbeirrt weiterlief.  
  
"Aaauuff sieeee!"  
  
Sirius traute sich nicht, zurückzublicken. Er lief einfach weiter, und war froh, als er aus dem Gestrüpp herauskam.  
  
Hastig stiegen sie auf ihre Besen und stießen ab.  
  
Schnell, aber vorsichtig flogen sie weiter, den Ästen und Baumstämmen geschickt ausweichend und in Richtung zunehmender Sicherheit.  
  
Sie wagten nicht, über dem Blätterdach hinwegzufliegen, aus Angst, von Todessern gesichtet zu werden, so flogen sie in einer mittleren Höhe, die ihnen Schutz vor dem Gesehen werden als auch von gefräßigen Riesenspinnen gab.  
  
"Da haben wir ja noch einmal Glück gehabt", meinte Sirius erleichtert. "Man, sahen die hässlich aus!"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Hast du manchmal Heimweh?", fragte Ginny den geheimnisvollen Jungen.  
  
Viperus neigte leicht den Kopf, so das ihr die silberne Maske unter seiner Kapuze entgegenschimmerte. "Heimweh?", wiederholte er das Wort in einem Ton, als kenne er die Bedeutung nicht.  
  
"Nach einem Ort, der in unserer Zeit nur in dem Kopf existiert", erklärte Ginny. "Ein Ort, nach dem man sich so sehr sehnt und der sich schon so sehr in den eigenen Gedanken festgesetzt hat, dass man glaubt, ihn zu vermissen."  
  
"Und in deiner Fantasie existiert solch' ein Ort, ja?"  
  
Ginny nickte langsam. "Ja. Er ist mir unbekannt. Aber es ist mein Recht, davon zu träumen. Weißt du, das einzige, was dir niemand nehmen kann, sind deine Träume. Träume vom gerechten Unbekannten, Träume von anderen Zeiten, Träume, die alles erfassen, was dir in deiner Fantasie ermöglicht wird."  
  
"Und dein Ort?"  
  
"Mein Ort... ich flüchte mich dorthin, obwohl er so weit entfernt ist. So unbekannt."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich ein Paradies." Viperus klang plötzlich höhnisch. "Wo alles gut und schön ist, friedlich und hell."  
  
"Offenbar sehnst du dich nach anderen Orten", stellte Ginny ungerührt fest.  
  
"Vielleicht", räumte Viperus ein.  
  
"Erzählst du mir davon?"  
  
"Warum interessiert dich das?" Er klang misstrauisch.  
  
"Es interessiert mich halt."  
  
Lange starrte er sie an, ehe er sich zu einer Antwort herabließ.  
  
Ginny wusste nicht, ob sie es sich einbildete, aber ihr kam es so vor, als sei Viperus irritiert. Irritiert, dass sie offenbar ehrliches Interesse an ihm zeigte, ohne Gegenleistungen zu verlangen. Für wahr, er schien wirklich keine Freundschaft zu kennen...  
  
"Sie sind dunkel", sagte er leise. Dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und schritt mit wehendem Umgang davon.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Als es dunkel wurde, wagten Sirius und Snape sich aus dem Verbotenen Wald hervor. Schnell, aber vorsichtig flogen sie Richtung Osten.  
  
"Richtung Osten. Na toll", murmelte Sirius. "Sie können jederzeit die Richtung gewechselt haben."  
  
"Dann hätte Shikar es nicht erwähnt."  
  
"Und woher will dein Monsterfreund das so genau wissen?" Sirius schnaubte.  
  
Snape sah weiter geradeaus. "Dein Fehler ist, dass du dich für den Klügsten hältst. Aber Hochmut kommt ja bekanntlich vor dem Fall."  
  
"Pah." Sirius ging nicht weiter auf Snapes Provokation ein.  
  
Sie flogen sehr lange und unbeirrt weiter nach Osten. Sie redeten nicht viel, stattdessen waren sie wachsam und machten hin und wieder in dunklen Verstecken halt. Man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein, die Feinde lauerten überall und ihre Beobachter waren gut.  
  
Sirius seufzte leise. Wie sollten sie Verbündete bloß finden? Außerdem war es so dunkel, dass man kaum die Hand vor den eigenen Augen erkennen konnte. Ständig verdeckten große Wolken den Mond und ließen nicht zu, dass die Nacht vom silbrigen Licht erhellt wurde.  
  
*Klatsch*  
  
Sirius trudelte bei dem plötzlichen Zusammenstoß mit dem anderen Flieger und kämpfte um das Gleichgewicht. "Man, Snape, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", schimpfte er.  
  
"Ich bin nicht mit dir zusammengestoßen", erklärte Snape ruhig und seine Stimme kam von der anderen Seite.  
  
Sirius erstarrte.  
  
"Keine Bewegung oder ihr seid des Todes", vernahm Sirius eine kalte Stimme, die ihm bekannt vorkam.  
  
"Lumos" flüsterte der Fremde und mattes Licht erstrahlte.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy", keuchte Sirius überrascht auf. Er wusste, dass Draco ein Freund war.  
  
"Draco, um Himmels Willen, mach' das Licht aus", zischte Snape.  
  
Draco verarbeitete seine Überraschung und grinste. "Angst?" Doch er gehorchte, denn er flüsterte "Nox".  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Sie mit diesem Hundemenschen zu treffen", tat Draco seine Meinung kund.  
  
"Wir alle müssen in solchen Zeiten Opfer leisten", sagte Snape und klang spöttisch.  
  
"Witzig", kommentierte Sirius. "Ehe ihr ein Wiedersehen nach Slytherins Art feiert, lass uns von hier verschwinden. Ein Versteck wäre gut."  
  
"Es ist nicht mehr weit", erklärte Draco. Er flog los und Sirius und Snape folgten ihm.  
  
"Wer ist noch bei dir?", fragte Sirius. Er brannte vor Neugier.  
  
"Viele Hogwartsschüler."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wirklich? Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja wunderbar!!! Geht es ihm gut??"  
  
"Ja. Mr. Snape?" Draco schien nicht interessiert an Sirius Fragen zu sein. "Wie kommt es, dass Sie sich nicht in Hogwarts befinden?"  
  
"Ich denke, meine Arbeit als Spion ist getan."  
  
Draco setzte zur Landung an. Sie landeten in einem kleinen Wald und der blonde Junge führte sie durch das Gestrüpp hinaus über Felder. Er murmelte etwas und Sirius staunte nicht schlecht, als sich vor ihnen eine Burg auftat.  
  
"Das ist euer Versteck?"  
  
"Sieht so aus."  
  
"Wow. Nicht schlecht." Sirius strahlte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Harry zu sehen.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Harry saß mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Draco eintrat.  
  
"Schaut mal, wen ich aufgelesen habe", verkündete er und in seinen Augen blitzte es.  
  
Gespannt sah Harry auf die Tür und konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als Sirius und Snape eintraten.  
  
"Sirius!", rief er ungläubig und sprang auf.  
  
"Sirius", wiederholten Ron und Hermione.  
  
Polternde Geräusche verrieten ihn, dass andere ebenfalls aufgesprungen waren.  
  
Und dann war das Chaos groß.  
  
Harry lief zu Sirius und sie umarmten sich. Sie, Snape und Draco wurden von den anderen umringt und Fragen wurden durcheinander gestellt. Jeder fing an zu reden und niemand verstand, was man als Antwort erhielt, aber das war egal.  
  
Sirius lebte. Ihm ging es gut und er war hier! Harry war glücklich.  
  
Sie setzten sich alle hin und lauschten Sirius und Snapes Berichten. Sie erzählten zuerst von Sirius' Gefangennahme und deren Flucht, ehe Snape ein paar Fakten über die Feinde lieferte. Dumbledore, wusste er zu berichten, war in London, in Voldemorts Hauptfestung gefangen.  
  
Hermione erzählte von ihrer letzten Befreiungsaktion und Ginnys Gefangennahme und die Enttäuschung war groß, als Snape sagte, er hätte von Ginny nichts gehört.  
  
"Wir müssen Ginny sofort befreien", sagte Ron. "Ich hätte ja niemals gedacht, dass ich so denken würde, Professor Snape, aber ich bin froh, Sie zu sehen! Sie müssen uns helfen, in die Festung hineinzugelangen!"  
  
Harry konnte Rons Meinung ganz und gar nicht teilen, aber dafür dass Sirius bei ihm war, nahm er sogar Snape in Kauf.  
  
Snape verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel. "Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Sie scheinen zu vergessen, dass meine Tarnung als Spion nun endgültig aufgeflogen ist, Weasley."  
  
"Aber wenn die Wachen Sie am Tor sehen, werden Sie trotzdem hineingelassen", wandte George ein. "Und sei es, dass man Sie direkt zu Voldemort bringt. Ron, Fred und ich schmuggeln uns mit Harrys Tarnumhang rein und befreien Ginny."  
  
"Ehm, und was ist mit Snape?", fragte Sirius dazwischen. "Wenn man ihn findet, wird er wohl eher des Todes sein, als einer von euch. Außerdem ist er ein größeres Informationsrisiko."  
  
"Deine Besorgnis rührt mich", kommentierte Snape sarkastisch.  
  
"Oder wir fegen die Wachen einfach beiseite und stürmen die Burg", schlug Ron vor.  
  
Harry schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, als er den haaressträubenden Vorschlag hörte.  
  
"Sirius' und Snapes' Ankunft hat dich wohl in Größenwahn versetzt, oder?", fragte Fred kopfschüttelnd. "Die Burg stürmen... wovon träumst du nachts? Wir müssen uns einschleichen."  
  
"Ich könnte Voldemort erklären, dass ich noch immer auf seiner Seite stehe", fing Snape nachdenklich an. "Dass ich nur mit Black gegangen bin, weil mir sonst keine Wahl übrig blieb, als die Flucht, um ihm zu beweisen, dass ich auf ihrer Seite stehe. Er wird eventuell denken, dass ich nur deshalb so gehandelt habe, damit ich für ihn spionieren kann."  
  
Alle sahen Snape an.  
  
Harry konnte kaum atmen, so empört war er. "Und das ist auch die Wahrheit, nicht wahr", zischte er.  
  
"Harry", flüsterte Sirius und packte ihn am Arm. "Snape steht auf unserer Seite, wirklich."  
  
"Wer's glaubt."  
  
"Das glaube sogar ich, Harry."  
  
Harry starrte seinen Patenonkel an und gab plötzlich nach. Alle vertrauten Snape, da konnte er noch so viel Widerstand leisten, wie er wollte. Das hatte er schon erkannt, als er seine Wiedersehensfreude über Sirius Ankunft unter Kontrolle bekommen hatte. Es würde nichts nutzen, wenn er widersprechen würde. Er stand alleine da mit seinem Misstrauen.  
  
"Würde Voldemort denn so denken?", fragte Hermione den Zaubertrankmeister.  
  
"Vielleicht. Somit könnten sich in der Tat drei Leute mit Potters Tarnumhang in die Burg einschleichen."  
  
Fred sprang auf. "Na dann, nichts wie los!"  
  
Harry sah, wie Snape Fred ruhig anschaute. "Ich tue es aber mit Sicherheit nicht, wenn es nur um eine Gefangene wie Ginny Weasley geht."  
  
"Was?" Ron stieß hörbar den Atem aus und fuhr dabei vom Sessel hoch.  
  
"Ich tue es für eine Befreiungsaktion Dumbledores."  
  
Die Weasley-Brüder fingen an zu protestieren, aber mehrere redeten auf sie ein.  
  
"Jungs, hört doch mal, Dumbledore muss befreit werden", sagte Angelina.  
  
"Dumbledore ist in der Tat wichtiger."  
  
"Wir haben nur eine Chance, in solch' eine Festung hineinzukommen. Und wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, ob Ginny überhaupt dort ist."  
  
"Wir können doch beide befreien", schlug Hermione vor.  
  
Das brachte die drei Jungen zur Ruhe.  
  
Ron nickte. "Beide. Wir befreien beide oder niemanden."  
  
Snape lächelte höhnisch. "Ich sehe schon, hier wird Diskussionen kurzen Prozess gemacht."  
  
"Bist du damit einverstanden?", fragte Sirius.  
  
Snape nickte. "Aber drei Leute schaffen es nie, Dumbledore zu befreien, Ginny zu suchen und wenn sie sich ebenfalls in der Hauptfestung befindet, zu finden und auch zu befreien und dann noch ungehindert zu fliehen."  
  
"Zur Not passen auch vier in einen Tarnumhang", meinte Sirius abschätzend.  
  
"Draco, Darling, hat deine Mutter nicht noch einen Tarnumhang?", fragte Blaise.  
  
Harry sah, wie alle anderen, zu Draco.  
  
Dieser starrte Blaise ausdruckslos an. "Ja, allerdings", gab er zu und Harry merkte, wie er die Zähne zusammengepresst hatte.  
  
"Na, den kannst du dir ja von ihr borgen", strahlte Blaise. "Dann hätten wir acht Leute, die sich in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. Eine für Dumbledore, eine für Ginny."  
  
"Hey, super, das könnte klappen!" Seamus' Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung.  
  
Harry nickte. "Die Idee ist nicht schlecht. Wir sollten einen genauen Plan ausarbeiten."  
  
Sie hockten sich alle zusammen und Harry vergaß sogar für eine Weile seinen Hass auf Snape, als sie überlegten, wer mitkommen würde und wann sie die Befreiungsaktion planen würden.  
  
Snape zeichnete eine Skizze, der die Festung Voldemorts sowohl von außen, als auch von innen zeigte und erklärte, wo sich was befand. Er wusste auch, wo die offiziellen Verliese waren, aber er bezweifelte, dass man Dumbledore dort untergebracht hatte.  
  
"Wo er versteckt gehalten wird, das weiß ich nicht", erklärte er. Voldemort hat mir nie gesagt, wo sich die geheimen Verliese befinden, dass muss diejenige Gruppe schnell vor Ort herausfinden."  
  
Harry seufzte. Die doppelte Befreiungsaktion würde schwer werden und es musste mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet werden.  
  
Er fing Chos aufmunterten Blick auf und fühlte sich sogleich motivierter. Cho hatte die ganze Zeit über nicht viel gesagt, aber Harry wusste, dass sie beobachtete. Beobachtete und feststellte. So, wie sie festgestellt hatte, dass Harry der Befreiungsaktion kritisch gegenüberstand. Das war er aber nur, weil er realistisch dachte.  
  
Aber manchmal half es mehr, sich in Hoffnungen zu schwelgen, wo man mit Sicherheit mehr Kraft fand, als sich die nüchterne Wirklichkeit vor Augen zu halten.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ginny starrte müde in die Dunkelheit. Sie fragte sich, wie lange sie hier noch ausharren musste und was mit ihr geschehen würde.  
  
Sie stellte sich ihren fiktiven Wunschort vor, der so real war, dass sie tatsächlich etwas wie Heimweh empfand. Obgleich dieser Ort unbekannt war. Ein Unbekannter, aber gerechter Ort. Unbekannt, weil die Zeiten grausam für solch' schöne Orte war, und gerecht, weil dieser Ort perfekt war. Perfekt, etwas, was es offensichtlich genauso wenig gab, wie das Gerechte an sich.  
  
Sie seufzte und lehnte ihren Hinterkopf an die kalte, feuchte Wand.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen, verbannte ihren Traum aus ihren Gedanken, der sie ja doch nur unendlich traurig machte und sie erinnerte sich an frühere Zeiten, als sie noch ein Kind war. Wie sie lachend über die Blumenwiesen im Garten gerannt war und versucht hatte, Schmetterlinge zu fangen.  
  
Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und sie zog die Knie an den Körper, umschlang sie mit ihren Arme und vergrub ihren Kopf darin, um ihren Tränen der Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung freien Lauf zu lassen. 


	8. Rescue Operation, Kapitel 6

Titel: - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge, Part One by: Nyx und Wandelstern, Kap. 6: April 2003 Inhaltsangabe: Düstere Zeiten, Finsternis ist überall. Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort herrscht grausam über die Welt der Magie. Doch die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten lässt eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen nicht aufgeben. Hauptcharaktere: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, u.a. Anmerkung: "Sounds of Revenge" ist der erste Teil von - Hating Love - und beginnt im Spätsommer 1997. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione (...) sind 17 Jahre alt, Ginny, Colin 16. - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge ist der erste Teil. Der zweite Teil und der dritte Teil werden an Teil eins anknüpfen und die Fortsetzungen darstellen. Altersfreigabe: ~ ab 13. Feedback: Immer gern gesehen und danke an die, die bisher reviewt haben... onenyx@yahoo.de | wandelsterne@yahoo.de ~~~ www.dark-nyx.de.vu | www.wandelstern.de.vu Disclaimer: Alle wiederkannten Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Wir haben keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdienen mit der Fanfic kein Geld. Beta: Tanni ^ knuddelz  
- Rescue Operation -  
  
(Rettungsaktion)  
  
~ 6th Chapter ~  
  
Es war soweit. Sie hatten ganze zwei Tage gebraucht, um alles sorgfältig zu planen. Colin war schon ganz nervös und doch konnte er es kaum abwarten, endlich loszufliegen, um Ginny zu befreien. Und Dumbledore natürlich. Er gehörte zu der Gruppe, die Ginny suchen und mitnehmen sollten. Mit ihm waren da noch Fred, George, Ron, Neville und Justin. Er selbst würde mit den Weasley-Zwillingen und Ron in die Festung hineinschleichen, während Neville und Justin draußen warten würden. Zur anderen Gruppe, die Dumbledore befreien sollte, zählten Hermione, Harry, Sirius und Draco, die hineingehen würden. Blaise, Angelina und Katie würden draußen mit Neville und Justin zusammen ausharren. Snape, so lautete der Plan, würde offiziell um Einlass bitten und hoffentlich Voldemort davon überzeugen können, dass er auf dessen Seite stehen würde. Es würde riskant für ihn werden. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Voldemort ihn Glauben schenken würde. Zumal er ohne Sirius kommen würde, wie wollte er dem dunklen Lord denn bitte schön erklären, dass er zwar mit Sirius zusammen - zum Schein - geflohen war, ihn aber dann wohl doch verloren hatte? Colin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Snape hatte vielleicht Nerven. Aber, so dachte er, Snape war erstens intelligent, zweitens gerissen und obendrein ein Slytherinlehrer, er würde wohl Ausreden parat haben, die wirken würden.  
  
Colin stieß seinen Atem aus und beobachtete den Nachthimmel. Sterne funkelten im blauweißem Licht und die Mondsichel wirkte zart, beinahe zerbrechlich.  
  
'Hoffentlich geht es Ginny gut', dachte Colin besorgt.  
  
Er spürte, wie sich jemand zu ihm gesellte und er drehte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. Mit einigem Erstaunen erblickte er Blaise Zaibini, eine ehemalige Slytherin, die wohl noch nie das Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte, soweit sich Colin erinnern konnte.  
  
"Die Nacht wirkt so friedlich, nicht wahr", hörte er Blaise leise sagen.  
  
Er sah Blaise in die Augen. Sie hatte den Blick gen Himmel gehoben und die Sterne spiegelten sich in ihren unglaublich klaren grünen Augen wider.  
  
"Die Nacht versteckt nur zu oft die harte Realität", meinte Colin und folgte ihrem Blick.  
  
Er merkte, wie sie ihn ansah und löste sich wieder vom Anblick des Sternenhimmels. Forsch musterte er sie. "Wo ist Malfoy?"  
  
Blaise schlug kurz die Augen nieder. Ihre langen Wimpern warfen dabei halbmondförmige Schatten auf ihre Wangen. Doch es war nur für einen Augenblick, dann schaute sie ihn wieder an. "Er wird in der Burg sein."  
  
Colin fragte sich, wie echt die Liebe zwischen den beiden eigentlich sein konnte oder ob es einfach nur eine Mischung aus Lust, Selbstzweck und Langweile war.  
  
Irgendetwas musste seine Gedanken verraten haben, denn Blaise verengte plötzlich ihre großen Augen zu Schlitzen. "Ich wüsste auch nicht, was dich das angeht", sagte sie schroff.  
  
Colin hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ist ja schon gut, es interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich."  
  
Blaise seufzte. "Tut mir leid. Wir sind wohl alle ein wenig nervös."  
  
Colin konnte dem nur zustimmen. "Allerdings", nickte er.  
  
"Was hältst du von der Befreiungsaktion?"  
  
Er blinzelte und sah sie verwirrt an. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn nach seiner Meinung fragen würde. "Nun...", fing er an und überlegte, was er denn tatsächlich davon hielt. "Wir müssen sie machen. Mir liegt viel daran, Ginny zu befreien. Und es ist sehr wichtig, Dumbedore zu befreien."  
  
"Aber?" Blaise sah ihn aufmerksam an. Auf ihren feinen Gesichtszügen lag etwas wie Wärme.  
  
Colin hob die Schultern und sah hilflos zum Himmel hinauf, als ob er erwarte, Schutz von den Sternen zu bekommen. Oder Hilfe. "Es gleicht einem Selbstmordversuch, Dumbledore zu befreien."  
  
Blaise vergrub ihre Hände in ihre Hosentaschen. "Und Ginny zu befreien ist okay, oder wie?" Sie klang amüsiert und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
  
Colin sah flüchtig zu ihr hin. "Ginny ist für Voldemort keine wichtige Person."  
  
"Aber für dich." Es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung, denn einer Frage.  
  
"Und wenn?", fuhr Colin sie heftig an. "Dumbledore wird schwer bewacht werden. Und wir wissen gar nicht, wo genau er gefangen gehalten wird. Die Festung ist groß!"  
  
"Und von Ginny wissen wir noch nicht einmal, ob sie dort ist."  
  
Colin funkelte sie zornig an, doch Blaise lachte leise und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Hey, es ist schon okay. Ich verstehe dich ja."  
  
Sein Zorn verrauchte.  
  
"Ich halte es auch für einen Selbstmordversuch, in die Festung einzudringen."  
  
"Aber du machst trotzdem mit."  
  
"Du doch auch", lächelte Blaise.  
  
"Ja, weil wir keine andere Wahl haben. Wir sind Rebellen auf der Flucht, in alle Winde zerstreut, ohne Kontakt zueinander. Und irgendwer muss eine Befreiungsaktion starten. Irgendetwas müssen wir schließlich tun. Was haben wir denn schon zu verlieren."  
  
"Nicht viel", gab Blaise zu. Sie trat auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Es wird schon irgendwie klappen, mach' dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken." Sie tätschelte ihn kurz am Arm, wie um zu beweisen, dass sie die Ältere war und so was besser einschätzen konnte, dann drehte sie sich um und ging.  
  
Colin sah ihr etwas verwirrt hinterher, sagte zu sich, dass sie wohl jemanden zum Reden gebraucht hatte und versank wieder in seinen Gedanken.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hagrid hockte seufzend in der Heulenden Hütte. Die Todesser hatten ihn überrascht und ihn nach einem heftigen Kampf überwältigen können. Sie hatten ihn in die Heulende Hütte gesperrt und schienen ihn dort vergessen zu haben. Bis auf ein kleiner Junge mit großen schwarzen, ängstlich dreinblickenden Augen, der ihm seit zwei Tagen brav drei Mal am Tag Wasser und Brot brachte.  
  
Hagrid fragte sich, was sie mit ihm vorhatten, dass er eine solch' angenehme Gefangenschaft genoss. Er brummte in seinen Bart hinein und überlegte, wie er hier wieder rauskam. Er wusste, dass die Tür von einer einzigen Wache bewacht wurde. Sie konnte er überwältigen, aber was dann? Wie sollte er dann weiterkommen? Er könnte einen Besen gebrauchen. Oder das alte, fliegende Motorrad.  
  
Es klopfte schüchtern an der Tür.  
  
'Ah, das verspätete Abendmahl', grinste Hagrid. 'Da haben's wir schon. Ich bin ein Gefangener der Feinde und mir geht es so gut, dass ich grinse.' Hagrid schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Für wahr, eine Gefangenschaft hatte er sich wirklich anders vorgestellt.  
  
Der kleine Junge trat ein und hielt ein Tablett auf der rechten Hand. Er mochte etwa sechs Jahre alt zählen. Sein dunkles Haar stand in allen Richtungen und stand im Kontrast zu seiner hellen Kinderhaut. "Ich bringe Ihr Essen, Sir", sagte er leise und trat ein.  
  
Die Wache schloss die Tür von außen und der Junge ging zu Hagrid und stellte ihm das Essen auf einen kleinen Hocker.  
  
"Wie heißt du, mein Junge?", fragte Hagrid freundlich.  
  
"Yonathan, Sir."  
  
"Kannst du mir sagen, wieso ich so freundlich behandelt werde?"  
  
"Gefällt es Ihnen etwa nicht?" Der Junge blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
Hagrid lachte gutmütig. "Doch, natürlich. Es wundert mich nur. Es irritiert mich, um's genau zu sagen."  
  
Er nahm einen Becher mit Wasser.  
  
Yonathan hob die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Vielleicht werdet ihr nicht zu den Feinden gezählt."  
  
Hagrid prustete ihm das Wasser ins Gesicht.  
  
Yonathan zog eine Grimasse und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Wasser aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich zähle nicht zu den Feinden? Was soll'n das? Wenn ich ein Freund wäre, hätte man mich kaum gefangen genommen, Freundchen."  
  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Yonathan. Er lächelte Hagrid unwirsch an, dann ging er wieder hinaus.  
  
Hagrid starrte nachdenklich auf die Tür. "Nicht zu den Feinden zählen, herrje. Die Todesser haben sie auch nicht mehr alle, fürchte ich."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ginny schluckte mühsam und zwang sich zu atmen, als Voldemort plötzlich vor ihr stand. Dicht hinter ihm wuselte Peter Pettigrew herum, der sie mit seinen wässrigen Rattenaugen musterte.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du hast meine Gastfreundschaft genossen, Ginny Weasley", lächelte Voldemort. Seine rotglühenden Augen blieben kalt.  
  
Ginny zog sich an der Wand empor und versuchte, nicht allzu sehr zu zittern. Sie spürte die Feuchtigkeit der Wand in ihrem Rücken, sosehr presste sie sich daran, um Halt zu finden.  
  
Sie hatte Furcht. Richtige Furcht. Hier war sie verloren. Man hatte sie vor den Flüchen bis jetzt verschont, aber für wie lange noch? Ginny wurde noch nie gefoltert, doch sie hatte Verstand genug, um sich vorstellen zu können, wie schrecklich es sein musste. Grausame Bilder schossen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei und peitschten ihre zarte Seele. Crucius-Flüche. Unmenschlicher Schmerz, der einen in die Schatten des puren Wahnsinns trieb. Hilfloses Mitansehen, wie der eigene Wille brach. Ein verzweifelter Kampf, der von Anfang an verloren war. Und letztendlich der Wunsch, zu sterben.  
  
'Du musst stark sein', flüsterte ihr eine Stimme im Kopf.  
  
'Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann', erwiderte eine andere, tränenerstickte Stimme in ihren Gedanken.  
  
'Du bist eine Gryffindor. Sei mutig. Verlierst du den Glauben, bist du verloren.'  
  
Und es half tatsächlich. Sie redete sich ein, eine Gryffindor zu sein, Mut zu zeigen und ihre Furcht ließ etwas nach.  
  
"Was wird mit mir geschehen?", wagte sie leise zu fragen. Sie schaffte es zwar nicht, Voldemort dabei anzusehen, aber ihre Stimme klang ruhig und fest.  
  
Pettigrew trat neben seinem Meister. "Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren", blaffte er.  
  
Ginny sah ihn an und eine Welle des Hasses durchfuhr sie. Er war der Verräter. Ein ehemaliger Freund von Sirius, Professor Lupin und Harrys Vater. Aber er hat sie alle verraten. Er hat die Zaubererwelt verraten.  
  
"Sie lernt schnell", hörte sie Voldemort genüsslich sagen und diesmal wagte sie es, ihn anzuschauen. Irritiert blickte sie in sein grausames Gesicht. "Sie ist wahrhaftig ein Geschenk."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging mit erhabenen Schritten den Gang herunter. Fort. Gefolgt von Pettigrew.  
  
Ginny stieß einen langen Atem vor Erleichterung aus. Sie zitterte immer noch etwas. Ihre Furcht hatte sie stark zugesetzt.  
  
'Wie lange soll ich denn hier noch ausharren? Wie realistisch ist es denn schon, dass ich hier befreit werde? Ich komme hier nicht heraus. Niemals... niemals.'  
  
Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und Ginny rutschte verzweifelt wieder zu Boden. Sie gab allmählich alle Hoffnung auf. Wollte man sie hier schmoren lassen, bis in alle Ewigkeit? Welches Ziel verfolgte Voldemort, sie hier gefangen zu halten, wenn er noch nicht einmal Informationen von ihr haben wollte?  
  
Sie zog die Beine an ihren Bauch heran, umschlang sie mit ihren Armen und vergrub ihren Kopf darin.  
  
Das Schlimmste war diese Ungewissheit, nicht zu wissen, was und wann mit ihr geschehen würde. Ginny spürte, wie sie so langsam ihre Hoffnung aufgab, die sie in ihrer Zeit der Gefangenschaft so krampfhaft versucht hat aufrechtzuerhalten. Sie wusste, dass sie verloren war, wenn sie vor der Hoffnung floh. Dunkelheit würde ihr Herz regieren und Furcht Zugang zu ihrer Seele finden, wenn sie die Hoffnung verbannte und sie würde in dem Augenblick verloren haben, wenn sie letzten Endes sich selbst aufgibt.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Seid ihr bereit?" Sirius sah die anderen an.  
  
Hermione nickte und merkte, wie die anderen es auch taten.  
  
"Es kann losgehen", hörte sie Ron sagen.  
  
"Also gut. Ihr kennt den Plan, gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Forschend sah Sirius in die Runde.  
  
Niemand antwortete.  
  
"Viel Glück", sagte Cho. Sie war an Harry herangetreten und umarmte ihn. "Und kommt unversehrt zurück", lächelte sie.  
  
Hermione beobachtete die beiden lächelnd.  
  
"Also, wir fliegen in Zweier Gruppen getrennt nach London. Jeder kennt den Treffpunkt. Na dann, schwingt euch auf die Besen", rief Sirius.  
  
Sie stiegen auf ihre Besen und stießen sich in die Höhe. Hermione lenkte ihren Besen neben Rons. Sie und Ron flogen zusammen in einer Zweiergruppe nach London.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, Hermione."  
  
Ron hatte ein angespanntes Gesicht, das konnte sie im matten Mondlicht erkennen.  
  
"Hast du Angst?"  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Oder doch", korrigierte er sich. "Ich habe Angst, dass wir zu spät kommen."  
  
"Ginny geht es sicher gut, Ron." Sie flogen dicht über Baumkronen hinweg.  
  
"Sie ist eine Gefangene. Was wird wohl mit Gefangenen gemacht, hm?", fuhr Ron sie an.  
  
Hermione ignorierte seinen barschen Ton, sie wusste, wie nervös er war. "Ginny ist aber keine wichtige Informationsquelle, Ron. Vielleicht hat man sie nicht so sehr gefoltert."  
  
"Ich... ich hoffe es." Ron sah sie verzweifelt an.  
  
Hermione erwiderte seinen Blick, dann streckte sie ihren Arm aus und nahm seine Hand. Sie fühlte sich warm an.  
  
Er drückte ihre Hand dankbar.  
  
"Es wird alles wieder gut, Ron. Du musst daran glauben, du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."  
  
"Ich... ich weiß. Es ist nur so schwer."  
  
"Ja. Das ist es", seufzte Hermione, während sie Hand in Hand weiterflogen. "Aber die Hoffnung ist das Einzige, was wir noch haben."  
  
Ron nickte. "Du hast Recht. Wir haben nur noch die Hoffnung, die uns Kraft gibt." Er sah sie flüchtig an. "Und wir haben uns."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Hagrid fuhr zusammen, als die Tür plötzlich aufgestoßen wurde und ein Todesser eine Gestalt brutal hineinschubste. "Hier, hast du Gesellschaft, Bastard", höhnte der Todesser und ging wieder hinaus.  
  
"Verstärkt die Wache auf das Vierfache!", hörte Hagrid ihn noch brüllen.  
  
"Wer bist du", fragte er die vermummte Gestalt, die auf dem Boden lag und dabei war, sich mühsam aufzurappeln.  
  
Hagrid war aufgesprungen, um der Person zu helfen, aber er erstarrte, als er die Kapuze vom Fremden hinuntergestreift wurde und er das Gesicht erkannte.  
  
"Remus!", rief er verblüfft aus. "Remus! Ich fass' es nicht! Remus!" Er zog Remus in die Höhe und umarmte ihn freudig. "Remus! Remus! Remus!" Er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
"Du tust mir weh", keuchte Remus.  
  
Hagrid fuhr zusammen, als er das graue Gesichte erblickte. "Mensch, sie haben dich gefoltert!"  
  
Remus winkte ab. "Halb so wild." Er lächelte Hagrid froh an. "Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen, alter Freund."  
  
"Und ich erst!" Hagrid strahlte. "Komm', setz' dich." Er zog einen zweiten Stuhl neben seinen heran und drückte Remus vorsichtig nieder. "Wasser?" Er füllte Remus einen Becher mit Wasser, setzte sich und zwang sich zur Geduld, während er beobachtete, wie Remus gierig trank.  
  
Er hatte ja so viele Fragen. Wie es Remus ging, was er gemacht hat und mit wem er sich versteckt hatte.  
  
Remus stellte den Becher ab. "Danke." Er sah Hagrid aus seinen müden Augen an. "Ich bin wirklich froh, einen Freund zu treffen", sagte er. "Du kannst mir sicher erzählen, was hier los ist."  
  
Hagrid blinzelte. "Was?"  
  
"Na, warum hier Todesser herumlaufen und jeden gefangen nehmen, der nicht auf ihrer Seite steht? Mein Gott, du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie groß mein Schock war, als ich feststellen musste, dass Voldemort hier herrscht. Was, um Himmels Willen, ist geschehen???"  
  
"Was??"  
  
"Du kannst es mir doch sicher erklären."  
  
"Was???"  
  
"Hagrid?" Remus sah ihn besorgt an. "Geht es dir gut?"  
  
Hagrids Gedanken drehten sich. Was faselte Remus da? "Ist dir die Folter nicht gut bekommen?"  
  
"Hagrid! Ich komme nach längerer Zeit wieder zurück nach England und sehe, dass hier alles auf dem Kopf steht! Nichts ist mehr so, wie ich es verlassen hatte und ich würde gerne wissen, was geschehen ist."  
  
"Du weißt nichts davon?" Hagrids Stimme war nur ein heiseres Flüstern.  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wirkte schockiert, aber auch nachdenklich. "Nichts. Ich wollte nach Hogwarts und - "  
  
"Hogwarts ist schon im Winter gefallen", sagte Hagrid und er klang traurig und verwirrt zugleich. "Woher kommt es, dass du davon nichts wusstest? Wo warst du überhaupt?"  
  
"Gefallen?" Remus sah ihn entsetzt an. "Wie... wie kam es dazu? Ich... ich war in den USA..."  
  
"Oh. Und hat man dir keine Briefe geschickt, damals, als abzusehen war, dass es mit dem Kampf schlecht aussehen würde?"  
  
"Bitte? Ich erhielt bis vor einer Woche noch regelmäßig Briefe von Sirius, der mir schrieb, dass alles wunderbar laufen würde!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Hagrid..."  
  
"Was??"  
  
Remus seufzte. "Ich fürchte, so kommen wir nicht weiter."  
  
Hagrid war verwirrt. Wie konnte Remus Briefe von Sirius erhalten, dass alles okay wäre? Sirius war ein Freund und mit Sicherheit nicht in der Lage, so einfach Eulenpost zu verschicken. Eulen wurden immer vom Feind abgefangen.  
  
"Ich war für anderthalb Jahren in den USA. Und ich erhielt bis kurz vor meiner Abreise vor zwei Tagen regelmäßig Briefe von Sirius, der mir erzählte, wie gut es doch in England laufen würde und wie sehr Voldemort geschwächt worden war. Doch in den USA hörte ich wilde Geschichten über einen grausamen Herrscher in England und ich war sichtlich irritiert. So flog ich los, um selbst zu schauen, was hier eigentlich los war. Ich wollte nach Hogwarts, wurde aber schon vorher abgefangen. Man brachte mich zu zwei Todessern, die aus mir Informationen rausfoltern wollten, bekamen aber schnell mit, dass ich überhaupt nichts wusste und dann brachten sie mich hierhin."  
  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass es Briefe von Sirius waren?" Hagrid war fassungslos.  
  
"Es war seine Handschrift. Die Inhalte enthielten mehr oder weniger belangloses Zeug." Remus stand auf und ging rastlos auf und ab. "Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein." Er raufte sich die Haare.  
  
Hagrid stieß laut den Atem aus. "Puh. Nun, wie du gemerkt hast, scheinen die wilden Geschichten, von denen du gehört hast, zu stimmen. Voldemort ist an der Macht und er herrscht grausam."  
  
"Und was ist mit Hogwarts? Gefallen, sagst du?"  
  
Hagrid nickte. "Im Winter", antwortete er düster. "Es war ein schrecklicher Kampf und eine noch schrecklichere Niederlage. Voldemort und seine Schergen ha'm gesiegt und wir mussten fliehen. Es gibt nicht viele Rebellen von uns und unser Widerstand ist lahm. Er besteht aus Flucht und Lebenserhaltung, aus ständigen Versteckspielen. Wir haben uns in kleinere Gruppen aufgeteilt, die zueinander keinen Kontakt haben. Das Eulenpostsystem wird streng überwacht und täglich werde Muggel und Muggelfreunde getötet. In ganz London gibt es keine Muggel mehr."  
  
"Himmel und Hölle", hauchte Remus schockiert.  
  
"Und Dumbledore wurde gefangengenommen."  
  
"Was?" Remus wurde bleich.  
  
"Das dürfte sicher jeder in England wissen, die Todesser prahlen damit. Er lebt noch, heißt es, aber wer weiß, für wie lange noch."  
  
"Das ist ja alles schlimmer, als ich dachte." Remus' Stimme war ganz rau. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen waren dunkel vor Entsetzen.  
  
Hagrid nickte und betrachtete ihn mitfühlend.  
  
"Und diese Briefe von Sirius? Wer hat Interesse daran, mir Briefe mit Sirius' gefälschter Handschrift zu schreiben, um mich fernzuhalten?"  
  
Hagrid schwieg. Er hatte einen ganz fürchterlichen Gedanken. "Vielleicht ist er ein Verräter", sprach er es schließlich aus.  
  
"Nein!" Remus hetzte zu ihm und packte ihm am Kragen. "Sirius ist ein Freund! Er ist kein Verräter!" Er ließ Hagrid wieder los und begann wieder unruhig auf und ab zu laufen. "Sirius wurde jahrelang als Verräter abgestempelt. Aber er ist keiner."  
  
"Ist ja schon gut", wehrte Hagrid beschwichtigend ab.  
  
"Aber wer hat dir dann geschrieben?"  
  
Remus sah ihn wortlos an. "Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte er schließlich.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Colin hatte ihr Treffpunkt gesichtet und landete. Die meisten waren schon dort.  
  
"Gab es Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Sirius.  
  
Colin schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Seele war zu sehen."  
  
Sie warteten, bis alle eingetroffen waren.  
  
Colin wandte sich zur Festung, die sich vor ihrem Versteck in die Höhe auftat. Sie wirkte mächtig und sehr finster. Uneinnehmbar. Eine Burg der Dunkelheit. Ihm lief unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
  
"Alles klar", hörte er Sirius flüstern. "Harry, Hermione und Draco, kommt hierher. Fred, George, Ron, Colin, ihr ebenfalls. Wir tarnen uns und gehen vorsichtig neben Snape her, alles klar?"  
  
"Ja", wurde durcheinander geantwortet.  
  
Colin fuhr sich aufgeregt mit der Zunge über die Lippen, als er sich mit Ron, Fred und George unter dem Tarnumhang versteckte.  
  
"Die anderen warten an den zwei möglichen Ausgängen, und haltet euch versteckt", wies Sirius an.  
  
Colin sah, wie Sirius, Harry, Hermione und Draco unter dem anderen Tarnumhang verschwanden, dann gingen sie los.  
  
"Und seid vorsichtig", sagte Snape noch mit eisiger Stimme. "Zu dumm, dass ich euch als Tollpatsche in Erinnerung habe."  
  
"Witzig", kommentierte Fred.  
  
"Sehr witzig", kam es dicht gefolgt von George. "Wie lautet eigentlich das Passwort, Snape? Slytherin Rulez?"  
  
Fred begann nervös zu kichern und Ron wollte ihn wohl in die Rippen stoßen, doch es ging daneben und er traf Colin.  
  
"Woah, pass doch auf, du Trottel", keuchte er.  
  
"'Tschuldige."  
  
"Wollt ihr wohl jetzt endlich eure verdammte Klappe halten", zischte Snape zornig.  
  
"Hihi, ansonsten gibt's Punkteabzug für Gryffindor, Leute", kicherte George angespannt.  
  
"Und zwar so viele, dass Gryffindor sich bis Weihnachten nicht davon erholt haben wird", ergänzte Fred grinsend.  
  
Colin erkannte, dass es die Art der Zwillinge war, mit ihrer Nervosität dumme Witze zu reißen. Aber er war, wie Ron, derzeit nicht in der Lage, es auch nur annährend lustig zu finden.  
  
"Schluss jetzt mit dem Unsinn, oder es kommen zwei andere mit", befahl Sirius dumpf.  
  
Das wirkte.  
  
Fred und George waren endlich still und sie konnten sich getrost der Festung nähern.  
  
Die Mauern waren schwarz und die Festung wurde von einer hohen Mauer und von einer riesigen Schlucht umgeben, die so tief sein musste, dass man den Boden nicht erkennen konnte.  
  
An und auf den Mauern standen in regelmäßigen Abständen Wachen, etwa alle zwei Meter einer, schätzte Colin ehrfürchtig.  
  
"Severus Snape!", rief einer der Wachen erstaunt aus.  
  
"Ich erbitte Einlass, ich möchte zu unserem Meister, Lord Voldemort, dem Fürsten der Finsternis", rief Snape im befehlenden, kalten Ton.  
  
Getuschel unter den Wachen war die Antwort, nicht wissend, ob Snape derzeit hoch- oder aber sehr tiefangesehen bei Voldemort war.  
  
"Na, wird's bald!"  
  
Die Wachen schienen der Meinung zu sein, Snape lieber einzulassen, für den Fall, dass er ja noch in Voldemorts Gunst stehen konnte.  
  
"Lasst die Brücke herunter!", wurde befohlen und der Weg über die Schlucht stand ihnen offen.  
  
Sie gingen herüber und warteten, bis das riesige, mit scharfen Zacken verzierte Eisentor geöffnet wurde.  
  
Sie mussten aufpassen, dass sie nicht aneinander stießen und den Tarnumhang niederrissen. Es war schwer, so zu gehen, aber es klappte. Sie hatten ja auch zwei Tage lag geübt.  
  
"Sir, ich werde Sie zu unserem Meister begleiten", meldete einer der Soldaten an Snape gewandt, als sie den Vorhof der Festung betraten. Auch von innen standen an der Mauer entlang Wachen.  
  
"Ist gut", nickte Snape und sie gingen Richtung Burg.  
  
An der riesigen Eingangstreppe standen vorne etwa vier Wachen, auf der obersten Stufe etwa noch einmal vier, die wortlos Snape und dem Soldaten die Tür zur Burg öffneten.  
  
Endlich drinnen. Colin wagte es kaum zu atmen, als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel.  
  
"Hier entlang, Snape."  
  
"Ich weiß sehr wohl, wo sich unser Lord befindet", blaffte Snape ihn an.  
  
Colin musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
Sie warteten, bis der Soldat mit Snape verschwunden war, dann hörte Colin Harry flüstern. "Okay, ab hier trennen wir uns. Viel Erfolg."  
  
"Euch auch", wisperte Ron.  
  
Colin, Fred, George und Ron gingen durch die Einganghalle über einen Flur und bogen zweimal links ab. An der dritten Tür blieben sie stehen. Dies war der Eingang zu den offiziellen Verliesen. Sie sahen sich um, hofften, dass auf der anderen Seite niemand stand, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und öffneten die Tür.  
  
Natürlich wurde ihre Hoffnung ihnen zunichte gemacht. Zwei Wachen blickten ihnen baff entgegen, als die Tür sich öffnete, sie aber niemanden sahen.  
  
"Non conscientia", zischten Fred und George gleichzeitig und blaue Blitze schossen aus ihren Zauberstäben hervor, die die beiden verdutzten Soldaten trafen. Sofort kippten sie unbewusst zur Seite und fielen zu Boden.  
  
"Hoffentlich gibt es nicht noch mehr", murmelte Ron.  
  
Sie stiegen die steinige und enge Wendeltreppe hinunter und kamen zu einem von spärlichem Fackellicht erhellten Gang.  
  
Colin wurde zunehmend nervöser. Sie hatten große Chance, Ginny hier zu finden, schließlich war sie keine so wichtige Gefangene wie Dumbledore. Hoffentlich fanden sie Ginny... unversehrt.  
  
Sie kamen zu einer weiteren Tür. Das Schauspiel wiederholte sich. Wieder lugten zwei verwirrte Wachen um die Ecke, als die Tür sich öffnete und sie niemanden sahen und wieder belegten Fred und George sie mit dem Unbewusstseinzauber. Sie stiegen eine erneute Wendeltreppe hinab, immer tiefer und tiefer in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Endlich kamen sie zu einem Gang, an dem sich links und rechts Verliese erstreckten.  
  
"Los, hier sind wir richtig", jauchzte Fred.  
  
Aufgeregt gingen sie den Gang entlang und schauten in jedes Verlies. Hier und da sahen sie Gefangene, aber nirgendwo Ginny.  
  
Am Ende des Ganges war eine Tür, die sie öffneten und ein neuer Gang offenbarte sich, mit noch mehr kalten und feuchten Verliesen.  
  
Sie schritten durch den Gang und schauten aufmerksam nach links und rechts, aber nirgendwo war Ginny zu sehen. Die meisten waren leer.  
  
"Da, jetzt kommen die letzten beiden Zellen", flüsterte Ron heiser.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Wo lang?", fragte Harry, als sie über einen Flur huschten.  
  
"Das weiß der Himmel", murmelte Hermione.  
  
"He, Malfoy, hast du deine Mutter gefragt?" Harry klang angespannt.  
  
"Sie weiß nicht, wo Dumbledore gefangengehalten wird."  
  
"Na super", raunte Harry.  
  
"Warum spielst du nicht Spion, Potter, dann hättest du es ja herausfinden können", entgegnete Draco feindselig.  
  
"Haha, sehr witzig, Arschloch."  
  
"Jungs", warf Sirius genervt ein.  
  
"Aber das ist zu gefährlich für den berühmten Potter, nicht wahr?", fuhr Draco erbarmungslos fort.  
  
"Bitte? Wir haben uns gerade in Voldemorts Festung geschlichen, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Das ist glatter Selbstmord, vor allem, wenn ein Slytherin einen begleitet."  
  
"Seid endlich ruhig", zischte Hermione.  
  
"Uhh, genau, Potter. Um die Ecke warten die Todesser, an die ich euch verkauft habe."  
  
"Du - "  
  
"Hört jetzt auf damit, verdammt noch mal", schimpfte Sirius leise. "Sonst gehen Hermione und ich alleine suchen, ist das klar!"  
  
Harry und Draco schwiegen.  
  
"Hier, die Tür führt hoffentlich in den Keller", flüsterte Sirius und er öffnete sie.  
  
"He, wer da?", erscholl eine scharfe Stimme.  
  
"Non conscientia", legten Sirius, Harry und Hermione die drei Wachen lahm.  
  
"Gleich drei Wachen - für was? Hier könnten wir gar nicht mal so falsch sein", murmelte Harry.  
  
"Also, ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Draco nervös.  
  
Sie stiegen die Treppe hinab.  
  
"Warum, meinst du, wir sind hier falsch?", fragte Hermione.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber... ach, ich weiß auch nicht", murmelte Draco.  
  
"Wir werden es ja sehen. Und seid jetzt still", wisperte Sirius.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ron hielt den Atem an, als er in die vorletzte Zelle blickte.  
  
"Ginny", flüsterte er erleichtert. Jegliche Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. "Oh Gott, Ginny!"  
  
"Ginny, dir geht's gut", hörte er Colin jauchzen.  
  
"Gin, hey, Schwestersherz!"  
  
Ginny hatte verwirrt aufgeschaut. "Ron? Fred?", fragte sie und suchte den Flur ab. Sie stand rasch auf und ging auf die Gitterwand zu. Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck lag auf ihren angespannten, müden Gesichtszügen.  
  
Ron nahm den Tarnumhang ab. "Wir sind's!"  
  
"Oh, mein Gott, Ron! Fred! George! Colin!" Ginny sah die Jungs fassungslos und überglücklich zugleich an. Sie schob ihre Hände durch die Gitter, die ihre Brüder kurz drückten.  
  
"Wir sind hier, um dich zu befreien. Schnell, wir müssen dich hier rausholen, ehe man uns entdeckt!", erklärte Fred hastig.  
  
Ginny nickte.  
  
Colin richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Schloss. "Alohoroma", sagte er, aber es tat sich nichts. "Alohoroma", wiederholte er. Wieder nichts.  
  
"Verdammt. Lass es uns alle zusammen machen", sagte Fred hastig.  
  
"Alohoroma", sagen sie zusammen und es gab einen Knall. Das Schloss schien zu explodieren.  
  
Ginny hatte leicht aufgeschrieen und war zurückgewichen, als Funken durch die Luft stoben.  
  
"Scheiße, war das laut", fluchte George.  
  
Ron riss die Gittertür auf und eilte zu Ginny. Sie fielen in eine innige Umarmung. "Dir geht's gut. Dir geht's gut", sagte Ron überglücklich.  
  
"Los, schnell, kommt", drängte Fred.  
  
"Was ist mit den anderen Gefangenen?", fragte Ginny.  
  
"Dafür haben wir weder Zeit noch die Mittel, Gin", sagte George. Er streifte ihnen den großen Tarnumhang um. Ginny war so zierlich, sie passte auch mit darunter. "Los, kommt."  
  
Sie eilten die beiden Gänge wieder zurück und stiegen die Treppen hoch.  
  
Die Wachen waren immer noch bewusstlos.  
  
Hastig kamen sie wieder auf den Flur zurück, der zur Eingangshalle führte. Aber diesmal nahmen sie einen anderen Weg.  
  
"Wir müssen hier lang", flüsterte Fred und sie bogen links ab.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Severus Snape", begrüßte Voldemort ihn mit gefährlicher Freundlichkeit in der Stimme.  
  
Er saß auf seinem schwarzen Thron, der mit Schlangen aus Stein verziert war. Zwei Wachen flankierten ihn. Erhaben saß er auf dort auf dem Herrscherstuhl und ein Schatten schien ihn zu umgeben.  
  
Ein Schatten, der immer bei ihm war, das wusste Snape. Es war der Schatten der Dunkelheit, der niemals von Voldemorts Seite wich. Ein finsterer, königlicher Schatten, der ihn umringte, um ihn zu beschützen. Oder zu bewachen. Oder beides.  
  
"Mein Meister", sagte Snape und verbeugte sich höfisch.  
  
"Welch' eine Überraschung, erzählte man mir doch, du seiest mit Black... geflohen."  
  
"Ich konnte ihm klar machen, ich sei ein Freund, Mylord."  
  
"Soso." Aufmerksam schaute er ihn aus seinen rotglühenden Augen an. "Und?"  
  
"Und deswegen bin ich mit ihm scheinbar geflohen. Aber ich verlor ihn im Verbotenen Wald bei der Flucht vor den Riesenspinnen."  
  
Voldemort starrte ihn an, dann legte er in den Kopf in Nacken und lachte. "Unser gerissener Severus, er war die ganze Zeit bemüht, Blacks Vertrauen zu gewinnen und verliert ihn dann im Verbotenen Wald."  
  
Snape schluckte. "Es tut mir leid, mein Meister, ich hätte aufmerksamer sein sollen. Ich fürchte, ich habe versagt."  
  
"Pettigrew behauptet, du seiest ein Verräter, Severus."  
  
"Welch' Ironie, es von einem gerade solchen zu hören, Mylord."  
  
Voldemort lächelte amüsiert. "Das gefällt mir an dir, Severus. Du bringst die Wahrheiten auf den Punkt, ohne heuchlerisch zu wirken." Er bedachte den Zaubertrankmeister mit einem lauernden Blick. "Nun denn, beweise mir, dass du kein Verräter bist."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Währenddessen waren Sirius, Harry, Hermione und Draco unten angekommen.  
  
Ein Gang eröffnete sich ihnen und sie hatten die Wahl, nach links oder nach rechts zu gehen.  
  
"Links", sagte Draco.  
  
"Rechts", sagten Harry und Sirius gleichzeitig.  
  
Sie bogen nach rechts ab.  
  
Der Gang hörte schnell auf und endete mit einer Tür.  
  
Harry öffnete die Tür und prallte zurück, als ihnen zehn Todesser gegenüberstanden.  
  
"Sie verstecken sich unter dem Tarnumhang", sagte einer, riss seine Klaue hervor, griff ziellos ins Leere und zerrte den Tarnumhang herunter.  
  
"Zurück!", brüllte Sirius entsetzt und sie ließen alle Vorsicht fallen und rannten um ihr Leben.  
  
"Jemand muss uns verraten haben!", heulte Harry auf.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Hier ist der Hinterausgang", erklärte Fred, als sie eine Tür erreichten. "Justin und Neville fliegen uns mit unseren Besen entgegen."  
  
"Okay, hoffentlich sind wir gleich in Sicherheit." Ron war wieder nervös.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und ein Trupp Todesser stürmten hinein.  
  
Sie prallten direkt mit Fred, George, Ron, Ginny und Colin zusammen und der Tarnumhang fiel zu Boden.  
  
Mehrere Sachen passierten fast gleichzeitig.  
  
"Verdammte scheiße!", fluchte Fred.  
  
Ginny schrie auf.  
  
"Woher kommen die denn her?", heulte Ron auf.  
  
"Sind die das?", fragte einer der Todesser.  
  
Zauberstäbe wurden auf beiden Seiten gezückt, mit denen man sich gegenseitig bedrohte.  
  
"Nein, das muss eine zweite Gruppe sein!", sagte ein anderer verblüfft.  
  
"Non conscientia", riefen Fred und George.  
  
"Relashio!", brüllten Colin und Ron. Funken und heißes Wasser ergoss sich über zwei Todesser.  
  
Sie schrieen laut auf.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!", folgte als Antwort.  
  
Grüne Blitze schossen hervor, Ginny quiekte auf und Colin riss sie und sich in Deckung.  
  
"Relashio!"  
  
Überall war Rauch.  
  
"Vergesst sie, wir müssen die anderen schnappen!", brüllte einer der Todesser.  
  
"Die anderen? Hat uns jemand verraten?" Georges Stimme überschlug sich.  
  
De Todesser stießen Fred und George zur Seite, riefen noch "Avada Kedavra", aber die fünf Freunde entkamen knapp dem Tod.  
  
Plötzlich tauchten Justin und Neville von draußen auf, stürmten hinein und rissen Ginny und Colin mit hinaus, dicht gefolgt von Ron, Fred und George.  
  
"Los, auf eure Besen!", brüllte Justin.  
  
"Nein! Sie sind hinter Hermione und Harry und Sirius her", brüllte Ron zurück.  
  
"Wir müssen unsere eigene Haut retten", schrie Justin ihn nieder.  
  
Die Wachen draußen ließen ihnen keine Wahl zum Streiten, denn sie stürmten auf sie zu, die Todesflüche als Waffe benutzend.  
  
Hastig schwangen sie sich auf die Besen und flogen davon.  
  
Dicht gefolgt Todessern.  
  
"Wir müssen uns trennen!", rief Fred. Er und George bogen nach links und trennten sich von Colin, Ginny, Justin und Neville.  
  
Die anderen vier flogen in die Richtung eines grauen Hügels, der in der Nähe der Festung stand.  
  
Gehetzt und erbarmungslos gejagt von den Todessern. 


	9. About faith and betrayal, Kapitel 7

Titel: - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge, Part One by: Nyx und Wandelstern, Kap. 7: April 2003 Inhaltsangabe: Düstere Zeiten, Finsternis ist überall. Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort herrscht grausam über die Welt der Magie. Doch die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten lässt eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen nicht aufgeben. Hauptcharaktere: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, u.a. Anmerkung: "Sounds of Revenge" ist der erste Teil von - Hating Love - und beginnt im Spätsommer 1997. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione (...) sind 17 Jahre alt, Ginny, Colin 16. - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge ist der erste Teil. Der zweite Teil und der dritte Teil werden an Teil eins anknüpfen und die Fortsetzungen darstellen. Altersfreigabe: ~ ab 13. Feedback: Immer gern gesehen und danke an die, die bisher reviewt haben... onenyx@yahoo.de | wandelsterne@yahoo.de ~~~ www.dark-nyx.de.vu | www.wandelstern.de.vu Disclaimer: Alle wiederkannten Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Wir haben keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdienen mit der Fanfic kein Geld. Beta: Tanni ^ knuddelz  
- About faith and betrayal -  
  
(Über Vertrauen und Verrat)  
  
~ 7th Chapter ~  
  
"Wir müssen uns noch mal trennen!", brüllte Ron. "Colin, du kommst mit mir!"  
  
Sie schafften es einfach nicht, die Todesser abzuschütteln.  
  
"Wir sehen uns im Versteck!" Sprachs, riss Ron seinen Besen um 180° Grad herum, tauchte im Sturzflug unter die Verfolger hinweg und flog davon. Colin tat es ihm nach.  
  
Fast wären sie mit Blaise zusammengeprallt.  
  
"Wah!"  
  
"Blaise, verdammt, das ist die falsche Richtung!", schrie Ron, als Blaise den Todessern direkt entgegentrudelte.  
  
Bei ihr war Katie Bell.  
  
Blaise gelang es rasch, ihren Besen wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen, die sie bei dem plötzlichen Ausweichmanöver kurzzeitig verloren hatte.  
  
Rasch wich sie den Todessern aus, und flog Ginny und den anderen hinterher.  
  
Katie lenkte ihren Besen neben Rons und Colins, während sie im halsbrecherischem Tempo über Londons Dächer jagten.  
  
Immer wieder mussten sie grünen Blitzen ausweichen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", rief Katie gegen den Wind.  
  
"Wir wurden verraten!", antwortete Ron.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Verdammt, Katie, darüber reden wir, wenn wir sicher irgendwo angekommen sind!"  
  
"Im Namen von Lord Voldemort, ergebt euch!", brüllte ihnen ein Todesser hinterher.  
  
Der Abstand zwischen den Jagenden und Gejagten wurde immer größer.  
  
Ron lachte ungläubig auf. "'Im Namen von...?' Halten die sich für Ordnungshüter?"  
  
"Ron, es sind Ordnungshüter. Voldemorts Ordnungshüter eben!", meinte Katie.  
  
Sie flogen, so schnell sie konnten und dachten nicht daran, langsamer zu werden, als sie merkten, dass sie ihre Verfolger abschütteln konnten. Überall konnten neue Feinde lauern.  
  
"Habt ihr Ginny befreien können?"  
  
"Ja! Sie fliegt mit Justin, Neville und Blaise!"  
  
Sie wichen ein paar Baumkronen aus.  
  
"Wieso bist du nicht bei deiner Gruppe geblieben?", rief Colin, als sie die Todesser nicht mehr sehen konnten.  
  
"Weil alles schief gegangen ist. Soldaten liefen aus der Festung hinaus und durchforsteten die Umgebung. Wir mussten unser Versteck aufgeben", erzählte Katie.  
  
"Bei uns lief alles gut. Aber jemand muss die andere Gruppe verraten haben. Hermione, Harry, Draco und Sirius", meinte Ron.  
  
Katie zog entsetzt die Luft ein. "Aber wer soll sie denn verraten haben?"  
  
Ron warf ihr einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. "Ich weiß es nicht. Sag' du es mir."  
  
"Ron! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich... - Ron!" Katie sah ihn zornig an.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll, verdammt!" Rons Stimme überschlug sich. "Ich weiß nur, dass sie jemand verraten haben muss!"  
  
"Was macht dich da so sicher? Vielleicht haben sie sich erwischen lassen!"  
  
Der Gedanke war Ron noch gar nicht gekommen. "Aber... plötzlich kamen uns eine Horde Todesser entgegen, die meinten, dass sie die anderen schnappen müssten."  
  
"Das muss nicht unbedingt Verrat bedeuten. Was wäre das für ein Verräter, wenn er nur die eine Gruppe verrät und die andere nicht? Das wäre ja irrsinnig."  
  
Ron musste zugeben, dass Katies Einwände Sinn ergaben.  
  
"Lass' uns darüber reden, wenn wir zurück sind", meinte er. So hatte er Zeit, selbst zu überlegen.  
  
"Ja. Vielleicht sollten wir einen Zahn zulegen."  
  
"Wir legen einen Zwischenstopp in einem Wald ein. Wir müssen sichergehen, dass man uns nicht verfolgt."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Lauft, los, schneller!", keuchte Sirius, als sie die Treppen wieder hinaufpolterten.  
  
Sie rannten um ihr Leben, den Weg wieder zurück.  
  
Draco sprang hoch und riss die Tür auf.  
  
"Verdammt!", heulte Harry auf, als ihnen ein anderer Trupp von Todessern gegenüberstand.  
  
"Eine Falle", hauchte Hermione fassungslos.  
  
"Relashio!", zischte Harry und Funken und heißes Wasser sprühten den Todessern vor ihnen entgegen.  
  
Gegenflüche kamen zurück.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!", rief Draco und der erste Todesser fiel.  
  
"Schnell, wir müssen uns den Weg freikämpfen, ehe die von gerade uns eingeholt haben", hetzte Sirius.  
  
Fluch folgte auf Fluch.  
  
Doch die vier Freunde waren etwas im Vorteil, weil die Todesser auffälligerweise keinen Todesfluch aussprachen, im Gegensatz zu Draco und Sirius - und die anderen beiden unverzeihlichen Flüche von allen vieren beherrscht wurden.  
  
Durch den Funkenzauber war Rauch entstanden und schließlich boxten sich Sirius und Harry den Weg einfach frei.  
  
"Los, lauft, aber zügig!", brüllte Sirius, dem Imperiusfluch ausweichend.  
  
Sie hetzten los, gejagt von ihren Feinden.  
  
Es ging quer durch die Burg.  
  
Draco rannte an der Spitze und die anderen folgten ihm blind. Er rannte einen Gang geradeaus, bog rechts ab, öffnete eine Tür und schubste alle in einen Raum hinein. Hastig glitt er ebenfalls hinein und schloss die Tür. Er lief zu der linken Ecke des Raumes und klopfte hastig den Boden mit den Füßen ab. Es ergab ein hohles Geräusch. Draco bückte sich und plötzlich öffnete er eine der Bodenplatten.  
  
"Wow", stieß Hermione glücklich aus.  
  
"Woher.. woher weißt du davon?"  
  
"Meine Mutter hat es mir verraten, Dummkopf", winkte Draco ab, ohne Harry dabei anzusehen. Sein Blick war auf die Holztreppe gerichtet, die sich unter ihm auftat. "Los, wir klettern da jetzt runter."  
  
Er begann, die Treppe hinabzusteigen. Harry, Hermione und Sirius folgten ihn, die Falltür wieder schließend.  
  
"Wohin gelangen wir?", fragte Hermione.  
  
"Nach draußen."  
  
"Nach - wow! Das ist genial!"  
  
"Wieso hast du davon nichts erzählt gehabt?", bohrte Harry weiter.  
  
"Ich muss es wohl vergessen haben, Potter."  
  
"Vergessen. Haha, dass ich nicht lache."  
  
"Hört auf zu streiten, ihr beiden", nörgelte Sirius.  
  
"Sirius! Wir wurden gerade verraten! Wer sagt uns, dass - "  
  
Harry brach abrupt ab, als Draco zu ihm herumfuhr, ihn an die Wand stieß und ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle hielt. "...ich euch nicht verraten habe?", vollendete er Harrys Satz und dunkle Schatten huschten in seinen eisgrauen Augen vorüber. "Wenn ich der Verräter wäre, Potter, würdest du Voldemort schon längst um Gnade anflehen!"  
  
"Harry, du weißt ganz genau, dass Malfoy nicht der Verräter ist", mischte sich Hermione ein.  
  
Harry und Draco funkelten sich stumm, aber zornig an.  
  
Schließlich ließ Draco Harry los und wandte sich zum Weitergehen.  
  
"Es erscheint mir einfacher, einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten, als euch", seufzte Sirius kopfschüttelnd, als er an Harry vorbeiging, ihn ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte und Draco folgte.  
  
Es kam ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als Draco sie durch den unterirdischen Tunnel führte.  
  
Endlich machte er Halt und schaute nach oben. "Dort ist der Ausgang. Wir müssen eine Räuberleiter machen."  
  
"Und wo kommen wir hinaus?", fragte Sirius.  
  
"Sieben Kilometer von der Festung entfernt. Das müsste reiche, hoffe ich."  
  
"Das hoffe ich auch", brummte Harry.  
  
Draco bedachte ihn mit spöttischem Blick. "Wenn nicht, dann kannst du mich ja verklagen, Potter."  
  
Sirius machte eine Räuberleiter. "Los, wer will zuerst?"  
  
Draco stieg hinauf, öffnete die Falltür einen kleinen Spalt und lugte hinaus. "Scheint alles ruhig zu sein", raunte er. Er öffnete die Tür ganz und kletterte hinaus.  
  
Hermione folgte ihm, dann Harry. Die beiden Jungs legten sich auf den Bauch und zogen Sirius in die Höhe, damit auch er hinausklettern konnte.  
  
Draco schloss die Falltür und sie sahen sich um. Sie waren im Wald.  
  
"Genial", raunte Harry zufrieden.  
  
"Jetzt müssen wir zu unserem Treffpunkt, hoffentlich sind sie da", meinte Hermione.  
  
"Ja. Denn ohne Besen wären wir etwas aufgeschmissen." Sirius grinste schwach.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Man, beeilt euch doch!", hetzte Justin seine Gefährten. Er ließ sich zurückfallen, um Ginny und Neville voranzutreiben.  
  
Blaise war vorgeflogen und sicherte ihren Fluchtweg.  
  
Die Todesser verfolgten sie hartnäckig.  
  
Blaise kam zurück. "In den Berg, dort können wir uns prima verstecken", rief er.  
  
"Ist das nicht zu nah an der Festung?", wandte Justin ein. "Seit wann steht überhaupt ein Berg in London? !"  
  
"Fällt dir etwas Besseres ein?"  
  
Justin musste still zugeben, dass er in der Tat keine bessere Idee hatte und so folgten sie im mörderischen Tempo Blaise, der sie direkt in die Schlucht des Berges führte.  
  
"Ich denke mal, den Berg gibt es seit Voldemorts Festung", antwortete Blaise etwas verspätet auf Justins Bemerkung.  
  
"Ist der Berg von innen hohl, oder was soll der Scheiß", beschwerte Justin sich, als sie in den Berg hineinflogen. Es war riesig, dort drinnen und, wie Justin treffend bemerkte - hohl.  
  
"Wenigstens haben wir die Todesser abgeschüttelt", bemerkte Neville nach einer Weile.  
  
"Lasst uns irgendwo landen", schlug Blaise vor.  
  
Der Berg bot ihnen ein riesiges Tunnelsystem und sie landeten in einer besonders großen, hellgrauen Höhle.  
  
"Wozu hat Voldemort einen Berg errichten lassen?", wunderte sich Ginny.  
  
"Weil er krank ist? Ein Psychopath?", schlug Justin vor.  
  
"Schlechte Laune?" Blaise warf ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu.  
  
"Ach was." Justin wehrte spöttisch ab. "Wir wurden nur von Todessern überrascht und mussten zusehen, dass wir den anderen die Besen bringen, ohne umgelegt zu werden, wobei alles auf ein Verrat hindeutet, sonst nichts."  
  
"Verrat?", wiederholte Ginny nachdenklich. "Das hat Fred auch gemeint."  
  
"Aber dann wurde nur die andere Gruppe verraten", meinte Blaise.  
  
"Welche andere Gruppe?", hackte Ginny nach.  
  
"Wir wurden auch verraten", giftete Justin. "Die Todesser haben plötzlich die ganze Umgebung durchforstet, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass sie das aus Lust und Laune gemacht haben."  
  
"Welche andere Gruppe?"  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Sirius und Draco haben die andere Gruppe gebildet, um Dumbledore zu befreien", klärte Neville Ginny auf.  
  
"Echt?" Ginny machte große Augen. "Das ist..."  
  
"Selbstmord?", riet Blaise und grinste schwach.  
  
Ginny nickte.  
  
"Ein Versuch war es wert", meinte Blaise.  
  
"Der offensichtlich fehlgeschlagen ist."  
  
"Gott, hoffentlich sind sie rechtzeitig entkommen", hauchte Ginny. "Was ist mit den anderen?"  
  
"Katie war gerade dicht hinter uns", berichtete Neville.  
  
"Hab ich auch gesehen. Sie ist mit Ron und Colin davon." Justin sah sich um.  
  
"Und die anderen sind geflohen."  
  
"Wer denn noch?" Ginny sah die Jungs und Blaise neugierig an.  
  
"Angelina."  
  
"Sonst gab es keinen mehr, oder?", überlegte Blaise.  
  
"Woher kommen die eigentlich alle her?"  
  
"Herrje, stimmt, du hast ja alles gar nicht mitbekommen", grinste Justin. In knappen Worten erzählte er Ginny alles.  
  
"Dann muss Snape ja noch bei Voldemort sein!", rief Ginny.  
  
"Jep." Blaise nickte.  
  
"Und wie kommt er hinaus?"  
  
"Gute Frage." Justin hob die Schultern.  
  
"Wie erging es dir?" Blaise sah sie besorgt an.  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Gut?" Die Jungen und Blaise sahen sie verdattert an.  
  
"Man hat mich nicht gefoltert, wisst ihr. Man hat mich nichts gefragt. Man wollte gar nichts von mir."  
  
"Woah. Und wir haben uns echt Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Ginn lächelte die anderen warm an. "Das ist lieb von euch. Auch eure Befreiungsaktion. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken kann."  
  
"Ach. War doch selbstverständlich", winkte Justin ab.  
  
"Wir sollten überlegen, wie wir wieder zurückkommen", meinte Blaise.  
  
"Ehm, Leute?", quiekte Neville plötzlich heiser auf.  
  
"Ja?" Justin erstarrte, als er sah, wie bleich Neville war.  
  
Zauberstäbe wurden gezückt, alle sahen sich gehetzt um.  
  
Aber da war nichts.  
  
"Neville, was ist los?" Justin sah ihn verwirrt an. Er konnte nichts erkennen, was auf einen Todesser deutete.  
  
"Ist es normal, dass dieser graue riesige Steinhaufen dort Augen hat?" Nevilles Stimme war nicht mehr denn ein Flüstern.  
  
"Was?" Justin sah ihn perplex an, ehe er seinen Blick auf den überdimensionalen Steinhaufen richtete. "Waaaah!"  
  
Neville hatte recht. Dieser Steinhaufen hatte ein Auge!  
  
Und plötzlich geriet der Steinberg in Bewegung, verfärbte sich in eine grüne Farbe, bekam einen Kopf, Beine, einen riesigen Schwanz und einen großen Rachen.  
  
Schläfrig blickte es sie an. Dann gähnte es, wobei es gehörig Feuer weit über ihren Köpfen hinweg spuckte.  
  
Ginny, Neville, Justin und Blaise standen starr vor Schreck dar, glubschten das Ungeheuer an und schrieen.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", kreischten sie in atemberaubender Lautstärke auf.  
  
Ein Drache. Es war ein Drache!  
  
Justin konnte es nicht fassen.  
  
Der Drache richtete sich auf und sah die kleine Gruppe geschockt an. "Oh, bei allen Drachen dieser Erde, seid um Himmels Willen ruhig", brummte es entsetzt mit seiner rauen Stimme und ließ seinen immensen Drachenschwanz durch die Luft sauen und zu Boden peitschen.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", schrieen sie wieder laut auf.  
  
"Looooos, weg hiiiiierrrr", brüllte Blaise. Sie packten ihre Besen, schwangen sich hinauf und stießen sich in die Höhe.  
  
"Seid doch nicht so schreckhaft", murmelte der Drache.  
  
"Es kann sprechen! Ich fasse es nicht, es kann sprechen!", rief Justin verdattert und hielt in der Luft an, um den Drachen zu begutachten.  
  
"Justin, komm!", rief Ginny panisch, die mit Neville vorangeflogen war.  
  
"Natürlich beherrsche ich eure Sprache", brummte der Drache. "Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass ihr Menschen nur euch selbst Intelligenz zusprecht, eh?"  
  
Seine Stimme klang warm. Konnte der Drache wirklich bösartig sein?  
  
Auch Blaise hatte gestoppt und sah den Drachen verdattert an. "Hey, du bist gar nicht böse!"  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Blaise, er ist ein Drache!", rief Ginny entsetzt aus.  
  
"Warum sollte ich böse sein?" Der Drache sah die vier verwirrt an.  
  
"W..weil alle Drachen böse sind", stotterte Neville.  
  
Der Drache lachte gutmütig. "Wahrscheinlich habt ihr Zauberer und Hexen euch mit Drachen angelegt. Seit Jahrtausenden werden wir Drachen von Menschen gejagt, wir meiden euch und wer uns angreift, dann verteidigen wir uns."  
  
"Ihr fresst Menschen", warf Ginny ein.  
  
"Wenn sie uns töten wollen, dann schon. Das ist pure Notwehr." Der Drache schien empört.  
  
Blaise lachte.  
  
"Blaise, wie kannst du das jetzt lustig finden", zischte Ginny. Ihre Nerven waren viel zu sehr angespannt, um dem Drachen einfach Vertrauen zu schenken, wie es offenbar Blaise und Justin taten. Gerade war sie noch gefangen gewesen und hätte ich eine Befreiungsaktion nicht erträumen lassen, jetzt genoss sie eben jene heißersehnte Freiheit.  
  
Justin grinste und landete. "Hey, er scheint okay zu sein."  
  
"Aber - ", fing Neville an, wurde jedoch von Blaise unterbrochen.  
  
"Hey, lieber hier drinnen mit einem freundlichen Drachen labern, statt uns draußen wilde Verfolgungsjagden mit feindlich gesinnten Todessern zu liefern, die uns töten wollen!"  
  
"Oha, daher weht der Wind", bemerkte der Drache.  
  
"Wieso, magst du sie etwa?" Blaise war ebenfalls gelandet, nur Ginny und Neville saßen auf ihren Besen und hielten Sicherheitsabstand.  
  
Der Drache war vollständig dunkelgrün. Nur seine Brust war hellgrün und von seinem Rücken aus liefen bis zur Schwanzspitze rote Zacken.  
  
"Nein, sie sind mir recht unsympathisch."  
  
"Warum wohnst du in diesem Berg?", fragte Justin.  
  
"Weil mein alter Freund ihn mir erbaut hat. Es gibt immer weniger Orte, wo man friedlich seinen kommenden Winterschlaf halten kann."  
  
"Wir haben September", warf Ginny trocken ein.  
  
"Ja. Ich war auch im Sommer über in Bulgarien. So heißt das Land, glaube ich, in eurer Sprache. Aber ich bin alt geworden, ich werde schneller müde. So bin ich vorzeitig zurückgekehrt."  
  
"Wer ist dein alter Freund?" Justin klang plötzlich alles andere als freundlich. Hatten sie nicht gerade noch vermutet, dass Voldemort den Berg hat errichten lassen?  
  
Der Drache blickte ihn aus seinen warmen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. "Tom Riddle."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fred und George jagten im halsbrecherischem Tempo über London, wichen den Todessern mit gewagten Saltos und Sturzflügen aus und gewannen an Vorsprung.  
  
Sie flogen und hetzten durch die Nacht und schon bald sahen sie die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes.  
  
"Hogwarts", keuchte Fred. "Da wimmelt es nur von Todessern."  
  
"Wir tauchen im Wald unter", schlug George vor.  
  
"Aber schnell, bevor sie uns wieder einholen."  
  
"Tja, im Fliegen sind wir unschlagbar", grinste George.  
  
Rasch tauchten sie hinab und krachten direkt in eine dichte Baumkrone.  
  
"Aua", machte Fred, ehe er hart auf den Waldboden prallte. Er warf sich noch rechtzeitig beiseite, um nicht von seinem Besen getroffen zu werden - und keuchte auf, als George samt Besen auf ihn stürzte. Alle Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst.  
  
"Woah, geh' von mir runter", stöhnte er.  
  
Hastig rollte George sich runter, sprang auf und sah sich um. "Perfekt, wir sind, glaube ich, mitten im Verbotenen Wald."  
  
Fred ließ sich von George in die Höhe ziehen und rieb sich den Kopf und den Magen. "Toll", kommentierte er lustlos, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verziehend. Das würden ein paar derbe blaue Flecke werden.  
  
"Ob die anderen entkommen sind?"  
  
"Ich denke schon."  
  
"Was war denn da los?" George sah Fred unruhig an. "Hat uns jemand verraten?"  
  
"Sie schienen nur hinter den anderen her zu sein. Also, hinter der anderen Gruppe."  
  
"Vielleicht haben sie sich ungeschickt angestellt."  
  
"Und wurden erwischt."  
  
"Es wurde Alarm geschlagen."  
  
"Und der herbeieilende Trupp lief uns direkt entgegen."  
  
"Oh mann, ich hoffe es."  
  
"Was?" Fred sah seinen Bruder perplex an. Dann begriff er. "Ach so. Dann wäre es kein Verrat."  
  
"Jep. Mann, Fred, wenn es Verrat wäre.ich könnt es mir nicht ausmalen. Das letzte, was wir in dieser Situation gebrauchen können, wäre ein Verräter!"  
  
Fred setzte sich auf dem Waldboden und lehnte sich an den Baumstamm. George tat es ihm nach. "Mal angenommen, es gibt einen Verräter. Wer hätte es gewesen sein können?"  
  
"Auf Anhieb würde mir Malfoy einfallen. Aber irgendwie wäre das zu einfach."  
  
"Stimmt. Jeder würde einen Slytherin verdächtigen."  
  
"Diese Blaise Zabini", schlug George vor.  
  
Fred rupfe ein paar Grashalme aus und riss sie in kleine Stücke. "Ach, ich weiß auch nicht." Er warf die kleinen Grashalme fort. "Ich dachte, wir könnten jedem vertrauen."  
  
"Dachte ich auch."  
  
"Und Snape?"  
  
"Als Verräter?" George sah Fred zweifelnd an. "Dumbledore glaubt an ihn."  
  
"Vielleicht wurde er gefoltert", überlegte Fred.  
  
George stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Scheiß Folter."  
  
"Ja. Und scheiß Voldemort."  
  
"Dämlicher Scheißkampf."  
  
"Verfluchte schwarze Scheißmagie."  
  
"Ich sehe, ihr seid in eurem Element", ertönte eine neue, belustigte Stimme.  
  
Die Zwillinge sprangen auf und rissen ihre Zauberstäbe hervor.  
  
"Ich glaub's nicht", rief Fred jauchzend aus, als er ihren alten Freund, den Arguswolf Shikar, erblickte. "Shikar, Alter, mann, haben wir uns lang nicht gesehen!"  
  
"Shikar!" George lachte befreit.  
  
Sie liefen auf den großen Wolf zu und knufften ihn in die Seite.  
  
"Ihr habt euch kein bisschen verändert", bemerkte Shikar und bemühte sich um eine pikierte Stimme.  
  
"Und du auch nicht. Hältst dich wohl noch immer für den großen Königsmacker im Wald, vor dem sich alle niederzuknien haben, he?", grinste Fred.  
  
Shikar fletschte seine Zähne, aber die Zwillinge wussten, das es sein Wolfsgrinsen war.  
  
Sie hatten Shikar auf ihre vielen, verbotenen Streifzüge im Wald kennen gelernt und nachdem sie zunächst ständigst von der ganzen Horde durch das Gestrüpp gehetzt worden und jedes Mal von ihnen gefangen und wieder freigelassen wurden, hatten sie sich allmählich mit dem Anführer des Rudels angefreundet. Sie hatten ihn öfter zu Lachen gebracht und damit die Sympathie der Wölfe eingeheimst.  
  
"Ich treffe immer häufiger welche von euch Rebellen an", bemerkte Shikar.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
Shikar nickte.  
  
"Wir sind von Todessern von London bis hierher gejagt worden."  
  
Shikar betrachtete die Jungs, die vom Sturz recht zerrissen aussahen. Spott lauerte in seinen rotglühenden Augen. "Was ihr nicht sagt."  
  
"Wir haben unsere Schwester aus den Klauen Voldemorts befreit."  
  
"Und sie wieder verloren?"  
  
"Nein, nein, sie ist mit unserm Bruder irgendwo. Hoffentlich. Wir haben uns getrennt", erklärte George.  
  
"Eure Schwester?", horchte Shikar auf einmal auf.  
  
"Ja." Fred sah den Wolf verwirrt wegen seines plötzlich grimmigen Tones an.  
  
"Feuerrote Locken?"  
  
"Ja. Sag' bloß, du kennst sie?", lachte George.  
  
"Rrroaaaahhhhrrrr!"  
  
"Woah, Alter." Fred und George wichen vorsichtshalber zurück.  
  
"Sollte sie mit einem Wicht von einem silberblonden Haaren hier letztens Unruhe gestiftet haben, dann kann es durchaus sein, dass es eure Schwester war!", knurrte Shikar.  
  
"Eh.silberblondes Haar?"  
  
"Das würde auf Malfoy zutreffen."  
  
"Aber was soll Ginny mit Malfoy im Verbotenen Wald gemacht haben?" George sag Fred irritiert an. "Ach was, das war mit Sicherheit nicht unsere Schwester."  
  
"Was haben sie denn gemacht?"  
  
Shikar winkte ab. Er wirkte plötzlich sehr müde. "Lassen wir die Sache auf sich beruhen."  
  
"Ehm, wenn es tatsächlich Ginny war", fing Fred an.  
  
"Und du auf Rache aus bist, dann frage jedes rothaarige Mädchen vorher nach dem Namen."  
  
"Und wenn sie Ginny heißt, dann lasse Gnade walten."  
  
Shikar sah die beiden Brüder nachdenklich an. "Ja. Das könnte ich sogar tun. Jenes Mädchen trägt offensichtlich noch nicht einmal Schuld."  
  
"Sondern? Der silberblonde Junge?", fragte Fred.  
  
"Eigentlich kann das nur Malfoy gewesen sein."  
  
"Und wenn er es war, kann nur Ginny bei ihm mit gewesen sein."  
  
"Wir fragen sie bei Gelegenheit."  
  
"Außerdem geht es euch auch nicht wirklich etwas an."  
  
"Wenn es sich um Ginny handelt, schon", protestierte Fred.  
  
"Hier bestimme noch immer ich, was euch zu interessieren hat und was nicht", befahl Shikar.  
  
Fred seufzte. Wenn Shikar den Herrscher-über-alles-im-Wald raushängen ließ, war schwerlich etwas dagegen zu machen. Shikar konnte, so nett er zu ihnen auch war, gefährlich sein und er ließ niemals zu, dass jemand seinen Befehlen nicht gehorchte. Er war kühl und listig, zurecht der Anführer des wilden Rudels.  
  
"Und jetzt?" George sah sich um. "Wir müssen bald wieder zum Versteck."  
  
"Ohne vorher den Wald durchstreift zu haben?", fragte Fred. "Das müssen wir ausnutzen."  
  
Shikar nickte bedächtig. "Ich muss mich wieder um meine Pflichten kümmern. Ich hoffe auf bald, meine Freunde."  
  
"Ich dachte, du begleitest uns?" Fred klang enttäuscht.  
  
"Ich würde gerne, Fred."  
  
"Aber deine Pflichten", vollendete George seufzend den Satz.  
  
Shikar nickte.  
  
"Schade." Fred seufzte ebenfalls. "Na dann. Ciao, Shikar, hau rein", verabschiedeten sich Fred von ihm.  
  
"Tschüß. und, ich bin froh, dass du uns nicht vergessen hast, Shikar."  
  
Aufmerksam sah Shikar George an. "Wahre Freunde vergisst man nie, George."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Tom Riddle? Tom Riddle?? Tom Riddle???" Justin konnte sich nicht mehr einkriegen.  
  
"Soll ich es dir buchstabieren?", bot der Drache freundlich an.  
  
"Dein Freund ist Tom Riddle? Du-weißt-schon-wer?" Justin hatte den Zauberstab auf den Drachen gerichtet.  
  
"Verdammt!" Blaise war die Enttäuschung förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Und ich dachte, du wärst in Ordnung."  
  
"Von wegen, du seiest nicht böse", stieß Ginny hervor. "Wer ein Freund Voldemorts ist, ist unser Feind." Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte ein Drache ein Freund Voldemorts sein?  
  
Der Drache musterte die Jugendlichen der Reihe nach. "Offensichtlich wird keinen Unterschied zwischen Tom Riddle und Voldemort gemacht."  
  
"Bitte?" Justin sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
"Kinder, ich war ein Freund des Jungen Tom Riddles", stellte der Drache richtig. "Doch unsere Wege trennten sich, als er sich der dunklen Seite verschrieb. Sie war schon immer in ihm gewesen, eine dunkle Seite, die in jedem Menschen zu finden ist. Aber ich hatte gehofft, er würde sie kontrollieren können. Doch die dunkle Seite gewann an Übermacht. Und letztendlich wurde aus ihm Voldemort."  
  
Ginny wurde nachdenklich. Sie landete schließlich neben Justin und Blaise, und Neville tat es ihr zögernd nach.  
  
"Und wieso hältst du deinen Winterschlaf in deinem extra für dich errichteten Berg direkt neben seiner Festung?", fragte Blaise böse. "Das ergibt keinen Sinn, außer, du hast uns angelogen!"  
  
"Wir waren gute Freunde gewesen. Ich hatte den Jungen in mein Herz geschlossen." Der Drache seufzte und eine matte Flamme entglomm aus seinen Nüstern. "Ich... ich tue es um der alten Zeiten willen."  
  
Es herrschte Schweigen.  
  
"Wenn ich euch feindlich gesinnt wäre, wäret ihr entweder schon in den Fängen der Todesser oder in meinem Magen."  
  
"Wie tröstlich", seufzte Ginny. Sie verspürte plötzlich Mitleid mit dem Drachen.  
  
"Wieso warst du mit Riddle befreundet?", fragte Justin. "Ich meine, wo hast du gelebt, dass ihr euch so habt anfreunden können?"  
  
"Im Verbotenen Wald, so nennt ihr den Ort, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."  
  
"Im... wow, dort gibt es Drachen?" Blaise staunte.  
  
"Dort gab es mich."  
  
"Riddle war schon als Junge ein dreistes Arschloch", meinte Justin.  
  
"Ich habe ihn als netten Jungen kennen gelernt."  
  
"Und nun? Bist du nicht enttäuscht?", fragte Ginny. "Darüber, dass er ein solch' dunkler Zauberer geworden ist?"  
  
Der Drache blickte sie traurig an. "Doch. Ich hatte ihm vertraut. Ich hatte an ihm geglaubt. Daran geglaubt, dass er die dunkle Seite in ihm besiegen wird, dass er sie kontrollieren wird. Ich habe mir immer gesagt, dass ich Vertrauen in ihm haben muss, dass er den richtigen Weg wählen wird."  
  
"Den hat er aber nicht", stellte Blaise überflüssigerweise fest.  
  
"Ich habe mich in ihm geirrt", gab der Drache zu. "Sein Herz wurde dunkel und er gab sich der finsteren Seite hin."  
  
"Er hat alle verraten", sagte Justin kühl.  
  
"Er hat vor allem sich selbst verraten", meinte der Drache. "All das Gute in ihm hatte er verraten."  
  
"Und trotzdem bist zu ihm zurückgekehrt?" Ginny klang ungläubig.  
  
"Nun, für einen Drachen ist es manchmal nicht einfach, einen ungestörten Schlafplatz zu finden."  
  
Blaise lachte. "Purer Eigennutz, also."  
  
Der Drache grummelte als Antwort vor sich hin. "Auf der einen Seite, ja. Auf der anderen Seite... ich habe gehofft, etwas Gutes in ihm zu finden. Etwas, was ich von früher kannte."  
  
"Und?" Justin sah ihn gespannt an.  
  
Der Drache schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nichts."  
  
"Kommt er oft hierher?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Du musst ihn sehr gemocht haben." Ginny verspürte plötzlich mehr als nur Mitleid mit dem Drachen. Was konnte schlimmer sein, als einen verloren gegangenen Freund? "Du sagtest, wir alle Menschen hätten eine dunkle Seite..."  
  
Der Drache nickte. "Aber in euch schläft sie. Ich spüre es. Ihr habt euch nicht der dunklen Seite verschrieben."  
  
Ginny musste an Viperus denken. Konnte seine dunkle Seite vielleicht wieder zum Schlafen gebracht werden?  
  
"Haben Drachen auch eine dunkle Seite?", warf Blaise ihre Frage dazwischen.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass jedes Wesen, dass über einen klaren Verstand verfügt, eine dunkle Seite trägt. Aber die Menschen tragen ihre dunkle Seite nicht nur im Herzen, sondern auch in ihrer Seele."  
  
"Und das macht uns schwach", ergänzte Ginny.  
  
"Ihr wurdet verraten, sagtet ihr?", wechselte der Drache das Thema. Ginny sah ihm an, dass er nicht länger über seinen früheren Freund reden wollte.  
  
"Ich denke schon", knurrte Justin.  
  
"Wer soll uns denn verraten haben, Justin?" Ginny konnte nicht glauben, dass sie einen Verräter in ihren eigenen Reihen hatten.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht! Aber es ist schon sehr merkwürdig, dass die Todesser plötzlich die Umgebung durchforstet und unser geniales Versteck gefunden haben!"  
  
"Und dass sie von Harry und den anderen Bescheid wussten", fügte Blaise hinzu. Sie hatte die Augenbrauen grimmig zusammengezogen.  
  
"Vielleicht... vielleicht wurde Snape gefoltert und er hat alles erzählt?", warf Neville ein, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte. Er hatte noch etwas Angst vor dem Drachen.  
  
"Das könnte durchaus sein. Aber das hätte Snape dann doch vorher gewusst. Er hätte es erwähnt", wandte Justin ein.  
  
"Oder diesen Vorschlag erst gar nicht gemacht", meinte Ginny nachdenklich.  
  
"Außer, er wäre der Verräter", warf Blaise vorsichtig ein.  
  
"Glaubst du?" Justin starrte ihn an.  
  
Blaise zuckte die Achseln. "Alles ist möglich. Eigentlich glaube ich es eher weniger."  
  
"Tod den Verrätern", zischte Justin. "Sie haben uns alles ruiniert."  
  
"Urteilt nicht vorschnell", mischte sich der Drache ein. "Ihr solltet herausfinden, ob es überhaupt einen Verräter gibt."  
  
"Den gibt es. Und bei dieser Person muss die dunkle Seite auch die Überhand haben", sagte Blaise bitter.  
  
Ginny sagte nichts. Konnte es wirklich sein? Konnten sie wirklich einen Verräter in ihren eigenen Reihen haben? War der Zusammenhalt eine Illusion? Wurden sie ausspioniert und waren Widerstände nicht möglich, weil es keine wahren Freunde unter ihnen gab?  
  
'Nein. Nein! Das kann nicht sein!', sagte sie sich eindringlich. Es konnte doch keinen Verräter geben... oder doch?  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Draco, Harry, Hermione und Sirius stellten rasch fest, dass die komplette Umgebung von Todessern bewacht wurde. Sie hatten sich zu ihrem Treffpunkt geschlichen und feststellen müssen, dass niemand mehr von ihren Leuten dort wahr. Stattdessen wurde der Ort von den Feinden kontrolliert.  
  
'Es stimmt also wirklich', fuhr es Hermione bitter durch die Gedanken. 'Jemand hat uns verraten.'  
  
Sirius verdeutlichte mit Handzeichen den Rückzug an. Vorsichtig schlichen sie wieder zurück, zurück in den Wald, zurück in Sicherheit.  
  
"Verrat", keuchte Harry fast ohnmächtig vor Zorn. Seine grünen Augen waren fast dunkel. "Es war Verrat!"  
  
"Ob die anderen entkommen konnten?" Hermione war besorgt.  
  
"Ich hoffe es", meinte Sirius düster. Seine dunklen Augen wirkten matt.  
  
"Und jetzt? Legen wir etwa einen Fußmarsch an? Da kommen wir nicht weit." Draco ging ruhelos auf und ab.  
  
"Unsere Besen waren nicht dort. Vielleicht konnten unsere Leute fliehen - samt unseren Besen", warf Hermione ein.  
  
"Und? Was bringt uns das?" Draco sah sie finster an.  
  
"Wir sollten den Wald nach ihnen durchsuchen. Vielleicht warten sie hier irgendwo auf uns."  
  
"Klar." Draco sah sie spöttisch an.  
  
"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass sie einfach wieder zurückgeflogen sind?", herrschte Hermione ihn an. "Sie wissen ganz genau, wie froh Voldemort bei einem Fang von Harry und Sirius sein würde. Sie haben sich mit Sicherheit hier irgendwo versteckt."  
  
Draco sagte gar nichts mehr, was darauf hindeutete, dass er ihren Einwand logisch fand.  
  
"Dann lasst uns diesen verfluchten Wald absuchen", seufzte Harry.  
  
"Wer kann uns denn nur verraten haben?", murmelte Sirius.  
  
"Das frage ich mich auch", knurrte Harry.  
  
"Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen", murmelte Hermione.  
  
"Na?", mischte sich Draco mit höhnischer Stimme ein. Seine grauen Augen blitzten vor Spott. "Ist eure heile Welt zusammengebrochen? Musstet ihr erkennen, dass es wahre Freundschaften nur allzu selten, Verräter aber so viele wie Sterne am Himmel gibt?"  
  
"Das findest du lustig, he?", zischte Harry erbost und Sirius packte ihn am Umhang, damit er sich nicht auf Draco stürzte.  
  
"Potter, es ist immer leichter, Verrat zu begehen, statt wahre Freundschaft zu beweisen. Und Menschen gehen immer den leichteren Weg."  
  
"Und warum kennst du dich da so genau aus?"  
  
"Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich habe euch sicher hinausgeführt."  
  
"Vielleicht war es Absicht. Damit du auch weiterhin unser Vertrauen genießt."  
  
"Potter, du solltest deine Paranoia untersuchen lassen", bemerkte Draco abfällig. "Was hätte ich davon, euch sicher zurück zu bringen, wenn Voldemort dich liebend gerne haben möchte?"  
  
"Harry, du weißt genau, dass wir Malfoy vertrauen können", mischte sich Hermione ein.  
  
Harry seufzte und winkte ab. Er war angespannt und nervös. "Ja, ja, ich weiß."  
  
"Können wir dann jetzt die anderen suchen?", fragte Sirius.  
  
Sie machten sich auf die Suche, doch Hermione war bei ihren Gedanken woanders.  
  
Ihr gingen Dracos Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. 'Musstet ihr erkennen, dass es wahre Freundschaften nur allzu selten, Verräter aber so viele wie es Sterne am Himmel gibt? ... es ist immer leichter, Verrat zu begehen, statt wahre Freundschaft zu beweisen. Und Menschen gehen immer den leichteren Weg.'  
  
War ihr Glaube und ihr Zusammenhalt für eine bessere Welt nur eine Lüge? Gab es Heuchler und Spione in ihren Reihen, die sie ohne Gewissensbisse an den Feind verkauften? Konnte es wirklich sein?  
  
Hermione stieß einen langen Atem aus.  
  
Ja, Draco hatte recht. Ihre Welt war in der Tat zusammengebrochen. Zum zweiten Mal. Als Voldemort endgültig die Macht in den Händen hielt, war ihre Welt in tausend kleine Splitter zerstört worden. Doch dann hatte sie ihre Welt unermüdlich wieder zusammengebaut, geboren aus Hoffnung und dem Wissen, Freunde zu haben, die sie niemals in Stich lassen würden. Es war wichtig, zu wissen, dass man den anderen vertrauen konnte. Bei solchen Aktionen wie diese musste man sich blind auf andere verlassen können. Aber wie hatte sie nur so naiv sein können, zu glauben, dass es keinen Verräter unter ihnen gab. Die Welt war niemals so einfach, wie man sie gerne hätte. 


	10. New friends, new enemies, Kapitel 8

Titel: - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge, Part One by: Nyx und Wandelstern, Kap. 8: April / Mai 2003 Inhaltsangabe: Düstere Zeiten, Finsternis ist überall. Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort herrscht grausam über die Welt der Magie. Doch die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten lässt eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen nicht aufgeben. Hauptcharaktere: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, u.a. Anmerkung: "Sounds of Revenge" ist der erste Teil von - Hating Love - und beginnt im Spätsommer 1997. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione (...) sind 17 Jahre alt, Ginny, Colin 16. - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge ist der erste Teil. Der zweite Teil und der dritte Teil werden an Teil eins anknüpfen und die Fortsetzungen darstellen. Altersfreigabe: ~ ab 13. Feedback: Immer gern gesehen und danke an die, die bisher reviewt haben... onenyx@yahoo.de | wandelsterne@yahoo.de ~~~ www.dark-nyx.de.vu | www.wandelstern.de.vu Disclaimer: Alle wiederkannten Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Wir haben keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdienen mit der Fanfic kein Geld. Beta: Tanni ^ knuddelz  
  
- New friends, new enemies -  
  
(Neue Freunde, neue Feinde)  
  
~ 8th Chapter ~  
  
"Die Todesser bewachen den Berg", stellte Blaise nervös fest, als sie von ihrer Erkundungstour wiederkam.  
  
Ginny sah ihr entgegen. Blaise wirkte blass und angespannt.  
  
"Haben die uns hier reinfliegen sehen?", fragte Justin verdutzt.  
  
Blaise hob die Schultern. "Die Todesser bewachen die ganze Umgebung. Ich glaube, das hat nicht direkt damit etwas zu tun, dass sie denken, wir wären hier."  
  
"Und wie kommen wir hinaus?", wollte Neville wissen.  
  
"Tja", machte Blaise. "Solange der Berg bewacht wird, jedenfalls nicht."  
  
"Wir können aber nicht ewig hier bleiben", wandte Justin ein. "Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zum Versteck zurück."  
  
"Wem sagst du das", giftete Blaise ihn an.  
  
Justin hob abwehrend die Hände. "Hey!" Er fixierte Blaise mit bösem Blick. "Ich mein' ja nur!"  
  
"Vielleicht gibt es ja noch einen anderen Ausgang... einen, der unbekannt ist?", überlegte Ginny.  
  
"Wenn der dunkle Lord den Berg erbaut hat, wird er jeden Ausgang kennen", meinte Blaise. "Oder?", fragte sie den Drachen.  
  
"Ich dachte, du seiest der Ansicht, dass die Todesser nicht unsretwillen den Berg bewachen", warf Justin lästernd ein.  
  
"Ach, halt's Maul", presste Blaise hervor.  
  
Ginny seufzte. "Na los, liefert euch endlich ein Duell, lasst eurer Nervosität freien Lauf, vielleicht gibt ihr dann endlich Ruhe."  
  
Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr hin.  
  
"Jetzt sei mal nicht so zynisch, Ginny", grinste Justin schwach.  
  
"Sag' mal...", fing Blaise an. "Hat Voldemort mit dir gesprochen?"  
  
Ginny nickte.  
  
"Und???"  
  
Sie hob die Schultern. "Er hat mir nie gesagt, was er mit mir vorhat."  
  
"Ich finde es an sich schon merkwürdig, dass du nicht gefoltert wurdest."  
  
Ein bestimmter Tonfall in Blaises Stimme ließ Ginny aufhorchen. Sie fixierte Blaise mit scharfen Blicken. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie feindseliger, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
"Ich sagte nur, dass ich es merkwürdig finde."  
  
"Dann sag' es beim nächsten Mal in einem anderen Ton, okay?"  
  
"Hey, in welchem Ton soll ich es denn bitte schön gesagt haben?" Blaise starrte Ginny an.  
  
"Das weißt du doch ganz genau!"  
  
"Oh, entschuldige mein Misstrauen, meine Liebe", fauchte Blaise. Ihre Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt.  
  
"Ginny hat uns nicht verraten, Blaise", warf Neville irritiert ein.  
  
"Na, hör' mal!" Ginny blitzte Blaise wütend an. Sie konnte diese unverschämte Unterstellung des Mädchens kaum fassen. "Wenn du damit sagen willst, ich sei die Verräterin, dann kannst du dir ja mal überlegen, wie ich euch hätte verraten sollen! Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass ihr so einfach in die Festung gelangen würdet! Woher hätte ich denn von eurer Befreiungsaktion wissen sollen!"  
  
"Ginny, lass Blaise doch labern. Typisches Slytheringefasel eben", mischte sich Justin ein. Auch er bedachte Blaise mit wütendem Blick.  
  
"Slytheringefasel?", wiederholte Blaise empört. Sie stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Echt, ihr kotzt mich langsam an!"  
  
"Dann verschwinde doch!", zischte Justin.  
  
"Ja, das wäre wohl am Besten so!", schrie Blaise. "Dann müssten Draco und ich nicht dauernd mit solchen Versagern wie euch zusammenarbeiten!"  
  
"Versager? Haha, wirklich witzig!", stieß Justin zornig hervor. "Wieso befreit ihr beide uns dann nicht vom Joch von du-weißt-schon-wer und ihr könnt euch als Helden feiern lassen!"  
  
"Du traust dich ja noch nicht einmal seinen Namen auszusprechen, Feigling!"  
  
"Und du traust dich noch nicht einmal, hinauszufliegen, um es mit einer Horde Todessern aufzunehmen!" Justin war rot vor Zorn geworden.  
  
"Bemerkenswert", mischte sich die gütige Stimme des Drachen ein.  
  
Doch alle ignorierten ihn.  
  
"Worauf wartest du, zieh endlich Leine", sagte Justin böse. "Vielleicht findest du ja deinen Slytherinfreund. Wahrscheinlich hat er uns verraten."  
  
"Draco?" Blaise schien so empört über diese Unterstellung zu sein, dass sie Justin reglos anstarrte. Doch dann kam Bewegung in ihr und sie zückte ihren Zauberstab.  
  
Justin tat es ihr nach und auch Neville zog zur Vorsicht seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Na, toll", murmelte Neville unglücklich.  
  
"Ja, Malfoy."  
  
"Draco hat uns nie verraten!"  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Ginny provozierend. "Vielleicht steckt ihr ja beide hinter dem Verrat!"  
  
Blaise keuchte fassungslos auf. "Sagt das noch mal!"  
  
"Wenn ich mich mal einmischen dürfte", fing der Drache wieder an.  
  
"Sagt das noch mal!", schrie Blaise wütend.  
  
"Sollen wir es dir buchstabieren? !", fragte Justin in derselben Lautstärke.  
  
"Es ist bemerkenswert, dass ihr Voldemort Widerstand leistet, obgleich ihr so zerstritten seid", ertönte wieder die Stimme des Drachen. "Für wahr, er wird leichtes Spiel mit euch haben."  
  
Plötzliche Stille.  
  
Alle sahen den Drachen betroffen an.  
  
"Nein, so ist das nicht."  
  
"Das hast du falsch aufgefasst."  
  
"In Wirklichkeit verstehen wir uns."  
  
"Von wegen leichtes Spiel", sagten alle durcheinander.  
  
Der Drache legte seinen riesigen Kopf auf den Boden und schaute sie alle der Reihe nach aus seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. "Und wieso hasst ihr euch?", fragte er.  
  
"Was?" Justin sah ihn perplex an.  
  
"Wir hassen uns nicht", versicherte Blaise ihm.  
  
Der Drache seufzte und eine matte kleine Flamme rauschte aus seinem Rachen. "Wenn ihr euch euren Feinden stellen wollt, müsst ihr einander vertrauen. Ihr müsst zusammenhalten."  
  
"Wie kann man jemanden noch vertrauen, wenn wir soeben verraten wurden?", fragte Justin. Er klang verzweifelt.  
  
Der Drache sah ihn ernst an. "Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass Voldemort ein leichtes Spiel mit euch haben wird, wenn ihr untereinander uneins seid. Er stellt derzeit die Übermacht und jeder noch so kleine Riss in eurem Zusammenhalt wird euch schwächen."  
  
Neville seufzte. "Du hast recht. Hoffentlich habt ihr das jetzt kapiert."  
  
Ginny sah unbehaglich auf ihre Hände. Der Drache hatte in der Tat recht. Aber Justins Frage war berechtigt. Wie sollten sie einander noch vertrauen, wenn es einen Verräter unter ihnen gab?  
  
"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Justin.  
  
"Mir auch", sagten Blaise und Ginny fast gleichzeitig.  
  
"Was eure Rückkehr zu eurem Versteck betrifft", fuhr der Drache fort, "ich hätte da einen Vorschlag..."  
  
"Und der wäre?", fragte Justin.  
  
Ginny sah den Drachen erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ich fliege häufig hinaus, um meine Runden zu drehen. Ihr könnt euch dabei auf meinen Rücken setzen. Ihr seid so winzig auf meinem riesigen Rücken und ich wäre so schnell, die Todesser würden euch nicht sehen."  
  
"D- das ist genial", stieß Neville überglücklich aus.  
  
Ginny überdachte es schnell. "Es ist wirklich eine gute Idee. Das würdest du für uns tun?"  
  
Der Drache nickte.  
  
"Super", lachte Blaise.  
  
"Und an einem sicheren Ort lande ich, setze euch ab und ihr könnt von dort zu eurem Versteck fliegen."  
  
"Wäre du-weißt-schon-wer nicht erzürnt?", fragte Justin.  
  
Der Drache lachte leise. "Ich bin Voldemort nicht zur Loyalität verpflichtet."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angelina Johnson flog schon lange über London und hielt Ausschau nach ihren Freunden. Sie hatte die Besen von Harry, Hermione, Sirius und Draco so klein gezaubert, dass sie in ihre Tasche an ihrer Robe passte und wartete einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt ab, um in den Wald hinabzutauchen, der sich in der Nähe von Voldemorts Festung befand. Sie wusste, dass die vier zu Fuß nicht weit gekommen sein konnten und der Wald war nun mal das beste Versteck in dieser Gegend. Das hieß, wenn sie überhaupt aus der Festung entkommen konnten...  
  
Was wohl mit Fred und George passiert war? Sie hoffte, dass sie entkommen konnten. Es war ja so ein Chaos entstanden, als die Todesser plötzlich vor ihnen im Versteck aufgetaucht waren - so zielsicher, dass es sich nur um Verrat handeln konnte. Hatte Snape nachgegeben? Wurde er so grausam gefoltert, dass er binnen kurzer Zeit ihren Plan preisgegeben hatte? Angelina wusste, dass es nicht stimmen konnte. Snape war verantwortungsbewusst. Hätte er gewusst, dass genau dies passieren könnte, so hätte er sich niemals dazu erboten, in die Festung hineinzugehen. Sie wollte sich nur an diesen Gedanken klammern, um nicht daran denken zu müssen, dass es einen Verräter in ihren eigenen Reihen gab.  
  
Außer..., fiel ihr plötzlich ein, außer, Snape hatte damit gerechnet, und einfach nur gehofft, sie würden es alle echtzeitig schaffen, bis sein Wille unter der Folter zusammenbrach.  
  
Angelina lenkte ihren Besen rasch in den Wald hinab und tauchte in den Baumkronen unter. Sie hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, aber es kam ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, dass sie die anderen suchte.  
  
Der Wald schien aus dunklen Schatten zu bestehen und sie flog vorsichtig weiter in die Richtung, von der sie hoffte, dass Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Harry und Draco eben diese eingeschlagen haben.  
  
Es war einfach ihr Gefühl, dass ihr instinktiv verriet, dass diese Richtung richtig war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie an so etwas glauben sollte, aber manchmal funktionierte es. Es war ein inneres Gefühl, eine innere Stimme, die unaufhörlich zu einem sprach, jedoch so leise, dass man sie sehr selten zu hören vermag. Aber vielleicht sprach sie auch in voller Lautstärke, und der Grund, warum man sie nicht hörte, war, weil man an derartiges nicht glauben wollte?  
  
Sie hörte Rascheln und ein leises, angespanntes Flüstern.  
  
Sie horchte auf und sah angestrengt in die Dunkelheit.  
  
"Sollen wir hier eigentlich ewig umherirren?", hörte sie eine Stimme zischen, die sich verdächtig nach einem missgelaunten Harry anhörte.  
  
'Gott sei dank', dachte Angelina erleichtert. 'Ich habe sie gefunden.'  
  
Sie stieß sich mit dem Besen galant nach unten.  
  
"Scheiße", hörte sie eine kühle Stimme fluchen. "Da kommt jemand!"  
  
"Ich bin's", flüsterte Angelina, während sie sanft auf den Waldboden landete. Erleichtert sah sie in die Gesichter der Verbündeten. "Ihr seid nicht gerade leise..."  
  
"Angie!" Ron lachte.  
  
"Weasley, halt die Fresse", warnte Draco ihn scharf.  
  
"Oh, Angelina", jauchzte Hermione überglücklich und schon war sie von ihr, Harry und Ron umringt.  
  
"Hey, Wiedersehensfreude können wir nachher noch spielen, wir müssen schleunigst fort von hier", wehrte Angelina die Freunde grinsend ab.  
  
Sie holte die kleinen Besen hervor und zauberte sie wieder zurück in ihre Originalgröße.  
  
"Du bist ein Schatz, Angelina", strahlte Hermione.  
  
Sirius nickte und sah sie froh aus seinen dunklen Augen an. "Gut gemacht."  
  
"Dumbledore...?" Angelina sah sie traurig an.  
  
"Bevor wir ihn finden konnten, wurden wir überrascht. Sie wussten, dass wir da waren. Und sie wussten vom Tarnumhang", erzählte Harry rasch.  
  
Angelina schwieg schockiert.  
  
Draco hatte sich bereits seinen Besen geschnappt. "Los, kommt jetzt, endlich", murrte er und schwang sich in die Höhe.  
  
Die anderen taten es ihm nach.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius, während sie durch den Wald flogen, jederzeit bereit, in Deckung zu gehen.  
  
"Wir wurden ebenfalls überrascht", erzählte Angelina leise und in knappen Worten. "Wir waren im Versteck, als die Todesser plötzlich auftauchten. Es schien, als hätten sie gewusst, dass wir dort waren. Wir sind geflohen, während sie den Wald systematisch abgesucht haben."  
  
"Verrat", wiederholte Ron kopfschüttelnd. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben."  
  
"Ich glaube es nicht", verkündete Hermione, doch ihr Gesicht strafte ihrer Behauptung Lügen.  
  
"War ja klar", mischte sich Draco ein und seine Stimme trief vor Sarkasmus.  
  
"Was ist klar?", fragte Hermione schnippisch.  
  
"Dass du eine rosarote Brille aufgesetzt hast."  
  
Ehe Hermione etwas erwidern konnte, schalt sich Sirius dazwischen. "Kein Streit, damit das klar ist! Ihr seid am besten ganz ruhig, okay!"  
  
"Mit welchem Recht gibst du hier eigentlich dumme Befehle, Werwolfsfreund?", erkundigte sich Draco höhnisch.  
  
"Mit dem Recht des Stärkeren", antwortete Sirius kurzangebunden.  
  
Angelina seufzte. "Geht das etwa schon die ganze Zeit so?"  
  
Harry, Ron und Draco sahen sie verwirrt an, während Hermione und Sirius nickten.  
  
"Na, ein Wunder, dass ihr es lebend hinausgeschafft habt." Angelina seufzte gequält. "Und wenn es Snape war?"  
  
"Der Verräter?", horchte Draco auf. "So ein Unsinn."  
  
"Ich meine, vielleicht wurde er gefoltert und er hat schließlich alles erzählt?"  
  
"In solch' einer kurzen Zeit?" Dracos graue Augen funkelten vor Spott. "Alles klar Johnson, aber ansonsten geht's dir gut, ja?"  
  
"Klappe, Malfoy", zischte Ron böse.  
  
Angelina seufzte erneut und sagte nichts mehr. Draco hatte ja recht. Snapes Wille würde niemals in solch' einer kurzen Zeit nachgeben.  
  
Harrys kurze Zusammenfassung ihrer Erlebnisse in der Festung bewiesen, dass es einen Verräter gab. Wie sonst hätte man etwas vom Tarnumhang gewusst? Sie merkte, dass sie den Gedanken des Verrates nicht glauben, nicht akzeptieren wollte. Realisiert hatte sie ihn erst recht nicht. Dann wäre ihr bereits bewusst, welch folgenschwere Konsequenzen ihnen noch bevorstehen würden...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco sah schon den Waldrand. Dahinter sah es schon gleich heller aus. Nicht so dunkel, wie hier im Wald. Er spürte, dass es nicht allein die Nacht war, die über den Wald die Dunkelheit gelegt hatte. Es war noch etwas anderes, dasselbe, was er in der Festung gespürt hatte.  
  
Schatten. Dunkle Schatten. Boten der Finsternis.  
  
Eher gedankenverloren sah er zwischen den letzten Bäumen hindurch und registrierte die anstehende Morgendämmerung. 'Wir müssen ins beeilen.'  
  
Ganz weit hinten schien sich die Schwärze der Nacht in helleren Farben zu verwandeln. In Farben, die irgendwie Hoffnung zu bringen schienen. Sterne funkelten weit hinten nur noch blass am Horizont, nicht mehr so klar und leuchtend wie direkt über ihren Köpfen, zwischen den Baumkronen.  
  
Ob das Tageslicht es fertig brachte, die dunklen Schatten aus dem Wald zu vertreiben? Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Nichts und niemand konnte solch' dunkle Schatten vertreiben. Sie gehörten zur dunklen Seite. Und Dunkelheit existierte nun mal. Und ohne Dunkelheit würde es nun mal auch kein Licht mehr geben.  
  
"Bist du das?", drang eine samtweiche, traurige Mädchenstimme an sein Ohr. Leise, beinahe hallend.  
  
"Was?" Draco schaute verwirrt auf.  
  
"Was?", fragte Ron und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
"Hat eine von euch etwas gesagt?" Draco sah Hermione und Angelina an.  
  
"Nein", kam die gleichlautende Antwort.  
  
Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Nun hörte er sogar Stimmen! Er musste dringend Schlaf nachholen...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Fred, schau mal", wisperte George. Er wies mit seinem Arm nach rechts und sein Bruder folgte seinem Blick.  
  
Riesige Spinnenweben hangen scheinbar harmlos in der Luft herum, aber wenn man genau hinsah, hatten die im Mondlicht fast leuchtende, silbrigweißen Fäden ein System. Ein System von solch' kalter Logik, dass es nur den Tod bringen konnte.  
  
"Mann, sind das riesige Spinnenweben", staunte Fred beinahe ehrfürchtig.  
  
"Hier müssen die Riesenspinnen hausen", überlegte George.  
  
"Cool!" Freds Augen leuchteten. "Was meinst du, George, sollen wir den Ort mal erkunden?"  
  
"Es wird gleich hell und wir haben noch ein gutes Stück Flug vor uns", wandte George ein.  
  
Fred legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Hm", machte er nachdenklich. "Stimmt. Aber ich würde sooo gerne..."  
  
"Uns fehlt die Zeit." George hielt sich in knappen Worten. Sie hatten nun mal wirklich keine Zeit. "Und das weißt du."  
  
Fred seufzte. "Okay... dann lass uns gehen."  
  
Sie drehten sich um und wollten den Weg zurück gehen.  
  
"Wohin denn so eilig des Weges?", hörten sie eine lauernde Stimme, gefolgt von einem Klappern.  
  
Fred und George drehten sich langsam um und blickten einer Riesenspinne entgegen.  
  
"Oh, verdammt", murmelte George. Mit großen Augen betrachtete er das Monster. "Ich glaube..., die will uns fressen."  
  
"Yo, mann, Alter, was geht?", begrüßte Fred die Riesenspinne. Er versuchte selbstsicher zu klingen, schaffte es aber nicht so ganz.  
  
Die Spinne klapperte entrüstet. "Hast du mich gerade AlterRiesenvieh genannt?", fragte die Spinne lauernd.  
  
"Ja, Alter, das hat er", sagte Fred. "Bist du taub?"  
  
Die Spinne klapperte wütend.  
  
"Meine Fresse, sei still und lass uns den Rückzug antreten", zischte George wieder.  
  
"Rückzug? Das werdet ihr schön bleiben lassen." Die Spinne schien über ein gutes Gehör zu vermögen.  
  
Langsam zückten die Zwillinge ihre Zauberstäbe.  
  
"Und versucht erst gar nicht zu zaubern", wies die Riesenspinne die beiden mit bissigem Tonfall darauf hin. "Eine Bewegung und meine Geschwister stürzen sich auf euch."  
  
"Sind wir umzingelt?", fragte Fred seinen Bruder.  
  
"Gute Frage. Ich trau' mich nicht mich umzudrehen."  
  
"Gibt es ein Problem?", mischte sich eine neue Stimme ein. Sie klang kalt, lauernd und selbstbestimmt.  
  
"Shikar", rief George und wirbelte herum.  
  
"Alter, gerade rechtzeitig", grinste Fred.  
  
Sie waren nicht umzingelt, entweder hat die Spinne geblufft oder die anderen haben sich versteckt. Doch das war jetzt egal, denn Shikar war mit seinem Rudel herangetreten. Die Wölfe nahmen sofort Stellung ein und der Anführer näherte sich den Zwillingen und der Spinne.  
  
"Shikar", grollte die Spinne. "Es gibt kein Problem. Ich will die beiden Jungen hier nur auffressen."  
  
"Was du willst, interessiert mich nicht", sagte Shikar, der die Riesenspinne gefährlich aus seinen rotglühenden Augen ansah. "Die beiden hier stehen unter meinem Schutz und sollte ich noch einmal miterleben, dass du ihnen zunahe kommst, bist du des Todes."  
  
Die Spinne fing an, wütend zu klappern. "Du bist ein arroganter Spielverderber, Shikar!"  
  
"Wagst du es, meine Autorität in Frage zu stellen?"  
  
Die anderen Wölfe begannen warnend zu knurren und näherten sich.  
  
"Nein, nein", sagte die Riesenspinne schnell. "Ist ja schon gut, sag' deinem Schlägertrupp, sie sollen sich von mir fern halten."  
  
Shikar knurrte leise und die anderen Wölfe blieben stehen.  
  
"Mann, wir sind gerettet", flüsterte George.  
  
"Yeah, Shikar, der Königsmacker im Walde!"  
  
"Wir ziehen ab", gab Shikar bekannt, ohne die Riesenspinne aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
Vier Wölfe nahmen Fred und George in die Mitte und forderten sie auf, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.  
  
"Coole Sache, wir haben ´nen Begleitschutz", grinste Fred.  
  
Als sie sich von den Spinne entfernt hatten, blieb der Rudel stehen.  
  
Shikar positioniere sich vor Fred und George.  
  
"Boah, danke, alter Kumpel!", strahlten die beiden Brüder.  
  
"Es ist eine Sache, sich unschuldig in ein Spinnennetz zu verirren, aber eine ganz andere, diese Tiere auch noch zu provozieren", fing Shikar leise grollend an. "Es ist besser, ihr fliegt sofort los, ich habe wirklich keine Lust, euer Aufpasser zu spielen."  
  
George und Fred grinsten und salutierten aus Spaß. "Klar, Sir, wir sind schon weg."  
  
Sie stiegen auf ihre Besen. "Und danke, ne."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Weißt du was?", fragte Justin den Drachen.  
  
"Ich nehme an, gleich weiß ich es", grinste der Drache.  
  
"Wir kennen deinen Namen überhaupt nicht."  
  
Der Drache lachte gütig mit seiner tiefen Stimme. "Oh, mein Name ist für euch Menschen unaussprechlich."  
  
"Wie sollen wir dich dann nennen?", fragte Ginny.  
  
"Überlegt es euch. Dir wird sicherlich ein schöner Name einfallen", lächelte der Drache. "Es dämmert", fuhr er fort. "Zeit für meinen morgendlichen Rundflug."  
  
Die anderen nickten.  
  
"Hoffentlich funktioniert es", murmelte Neville besorgt.  
  
"Sei unbesorgt, mein Freund", beruhigte der Drache ihn. "Es wird funktionieren."  
  
Ihre Besen hatten sie kleingezaubert und in ihre Taschen verstaut. Sie kletterten auf den Rücken des Drachen und hielten sich fest.  
  
Der Drache ging zur Höhlenöffnung, dann breitete er seine Flügel aus und schwang sich in die Luft.  
  
Es war noch dunkel draußen, aber im Osten begann es bereits zu dämmern.  
  
Todesser flogen durch die Luft, aber sie hielten den Drachen nicht auf.  
  
"Lasst den Drachen passieren", schrie jemand und Ginny jubelte innerlich.  
  
Der Drache hatte recht gehabt. Er war so groß, sie fielen auf seinem Rücken nicht weiter auf. Zudem genoss er offenbar trotz allem Voldemorts Gunst.  
  
Die Flügel der Drachen peitschten laut durch die Luft. Er flog so hoch, dass der blasse Mond nur noch ein Katzensprung entfernt zu sein schien.  
  
Und er flog schnell. Blaise rief ihm die Richtung zu, in der er fliegen sollte, so dass sie ein großen Teil des Rückweges schon bald hinter sich hatten.  
  
Ginny schaute nach unten. Alles wirkte so klein und harmlos von ihr oben. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass dort Gewalt und Schrecken herrschten.  
  
"Seht ihr den Wald?", rief der Drache.  
  
"Ja", schrieen Justin und Blaise.  
  
"Dort werde ich euch absetzen."  
  
Ginny sah wie Baumkronen immer näher kommen. Es war ein großer, freundlich aussehender Wald, ganz anders, als der bei Voldemorts Festung.  
  
Auch hier warfen die Bäume dunkle Schatten in die späte Nacht, aber es waren ganz andere Schatten. Sie wirkten nicht bedrohlich. Oder beängstigend.  
  
Der Drache landete auf eine weite Lichtung, in der ein kleiner See im blassen Mondlicht glitzerte.  
  
Die vier Freunde stiegen ab und sahen sich um.  
  
In der Dämmerung konnte man die Umrisse gut erkennen.  
  
Die Lichtung war groß und umringt von schmalen, hohen Bäumen. Das Gras war hoch und mit Blumen übersäht. Das Wasser des Sees glitzerte sanft.  
  
"Es sieht hier wirklich schön aus", sagte Blaise.  
  
"So friedlich", murmelte Ginny.  
  
'Illusionär', flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie musste unwillkürlich an Viperus denken. Er hätte diesen Ort mit Sicherheit als illusionär bezeichnet. Als illusionär und verlogen. Weil der Ort die Realität verbarg und die wahren Probleme nicht zum Erkennen preisgab.  
  
"Ihr solltet sofort losfliegen. Sonst schafft ihr es nicht vor endgültigem Tagesanbruch", sagte der Drache.  
  
Ginny drehte sich zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn warm.  
  
Er wirkte besorgt. Besorgt um sie, obgleich er sie doch gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
Blaise, Justin und Neville waren bereits auf ihre Besen aufgestiegen.  
  
"Machs gut, Drache", rief Blaise. "Ich weiß nicht, wie wir dir jemals dafür danken können..."  
  
"Ciao, es war nett, dich kennen gelernt zu haben", lachte Justin. "Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder... irgendwann..."  
  
"Hab Dank, Drache. Für alles", sagte Neville ernst.  
  
"Macht es gut, meine kleinen Freunde. Es hat mich gefreut, euch helfen zu können", verabschiedete sich der Drache von ihnen.  
  
Ginny sah in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die so voller Wärme und Güte waren.  
  
Der Drache tat Dinge, ohne dafür etwas zu verlangen. Eine sehr seltene Eigenschaft, die man in dieser Welt vorfand.  
  
"Ich nenne dich Dralon", lächelte sie ihn an. "Ein Wort aus einer alten Sprache... sie bedeutet 'Freund'."  
  
Der Drache lachte leise. "Ein schöner Name, Ginny. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du mich als einen 'Freund' bezeichnest."  
  
Ginny stieg auf ihren Besen. "Ich werde dich nicht vergessen."  
  
Damit stieg sie mit den anderen hoch hinauf in die Lüfte, um zu ihrem Versteck zurückzufliegen.  
  
Der Drache Dralon sah dem Mädchen noch lange hinterher. Er seufzte traurig und sanfte Feuerfunken stießen aus seinen Nüstern. "Oh, welch' dunkles Schicksal steht dir nur bevor..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Angelina, Harry und Draco flogen indes zurück zu ihrem Versteck.  
  
Sie flogen gen Osten und nach und nach wurde die Dunkelheit vom sanften Licht des Tages verdrängt.  
  
"Wir müssen uns beeilen", drängte Sirius. "Bevor es endgültig hell wird."  
  
"Wir haben es doch nicht mehr weit", meinte Ron.  
  
Sie flogen schnell. Sie hatten sich tief über ihre Besen gebeugt und flogen schnell wie der Wind am britischen Horizont entlang.  
  
Am Waldrand angekommen, landeten sie, um von dort die Zauberformel aufzusagen, die für ihre Augen die Burg sichtbar machte.  
  
Draco spürte das weiche Gras unter seinen Füßen und hörte, wie Hermione die Zauberformel murmelte.  
  
Schon erblickte er die Burg und sie gingen ihr entgegen. Apparieren konnte man ja nicht, dass hatten sie zu ihrem Schutz so veranlasst.  
  
Es war nun endgültig hell - sie hatten es wirklich rechtzeitig geschafft.  
  
Draco konnte noch den letzten Schimmer des schwachen Sternenlichtes am Himmel erkennen, ehe der Tag endgültig über den Horizont verfügen konnte. Vögel zwitscherten und ließen eine friedvolle, beinahe unschuldige Atmosphäre aufkommen.  
  
"Bist du das?", drang eine samtweiche, traurige Mädchenstimme an sein Ohr. Leise und beinahe hallend.  
  
Draco sah sich verwirrt um. Gerade rechtzeitig konnte er sich auf die Zunge beißen, er wollte Granger und Johnson nicht schon wieder fragen, ob sie was gesagt hatten. Denn das hatten sie nicht. Die sanfte Mädchenstimme war in seinem Kopf gewesen. Aber warum? Und was wollte sie?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Das Wiedersehen in der Burg war groß. Jubelnd fiel man sich in die Arme und man erzählte in einem großen Durcheinander, was passiert war.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis es endlich leiser wurde und sie sich ernst ansahen.  
  
"Es gibt also einen Verräter unter uns", sagte Colin laut. Er klang noch immer fassungslos.  
  
"Aber wer?", fragte Dean. "Sollen wir uns alle etwa gegenseitig verdächtigen?"  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, wer hier ein Verräter sein sollte", wandte Lavender ein.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. Er wusste es auch nicht. Wer würde sie verraten? Vertrauen sie einander nicht blind? Hatte das ein Ende und musste man alleine für eine Welt kämpfen, die so unerreichbar schien?  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wo alle saßen.  
  
Ungläubig blickte Harry der Person entgegen. "Snape?!"  
  
"Ich sehe, ihr seid alle unversehrt entkommen", sagte Snape ernst. Er trat ein und schloss die Tür. "Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, die Suchtrupps würden euch finden."  
  
"Snape!", rief Sirius ungläubig aus.  
  
"Black... die Rettungsaktion war wohl nur zum Teil erfolgreich, wie ich sehe..."  
  
"Es gab einen Verräter!", rief Ron.  
  
Harry konnte sehen, wie der Ausdruck des Unglaube auf Snapes Gesicht trat. "Einen Verräter?"  
  
Sirius nickte und erzählte in knappen Worten, was die einzelnen Gruppen erlebt hatten.  
  
Snape ließ sich auf einen Sessel sinken.  
  
"Wie sind Sie überhaupt aus der Festung gekommen?", fragte Seamus den Zaubertrankmeister.  
  
"Ich habe Voldemorts Vertrauen wiedergewonnen."  
  
"Und dafür Verrat begangen?", zischte Harry.  
  
"Potter, dein Hass macht dich kampfunfähig, du verlierst den Blick für die Realität. Ich habe andere Möglichkeiten, um sein Vertrauen wiederzugewinnen."  
  
Snape stand wieder auf und sein Blick richtete sich auf Sirius. "Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Black", forderte er kühl. "Allein."  
  
Wildes Getuschel brach aus, als die beiden Männer den Raum verlassen hatten.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred lief hinter Angelina her, die soeben den Gemeinschaftraum verlassen hatte.  
  
"Hey", rief Fred strahlend, als er sie eingeholt hatte. Sie hatten sich noch gar nicht richtig begrüßen können.  
  
Er hob sie plötzlich hoch und wirbelte mit ihr herum.  
  
Angelina stimmte in sein Lachen ein. "Fred, lass mich wieder runter."  
  
Fred kam der Bitte tatsächlich nach. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah er sie an und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. "Mann, bin ich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!"  
  
"Ich bin auch froh, dass du heil angekommen bist", versicherte Angelina ihm. "Hätte mich wirklich nicht gewundert, wenn du Spinnenfutter geworden wärest."  
  
Fred grinste breit. "Ich doch nicht."  
  
Angelina kicherte. "Nein, du doch nicht. Gefahr kennst du überhaupt nicht, nicht wahr?"  
  
Fred grinste nur.  
  
Sie sahen sich stumm an, dann beugte Fred sich vor. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich, bis er seine Lippen schließlich auf die ihren legen konnte.  
  
Angelina löste sich von seinem Griff und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, während ihr Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry sah Sirius aus einem Raum kommen. Er vermutete, dass Snape sich dort noch befand und ging raschen Schrittes auf die Tür zu.  
  
Snape sah auf, als Harry eintrat. Er stand vor einem Zaubertrankkessel, in der eine goldbraune Flüssigkeit brodelte.  
  
"Professor Snape", sagte Harry.  
  
"Potter", begrüßte Snape ihn mit öliger Stimme.  
  
"Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie mir erzählen wollen, wie Sie sich aus Voldemorts Klauen befreien konnten, nicht wahr?" Harry baute sich auf der anderen Seite des Kessels auf, gegenüber von Snape.  
  
Snape rührte ungerührt in dem Kessel weiter und beobachtete Harry aus seinen schwarzen Augen, die wie endlose lange Tunnel wirkten. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich dir eine Rechenschaft schuldig bin, nicht wahr?", konterte er mit leiser, spottender Stimme.  
  
Harry atmete tief ein und aus. "Ich wüsste gerne, ob wir Ihnen noch trauen können."  
  
Snape sah ihn scharf an. "In Zeiten wie diesen kann jeder der Verräter sein. Wer sagt mir, dass du es nicht bist?"  
  
"Ich?" Harry war so empört, dass er fast vergessen hätte zu atmen. "Wie absurd! Natürlich bin ich es nicht!"  
  
"Dann höre auf, den Nächstbesten Dinge zu unterstellen, nur weil du nicht in der Lage bist vor lauter Hass nüchtern zu denken", wies Snape ihn zurecht.  
  
"Wie bitte?" Das wurde ja immer dreister. "Ich denke nüchtern!"  
  
"Du bist nahezu blind vor Hass." Snape rührte selig in dem Trank weiter. "Übrigens stehst du deinem Patenonkel in diesem Punkt in nichts nach."  
  
"Ich bin nicht blind. Ich wüsste nur, wie Sie es aus der Festung geschafft haben. Oder meinen Sie etwa, es wäre nicht nötig, es uns zu erzählen? Verdammt, wenn wir Ihnen trauen sollen, dann müssen Sie auch mit uns arbeiten!"  
  
Snape nahm eine Dose in die Hand und tat eine Prise braunes Puder in die Flüssigkeit. Dann rührte er den Trank weiter um.  
  
"Und was ist das überhaupt für ein Trank, den Sie da brauen?" Harry versuchte es erst gar nicht, seine Wut zu verbergen. Wie konnte Snape nur einen auf geheimnisvoll machen?  
  
"Das ist der Trank des Ruhmes."  
  
Harry riss die Augen auf. "Ehrlich? Warum brauen Sie ihn? Für wen?"  
  
"Für dich jedenfalls nicht." Snape sah auf. "Der Trank des Ruhmes ist nichts für dich, Potter", fuhr er eisig fort.  
  
"Ich habe ihn auch nicht nötig. Wenn Sie unbedingt meinen, Ihre Geheimnisse spinnen zu müssen..." Harry war plötzlich resigniert. Er war müde und wollte ins Bett. "Dann tun Sie es. Dass es für den Zusammenhalt nicht gut sein wird, ist Ihnen hoffentlich bewusst." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Potter", hielt Snapes leise Stimme ihn auf.  
  
Harry drehte sich nicht mehr zu Snape um, blieb aber stehen.  
  
"Wann wird dir eigentlich klar, dass du mit einem Zusammenhalt nicht mehr rechnen kannst?"  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Es gibt einen Verräter, von dem niemand weiß, wer er ist", erklärte Snape mit kalter Stimme. "Entweder du misstraust jeden, um nicht Schaden zu bewirken oder du erzählst allen alles wie zuvor und Voldemort wird schneller siegen, als du deinen Namen aussprechen kannst."  
  
Harry sagte nichts mehr. Er stürmte hinaus. Snape hatte ja recht. Aber wie sollte man gewinnen, wenn man einen Zusammenhalt vermied?  
  
Fast wäre er mit Cho zusammengestoßen, als er um die Ecke rannte.  
  
"Harry!", rief sie.  
  
"Oh, entschuldige", sagte Harry hastig und blieb stehen.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir?" Chos dunkle Augen musterten ihn besorgt.  
  
"Ich... ich bin nur müde", winkte Harry ab.  
  
"Wirklich?", hakte Cho nach.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Ich glaube dir aber nicht. Du bist nicht nur müde, Harry..."  
  
Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln, obwohl ihm nicht danach zumute war. Cho konnte man offensichtlich nur schwer etwas vormachen. "Es ist nur so... der... der Gedanke einen Verräter unter uns zu haben... ich, also, ich kann es einfach nicht fassen."  
  
Cho nickte ernst.  
  
"Wie kann das sein? Ausgerechnet einer von uns?"  
  
"Es wird noch schwieriger werden, als zuvor."  
  
"Weißt du, das hieße ja, niemandem mehr zu vertrauen. Aber wie wollen wir Voldemort besiegen, wenn wir keine Einheit mehr bilden können?" Harry war verzweifelt. Hatte der Kampf ein Ende?  
  
"Ich würde vorschlagen, einfach so weitermachen wie bisher."  
  
"Damit der Verräter unsere Pläne weitergeben kann?" Harry lachte ungläubig auf.  
  
"Man könnte falsche Pläne verbreiten. Und darauf warten, bis der Verräter uns in die Falle tappt."  
  
Harry seufzte. "Ach, Cho..."  
  
"Wir müssen klug handeln." Sie trat näher heran, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und umarmte Harry.  
  
Harry legte zögernd seine Arme um sie und fand tröstenden Halt in ihrer Umarmung.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wir haben neue Feinde", grollte Colin, als er mit Ginny in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftraumes saß. Sie waren allein. Die anderen waren zu Bett gegangen.  
  
Ginny nickte.  
  
"Einen neuen Feind direkt unter uns."  
  
"Aber wir haben auch neue Freunde", warf sie ein. "Den Drachen, zum Beispiel."  
  
"Was nützt uns das", seufzte Colin.  
  
"Vielleicht mehr, als wir erahnen können..."  
  
"Er ist doch der Freund von unserem größten Feind."  
  
"Wenn ist ein Freund Tom Riddles, nicht aber von Voldemort."  
  
Colin stutzte plötzlich und blinzelte.  
  
Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was ist?"  
  
"Seit wann traust du dich, seinen Namen auszusprechen?", horchte er auf.  
  
Nun war es Ginny, die stutzte. Stimmt ja... sie tat es. Dank Viperus... Wie aufmerksam Colin doch war... Sie hob die Schultern. "In der Einsamkeit der Gefangenschaft hat man eine Menge Zeit, um nachzudenken."  
  
Colin nickte zustimmend.  
  
Er schien ihr sofort zu glauben. Er vertraute ihr. Ginny lächelte. Sie war froh darüber, dass er ihr vertraute. In Zeiten wie diesen, wo es von Feinden nur so wimmelte.  
  
Colin nahm ihre linke Hand in die seine. "Ich bin wirklich sehr froh darüber, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Ginny."  
  
Seine Hand war warm. "Danke, Colin", lächelte Ginny und drückte seine Hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ob sie darauf hereingefallen sind, mein Meister?", fragte die leicht verzerrte, kalt klingende Stimme der hochgewachsenen, schlanken Gestalt. Sie war in einem bodenlangen Umhang eingehüllt und eine weite Kapuze verbarg beinahe die silbrige Maske, die sein Gesicht versteckte.  
  
Voldemort stand an einem Burgfenster und sah der Sonne zu, die am Horizont hinaufkletterte.  
  
"Ich nehme es an, Viperus."  
  
"Aber ob ihnen nicht auffallen wird, dass sie uns so leicht entkommen sind? Zu leicht?"  
  
Voldemort drehte sich erst zu seinem jungen Schüler um und musterte ihn scharf aus seinen rotglühenden Augen.  
  
"Natürlich, die Flucht war leicht. Aber für diese unerfahrenen Kinder war es mit Sicherheit der reinste Höllentrip."  
  
"Sie werden wissen, dass es einen Verräter unter ihnen gibt."  
  
Voldemort lächelte gefährlich. "Und der Gedanke daran wird ihre Seele zerfressen."  
  
Viperus nickte. "Ja", sagte er kalt. "Sie haben bereits verloren, noch ehe der Kampf überhaupt begonnen hat."  
  
Voldemort nickte genüsslich. "Die Finsternis wird ihnen immer um einen Schritt voraus sein. Wenn die Dunkelheit auf die Herzen der Widerstandskämpfer beherrscht, werden wir endgültig den Sieg davon getragen haben."  
  
"Was ist mit ihr?", wagte Viperus zu fragen.  
  
"Dem Weasley-Mädchen, die es dir wohl etwas angetan hat?"  
  
"Hat sie nicht."  
  
"Wage es nicht, mir zu widersprechen, mein junger Schüler", wies Voldmort den Jungen mit ruhiger Stimme zurecht.  
  
Viperus senkte leicht den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.  
  
"Sie... sie wird das Schicksal der Finsternis bestimmen." 


	11. The pain they tride to hide, Kapitel 9

Titel: - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge, Part One by: Nyx und Wandelstern, Kap. 9: Mai 2003 Inhaltsangabe: Düstere Zeiten, Finsternis ist überall. Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort herrscht grausam über die Welt der Magie. Doch die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten lässt eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen nicht aufgeben. Hauptcharaktere: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, u.a. Anmerkung: "Sounds of Revenge" ist der erste Teil von - Hating Love - und beginnt im Spätsommer 1997. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione (...) sind 17 Jahre alt, Ginny, Colin 16. - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge ist der erste Teil. Der zweite Teil und der dritte Teil werden an Teil eins anknüpfen und die Fortsetzungen darstellen. Altersfreigabe: ~ ab 13. Feedback: Immer gern gesehen und danke an die, die bisher reviewt haben... onenyx@yahoo.de | wandelsterne@yahoo.de ~~~ www.dark-nyx.de.vu | www.wandelstern.de.vu Disclaimer: Alle wiederkannten Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Wir haben keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdienen mit der Fanfic kein Geld. Beta: Tanni ^ knuddelz  
  
- The pain they tride to hide -  
  
( Verborgener Schmerz )  
  
~ 9th Chapter ~  
  
Eine Nacht später.  
  
"Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"  
  
Harry drehte sich halb um, als er Chos Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
  
Es war spät in der Nacht und er saß auf einem Balkon.  
  
"Hallo Cho", sagte er überrascht und erfreut. Er spürte, wie sein Herz ein Hüpfer machte.  
  
Chos weiße Zähne blitzten in der Nacht auf, als sie lächelte.  
  
Sie setzte sich zu ihm, anmutig und geschmeidig, wie er insgeheim feststellte. So wie immer.  
  
Der Mond schien hell, so dass er mühelos ihr hübsches Gesicht erkennen konnte.  
  
Ihre feinen, eleganten Züge, die großen, dunklen Augen, der sinnliche Mund.  
  
Harry musste sich mal wieder eingestehen, dass der Zauber der ersten Liebe nicht verschwunden war und ihn immer noch berührte.  
  
Cho lächelte und erwiderte seinen Blick. In ihren Augen lag ein unergründlicher Ausdruck, den Harry schon immer faszinierend fand.  
  
"Manche Nächte sind zu schön, um sie durch Schlaf zu ignorieren, nicht wahr?" Cho schaute zum sternenüberzogenen Nachthimmel empor, während sie und Harry dicht beieinander hockten.  
  
Harry lächelte und nickte. Cho schien melancholisch zu sein. "Bist du oft des Nachts wach?", fragte er. Er sah Cho von der Seite an. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr lassen...  
  
"Ja", sagte sie ohne den Blick vom Nachthimmel zu lösen. "So wie du." Kurz wandte sie ihren Kopf zu Harry und lächelte, ehe sie sich wieder zum Nachthimmel hingezogen zu fühlen schien.  
  
Harry starrte sie überrascht an. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Cho so etwas aufgefallen war.  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Was denkst du über Voldemort und über unseren Kampf?"  
  
Nun war es Cho, die überrascht und etwas perplex dreinblickte. "Wie kommst du jetzt auf solch' eine Frage?"  
  
"Es interessiert mich." Harry klang nüchtern. Es interessierte ihn wirklich. Einfach nur so...  
  
"Ich will nicht darüber reden", sagte Cho bestimmt.  
  
Harry runzelte überrascht die Stirn. Hatte er jetzt etwas Falsches gesagt? "Du..."  
  
"Unsere Arbeit ist stressig und kompliziert, Harry. Wenn wir nicht gerade dabei sind, zu überlegen, was wir tun können und unsere Gedanken in gefährliche Aktionen umzusetzen, so wie jetzt, möchte ich viel lieber die schönen Seiten des Lebens genießen." Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn an.  
  
'... möchte ich viel lieber die schönen Seiten des Lebens genießen', ihre Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider. Harry überlegte. Hatte sie absichtlich etwas Zweideutiges gesagt? Oder bildete er es sich nur ein, weil er es so wollte, gefangen im Zauber der ersten Liebe...  
  
Er machte sich längst nichts mehr vor. Er empfand viel für Cho. Zu viel, um es zu ignorieren, zu lange im hintersten Versteck im Herzen verschlossen geblieben, so dass es beim ersten Treffen herausgebrochen war und nicht länger unbemerkt bleiben wollte. Dabei hatte er, bevor er sie wiedergesehen hatte, gedacht, er sei längst über sie hinweg. Aber da hatte er sich gründlich geirrt, wie er erstaunlich ruhig feststellte.  
  
"Wenn du reden willst, dann tue es, Cho", sagte Harry, versuchend, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Es ist nicht gut, wenn man all seine Sorgen und Probleme zu ignorieren versucht."  
  
Cho lächelte, fast schon gequält. "Hast du Ideologien?"  
  
"Ideologien?", wiederholte er verblüfft. Dann nickte er. "Ja, die habe ich."  
  
"Darf ich fragen, was du dir erhoffst?"  
  
"Ich... ich wünsche mir eine bessere Welt", fing Harry nachdenklich an. Er löste seinen Blick von Cho und sah versonnen zu den Sternen hinauf. "Dafür setze ich meine Ideologien ein. Es gibt zu starke Dunkelheit in unserer Welt, beherrscht vom Terror Voldemorts. Die Grundsäulen unserer Zaubererwelt sind zerstört und alles was zählt ist der Kampf um die Macht beider Parteien... zwischen Gut und Böse."  
  
Langsam schaute er wieder zu Cho.  
  
Sie nickte langsam. "Es geht um den Erhalt Englands. So, wie wir es uns wünschen."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Unsere Vorstellungen und Ideologien sind hoch angesetzt, Harry. Sie bedeuten eine vollständige Vernichtung Voldemorts samt seiner Anhänger und seines kranken Gedankenguts."  
  
"Ich weiß." Harry glaubte, zu ahnen, worauf Cho hinauswollte.  
  
"Schau, nichts ist für umsonst. Unsere Ideologien verlangen einen hohen Preis. Die Probleme und Sorgen, die sich daraus ergeben, sind nur ein kleiner Teil des Preises."  
  
Harry seufzte und fand seine Ahnung bestätigt. Eindringlich sah er sie an. "Ich weiß, Cho, dass jeder hier den anderen misstrauen muss, obwohl man weiß, dass sie einen niemals verraten würden, weil sie auf derselben Seite stehen. Ich weiß, dass wir eine Mauer aus Selbstschutz um uns bauen, um niemanden zu nahe an uns heranzulassen. Ich weiß, dass wir mit dem Leben bezahlen könnten, ohne, dass unseres überhaupt so richtig angefangen hat. Und das alles nur für den Erhalt eines Englands, wie wir es uns vorstellen. Aber es könnte uns vernichten. Unsere Ideologien könnten uns vernichten, Cho. Sie setzen sich tief in unsere Seele fest und beginnen, sie Stück für Stück zu zerreißen. Und weißt du warum? Weil wir unsere Seele ignorieren, indem wir unsere Probleme in uns hineinfressen. Wir mögen keinen Verrat an England begehen, aber Verrat an uns selbst."  
  
Er sah die Erschütterung in ihren dunklen, sanften Augen. Und sofort tat es ihm leid. "Entschuldige, ich - "  
  
"Nein", unterbrach sie ihn und legte ihre kleine Hand auf seinem Arm. Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, dann lächelte sie. "Es ist schon okay. Du hast recht, weißt du. Aber...", sie zuckte mit den Achseln, "wenn das der Preis ist, muss man sich dem fügen."  
  
Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. "Cho!", rief er aus. "Du kannst nicht alles über deine Person stellen, es - "  
  
Sanft legte Cho ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund, so dass er abbrach.  
  
"Sssh", machte sie. "Alles, was wir tun können ist, unsere Sorgen für eine Weile zu vergessen und uns eine Welt errichten, die einem Paradies gleicht."  
  
Harry wollte erneut protestieren, sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es dann nichts als Illusionen seien, aber Cho nahm ihre Hand von seinem Mund, näherte sich ihm und küsste ihn.  
  
Er spürte ihre kalten, aber weichen Lippen auf die seinen, war zunächst wie erstarrt, aber dann überwältigte ihn das Gefühl der Liebe und er erwiderte ihren Kuss.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Was tust da du bloß? !" Penelope Clearwater war außer sich. Entsetzt starrte sie auf das schwarze Buch, was auf dem Schreibtisch ihres Freundes lag. Was war nur mit ihm los? Sie versuchte, ihren Schmerz, den sie im Herzen trug, zu verbergen.  
  
Percy stand ihr gegenüber und sah sie verwirrt an. "Wovon redest du?"  
  
Penelope löste ihren Blick von dem pechschwarzen Buch und sah Percy in seine hellbraunen Augen. Sie zeigte energisch auf das Buch. Sie war so erbost, dass sie zitterte. "Ich rede von deinem Verrat!"  
  
Sie und Percy hatten sich ein Versteck in einem verlassenen Häuschen nahe eines lichten Waldes gesucht gehabt und besonders hier in der zweisamen Einsamkeit fiel ihr seine Veränderung auf.  
  
"Verrat?" Percy blinzelte perplex und erst, als er ihre Behauptung realisierte, wurde er abwechselnd blass und rot. "Verrat?" Er starrte sie ungläubig an. "Penelope, weißt du überhaupt, was du da erzählst?"  
  
"Allerdings!" Penelope blitzt ihn zornig an, ging mit einem schnellen Schritt zum Schreibtisch und riss das Buch an sich. Sie schmiss es Percy vor die Füße. "Das ist ein Buch über schwarze Magie, Percy!"  
  
"Ich begehe keinen Verrat! Wirklich, Penelope, du unterstellst mir einfach Dinge, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll..."  
  
"Ach, komm, Percy, du warst im Lügen auch schon mal besser!" Penelope hielt sich nicht mehr zurück, sondern schrie ihren Freund an.  
  
Percy, dessen Gesicht die Farbe seiner feuerroten Haare angenommen hatte, verengte die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen. "Lügen?", wiederholte er fassungslos. "Ich lüge nie, damit das klar ist!", brüllte er dann. "Deine maßlosen Unterstellungen gehen mir eindeutig zu weit!"  
  
"Zu weit? ! Sie beinhalten nur die Wahrheit!"  
  
"Ich glaube, dir ist so einiges über Kopf gestiegen!" Percy raufte sich die Haare und fing an, unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. "Was denkst du dir da eigentlich bei? Findest du es witzig, mir solche Sachen zu unterstellen?"  
  
"Ich finde überhaupt nichts witzig! Ich sehe nur die Fakten und bin in der Tat dazu in der Lage, eins und zwei zusammenzuzählen!"  
  
"Nur weil ich ein Buch über schwarze Magie besitze, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich Verrat begangen habe, verdammt noch mal!"  
  
"Es ist ja nicht nur das Buch!" Penelope stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.  
  
Percy blieb stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Ach nein?" Sie schrieen sich immer noch gegenseitig an. "Was denn noch? Deine Fantasie scheint wohl völlig mit dir durchgegangen zu sein!"  
  
"Es ist dein kranker Ehrgeiz!" Penelope fixierte ihn mit zornigem Blick. Percy war nicht mehr rot, sondern blass. Seine Sommersprossen schienen zu leuchten und seine Gesichtszüge waren angespannt. In seinen hellbraunen Augen flackerte Müdigkeit. Und kaum wahrzunehmende Schatten. Kaum vorhanden, aber doch existent, dass sie ihr nicht entgangen sind. - Sie seufzte. Ihre Wut war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Furcht stieg in ihr hoch. Furcht, Percy zu verlieren. "Es ist dein Ehrgeiz,", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, getränkt in Verzweiflung, "...der dich auf die Seite Voldemorts zieht."  
  
"Was?" Auch Percy schrie nicht mehr.  
  
Penelope schaute zu Boden und Percy rauschte auf sie zu. Nahezu sanft legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.  
  
"Penelope, schau' mich an", sagte er bittend.  
  
Nur zögernd kam sie der Bitte nach. Unruhig sah sie in seine Augen, in denen immer noch unscharfe Schatten vorüberhuschten.  
  
"Ich würde nie, niemals, für Voldemort arbeiten, das müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen."  
  
Penelope schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "In deinem Ehrgeiz merkst du es noch nicht einmal, dass das, was du tust, unserem Feind dienlich ist."  
  
Sie sah, wie Percy die Lippen zusammenpresste. Abrupt ließ er sie los und wich einen Schritt zurück. "Wenn du das glaubst, bitte schön. Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass es absoluter Unsinn ist, was du da erzählst. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich so sehr in einer Person täuschen kann." Mit diesen Worten brauste er Richtung Tür, schlug sie laut hinter sich zu und entfernte sich von dem kleinen Häuschen.  
  
Penelope starrte mit Tränen in den Augen auf die Tür. "Ich auch nicht, Percy", flüsterte sie kummervoll. "Ich auch nicht."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Blaise saß Draco im Sessel gegenüber im Gemeinschaftsraum und musterte ihn. Er war viel blasser als sonst und unter den Augen hatten sich dunkle Ringe gebildet.  
  
"Du scheinst nicht sonderlich viel zu schlafen", stellte sie fest.  
  
Draco machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, aufzuschauen. "Und?", fragte er schroff.  
  
Blaise schürzte die Lippen. "Entschuldige, dass ich mir Sorgen mache."  
  
Endlich sah er auf. Ein stumpfer Blick in seinen eisgrauen Augen. "Willst du mir etwa weismachen, du seiest nicht müde?", fragte er abweisend. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder ab.  
  
Blaise legte den Kopf etwas seitlich an und schob nachdenklich ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. "Psychisch?"  
  
Sie lächelte, als Draco beinahe unmerklich zusammenzuckte. Sie hatte ins Schwarze getroffen. Aber ihr Lächeln verschwand schnell wieder und machte dem Ausdruck von Besorgnis wieder Platz. "Ist es etwas Bestimmtes?"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie an. Spott funkelte in seinen Augen. "Es ist überhaupt nichts. Die letzte Zeit war einfach nur stressig. Hättest du mit Gryffindors eine gescheiterte Befreiungsaktion vor Ort mitmachen müssen, würdest du dich genauso fühlen."  
  
Blaise lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
Draco ließ sie nicht mehr aus den Augen. Sie merkte, wie sie sich plötzlich unsicher fühlte. "Was ist?", fragte sie ihn.  
  
Ein Schatten eines Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. "Warum fragst du?"  
  
'Immer muss er mit Gegenfragen ausweichen...' "Was starrst du mich so an?"  
  
"Darf ich das nicht?"  
  
Blaise beugte sich wieder vor. Ein spontaner Gedanke war ihr durch den Kopf gegangen und ehe sie länger darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sie die Frage auch schon ausgesprochen. "Wie wird es eigentlich mit uns weitergehen, Draco?"  
  
Sie hatte gehofft, diese Frage würde irgendwelche Gefühle in ihm ausbrechen lassen, die sie hätte lesen können, aber Draco machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sein Gesicht und sein Blick blieben ausdruckslos und es war unmöglich, auch nur das Leiseste eines Gefühles zu erhaschen.  
  
"Wie bisher", meinte er. Es klang wie ein Vorschlag.  
  
"Ich würde gerne wissen, woran ich bei dir bin", erklärte sie.  
  
"Du bist meine Freundin", sagte er in einem Ton, als ob es das alles erklären würde.  
  
"Besteht die Chance, dass daraus etwas Ernstes werden könnte?" Sie sah ihm direkt in seine Augen.  
  
Draco hielt ihren Blick stand, aber er sagte nichts.  
  
"Oder ist es nur eine vorrübergehende Sache zwischen uns beiden..."  
  
Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ohne den Blick von ihr zu lassen. "Ich weiß es nicht", brach er schließlich sein Schweigen. "Oder willst du etwa behaupten, dass du es wüsstest?" Er sah sie harmlos an.  
  
Blaise presste die Lippen zusammen. Draco hatte irgendwie manchmal eine Art drauf, die alles so darstellen konnte, dass er immer unschuldig war - und dass er die Gespräche immer unter seiner Kontrolle bringen konnte. Dabei wollte sie ihn ausgehorcht haben. "Ich weiß es auch nicht", musste sie wohl oder übel zugeben. Sie hätte gerne ein 'Ja' oder ein 'Nein' von Draco gehört, statt ein 'Ich weiß es nicht'.  
  
Aber andererseits konnte sie schlecht eine klare Antwort von ihm verlangen, wenn sie selbst keine hatte. Sie wusste ja auch nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. War es eine Affäre, existierend aus Lust und Langeweile oder fiel ihre Beziehung auf einen fruchtbaren Boden?  
  
Sie sah, wie Dracos Blick sich von ihr abwandte und wieder in die Ferne schweifte. Er wirkte nachdenklich. "Und du hast wirklich nichts?", kam sie auf ihr ursprüngliches Thema wieder zurück.  
  
"Nein, mann."  
  
Blaise stand seufzend auf. "Ich hoffe du weißt, dass, wenn dich irgendetwas schmerzt, du es nicht von mir verbergen musst. Du kannst es mir erzählen. Du kannst mir alles erzählen." Und ohne ihm die Gelegenheit zu bieten etwas daraufhin zu erwidern, wandte sie sich ab.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Früh am Morgen.  
  
Remus öffnete schläfrig die Augen und gähnte.  
  
"Ah, wieder unter den Lebenden", begrüßte Hagrid ihn grinsend.  
  
Remus sah ihn an und seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, einen üblen Traum gehabt zu haben, in dem ihm eröffnet wurde, England stünde unter der Tyrannenherrschaft Voldemorts... leider war es kein Traum gewesen. Er streckte seine Arme und Beine aus, ehe er sich aufsetzte und sich die Augen rieb. "Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"  
  
Hagrid warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. "Viel zu lange. Ich wollte dich wecken, als Yonathan kam, aber du hast so tief geschlafen..."  
  
Remus blinzelte. "Yonathan?"  
  
"Der kleine Junge, der uns das Essen bringt. Sehr nett und sehr höflich."  
  
"Und der ist ein Feind, ja?" Remus blinzelte wieder. Irgendwie war hier alles sehr verworren.  
  
"Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen", meinte Hagrid. "Der ist immer so lieb."  
  
"Hagrid", begann Remus nüchtern, "wenn er für den Feind arbeitet..."  
  
"Kann er auch dazu gezwungen worden sein", unterbrach Hagrid ihn und beendete den Satz.  
  
"Klar, das kann natürlich auch sein", gab Remus zu. Er seufzte. "Kann es sein, dass man hier nicht mehr weiß, wer Freund und wer Feind ist?"  
  
Hagrid wiegte kummervoll den Kopf hin und her. Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, wurde an der Tür geklopft.  
  
Remus fragte sich gerade, wer denn so höflich sein konnte, um an der Tür klopfen, als er Hagrids strahlendes Gesicht bemerkte. "Frühstück", bemerkte er.  
  
Und siehe da, die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein kleiner Junge trat herein. Staunend musterte Remus ihn - seine dunklen, großen Augen waren erfüllt von kindlicher Unschuld, nur der Kontrast zwischen seiner hellen Haut und den in allen Richtungen abstehendem dunklem Haar gab ihn etwas Finsteres, aber es war nur seicht, kaum wahrnehmbar. Der Junge balancierte ein Tablett auf seinen Händen. "Guten Morgen. Ich bringe Ihnen Ihr Frühstück, Sirs", sagte er höflich.  
  
Remus lachte ungläubig auf. Sie genossen für wahr eine angenehme Gefangenschaft, dachte er kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Yonathan stellte das Tablett ab und sah Remus fragend und neugierig an. "Sir?" Er klang schüchtern.  
  
Remus winkte ab. "Schon gut, mein Junge. Hab Dank für das Frühstück", lächelte er.  
  
"Einen schönen Tag noch, Yonathan", sagte Hagrid freundlich.  
  
Yonathan nickte knapp, schenkte ihnen ein ehrliches Lächeln und drehte sich um. Er machte einen Schritt zur Tür, blieb dann aber wieder stehen und wandte sich wieder Remus und Hagrid zu. Seine großen Augen hafteten auf Remus. "Sie sind Mister Lupin, nicht wahr, Sir?"  
  
Remus nickte.  
  
"Remus Lupin?"  
  
Remus nickte wieder und wartete gespannt, was noch kommen würde.  
  
"Dann sind Sie einer von den Marauders", stellte Yonathan sorglos lächelnd fest.  
  
Remus machte große Augen. "Woher weißt du das?", fragte er staunend.  
  
"Von meinem Meister."  
  
"Und wer ist dein Meister?"  
  
Doch Yonathan wich rückwärts zur Tür zurück. "Dann sind Sie auch ein Werwolf."  
  
Remus glaubte der Grund für Yonathans Zurückweichen war die Tatsche, dass er ein Werwolf war. "Ja", antwortete er knapp.  
  
Yonathan legte den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
"Aber deswegen musst du keine Angst haben", erklärte Hagrid.  
  
"Wenn Vollmond ist, müssen wir ihn nach draußen schaffen, Sir", sagte Yonathan an Hagrid gewandt. "Es wäre keine gute Idee, wenn Sie zusammen mit ihm die Hütte teilen würden."  
  
"Geht das denn?", fragte Hagrid perplex.  
  
"Mein Meister wird schon nichts dagegen haben."  
  
Es war bereits das zweite Mal, dass er von 'seinem Meister' sprach, fiel Remus auf. Damit muss er Voldemort meinen. Aber seit wann gab Voldemort Befehle so freundlich mit Gefangenen umzugehen und sich gar darum kümmern zu wollen, damit er, Remus, als Werwolf draußen sein könne, um Hagrid nicht in Gefahr zu bringen? Sie waren schließlich keine wichtigen Gefangenen, Voldemort würde es kaum interessieren, wenn er von ihrem Tod erfahren würde. Es war schon alles sehr merkwürdig...  
  
"Warum bist du so nett zu uns, Yonathan?", fragte Remus offen.  
  
Dunkle Augen sahen in seine. "Ihr habt mir nichts getan, warum sollte ich böse zu euch sein?"  
  
"Das passt aber ganz und gar nicht in das Bild unserer Feinde, jene Menschen, für die du arbeitest."  
  
Yonathan lächelte spöttisch. Ein Lächeln, das überhaupt nicht zu seiner kindlichen Unschuld passte. "Sir, vielleicht haben Sie noch gar nicht daran gedacht, dass Sie ein falsches Bild von Ihren Feinden haben könnten?"  
  
Hagrid schnappte nach Luft. "Todesser töten aus Spaß, mein Junge. Sie foltern und morden."  
  
Yonathan wechselte den Blick zu Hagrid. "Wer redet hier von Todessern?"  
  
"Ehm", machte Hagrid und fasste sich mit der rechten Hand an seinen Bart.  
  
Remus blinzelte verwirrt. "Um eines mal klarzustellen: du arbeitest für Voldemort, richtig?"  
  
Der Junge nickte.  
  
"Und seine Anhänger sind Todesser."  
  
"Seine Anhänger bestehen unter anderem aus Todessern."  
  
"Es gibt also Anhänger, die keine Todesser sind?", hackte Remus nach.  
  
"Und die auch nicht aus Spaß foltern und morden?"  
  
Yonathan nickte wieder. "Mein Meister sagt, die Welt sei ein Puzzle. Man muss sie Stück für Stück zusammensetzen, doch dabei sollte Logik das System beherrschen. Und nicht das Vergnügen."  
  
'Ein Puzzle. Soso.' "Vergnügt er sich nicht?"  
  
Der Junge sah Remus ruhig an. "Wenn er an sein Ziel angelangt ist, wird er sich vergnügen."  
  
"Du weißt, dass Dunkelheit dich erwarten wird?"  
  
"Wissen Sie, Mister Lupin", fing Yonathan an und sah plötzlich traurig aus. "Manche Menschen werden bereits schuldig geboren. Sie haben keine Wahl."  
  
"Aber Junge, das stimmt doch gar nicht", fuhr Remus entrüstet auf. "Niemand kommt schuldig zur Welt.  
  
"Und du ganz bestimmt nicht", versicherte Hagrid.  
  
Der Junge lächelte wieder ehrlich. "Ich muss jetzt gehen."  
  
Remus fiel auf, dass diesmal sein Lächeln nicht ganz die Augen erreichte.  
  
Yonathan drehte sich um. "Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Remus sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher. "Er verbirgt etwas", murmelte er.  
  
Hagrid nickte brummend. "Es ist sein Schmerz."  
  
Remus sah aufhorchend auf und musterte Hagrid interessiert.  
  
"Er verbirgt seinen Schmerz, glaube ich."  
  
Remus stand auf und ging rastlos auf und ab. "Wir müssen fliehen, Hagrid."  
  
"Wann?"  
  
"So schnell wie es nur geht."  
  
"Ich will, dass wir den Jungen mitnehmen."  
  
Remus blieb stehen und sah Hagrid fest an. "Hagrid, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee wäre..."  
  
"Er ist noch ein Kind, Remus! Wir können ihn nicht so einfach zurücklassen."  
  
Remus hob die Hände. Er war zu resigniert, um ernsthaft widersprechen zu können. "Schon gut, schon gut. Wir nehmen ihn mit." Sein Gewissen hätte ihn diesbezüglich eh keine Ruhe gelassen. Yonathan war ein Kind, sie konnten nicht verantworten, dass er in den Klauen der Finsternis zurückblieb...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Der kreisrunde Saal war groß, kalt und vor allem luxuriös. Der Marmorboden war schwarz, ebenso die Wände und die Garnitur, doch giftgrünes und silbernes Fackellicht spendete Licht. Es gab keine Zweifel: der Saal war in den Farben der Slytherin getaucht.  
  
Walden McNair saß in einem der edlen Sessel, ihm gegenüber befand sich Lucius Malfoy. Auf dem gläsernen, niedrigen Tisch zwischen ihnen standen zwei hohe, schlanke Weingläser, gefüllt von blutroter Flüssigkeit.  
  
McNair beugte sich vor, nahm sein Glas und lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Der Sieg wird Unser sein", lächelte er, ehe er an das Glas nippte.  
  
Malfoy nickte. "Endlich wird England uns gehören..."  
  
"Samt der Dunkelheit..." McNair grinste kurz.  
  
"Die Fäden dazu halten wir alle in der Hand. Die Rebellen sind nur unsere Puppen, unsere Marionetten, mit denen wir spielen, wie es uns beliebt." Malfoy lachte höhnisch auf. Auch er beugte sich jetzt vor und nahm sein Weinglas.  
  
"Und bald wird es auch sie nicht mehr geben." McNair fixierte Malfoy mit einem offenen Blick. "Ich muss schon sagen... er macht die Sache gut", fuhr er zufrieden fort.  
  
Malfoy schien zu wissen, von wem McNair redete und lächelte kalt. "Er macht sie perfekt."  
  
McNair zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ob er diese Behauptung für übertrieben halte, sagte dazu aber nichts. Stattdessen ob er das Weinglas. "Auf uns und auf die Dunkelheit, Lucius..."  
  
Malfoy hielt ihm sein Weinglas entgegen und sachte stießen sie an. "Auf das sie immer währen möge", lächelte er genüsslich. Er nahm einen Schluck von der blutroten Flüssigkeit und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen.  
  
Gefolgt von düsteren Schatten.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Einen Tag später.  
  
Remus vernahm das sanfte Klopfen an der Tür und wusste, dass Yonathan das Abendessen bringen würde. Er war diesmal viel später dran.  
  
Der Junge trat ein, schloss die Tür und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. Stumm sah er die beiden Männer an.  
  
"Ich könnte euch zur Flucht verhelfen", sagte er leise.  
  
Remus riss perplex die Augen auf.  
  
"Jetzt ehrlich?", freute sich Hagrid.  
  
Remus glaubte, in Yonathans dunklen Augen Spott aufblitzen gesehen zu haben, aber als er genauer hinschaute, las er nur kindliche Unschuld.  
  
"Ja... ich hätte nur eine Bedingung."  
  
Remus sah ihn gespannt an. "Und die wäre?"  
  
"Ihr... ihr nehmt mich mit." Schüchtern sah Yonathan abwechselnd von Remus zu Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid schlug mit seinen riesigen Händen auf seine Schenkeln. "Aber das ist ja wunderbar! Wir wollten dich nämlich sowieso hier nicht zurücklassen, und umso besser, dass du freiwillig mit uns gehen willst!" Er strahlte den Jungen an.  
  
Yonathan starrte ihn zunächst ungläubig an, dann lächelte er unsicher. "Ihr nehmt mich also mit?"  
  
Remus nickte. "Natürlich, mein Junge."  
  
Yonathans Lächeln verstärkte sich. "Wir müssen jetzt gleich los."  
  
"Jetzt?" Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Aber wir haben nichts geplant."  
  
"Ich habe drei Besen besorgt. Und eure Zauberstäbe in einem Beutel versteckt. Es ist alles draußen", erzählte Yonathan. "Dem Wächter vor der Tür habe ich etwas zu Trinken gebracht, in dem ich Schlaftrank reingetan hatte. Er müsste jetzt schlafen."  
  
Remus starrte den Jungen ungläubig an. "Das ist..."  
  
"Das ist genial!", strahlte Hagrid.  
  
Remus nickte langsam. "Ja... genial."  
  
"Na, dann, kommt. Wir müssen los, ehe es den anderen auffällt." Yonathan sah sie ungeduldig an und lief zur Tür.  
  
Remus und Hagrid folgten ihm, doch Remus packte Hagrid am Arm. "Können wir ihm trauen?", flüsterte er hastig.  
  
Hagrid nickte. "Natürlich! Du siehst doch, er steht auf unserer Seite... und er ist doch nur ein kleiner Junge!"  
  
Remus nickte zögernd. 'Und wenn, was soll's... sie haben eh nichts zu verlieren...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Da bist du ja", hörte sie Harrys Stimme hinter sich.  
  
Hermione drehte sich lächelnd um. "Harry..."  
  
Sie stand vor einem Fenster und sah in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Harry hatte sich hinter ihr gestellt und gesellte sich nun neben ihr.  
  
"Ich vermisse unsere Gespräche", sagte Harry.  
  
Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Seine dunkelgrünen Augen schienen fast zu leuchten. "Ich auch", seufzte sie. "Ich vermisse so ziemlich alles."  
  
Harry lächelte schwach. "Warum können wir nicht die Zeit zurückdrehen und anhalten, Hermione..."  
  
"Wenn wir das könnten, hätten wir es sicher schon längst getan." Hermione fasste unwillkürlich Harrys rechte Hand und drückte sie kurz. Seine Hand war warm.  
  
Harry erwiderte ihren Händedruck. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Voldemort endlich gegenüberstehen zu können", sagte er.  
  
Hermione runzelte die Stirn, als sie den lodernden Hass in seiner Stimme heraushörte. "Harry, sosehr wir auch zu leiden haben, wir müssen unsere Art des Vorgehens und der Umsetzung nüchtern angehen lassen. Voldemort wird sicherlich den Hass spüren und ihn gegen uns verwenden."  
  
Harry schüttelte stur den Kopf. "Ach was. Du hörst dich schon fast wie Snape an."  
  
Hermione musste lachen. "Oh, danke, Harry. Wie charmant du heute doch wieder bist."  
  
Harry grinste und drückte ihre Hand noch einmal. Dann wandte er sich zum Fenster und sah hinaus zu den Sternen. "Von dort oben kann man gar nicht sehen, wie stark die Dunkelheit geworden ist..."  
  
Hermione folgte seinem Blick. "Nein. Von dort oben sieht die Erde aus wie ein wunderschöner Ort."  
  
"Hoffentlich können wir das jemals wieder von hier unten auch behaupten", murmelte Harry. "Seit wir wissen, dass es einen Verräter gibt, ist alles auseinander gefallen."  
  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Harry, das stimmt nicht. Alles ist noch so, wie zuvor."  
  
"Ja, weil niemand die Wahrheit akzeptieren will." Harrys Stimme klang rau. "Weil jeder den Schmerz versteckt und so tun will, als sei nichts geschehen. Als ob wir uns nach wie vor einander blind vertrauen können. Aber das können wir nicht mehr, Hermione."  
  
Ernst sah Hermione ihn an. "Vertraust du mir?", fragte sie plötzlich. Ihre Stimme war leise.  
  
Harry erwiderte ihren Blick stumm. Aber dann nickte er. "Natürlich vertraue ich dir. Dir und Ron, daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern."  
  
Hermione lächelte froh. Sie trat auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn kurz, aber fest. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie einen huschenden Schatten wahr, glaubte aber, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben. "Ich vertraue dir auch", flüsterte sie. 


	12. Soals of Darkness, Kapitel 10

Titel: - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge, Part One by: Nyx und Wandelstern, Kap. 10: Mai / Juni / Juli 2003 Inhaltsangabe: Düstere Zeiten, Finsternis ist überall. Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort herrscht grausam über die Welt der Magie. Doch die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten lässt eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen nicht aufgeben. Hauptcharaktere: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, u.a. Anmerkung: "Sounds of Revenge" ist der erste Teil von - Hating Love - und beginnt im Spätsommer 1997. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione (...) sind 17 Jahre alt, Ginny, Colin 16. - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge ist der erste Teil. Der zweite Teil und der dritte Teil werden an Teil eins anknüpfen und die Fortsetzungen darstellen. Altersfreigabe: ~ ab 13. Feedback: Immer gern gesehen und danke an die, die bisher reviewt haben... onenyx@yahoo.de | wandelsterne@yahoo.de ~~~ www.dark-nyx.de.vu | www.wandelstern.de.vu Disclaimer: Alle wiederkannten Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Wir haben keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdienen mit der Fanfic kein Geld. Beta: Tanni ^^ knuddelz  
  
- Soals of darkness -  
  
( Wenn Seelen dunkel werden )  
  
~ 10th Chapter ~  
  
Er versank vollkommen im weißen Licht, dass sich vor ihm auftat. Es war alles so still und so ruhig. Er genoss die friedliche Atmosphäre. Ein Mädchen trat ihm entgegen, er kannte es, wusste wer sie war, aber jetzt schien es ihm unmöglich dies zu sagen.  
  
Sie glich einem Engel mit ihrer Anmut und Zierlichkeit und er verlor sich in ihrer grenzenlosen Schönheit.  
  
Dicht vor ihm blieb sie stehen und sah ihn unter ihren dichten Wimpern an.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an, ihr Lächeln war so süß. Freundlich, strahlend.  
  
Zu strahlend.  
  
Er schaute sie verdutzt an.  
  
Das Lächeln verzerrte sich und ihr Gesicht wurde zu einer Grimasse aus Schmerz und Trauer.  
  
Nebel schlich am Boden entlang und kletterte an ihr empor.  
  
"Nein", rief er und streckte die Hand aus, um nach ihr zu greifen, aber der Nebel hatte sie schon verschluckt.  
  
Schwärze tat sich plötzlich auf.  
  
Er war verwirrt, wollte fliehen, aber seine Beine weigerten sich zu rennen.  
  
Gehetzt sah er sich um, aber er erkannte nichts.  
  
Vollkommene Dunkelheit fiel über ihn her und ließ ihn in einen Strudel der Finsternis versinken.  
  
Die Stille, die Ruhe waren unheimlich geworden.  
  
Und doch genoss er es.  
  
Die Schwärze, die Dunkelheit, die Finsternis... ja, hier fühlte er sich wohl, hier beraubte ihm niemand seine Illusionen, hier war die Wirklichkeit, und Träume, die einen verblendeten, waren fehl am Platz.  
  
Er vergaß das Mädchen, er vergaß die friedliche Atmosphäre...  
  
Angestrengt starrte er in die Dunkelheit. Nur langsam konnte er die Umrisse der Umgebung erkennen. Bäume taten sich vor ihm auf. Dunkle, hohe Bäume, deren Blätter höhnisch in der kalten Stille raschelten und in seinen Ohren dröhnten.  
  
Eine Gestalt trat zwischen den Bäumen aus der Finsternis hervor. Ihr folgten noch mehrere Gestalten. Sie trugen lange weiße Roben und ihre Gesichter waren in den weiten ebenso weißen Kapuzen verborgen. Wie erstarrt blickte er ihnen entgegen, gehetzt nahm er ihre Bewegungen wahr. Er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, aber er griff in die Leere. Er wollte zurückweichen, aber seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Die Gestalten blieben etwa fünf Meter vor ihm stehen und hatten einen Halbkreis gebildet. Stumm sahen sie ihn unter ihren Kapuzen hervor an. Er konnte ein sternenhelles Glühen unter diesen Kapuzen erkennen und nahm an, dass es ihre Augen waren, die so hell funkelten. Sein Herz zog sich unter ihren Blicken zusammen und er musste sich ermahnen, zu atmen. In seinem Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken, dass er glaubte, davon schwindelig zu werden. "Was hast du getan?", hörte er ein kaltes Wispern, dass so anklagend war, dass er wieder zurückweichen wollte. Es gelang ihm nicht. "Was hast du nur getan?" "Ich habe nichts getan!", rief er. "Was wollt ihr bloß von mir?" Ein Blitz schoss warnungslos vom Horizont und erhellte die Umgebung in grelles, bizarres Licht. Schützend hielt er sich die Hände vor die Augen und als er sie wieder fortnahm, waren die Gestalten verschwunden. Verdutzt sah er sich um. "Du wirst ihnen noch einmal begegnen", erscholl ein leises, fieses Krächzen. Sie hallte ein wenig und klang gefährlich. Gehetzt sah er in die Richtung, aus der die unheimliche Stimme kam. "Wer bist du?", fragte er und versuchte, sicher zu klingen. Ein Kichern war die Antwort. Ein irres, krächziges Kichern. "Seit wann stellt ein Slytherin offene Fragen? List und Tücke sollten deine Mittel sein..." Wieder zuckte ein Blitz vom Himmel und nur kurz konnte er eine große, schwarze Gestalt am Waldrand erkennen, die ihn bedrohlich musterte. Dann war es wieder dunkel. "Menschen haben keine Seelen", fuhr die Stimme fort und kicherte dabei. "Menschen haben keine Seelen..." "Sei still'", murmelte er gequält, "hör' auf!" Die Stimme lachte laut, irre und höhnisch. Es blitzte und er konnte wieder kurz die bedrohliche Gestalt erkennen, die den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte, um zu lachen. Es dröhnte in seinen Ohren und er spürte, wie etwas seinen Geist, seine Seele erfasste und daran zog. "Menschen haaaben keine Seeeeeleeeeeeeen.... hrhrhrhr!"  
  
"Nein! Hör' auf!" Schweißgebadet fuhr Draco hoch. Er zitterte.  
  
'Menschen haben keine Seelen! Menschen haaaaben keine Seeeeeleeeeeen!!!', dröhnte furchtbar in seinen Ohren. Sein Herz klopfte und er sah sich gehetzt um, zeitgleich seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Kopfkissen hervorholend.  
  
Blaise drehte sich schlaftrunken zu ihm hin. Sie schlief nicht jeden Abend bei ihm, so dass er zusammenfuhr, als er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm spürte.  
  
Hastig fuhr er herum und setzte seinen Zauberstab an ihrer Schläfe. "Wer - ", fing er gepresst an, und hielt plötzlich inne.  
  
Blaise, die Augen mittlerweile weit aufgerissen, starrte ihn an. "Draco", stieß sie keuchend hervor. "Was soll das?"  
  
Er hörte immer noch das Kichern, aber er merkte, wie es abklang und immer leiser wurde.  
  
Erst jetzt realisierte Draco seine vertraute Umgebung, und dass die Gestalt, die er gerade bedrohte, seine Freundin war. "Blaise!", rief er perplex aus und riss seinen Zauberstab zurück.  
  
Blaise richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. "Was ist los?"  
  
Draco starrte zurück, noch halb in seinem dunklen Traum gefangen. "Nichts. Schlaf' weiter."  
  
"Du hattest einen Albtraum?"  
  
Draco legte sich zurück. "Es ist vorbei." Er griff nach Blaises Hand und drückte sie kurz. "Gute Nacht."  
  
Das gemeine Kichern wurde noch einmal kurz lauter, als er die Augen schloss und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, versuchend, die Erinnerungen des Traumes zu verbannen.  
  
'Menschen haben keine Seelen', nahm er in Begleitung des Kicherns ein heiseres gefährliches Flüstern aus weiter Ferne wahr. 'Ihr habt nichts zu verlieren. Licht wird euch niemals fehlen. Dunkelheit könnt ihr nicht ignorieren.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione lächelte, als Cho sich zur ihr an den Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum setzte. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen.  
  
"Hallo Cho."  
  
"Hallo!" Cho warf ihr einen freundlichen Blick zu. Zu freundlich. "Und, wie geht's?"  
  
"Gut..." Hermione sah wieder von ihrem Buch auf. Normalerweise redeten sie beide kaum.  
  
"Ungewohnt, dich ohne Harry zu sehen. Und ohne Ron."  
  
Hermione warf Cho einen längeren Blick zu. Cho hatte einen Verhörton angenommen. Anspannung lag in ihrer Stimme. Warum? "Na, wir hocken doch nicht den ganzen Tag aufeinander", grinste sie.  
  
"Du siehst so verliebt aus", warf ihr Cho plötzlich an den Kopf.  
  
Hermione blinzelte verwirrt, dann musste sie lächeln. 'Verliebt...' "Ja... das kann gut sein."  
  
"Also bist du verliebt..."  
  
Hermione runzelte die Stirn, als sie wahrnahm, dass Cho sich gepresst anhörte. 'Was war denn nur los mit ihr? "Ja, ich glaube schon", lächelte sie etwas unbeholfen. Sie fragte sich in Gedanken, was Cho das anging, biss sich aber auf die Zunge, um es nicht laut auszusprechen. Sie wollte Cho nicht unnötig provozieren.  
  
Cho zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
"Ehm, Cho, warum fragst du?"  
  
"Du liebst Harry, nicht wahr", zischte sie plötzlich. Die feinen, dunklen Augenbrauen waren finster zusammengezogen. In ihren mandelförmigen dunklen Augen blitzte es auf.  
  
Hermione riss die Augen auf. "Was?"  
  
"Du liebst Harry?" Cho machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, nicht erbost zu klingen. Wütend funkelte sie Hermione an und packte plötzlich ihren rechten Arm. "Harry liebt aber nicht dich! Vergiss ihn, er ist außer deiner Reichweite!"  
  
"Cho...", fing Hermione wieder an, aber Cho war schon aufgesprungen, sie endlich wieder loslassend. "Du wirst niemals eine Chance bei ihm haben. Und komme nicht auf die Idee, mir ihn auszuspannen, es wäre pure Zeitverschwendung, Granger!"  
  
Ehe Hermione etwas sagen konnte, war Cho davon gestürmt.  
  
Verwirrt sah sie ihr hinterher. "Was sollte das denn jetzt?", murmelte Hermione kopfschüttelnd und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, die Cho laut hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte. 'Sie muss Harry lieben...'  
  
"War das Cho, die die Tür gerade so laut zugeschlagen hatte, dass es mich wundert, dass keiner davon wach geworden ist?", drang eine helle Stimme an ihr Ohr.  
  
"Wie?" Hermione sah auf und blickte in Ginnys müdes, aber grinsendes Gesicht. "Oh, guten Morgen, Ginny!", strahlte sie.  
  
Ginny beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange. "Guten Morgen..." Sie setzte sich dorthin, wo Cho soeben noch gesessen hatte und blickte ihre Freundin fragend an. "Was war denn mit Cho?"  
  
Hermione seufzte. "Sie hat mir unterstellt, Harry zu lieben."  
  
Ginny starrte sie an. "Cho liebt Harry?", fragte sie halb neugierig, halb belustigt.  
  
Hermione wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Scheint so... sie hat mich angeschrieen und mir eine Eifersuchtsszene gemacht." Sie wusste, dass Ginny es nicht rum erzählen würde. Ginny gehörte nicht zu den Klatsch-und-Tratsch- Mädchen.  
  
"Und?" Ginny sah Hermione gespannt an.  
  
Sie blinzelte verwirrt. "Wie und?" Dann verstand sie. "Oh", lachte sie. "Nein, ich will nichts von Harry."  
  
"Aber warum denkt sie es dann? Sie muss doch einen Grund dafür haben..."  
  
Hermione hob die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht, weil ich mit Harry so gut befreundet bin... vielleicht wirkt es für Außenstehende so?" Sie musterte Ginny. Ob sie selbst noch etwas für Harry empfand? "Willst du eigentlich noch was von ihm?"  
  
Ginnys hellbraune Augen weiteten sich. Sie lachte. Ihr Lachen klang etwas arrogant, wie Hermione überrascht feststellte. "Natürlich nicht."  
  
Als sei es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt. Als hätte sie nie für Harry geschwärmt. Hermione hob automatisch abwehrend die Hände. "Ich hab' ja nur gefragt. Schließlich..."  
  
Ginny winkte ab. "Kinderkram. Ich bin erwachsen geworden, Hermione." In ihren großen Augen glitzerte es belustigt.  
  
Hermione starrte Ginny an. Sie wirkte auf einmal so selbstsicher. "Ist eigentlich noch etwas passiert, während deiner Gefangenschaft?", fragte sie plötzlich. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wieso sie auf einmal auf dieses Thema kam...  
  
Ginny sah sie kurz verwirrt an. "Wie meinst du das? Ich hab' dir doch alles erzählt."  
  
"Ja", murmelte Hermione. "Ja, das hast du."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Ginny ihrer Freundin - und auch allen anderen - nicht alles erzählt hatte, wollte sie ihr natürlich nicht auf die Nase binden.  
  
Ginny wusste selber nicht, warum sie Viperus verschwiegen hatte. Natürlich, sie hatte von einem Jungen erzählt, der hin und wieder "zur Kontrolle" zu ihr nach unten kam, jemand, der Voldemorts Vertrauen zu genießen schien, aber sie hatte mit keinem Wort ihre Gespräche erwähnt. Mit keiner Silbe hatte sie seinen Namen ausgesprochen, von ihren verwirrenden Gefühle ganz zu schweigen. Und das Schlimmste war, fand Ginny, dass sie noch nicht einmal ein solch' schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Es war zwar da und als sie Hermione ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Gesicht log, meldete es sich, aber nur schwach. Ihr Herz zog sich kurz zusammen, wissend, dass sie ihre Freundin anlog, aber das war es auch schon. Schließlich ging es den anderen nichts an, mit wem sie über was gesprochen hatte.  
  
'Er ist dein Feind', hörte sie die schwache Stimme ihres Gewissens. 'Du musst deinen Freunden von ihm berichten. Nicht er ist es, der dein Vertrauen genießen sollte, sondern deine Freunde. Durch das Zurückhalten von Informationen begehst du Verrat.'  
  
Verrat. Ginny starrte in die Leere. Mit einem Mal schrie ihr Gewissen auf und übertönte alles andere, was durch ihren Kopf und durch ihr Herz ging. Durch Körper und Seele.  
  
Verrat.  
  
'Mein Gott', dachte sie. 'Was tue ich hier bloß? Warum erzähle ich ihnen nichts von Viperus?'  
  
'Weil es einen Verräter gibt', meldete sich eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf. 'Und diese Tatsache besagt, dass du niemandem mehr vertrauen kannst. Es ist also besser, wenn du es ihnen auch weiterhin verschweigst.'  
  
'Ausreden!', heulte ihr Gewissen auf. 'Der Verräter würde von Viperus wissen, demnach kannst du es deinen Freunden erzählen! Du musst es sogar!'  
  
'Aber wenn du ihnen alles erzählst, könntest du ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen...'  
  
'Er ist ein Feind! So etwas hat dich nicht zu interessieren!'  
  
"Oh, Gott, seid still!", flehte Ginny flüsternd den zwei Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zu. "Hört auf!"  
  
"Was?", drang Hermiones Stimme an ihr Ohr.  
  
"Was?" Ginny starrte ihre Freundin erschrocken an. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie immer noch bei Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum saß.  
  
"Wer soll still sein?" Hermione sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Mit wem redest du da bloß?"  
  
"Mit niemandem", sagte Ginny schnell. "Ich habe nur laut gedacht."  
  
"Aha." Hermione schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Du solltest vielleicht mal ausschlafen, statt so früh aufzustehen?"  
  
Ginny seufzte. "Ja. Ich konnte nur nicht länger schlafen."  
  
Hermione lächelte und nahm Ginnys linke Hand zwischen ihre. "Ach, Süße, leg' dich wieder hin, wir brauchen alle unseren Schlaf."  
  
"Warum bist du denn dann schon wach?" Ginny grinste kurz.  
  
"Ich bin ja auch gestern früh ins Bett gegangen und habe nicht die Nacht mit Colin durchgelabert", zwinkerte Hermione.  
  
"Habe ich nicht", rechtfertigte sich Ginny sofort, aber Hermione grinste nur. "Da du geschlafen hast, kannst du das überhaupt nicht wissen", feixte Ginny, stand auf, wuschelte Hermione durch das Haar und drehte sich gähnend um. "Ich werde mich wirklich noch etwas hinlegen."  
  
"Mach' das, bis nachher."  
  
Ginny ging in Richtung ihres Schlafraumes, als eine Tür, an der sie soeben vorbeiging, geöffnet wurde und ein verschlafener Draco im Türrahmen stand.  
  
Sie sah in müde graue Augen. "Morgen, Malfoy", sagte Ginny knapp.  
  
"Gottverdammt, bin ich müde", entgegnete Draco missmutig. Er überflog mit schnellen Blicken den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber fand offenbar nicht das, was er suchte.  
  
Ginny hob eine Augenbraue. "Warum bist du dann aufgestanden?"  
  
Ein wie-witzig-Blick traf sie. "Man konnte hier wahrhaftig besser schlafen, als du dich noch in den Klauen Voldemorts befandest."  
  
Ginny schürzte die Lippen. "Du kannst mir ja sicheres Geleit bieten und mich dort abliefern. Für deinen Schlaf, versteht sich."  
  
Sie sah für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde Überraschung in Dracos Augen aufblitzen. "Seit wann bist du so schlagfertig, Weasley? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne. Da hast du wohl einen guten Lehrmeister gehabt, was", spottete er, ehe er wieder zurücktrat und die Tür schloss.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Am Nachmittag.  
  
Draco war gerade auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als die Septembersonne sich zwischen den Wolken hervorschob und durch die Burgfenster schien. Sie tauchte den blonden Jungen in goldenes Licht.  
  
'Bist du das?', hörte Draco plötzlich wieder die samtweiche, traurig klingende Mädchenstimme. Er blieb abrupt stehen und schaute unwillkürlich aus dem Fenster. Er verengte blinzelnd die Augen, als ihn die Sonnenstrahlen blendeten.  
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte er und fing an, sich umzusehen, obgleich er wusste, dass die Stimme sich nur in seinem Kopf geschlichen hatte, fähig, sich immer und immer wieder zu melden.  
  
'Warum bist du hierher gekommen?', fuhr die schöne, liebliche, aber von Trauer erfüllte Stimme fort.  
  
"Was?" Draco zog finster die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es verwirrte ihn. Und er mochte es nicht, wenn ihn etwas verwirrte. Verwirrung bedeutete, dass man etwas nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und das passte ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Natürlich hörte er jetzt nichts mehr. Fein, dachte Draco grimmig, wenn du glaubst, mit mir spielen zu können, tue es. Ich verliere nie.  
  
Plötzlich sah er aus den Augenwinkeln eine düstere Gestalt, direkt schräg hinter ihm.  
  
Er fuhr herum, eiskalt lief es ihm über den Rücken - die Gestalt aus seinem Traum - aber da war nichts mehr.  
  
Ein Kichern. Leise, nur kurz. Voller Hohn.  
  
Hastig griff Draco nach seinem Zauberstab. Was ging denn jetzt ab?  
  
Eine Stimme, sie klang gemein und krächzend. Bedrohlich und gefährlich.  
  
'Menschen haben keine Seelen.' Sie drang deutlich an Dracos Ohr, aber er wusste nicht, woher sie kam. Bildete er sich das alles nur ein, oder hörte er sie tatsächlich?  
  
Wieder sah er aus den Augenwinkeln die dunkle Gestalt. Rote Augen, die sich auf ihn gerichtet hatten, ihn durchbohrten und sich an seiner Seele festsaugten.  
  
Er fuhr erneut herum - da war aber nichts!  
  
Es war plötzlich dunkeler geworden, die Sonne hatte sich wieder hinter dunkle Wolken gekrochen.  
  
Es fing an zu regnen.  
  
Draco rührte sich nicht. Angespannt, den Zauberstab in der Hand, lauschte er in die Stille hinein.  
  
Wieder das Kichern. Kurz und leise. Finster.  
  
'Ihr habt nichts zu verlieren', fuhr die gehässige Stimme fort.  
  
Draco zwang sich ruhig zu atmen.  
  
Er hörte plötzlich etwas laut tropfen. Als o es hineinregnen würde. Langsam sah Draco zum Burgfenster. Dort tropfte rote Flüssigkeit von draußen an der Steinfensterbank entlang, hinunter auf den Boden.  
  
Klatsch machte es immer, wenn ein Tropfen auf den kalten Boden aufschlug.  
  
Blut.  
  
Draco hob seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Das muss Blut sein.  
  
Er riss die Augen auf. Woher kam es? Was hatte es zu bedeuten? 'Das Blut derer', fiel ihm die irrige Stimme aus einem seiner dunklen Träume ein, als er in Blut ertrunken war.  
  
Ihm lief wieder ein kalter Schauern über den Rücken, als er plötzlich neben sich die schwarze, unbekannte Gestalt bemerkte.  
  
Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, drehte er sich vollendend zu ihr um. Schweiß brach in ihm aus. Wurde er langsam verrückt?  
  
"Hallo Draco", sagte sie in einem bedrohlichem, lauerndem Ton. Er spürte den Blick der Gestalt auf seiner Seele ruhen.  
  
'Licht wird euch niemals fehlen', flüsterte sie leise, dann war sie wieder verschwunden.  
  
Das Kichern.  
  
Plötzlich wurde der Korridor in blitzhelles, bizarres Licht getaucht, für einen kurzen Augenblick.  
  
'Dunkelheit könnt ihr nicht ignorieren', hörte er noch einmal die finstere Stimme, begleitet vom höhnischen Kichern. Diesmal stand die Gestalt auf seiner anderen Seite, ehe sie wieder verschwand.  
  
Draco sah wie gehetzt zu allen Seiten.  
  
Das Kichern wurde lauter. Es dröhnte in seinen Ohren.  
  
Das Blut von der Fensterbank tropfte noch immer zu Boden herab.  
  
Noch einmal sah er die Gestalt, sehr kurz.  
  
Dann rannte Draco los. Weg, er wollte einfach nur weg.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny ging durch die Burg, als jemand um die Ecke fegte und mit ihr zusammenprallte.  
  
Sie keuchte auf, als sie beide hart zu Boden flogen.  
  
"Kannst du nicht aufpassen", fuhr sie die Person wütend an und erstarb, als plötzlich ein Zauberstab auf ihre Stirn gerichtet wurde.  
  
Erst jetzt erkannte sie Draco. Gehetzt blickte er sie aus seinen eisgrauen Augen an, doch in dem Moment, in dem er sie erkannte, gewann augenblicklich die Ausdruckslosigkeit seine Augen, gepaart mit Hohn und Arroganz.  
  
"Weasley, verdammt, musst du mir im Weg stehen?", fragte er finster, ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und rappelte sich auf.  
  
Ginny stand ebenfalls auf. Empört starrte sie ihn an. "Bitte? Falls du es schon vergessen hast, du warst derjenige, der wie ein Irrer um die Ecke gerannt ist."  
  
Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
  
"Vor wen bist du denn davongelaufen?" Ginny musterte ihn und Erstaunen wuchs in ihr, als sie kleine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bemerkte, sein schnelles Auf- und Abheben seiner flachen Brust... "Was ist los?" Alarmiert sah sie ihn an.  
  
Draco winkte ab. Dann ging er an ihr vorbei, unterließ es natürlich nicht, sie aus dem Weg zu rempeln und verschwand.  
  
Ginny blieb stehen, wo sie war und starrte in die Richtung, aus der Draco geflüchtet war. Sie lauschte unwillkürlich in die Stille hinein und fragte sich, wovor er davongerannt war.  
  
Ein Kichern.  
  
Ginny erstarrte.  
  
Ein leises, gemeines Kichern drang an ihre Ohren. Es war nah, aber doch irgendwie fern, es klang vertraut, und doch so fremd.  
  
Sie machte einen Schritt in die Richtung, aus der das Kichern kam. In die Richtung, aus der Draco geflohen war.  
  
Sie lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
  
Es war recht dunkel, aber sie konnte dort niemanden sehen.  
  
Und plötzlich riss sie entsetzt die Augen auf. Sie nahm eine Gestalt wahr, im Schatten, eine düstere, dunkle Gestalt. Sie starrte direkt zu ihr, blickte direkt in ihre Augen.  
  
"Du kannst nicht entkommen", hörte sie eine leise, krächzende Stimme.  
  
Und dann war sie verschwunden.  
  
In dem Augenblick fand Ginny ihr Leben wieder, sie schrie auf, machte kehrt und rannte los. Weg. Einfach nur weg.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sirius zuckte leicht zusammen, als ohne Vorwarnung die Tür des Gemeinschaftraumes aufgerissen wurde und ein Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren hereingeschlittert kam.  
  
"Ginny!", rief Ron und sprang auf. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Sie hatten eine kurzfristige Versammlung einberufen und Ginny war die Einzige, die noch gefehlt hatte. Ein recht blasser und noch leicht etwas außer Atem gewesener Draco war kurz vor ihr endlich aufgetaucht.  
  
Auch Ginny war blass und außer Atem. Abrupt blieb sie stehen, als sie die anderen sah und starrte sie an.  
  
Entsetzt? Sirius runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Was... was ist denn hier los?", stammelte Ginny schwach.  
  
"Eine Versammlung, wurde auch Zeit, dass du hier auftauchst", grinste Fred.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", wiederholte Ron.  
  
Ginny wandte den Blick zu ihrem Bruder. "Nichts", versicherte sie ihm etwas verstört.  
  
"Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen", wandte Sirius ein. 'Wie Draco', dachte er unwillkürlich.  
  
Das Mädchen sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Nur kurz wandte sie den Blick ab - zu Draco, wie er feststellte, doch es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick. Dann lachte sie. Unsicher, aber sie lachte. "Worum geht es denn heute?", fragte sie, während sie sich hinsetzte.  
  
Wieder erfolgte ein schneller Blickwechsel zwischen Draco und Ginny.  
  
Sirius nahm es aber nicht mehr weiter zur Kenntnis, sondern fuhr fort.  
  
"Wir haben Nachricht erhalten, dass Hagrid und Remus sich in London aufhalten.  
  
Ginny riss die Augen auf. In ihren Augen fing es an zu leuchten. "Ehrlich?"  
  
Sirius nickte. "Wir planen gerade, wie wir sie holen, weil sie in Gefangenschaft geraten sind."  
  
"Oh", machte Ginny bedrückt.  
  
"In London wimmelt es von Todessern", warf Hermione ein.  
  
"Deswegen bin ich dafür, dass Draco und Blaise die Aktion übernehmen", schlug Sirius vor.  
  
"Aber", fing Harry an, bekam aber einen Rippenstoß von Ron. Sein bester Freund flüsterte ihm etwas zu, Hary nickte und protestierte nicht mehr.  
  
Draco grinste selbstgefällig. "Warum ausgerechnet wir beide?"  
  
"Ihr seid im Slytherinhaus groß geworden, ihr dürftet mit List. Tücke und Todessergedanken am ehesten mit vertaut sein", erklärte Sirius knapp. "Seit ihr denn damit einverstanden?"  
  
Blaise hatte ihn empört angestarrt, nickte jetzt aber.  
  
Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter, aber auch er nickte. "Natürlich." Etwas Lauerndes lag in seiner Stimme, aber Sirius ließ sich nicht von ihm provozieren.  
  
Snape stand auf. "Dann kommt", forderte er Draco und Blaise auf, "wir besprechen mit Black alles weitere."  
  
"Und was ist mit uns?", fragte Colin erstaunt. "Wir wollen auch wissen, was abgeht."  
  
Ein kalter Blick des Zaubertrankmeisters traf ihn. "Je kleiner der Kreis der Eingeweihten, umso geringer die Chance, verraten zu werden, Creevey. Logik scheint dir fremd zu sein." Snape wandte sich um und schritt zur Tür.  
  
"Und wenn Blaise oder Draco die Verräter sind? Oder Sie?", rief Harry laut.  
  
Sirius seufzte und stand auf. "Dann könnte man den Verdacht weiter einschränken, sollte bei der Aktion etwas schief gehen." Er sah Harry an. "Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass wir nur Blaise und Draco besprechen wollen, was zu tun ist, weil sie die Aktion übernehmen."  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich finde das trotzdem nicht in Ordnung."  
  
Snape drehte sich wieder um. Ein spöttisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. "Je eher du dich mit der Realität anfreundest, umso besser, Potter." Dann wandte er sich ab und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Sirius warf Harry noch einen entschuldigten Blick zu und ging ebenfalls.  
  
Blaise und Draco erhoben sich und folgten ihm und Snape.  
  
Beim Vorbeigehen grinste Draco Harry an. "Es scheint, dass Snape und Sirius das Sagen hier übernommen haben, was? Das war's wohl mit deinem Anführerposten."  
  
"Halt die Fresse, Malfoy", knurrte Ron.  
  
"Lass' dir mal einen neuen Spruch einfallen, Wiesel", konterte Draco, dann ging er hinaus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny war auf dem Weg zum Abendessen, als sich Draco ihr in den Weg stellte.  
  
"Was willst du?", fragte sie ihn kühl.  
  
"Was hast du gesehen?" Kalt ruhten seine Augen auf ihr.  
  
Sie wusste sofort, wovon er sprach. Er musste die Gestalt ebenfalls gesehen haben. Das konnte keine Einbildung von ihr gewesen sein, da war sie sich sicher. Aber warum war sie da? Was wollte sie? "Erzähl' du mir, was du gesehen hast", wich sie seiner Frage aus.  
  
Draco zog die Augenbrauen zu einem V. "Weich' mir nicht aus, Weasley. Antworte."  
  
Ginny verschränkte die Arme. "Oder...?"  
  
Sie merkte die Finsternis, die in seinen Augen kurz aufloderte, ehe er den Mund öffnete, um ihr mit einer garantiert nicht gerade freundlichen Antwort entgegenzukommen.  
  
"Schatz?", mischte sich jemand ein.  
  
Draco schloss seinen Mund wieder und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Blaise trat auf sie zu. "Kommst du...". Sie verstummte, und sah abwechselnd von ihrem Freund zu Ginny. "Was ist?", fragte sie misstrauisch.  
  
Draco drehte sich zu ihr um. "Nichts. Lass' uns was essen gehen." Ohne Blaise zu berühren, ging er an ihr vorbei, die Treppen runter.  
  
Blaise warf Ginny noch einen verwirrten Blick zu, dann folgte sie Draco.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco und Blaise lauerten in einem der gespenstisch verlassenen Muggelhäuser in London und lugten aus einem der Fenster hinaus. Sie waren bereits in der Nacht hergekommen und hatten beobachtet und gewartet.  
  
Nun war es mitten am Tag. Und es war dunkel.  
  
Düstere Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen, die Gesichter in weiten, spitzen Kapuzen verhüllt, zogen stumm durch die Straßen.  
  
Sie nahmen ihr Tempo nur verlangsamt wahr.  
  
Das Dunkle Mal, ein gehässig grinsender Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange windet, schwebte überall am finsteren Himmel über London.  
  
"Das ist unheimlich", wisperte Blaise. Sie spürte die vertraute Kälte, die von Draco ausging.  
  
"Es ist faszinierend", flüsterte er zurück.  
  
Sie warf ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, er spürte es. "Du bist ja auch ein Spinner", zog sie ihn auf, worauf sie einen Rippenstoß kassierte.  
  
"Siehst du das Haus, direkt gegenüber?", fragte er leise. Er klang angespannt.  
  
Blaise nickte. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass er ihr Nicken vielleicht nicht gesehen hatte und fügte ein "Ja" hinzu.  
  
"Von dort das vierte Haus, links. Dort sind sie."  
  
"Laut deiner Mutter", stellte sie fest. "Draco?", fragte sie nach einer kurzen Pause.  
  
"Hm?" Endlich wandte ihr Freund ihr seinen Kopf zu. "Warum hast du Sirius und Snape nicht erzählt, dass deine Mutter dir den Aufenthaltsort der Gefangenen verraten hatte?"  
  
"Sie haben doch selbst gewusst, wo sie sich aufhielten", entgegnete er unbekümmert.  
  
"Fast", korrigierte sie ihn. "Sie haben nur Vermutungen aufgestellt."  
  
In Dracos grauen Augen glitzerte es. "Und ihre Vermutungen lagen erstaunlich gut. Siehst du, es ist die Hausnummer 5. Sie haben uns gesagt, dass sie glauben, dass es Haus Nummer 5 sei."  
  
Blaise kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte auf das Haus. Dunkel erkannte sie die Ziffer "5". Dann nickte sie. "Ja", sagte sie langsam. "Du hast recht."  
  
Draco grinste sie an. "Ich habe immer recht." Dann beugte er sich vor, schlang seine linke Hand um ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich. Ihre Lippen fanden sich automatisch und Blaise öffnete ihren Mund. Sie spürte, wie seine Zunge elegant über ihre Lippen glitt, ehe sie die ihre fand und mit ihr spielte. Der Kuss zog sich in die Länge und Blaise wunderte sich über die extreme Intensität. Schließlich brach Draco den Kuss und sah sie aufmerksam an. "Dann mal los."  
  
Blaise nickte stumm und schluckte. Sie war etwas aufgeregt.  
  
Der Todesserzug hatte sein Ende genommen und die Straßen wirkten leer. Einsam und verlassen. Rasch kletterten sie aus dem Fenster und schwangen sich auf die Besen, um in die Luft zu gleiten. An Haus Nummer 5 angekommen, flogen sie vorsichtig von Fenster zu Fenster, bis sie drei Gestalten erkennen konnten, die auf dem Boden lagen.  
  
"Drei?", murmelte Blaise verwirrt. "Das können sie nicht sein. Es war nur von zweien die Rede."  
  
"Anderswo sind alle Räume leer", hielt Draco dagegen.  
  
"Und keine Wachen." Blaise war erstaunt.  
  
"Vor der Zimmertür, wahrscheinlich. Den können wir nicht sehen."  
  
"Aber wie können ungehindert durch das Fenster einbrechen?" Blaise sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Was für eine Falle soll das sein?"  
  
Sie sah, wie Draco kurz zusammenzuckte und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
"Eine Falle?", fragte er gedehnt. Er schien nachzudenken. "Das ist keine Falle", sagte er dann überzeugt. "Schau, sie sind hier im fünften Geschoss. Selber fliehen können sie nicht, ohne sich das Genick zu brechen. Und dass jemand von ihrem Aufenthalt weiß, der sie befreien könnte, damit rechnet doch kein Schwein."  
  
"Hmm..." Blaise dachte nach. Klang logisch, was Draco meinte.  
  
"Und ein wenig Risiko ist immer dabei", fügte er grinsend hinzu.  
  
"Ou, Draco!", zischte Blaise. "Das ist nicht witzig.", aber der Slytherin lachte nur.  
  
Dann zauberte er das Fenster offen und flog geschickt hinein. Blaise blieb draußen und hielt Wache.  
  
Sie hörte, wie Draco "Volltreffer" murmelte und die Tür aufzauberte. Sie hörte ihn einen Zauberspruch murmeln, dem ein dumpfes Geräusch folgte - er hatte die Wache ausgeschaltet. Dann machte Draco sich dabei zu Schaffen, die offensichtlich bewusstlosen und gefesselten Gefangenen zu befreien und wach zu bekommen.  
  
"Waschischlosch?", hörte sie eine Stimme murmeln, die eindeutig Hagrid gehörte.  
  
"Wacht endlich auf", vernahm sie Dracos kalte Stimme. Er klang genervt. "Wir sind im Auftrag von Black und Snape hier und bringen euch in Sicherheit."  
  
"Sirius?", fragte eine zweite Stimme, die plötzlich hellwach zu klingen schien. Das musste Remus Lupin sein. "Draco Malfoy! Ich fasse es nicht!"  
  
"Ja, mann. Wer ist dieser Junge hier? Er muss hier bleiben." Blaise hörte, wie Draco zwei kleine Besen groß zauberte.  
  
"Der Junge kommt mit!", protestierte Hagrid. Dann lachte er. "Mann, mann, ihr seid echt schnell mit euren Befreiungsaktionen! Respekt!"  
  
"Ja, klasse, dass du uns befreien kommst", murmelte Remus, immer noch ungläubig.  
  
"Ihr", korrigierte Blaise leise von draußen in das Fenster hinein. "Und nun beeilt euch, ehe man uns entdeckt!"  
  
"Gut, hier, Werwolf, dein Besen. Und hier, Halbriese, ist deiner. Der Junge fliegt bei einem von euch mit oder bleibt hier. Bürgt ihr für ihn? Nicht, dass er eine kleine, verräterische Schlange ist..." Draco klang hart.  
  
Blaise seufzte. Konnte Draco seine Sticheleien denn nicht einmal sein lassen?  
  
Sie hörte auch Remus seufzen. "Nett, wie eh und je."  
  
Kurze Zeit später schwebten Draco, Remus und ein nett aussehender Junge und Hagrid neben ihr in der Luft auf ihre Besen.  
  
"Endlich", stieß sie erleichtert hervor.  
  
"Miss Zabini, hallo", lächelte Remus und Hagrid nickte ihr freundlich zu.  
  
"Yonathan, das sind Blaise Zaibini und Draco Malfoy", stellte Hagrid die beiden Rebellen vor. "Das ist Yonathan. Den haben wir aufgelesen."  
  
"So sieht er auch aus", murmelte Draco.  
  
"Malfoy?", wiederholte der Junge mit weitaufgerissenen Augen.  
  
Draco nickte und lächelte gefährlich, als er sich zu dem Jungen vorbeugte. "Angst?", fragte er lauernd und genüsslich zugleich.  
  
"Lass' das", mischte sich Blaise verärgert ein. "Kommt jetzt."  
  
Draco richtete sich wieder auf und maß sie mit einem kühlem Blick. "Dann flieg doch los", spottete er leise.  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. 'Was ist bloß los mit ihm?' Sie flog los, registrierend, dass die anderen hier hinterher flogen.  
  
"Wo geht es hin?", fragte Remus. "Und wie habt ihr uns gefunden?"  
  
"Wie geht es den anderen? Mit wem habt ihr überhaupt Kontakt?", fragte Hagrid. "Übrigens wurd'n wir so gut behandelt, bis auf, dass wir gefesselt wurden. Muss wohl daran liegn, dass wir nich so wichtig sind, oder was meint ihr?"  
  
"Wir sind hier, um euch zu befreien", lautete Dracos unfreundliche Antwort. "Nicht, um euch neugierige Fragen zu beantworten. Folgt uns und seid still."  
  
Blaise seufzte. "Draco, Schatz?", flötete sie.  
  
"Ja?" Draco flog schneller, um sie einzuholen.  
  
"Warum bist du so gemein?", zischte sie ihm zu, damit die anderen sie nicht hörten.  
  
"Gemein?" Draco lachte kurz höhnisch auf. "Nenne mir einen Grund, warum ich mit Riesen und Werwölfen länger als nötig sprechen sollte." Er hatte absichtlich laut gesprochen.  
  
"Oh, du..." Blaise suchte nach Worten. "Was ist überhaupt los mit dir?"  
  
"Nichts", lautete die offene Antwort ihres Freundes. "Was soll sein? Du weißt genau, dass ich einige Meinungen nicht geändert habe, nur, weil wir mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten."  
  
Blaise seufzte wieder, schaute kurz gen Himmel, nur um zu registrieren, dass die dicke, dunkle Wolkendecke die Sonne noch immer nicht durchließ, ehe sie wieder Dracos Blick fixierte. "Warum bist du so abweisend?", fragte sie leise. Sie musste wieder nach vorne schauen, um nicht irgendwo vor zu fliegen.  
  
Sie überflogen gerade die Londoner Innenstadt. Auch sie war leer. Wo waren nur all die Todesser?  
  
Schnell sah Blaise wieder zu Draco - und erstarrte. Der ausdrucklose Blick, mit dem er sie maß, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. "Was ist?", fragte sie lahm.  
  
"Nein", sagte er schlicht.  
  
Sie blinzelte. "Was?"  
  
"Nein", wiederholte er. "Meine Antwort auf deine Frage."  
  
"Welche Frage?" Blaise hob die Augenbrauen und fixierte Draco mit ihren Augen. Sie flogen nicht länger weiter, sondern schwebten ruhig in der Luft.  
  
"Was ist los? Warum fliegt ihr nicht weiter?", drang Remus' Stimme an ihr Ohr, aber sie ignorierte ihn.  
  
Blaise zitterte. Sie glaubte zu wissen, welche Frage Draco meinte.  
  
"Ob aus unserer Beziehung etwas Ernstes werden könne", bestätigte der Slytherin ihre Vermutung.  
  
Blaise fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockene Unterlippe. "Du willst Schluss machen?"  
  
Draco sah sie an und kämpfte plötzlich um sein Gleichgewicht, als Blaise sich vorgebeugt, sein Besenstil gepackt und daran gerüttelt hatte. Als ob sie ihn wachrütteln wollte.  
  
"Du willst Schluss machen?", wiederholte sie, nun etwas lauter.  
  
Draco wich mit seinem Besen zurück.  
  
"Oh je", kommentierte Hagrid.  
  
Draco flog nach unten, bis er Boden unter den Füßen hatte und Blaise folgte ihm rasch.  
  
"Hey, ich dachte, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden", rief Hagrid.  
  
"Das gibt es doch nicht", stieß Remus genervt hervor und folgte den beiden Jugendlichen.  
  
Blaise und Draco standen nun mitten in der Londoner Innenstadt und starrten sich an.  
  
"Ich fürchte, ja", beantwortete der blonde Junge endlich ihre Frage.  
  
Blaise schnappte nach Luft. Sie konnte es kaum fassen. "Einfach so? Aus heiterem Himmel?" 'Warum?'  
  
"Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun", versicherte Draco ihr.  
  
"Oh. Na, dann", spottete sie. Ihre grünen Augen waren zu engen Schlitzen verengt. "Na los, nenn' mir den Grund."  
  
Draco hob die Achseln und fixierte einen leeren Punkt über ihren Kopf. "Ich will einfach keine Beziehung."  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil... weil ich einfach keine haben will, okay? Es ist aus, Blaise."  
  
Blaise stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Liebst du eine andere?"  
  
"Nein." Draco klang ruhig. Und ehrlich. "Ich halte es nur für töricht in Zeiten wie diesen eine Beziehung zu haben. Liebe blendet."  
  
"Oh, Draco", lachte Blaise ungläubig auf. "Du willst nur nicht verletzlich wirken, stimmt's? Du hast Angst, dich in mich zu verlieben - oder überhaupt in irgendein Mädchen. Du willst nicht abhängig sein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist echt..."  
  
Draco legte den Kopf schief. "Ja?", fragte er, als sie nicht weitersprach. Er klang lauernd.  
  
"Gott, du bist echt so scheiße berechenbar!", schrie Blaise plötzlich. Sie war wütend. Wie konnte Draco einfach so mit ihr Schluss machen? Wie konnte er bloß?  
  
"Eure Beziehung in Ehren, aber könnt ihr das nicht woanders ausdiskutieren?", mischte Remus sich zornig ein.  
  
Blaise ignorierte ihn wieder. Sie war nur noch auf Draco fixiert. In ihren Ohren rauschte es. Sie hörte ihren Puls klopfen.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Werwolf", wies Draco Remus zurecht, ohne den Blick von Blaise zu lassen. "Blaise, ich bin vernünftig", antwortete er ihr. "Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, wie lange wäre das mit uns gut gegangen? Es war doch alles bloßer Zeitvertreib."  
  
"Du spinnst", presste Blaise leise hervor. Dann stampfte sie plötzlich mit dem Fuß auf. "Du glaubst, immer alles unter Kontrolle haben zu müssen!", schrie sie dann. "Du tötest deine Gefühle, um ja einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren! Boah, Draco, irgendwann wird dich deine Ausdruckslosigkeit auffressen! Warum kannst du dich nicht einmal zu deinen Gefühlen gestehen?"  
  
"Gefühle?" Auch Draco wurde lauter. "Ich hege dir gegenüber keine Gefühle, Süße. Ich empfinde nichts für dich." Sein Blick war stumpf.  
  
"Oh, dann war das alles nur ein Spiel?" Blaise konnte es kaum fassen.  
  
"Ich habe nicht vor, mich in dich zu verlieben! Und ehe dies geschieht, mache ich lieber Schluss."  
  
Blaise lachte hart. "Wie einfach du es dir doch machst, Draco!"  
  
"Mensch, Blaise, kapier' doch endlich! Du kannst dir die scheiß Liebe in dieser Zeit nicht leisten!" In Dracos Augen war es fast schwarz vor Aufruhr.  
  
Blaise blitzte ihn an. "Ach ja? "Nur weil du keine Gefühle besitzt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass andere keine haben! Das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, mit anderen Leuten zu spielen!"  
  
"Bis vor eurer Landung habe ich echt gedacht, 'Mensch, wie geschickt die zwei doch die Rettungsaktion handhaben'", wandte Remus wieder säuerlich ein. "Aber jetzt habt ihr offensichtlich vor, uns alle an den Feind auszuliefern."  
  
Das brachte Blaise wieder zur Besinnung. Betroffen sah sie die drei soeben Befreiten an, die hinter ihnen gelandet waren.  
  
Offensichtlich auch Draco. Denn er hielt, gelassen wie er war, seinen Zauberstab auf die drei und musterte sie bedrohlich. "Ein Wort zu den anderen von dieser Szene hier und ihr werdet es bereuen." Er klang leise und doch hallten seine Worte über die leere Innenstadt.  
  
Remus presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Ich finde nicht, dass du - "  
  
"Wollt ihr in Sicherheit gebracht werden, oder nicht?" Draco verhöhnte ihn.  
  
Remus gab nach. "Natürlich wollen wir das."  
  
"Dann gebt uns euer Wort."  
  
Blaise verfolgte stumm die Szene und mischte sich nicht ein. Auch ihr war es lieber, wenn die anderen nicht davon erfahren würden, wie sie ob gleich aller Gefahr, die hier lauerte, sich inmitten von London angeschrieen hatten. Was war nur in sie gefahren!  
  
"Ich verspreche es", sagte Remus, und Hagrid und Yonathan wiederholten es.  
  
"Gut", nickte Blaise kühl und schwang sich auf ihren Besen. "Dann nichts wie los, ehe man uns noch entdeckt."  
  
"Meine Rede", murmelte Hagrid in seinen Bart hinein.  
  
Blaise warf noch einen langen Blick auf Draco, als sie sich in die Lüfte empor stießen.  
  
Sein helles Haar schien in der Dunkelheit des Tages zu leuchten.  
  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Sie waren dunkel.  
  
Der Kuss von vorhin... jetzt war klar, warum er so intensiv war. Draco hatte ihr einen Abschiedskuss gegeben. Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er Schluss machen würde. Vielleicht hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass es während ihres Rückfluges passieren würde, aber er hatte es noch an diesem Tag tun wollen. Einfach so. Sie starrte ihn böse an.  
  
Als er ihren Blick erwiderte, sah sie schnell weg und flog zur Spitze der kleinen Gruppe.  
  
Draco würde die Nachhut bilden. Es war ihr egal, Hauptsache, sie musste ihn nicht sehen.  
  
Wut glomm in ihr Herz auf. Unstillbare Wut. Und Enttäuschung.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco bildete das Schlusslicht der Gruppe und starrte Blaise in den Rücken.  
  
Es war richtig, dass er Schluss gemacht hatte. Er hatte nicht mehr viel für sie empfunden und er gestand sich ein, dass sie nur Zeitvertreib für ihn gewesen war.  
  
Aber war er das nicht auch für sie gewesen? War sie nicht nur deswegen wütend, dass es ein Junge es wagte, sie zurückzustoßen? Er lächelte. Er kannte Blaise. Er hatte sie in ihrer Arroganz getroffen. Slytherin-Ehre. Damit spielte man nicht und er war sich bewusst, dass er vielleicht noch einen hohen Preis für die Verletzung eben dieser zahlen würde.  
  
'Aber ich bin ein Malfoy', dachte er. 'Und Malfoys fragen nicht nach den Preisen. Sie zahlen, weil sie es sich leisten können.'  
  
Draco und Blaise wechselten während des ganzen Rückfluges kein Wort miteinander. Sobald sie London verließen, wurde der Himmel heller und sie steuerten ihr Versteck als Zwischenstopp an, um die Nacht abzuwarten.  
  
Sobald es dunkel genug war, setzten sie ihren Flug fort.  
  
Natürlich gab es in der Burg ein riesengroßes Wiedersehen mit Remus, Hagrid und den anderen.  
  
Nachdem sie sich alle fast zu Tode umarmt und alles gleichzeitig erzählt hatten, wie Draco abfällig beobachten konnte, wandte man sich ernsteren Themen zu.  
  
Er erhob sich, um schlafen zu gehen.  
  
"Malfoy?" hielt Sirius ihn zurück. "Verlief alles korrekt?"  
  
Er drehte sich um und fing Blaises Blick auf. "Ja", sagte er langsam. "Es gab keine Zwischenfälle."  
  
Blaise nickte zustimmend und Draco unterdrückte ein unwillkürliches Lächeln. Wenn es eines gab, was so hoch geschätzt wurde, wie die Slytherin- Ehre, dann war es die Zusammenarbeit, die stets galt, solange man selbst dadurch profitieren konnte.  
  
Draco löste seinen Blick von ihr und sah Sirius an. Neben ihm stand Ginny, die ihn aufmerksam musterte.  
  
"Sirius, wir müssen darüber reden, wer mir die Briefe geschickt hat, von denen ich dachte, sie wären von dir", sagte Remus, der dazu getreten war, eindringlich und leise, so dass es wohl außer Sirius nur Ginny und Draco hören konnten.  
  
Sirius nickte, warf Draco noch einmal einen dankbaren Blick zu und folgte seinem Freund.  
  
Ein rascher Blick zur Seite vergewisserte Draco, dass Blaise in ihr Schlafraum verschwunden war.  
  
Er wollte sich ebenfalls in sein Raum begeben, als er merkte, wie Ginny sich ihm zögernd näherte.  
  
Er hielt also inne und sah sie misstrauisch an. "Was willst du, Weasley?"  
  
"Ich habe ein Gedicht gehört", fing sie leise an und fixierte ihn mit ihren großen, hellbraunen Augen. Sie lächelte, aber er merkte, dass es ein falsches Lächeln war. Sie wirkte unsicher und das Lächeln sollte ihre Unsicherheit verbergen, wie eine Maske.  
  
"Und was sagt dir, dass es mich interessieren würde?", gab er schroff zurück.  
  
"Nun, weil ich mir irgendwie sicher bin, dass du es kennst", sagte sie und trat auf ihn zu.  
  
Draco verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Erzähl' schon, Weasley, ich habe nicht vor, unnötig meine kostbare Zeit mit dir zu verschwenden."  
  
"Keine Sorge, es ist schnell aufgesagt", lächelte Ginny. Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm, nah genug, um flüstern zu können. Sie öffnete den Mund, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um es in sein Ohr wispern zu können.  
  
Und plötzlich spürte er Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit, nichts als Dunkelheit. So nah. Ganz nah.  
  
"Menschen haben keine Seelen.  
Ihr habt nichts zu verlieren.  
Licht wird euch niemals fehlen.  
Dunkelheit könnt ihr nicht ignorieren." 


	13. Written in the stars, Kapitel 11

Titel: - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge, Part One by: Nyx und Wandelstern, Kap. 11: Juli 2003 Inhaltsangabe: Düstere Zeiten, Finsternis ist überall. Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort herrscht grausam über die Welt der Magie. Doch die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten lässt eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen nicht aufgeben. Hauptcharaktere: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, u.a. Anmerkung: "Sounds of Revenge" ist der erste Teil von - Hating Love - und beginnt im Spätsommer 1997. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione (...) sind 17 Jahre alt, Ginny, Colin (...) 16. - Hating Love - - Sounds of Revenge ist der erste Teil. Der zweite Teil und der dritte Teil werden an Teil eins anknüpfen und die Fortsetzungen darstellen. Altersfreigabe: ~ ab 13. Feedback: Immer gern gesehen und danke an die, die bisher reviewt haben... onenyx@yahoo.de | wandelsterne@yahoo.de ~~~ www.dark-nyx.de.vu | www.wandelstern.de.vu Disclaimer: Alle wiederkannten Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Wir haben keine Rechte an diese Figuren und verdienen mit der Fanfic kein Geld. Beta: Tanni ^ knuddelz  
  
Anmerkung: Möge man uns einige StarWars-Einflüsse in diesem Kapitel verzeihen ;-)  
  
- Written in the Stars -  
  
(In den Sternen geschrieben)  
  
~ 11th Chapter ~  
  
"Menschen haben keine Seelen. Ihr habt nichts zu verlieren. Licht wird euch niemals fehlen. Dunkelheit könnt ihr nicht ignorieren."  
  
Ginnys wispernde Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider und Draco wich abrupt einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Das Mädchen sah ihn aus ihren hellbraunen Augen vorsichtig an. Ihre Wimpern warfen Schatten auf die Wangen.  
  
Ihm fiel plötzlich die geheimnisvolle Aura auf, die sie umgab. Hatte sie diese schon immer gehabt?  
  
"Ich nehme an, du kennst das Gedicht", stellte sie nüchtern fest.  
  
"Woher...", aber seine Stimme brach. 'Verdammt, hab' dich unter Kontrolle!'  
  
Ginny legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und strich sich eine rote Locke aus dem Gesicht. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie ihn schüchtern.  
  
Dracos Gesicht wurde schlagartig wieder ausdruckslos. "Woher soll ich das wissen", entgegnete er scharf.  
  
Ginny hob die Schultern. "Wenn die anderen es wüssten..."  
  
"Wenn die anderen wüssten, dass du Gestalten siehst, die dir etwas zuflüstern, würden sie dich höchstens für komplett verrückt erklären, Weasley", sagte er unfreundlich. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr es zu ignorieren.  
  
Er sah, wie sie kurz zusammenzuckte. "Wir", korrigierte sie ihn dann. "Du meinst 'wir'."  
  
Draco schwieg. Rasch sah er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Nur noch wenige waren wach; nahmen aber keine Notiz von ihnen.  
  
"Vielleicht sind wir das ja."  
  
Draco blinzelte.  
  
"Verrückt", fuhr Ginny fort und grinste schief.  
  
"Du bist es mit Sicherheit", antwortete er mit Nachdruck.  
  
Ein wie-witzig-Blick traf ihn und auch er musste grinsen. Es erblasste jedoch, als er bemerkte, wie ernst Ginny wieder wurde.  
  
"Was wollen sie von uns?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme war nur mehr ein Flüstern.  
  
"Die Fantasie spielt nur ein Streich mit dir, Weasley", sagte er.  
  
"Und mit dir."  
  
Draco sah nicht ein, zuzugeben, dass er unheimliche Gestalten sah, die ihm irrsinnige Gedichte zuflüsterten. Auch wenn das Mädchen wusste, dass er sie ebenso deutlich gesehen und gehört hatte, wie sie.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit Blaise los?", wechselte Ginny abrupt das Thema.  
  
Draco sah sie erstaunt an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so aufmerksam war. "Keine Ahnung", log er.  
  
Ein undurchdringlicher Blick traf ihn. "Du solltest nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer spielen", sagte sie leise. "Gute Nacht, Malfoy." Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ ihn stehen.  
  
"Wer behauptet, dass ich spiele, Weasley?", rief er ihr höhnisch hinterher.  
  
Das Mädchen wandte sich ihm wieder zu, sah ihn irgendwie aus einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Erleichterung an, aber diesmal war er derjenige, der sie stehen ließ.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wenn du mir nicht die Briefe geschrieben hast, wer dann?" Remus saß mit Sirius und Snape in einem verlassenen Raum und sah den Hundemenschen aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Er konnte einfach nicht von dem Thema loskommen. "Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wer Vorteile daraus ziehen könnte, mich von England fernzuhalten."  
  
Er sah kurz zur Seite, als er Snapes spöttischen Blick bemerkte.  
  
"Voldemort weiß, dass du ein Marauder warst und mit Black zusammen vortreffliche Arbeit leisten könntest, was die Rebellion betrifft", sagte er und seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten höhnisch, als könne er nicht glauben, dass die Begriffe 'Marauders' und 'vortreffliche Arbeit' in einen Zusammenhang zueinander stehen könnten.  
  
"Voldemort ist sich seiner Lage bewusst", fuhr Snape fort. "Er mag zwar Herrscher über England sein, aber er weiß, dass viele sich ihm nur aus Furcht ergeben haben. Ein Fünkchen Feuer zur richtigen Zeit würde genügen, um daraus stumpfsinnige Verzweiflung wachsen zu lassen, aus der eine Rebellion entstehen könnte. Wer würde da nicht versuchen, jedweden potentiellen Rebellen von England fernzuhalten?"  
  
"Hm", nickte Remus. Das klang natürlich mehr als einleuchtend.  
  
"Du tust ja gerade so, als seien wir Verbrecher", entrüstete sich Sirius währenddessen. "'Potentielle Rebellen'", wiederholte er schnaubend.  
  
Snape warf Sirius einen fast schon amüsierten Blick zu. "Verstößt du denn etwa nicht gegen derzeit geltendes Recht, wenn du dich der Regierung gewaltsam widersetzt?"  
  
"Voldemort kennt kein Recht", entgegnete Sirius ärgerlich. "Ich würde dann gegen das Recht verstoßen, wenn sich ich seine Tyrannei ignorieren oder akzeptieren würde. Zudem hat er sich die Macht verfassungswidrig angeeignet!"  
  
"Ansichtssache. Man hätte sich ja auch rechtzeitig dagegen wehren können", spottete Snape.  
  
Sirius wurde blass und Remus seufzte. Sirius war immer leicht in Wut zu bringen.  
  
"Hör' mal, du Schlange. Noch ein Wort und ich brat' dir eins über!"  
  
Snapes Spott in seinen Augen nahm zu. "Gryffindor-Manier, wie eh und je."  
  
"Hast du eigentlich irgendwem erzählt, wie du Voldemort überzeugen konntest, dich nicht als Verräter aufzuspießen?", fragte Remus den Zaubertrankmeister, ehe zwischen Sirius und Snape ein ausgewachsener Streit entstehen konnte.  
  
Snape sah ihn an. "Nein", entgegnete er überraschend offen.  
  
"Aber er steht im Kontakt zu ihm", fügte Sirius schlichtweg hinzu, als sei es die normalste Sache der Welt.  
  
"Was?" Remus starrte die beiden perplex an.  
  
"Das weiß aber sonst keiner", warnte Sirius ihn eindringlich.  
  
"Wer weiß, bei wie vielen Leuten du den Spruch schon gebracht hast", bemerkte Snape zynisch und verdrehte die Augen. Dann wandte er sich Remus zu. "Niemand weiß sonst davon. Auch Potter nicht. Und das soll auch so bleiben. Ich stehe zwar im Kontakt zu ihm, aber es hilft nicht viel. Er vertraut mir nicht und ich vertraue ihm nicht."  
  
"Und warum lässt er dich am Leben, Severus?", fragte Remus gespannt.  
  
Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten höhnisch. "Hat dir der Mond deinen Verstand geraubt, Werwolf? Immerhin könnte es ja sein, dass ich ihm irgendwann nützliche Informationen gebe."  
  
Remus starrte ihn an. Mit solch' einer Antwort hatte er gerechnet. "Und woher sollen wir wissen, dass du es nicht irgendwann tatsächlich tust?" Er klang resigniert.  
  
"Er tut es nicht", winkte Sirius ab und Snape nickte.  
  
Remus staunte. So einiges hatte sich geändert. Nicht nur, dass England unter Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft stand, sogar Sirius und Snape vertauten einander! Sie schienen jeglichen, unsterblich wirkenden Hass, den sie füreinander empfunden hatten, für die nächste Zeit unterdrückt zu haben.  
  
Erstaunlich.  
  
Not bewirkte wahrhaftig Wunder...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred, Angelina, George und Katie Bell saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und schienen nicht müde zu werden.  
  
Angelina saß auf Freds Schoß, während George und Katie, die nicht zusammen waren, sich schüchterne Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
"Es fällt auseinander", bemerkte Angelina traurig.  
  
"Unser Bündnis?", hakte George nach und das Mädchen nickte.  
  
"Alles. Der ganze Zusammenhalt."  
  
"Das war vorauszusehen", meinte Fred nüchtern. "Seit klar ist, dass es einen Spion unter uns gibt, ist das Vertrauen auf Null hinabgesunken."  
  
"Wie schnell so etwas gehen kann", bemerkte Katie und sah zum Fenster hinaus. "Wie Glas so schnell zerbrechen kann, wenn man es hinunterwirft, so ist auch das Vertrauen zerstört worden."  
  
George nickte grimmig. "Daran erkennt man, auf welch' zerbrechlichen Säulen unser Zusammenhalt erbaut worden war. Besser, es zerfällt jetzt, als mitten in einem Kampf."  
  
"Die ersten werden morgen früh gehen und sich anderorts verstecken. Fern von der Burg und somit fern vom Spion. ", sagte Angelina.  
  
"Wer denn?" Fred sah sie neugierig an.  
  
"Sally Ann-Peters, Mandy Brocklehorst, Juliet Fletcher, Robert Williams, Julius Fraser, Simon Holmes und Lisa Turpin."  
  
"Gleich so viele?", staunte George.  
  
"Fahnenflüchtlinge", grummelte Fred.  
  
"Verräter", stimmte George zu.  
  
"Hochverräter."  
  
"Vaterlandsbanausen."  
  
Die Zwillinge grinsten schief.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was daran so witzig sein sollte", seufzte Angelina resigniert.  
  
Es war so typisch für die Zwillinge, ernste Dinge mit Witz zu überlagen, so dass man das Furchtbare ignorieren konnte.  
  
Die Brüder schafften es sogar, schuldbewusst auszusehen.  
  
"Es stört uns wirklich", versicherte Fred seiner Freundin. "Zumal es bedeutet, dass, je weniger wir sind, um so geringer die Chance besteht, irgendwann Voldemort mal anzugreifen."  
  
"Aber dafür wird der Kreis der Verdächtigen kleiner, wenn einige gehen", suchte George nach einem Pluspunkt, dessen Tonlage verriet, dass er darin nicht wirklich einen Pluspunkt sah. Was war schon gut daran, hilflos mit ansehen zu müssen, wie ihr Zusammenhalt in ein bodenloses Nichts zerfiel.  
  
"Es werden nicht die Letzten sein, die gehen werden", vermutete Katie dunkel.  
  
"Nein", stimmte George ihr zu. Er seufzte gequält. "Wir werden wieder von Vorne beginnen müssen."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Am nächsten Tag.  
  
Es war später Nachmittag, als zehn junge Zauberer das Gelände des Waisenhauses betraten. Sie trugen schwarze Umhänge mit weiten Kapuzen, die sie tief ins Gesicht gehüllt hatten. Darunter verbargen silberne Maske ihre Gesichter.  
  
"Sieh an, ein Muggelwaisenhaus", bemerkte Adrian Pucey, der Anführer dieser kleinen Gruppe, verächtlich. Seine dunklen Augen huschten schnell und geübt über das Haus.  
  
Ein anderer Zauberer trat hinzu. Er war hochgewachsen und schlank. "Auf das es im Höllenfeuer brenne", fügte er mit gelangweilt klingender Stimme hinzu.  
  
Adrian Pucey drehte sich zu dem Jungen um und nahm seine Maske ab. Forsch blickte er in dessen silberne Maske, die er wohl niemals abzunehmen schien. "Es macht dir keinen Spaß?", fragte er, lauernder, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Hastig nahm er sich vor, seine Tonlage demnächst besser unter Kontrolle zu haben. Schließlich war sein Gegenüber ein persönlicher Schützling des dunklen Lords. Da konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein.  
  
Sein Gegenüber, Viperus, machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. "Du weißt, dass ich Muggelschlachten und Muggelverbrennen langweilig finde. Ich widme mich lieber feindlichen Zauberern und Hexen."  
  
Adrian lächelte spöttisch. "Und du weißt auch, dass wir noch zu jung sind, um bei solchen Dingen mitbestimmen zu können. Mann, wir stehen hier ganz unten an der Nahrungskette. Wir müssen das nehmen, was wir kriegen können. Und das sind nun mal meistens Muggels."  
  
Viperus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir steht schon lange etwas Besseres zu. Aber ihr... Ihr müsst euch doch damit nicht zufrieden geben."  
  
"Und uns dem Lord widersetzen?" Adrian lachte höhnisch auf. "Träum' weiter, Viperus."  
  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Voldemort ist es egal, was wir tun, Hauptsache, es dient seiner Macht", sagte Viperus versonnen. Er sah Adrian an.  
  
"He, was ist denn nun", fragte Terence Higgs von hinten. "Kann's endlich losgehen?"  
  
"Aber natürlich", lachte Adrian und setzte seine Maske wieder auf. "Wir reden später weiter, okay?  
  
Der Trupp setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
"Jeder auf seine Position", befahl Adrian.  
  
Das Gelände war leer, womöglich waren alle Kinder und Erzieher/innen im Haus.  
  
Sie zauberten die Türen zu, so dass die Muggels eingesperrt waren.  
  
Dann legten sie Feuer.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und das Haus brannte mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberkraft lichterloh.  
  
Sie hörten die entsetzten Schreie.  
  
Fenster wurden aufgerissen und Kinder sprangen heraus.  
  
Doch die jungen Zauberer hatten für alles gesorgt.  
  
Um das Waisenhaus herum hatten sie eine Feuergrube hergezaubert - so dass die Fliehenden direkt in den Tod sprangen.  
  
Ruhig stand Adrian Pucey neben Viperus und schaute zu, wie verzweifelt die Kinder und Erzieher/innen an den Fenstern standen, sie um Hilfe anflehten und versuchten, dem Tod zu entrinnen.  
  
Aber es gab kein Entrinnen.  
  
Pettigrew hatte ihnen befohlen gehabt, auf Wunsch Voldemorts natürlich, das Waisenhaus zu zerstören, samt aller Seelen, die dort drinnen hausten.  
  
Niemand von den Muggeln dort würde lebendig herauskommen.  
  
Einige sprangen freiwillig.  
  
Einige erstickten an dem Qualm.  
  
Einige würden schon bald den Tod im Feuer finden.  
  
Von weitem hörte Adrian die Sirene. Die Muggelfeuerwehr.  
  
Er hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.  
  
Und das Haus explodierte.  
  
Ungerührt sah Adrian zu, dann lächelte er.  
  
Die Schreie hatten aufgehört.  
  
"Lasst uns verschwinden", sagte er und einer nach dem anderen disapparierte.  
  
Adrian sah zu Viperus, der auf die Ruinen des Hauses starrte. Viperus hatte nicht einen Finger gerührt, um mitzuhelfen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur zugeschaut. Er vermutete schon, dass Viperus nur zur Überwachung hier war.  
  
Viperus hob seinen Zauberstab und beschwor das Todesmal hervor.  
  
Ein riesiger Totenkopf, aus dessen höhnisch grinsendem Mund sich eine Schlange wand, kroch hervor und hang sich über die Ruinen am Himmel.  
  
Warnend und gehässig als ein Zeichen der Finsternis.  
  
Viperus drehte sich zu Adrian um, und schien höhnisch zu grinsen. "Möge er über die kleinen, verlorenen Seelen wachen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry und Cho liefen Hand in Hand und kichernd durch den Wald, nahe der Burg.  
  
Die Sonne schien zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und die Vögel zwitscherten munter.  
  
Eine friedliche Atmosphäre tat sich auf, die Harrys Herz unwillkürlich zusammenziehen ließ. Solch' ein Gefühl hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt gehabt. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr es ihm gefehlt hatte und er wurde traurig.  
  
Aber nur kurz. Chos Lachen riss ihn wieder in seine Verliebtheit zurück und er sah sie glücklich an.  
  
Sie zeigte auf einen gelben Zitronenfalter, der frech vor ihren Nasen tanzte. "Oh, schau' nur, Harry, im Spätsommer sehen wir noch Schmetterlinge!", strahlte sie.  
  
Harry lächelte und konnte den Blick nicht von seiner Freundin lassen.  
  
Sie hatten in der Burg viel Zeit zum Reden gehabt, über Gott und die Welt, und er hat sie dadurch gut kennen lernen können. Andächtig dachte er über ihre langen Gespräche nach, die sie in den Nächten geführt hatten.  
  
Cho hatte eine ähnliche Denkweise wie er, nur war sie, wie er sich nüchtern eingestand, um einiges vernünftiger - und auch realistischer. So empfand sie keine Rachegefühle. Nur Angst. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie Rachegefühle gegenüber Voldemort empfunden hatte, als Cedric getötet wurde, aber sie hatten mit der Zeit nachgelassen.  
  
'"Zeit heilt Wunden, weißt du, Harry", hatte sie ihm gesagt. "Aus einem zeitlichen Abstand her nimmt man alles nüchterner hin. Man ist nicht so sehr von starken Gefühlen geblendet."  
  
"Objektivität in allen Ehren... würdest du Voldemort denn nie töten wollen?", hatte er sie gefragt.  
  
Cho hatte ihn nachdenklich angeschaut. "Doch, vielleicht. Aber nicht aus Rache. Sondern mehr aus... Angst."  
  
"Angst?", hatte er verwirrt gefragt und die Augenbrauen gehoben.  
  
"Aus Angst, irgendwann so sehr unter Voldemort leiden zu müssen, dass es besser wäre, ihn zu töten."  
  
"Aus Vernunft, also."  
  
"Wenn du es sagst."  
  
"Ich würde ihn aus Rache töten", hatte er daraufhin entgegnet. Seine Augen mussten nur noch kleine Schlitze gewesen sein und er seine Stimme war von Kälte beherrscht worden. "Ich hasse ihn. Ich sage dir, Cho, ich kann erst wieder klar denken, wenn ich ihn eigenhändig getötet habe." Bitterkeit hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen und Cho, die ihn erst erschrocken angeschaut hatte, war näher gerückt. Mitleid glomm in ihren Augen auf und sie legte tröstend ihre Arme um ihn.  
  
"Lass' dich nicht so sehr von Rache leiten, Harry", hatte sie ihm ins Ohr geflüstert. "Das macht blind. Nur kühle Vernunft kann etwas gegen Voldemort bewerkstelligen." '  
  
Harry erinnerte sich noch genau an die Szene, aber nun wollte er nicht länger daran denken. Hier draußen, in diesem Wald, der nichts von dem Schrecken, dass sich über England gelegt hatte, zu wissen schien, waren dunkle Rachegedanken fehl am Platz.  
  
So betrachtete er Cho weiterhin versonnen. Ihre mandelförmigen Augen funkelten in der Sonne und das Gras wurde unter ihren leichtfüßigen, anmutigen Schritten kaum niedergedrückt.  
  
Rasch fasste er ihre Handgelenke und zog sie zu sich.  
  
Ihr Körper prallte an seinen, und er spürte ihren Busen an seiner Brust.  
  
"Du bist aber heute ungestüm", lachte Cho atemlos.  
  
Ihr schwarzes Haar glänzte und ihre weichen, vollen Lippen schimmerten rötlich. Alles in allem kam Harry zu dem Entschluss, dass es wohl kaum eine schönere und lieblichere Frau als Cho auf Erden geben würde.  
  
Sie schlang einen Arm um seinen Nacken, während die andere Hand durch sein Haar fuhr.  
  
Harry ließ ihre Handgelenke los und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.  
  
"Wie schön du bist", flüsterte er und sah sie fasziniert an.  
  
Cho lächelte und Harry beugte sich langsam vor.  
  
Er fand ihre Lippen, die sich weich und angenehm kühl anfühlten. Er spürte, wie sie ihren Mund öffnete und ihre kleine, schnelle Zunge seine Lippenlinien nachzogen, ehe sie in seinen Mund eindrang.  
  
Sie küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher, und Harry hörte schon bald nichts anderes mehr, als sein Blut, welches in seinen Ohren rauschte.  
  
Es war wie ein Zauber.  
  
Harry hob Cho hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen, ging Harry blind ein paar Schritte nach vorne, dann legte er sie vorsichtig auf den weichen Rasen im Wald.  
  
Er spürte ihre flinken Finger, die sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machten und er unterdrückte ein atemloses Kichern. Stattdessen knöpfte er ihre enge Bluse auf und streifte sie ab.  
  
Ihre Bewegungen wurden fahriger und ungeduldiger. Harry spürte seine Erregung und rückte leicht von Cho ab, um seine Hose selbst zu öffnen.  
  
Als er sie ausgezogen hatte, lag Cho bereits nackt auf dem Waldboden.  
  
Hingerissen starrte er auf ihren schlanken Körper, der in seinen Augen der perfekteste unter der Sonne war, wie sie so da lag, ihn verführerisch anblinzelnd.  
  
Langsam ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und umschloss ihre Busen mit seinen Händen.  
  
Behutsam fasste er zwischen ihre Beine. Sie wand sich kurz und wölbte sich ihm entgegen.  
  
Mit seinem Körper spreizte er ihre Beine auseinander und drang in sie ein.  
  
Alles um sie herum vergessend, vollzogen sie den Liebesakt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie die kleine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern am Tor der Burg verabschiedete.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Hermione", sagte Lisa Turpin und sah das Mädchen entschuldigend an. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte anders."  
  
"Den anderen ergeht es nicht anders", mischte sich Sally-Ann Peters ein und reckte das Kinn zu den anderen, die die Burg verlassen wollten.  
  
Hermione nickte und schluckte hart. "Das war's dann wohl", hauchte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
  
Sally presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte.  
  
"Es war schon vorbei, als wir wussten, dass es einen Spion unter uns gibt", erklärte Lisa. Auch in ihren Augen schimmerte es. "Glaub' mir, wir werden weiterhin fliehen und so gut es geht Widerstand leisten. Aber nicht mehr euch. Das Vertrauen fehlt."  
  
"Wir selbst trennen uns auch gleich", fuhr Sally fort. "Lisa und ich bleiben zusammen, ich glaube, die anderen gehen auch in zweier- und dreier- Gruppen."  
  
Hermione nickte. "So ist es am sichersten."  
  
Die beiden Mädchen nickten.  
  
"Hermione?" Mandy Brocklehorst näherte sich. "Mach's gut, Hermione." Sie küsste Hermione flüchtig auf die Wange. "Grüß' Padma noch einmal von mir. Ich habe mich oben schon von ihr verabschiedet."  
  
"Ja", sagte Hermione rau. Wenn die Gruppe gleich losfliegen würden, für immer fort von ihr, war der erste offizielle Schritt getan. Der erste Schritt zur Zerstörung ihres Zusammenhalts. Sie war nicht wütend über die, die gehen würden. Nur enttäuscht. Aber übel nehmen konnte sie es ihnen nicht. Schließlich herrschte kein Vertrauen mehr.  
  
"Also dann." Sie schwangen sich auf die Besen. "Viel Glück, Hermione." Lisa lächelte.  
  
"Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns in besseren Zeiten wieder", sagte Mandy.  
  
Die Gruppe winkte Hermione noch einmal zu, dann flog sie los.  
  
Lange stand das Mädchen an der großen Eingangstür und sah den Zauberern und Hexen nach, bis wie nur noch kleine Punkte am Horizont waren.  
  
Mit ihrem Verschwinden fühlte Hermione auch jeglichen Halt an Bündnissen verschwinden.  
  
Sie standen wieder am Anfang.  
  
"Hermione?", bahnte sich Rons Stimme an ihr Ohr.  
  
Seufzend drehte sie sich um.  
  
"Oh, Hermione." Ron klang betroffen. Etwas verschüchtert wischte er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Sie hatte diese gar nicht bemerkt.  
  
"Ach, Ron", presste Hermione unglücklich hervor.  
  
Er nahm sie in seine Arme und sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust. "Wo soll das alles nur hinführen... Es gibt kein Vertrauen mehr unter uns."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er leise. "Aber weißt du was, Hermione?"  
  
"Was?" Sie schaute zu ihm auf.  
  
Treuherzig blickten seine veilchenblauen Augen auf sie herab. "Ich vertraue dir, Hermione. Und daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern."  
  
Sie lächelte unbeholfen und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. "Ich vertraue dir auch, Ron", sagte sie und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Dann ließ sie sich wieder in seine Umarmung zurückgleiten. "Es werden nicht die Letzten gewesen sein, die gehen."  
  
"Es werden noch einige gehen."  
  
Hermione seufzte.  
  
Bis zum Abend waren noch weitere zehn Personen gegangen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco schlief tief und fest. Er lag in seinem Bett im Zimmer der versteckten Burg und hatte ausnahmsweise keine dieser dunklen Träume.  
  
Stattdessen sah er hellglimmerndes Licht in strahlender gelblichweißer Farbe vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzen.  
  
"Bist du das?", fragte eine geheimnisvolle, traurig und sanft klingende Mädchenstimme.  
  
Sie schon wieder. Er hatte bisher immer nur ihre Stimme gehört, nie etwas von ihr gesehen, und doch klang sie ihm schon furchtbar vertraut.  
  
"Warum bist du hierher gekommen?", fragte sie weiter.  
  
"Hierher gekommen?", wiederholte er verwirrt. "Hierher gekommen, wohin?" Wer bist du?"  
  
Obwohl er das Mädchen nicht sehen konnte, glaubte er ihren vor Trauer erfüllten Blick auf sich ruhen zu spüren. "Was hat sich nur geändert?", wollte sie tonlos wissen, doch dann verschwand das Licht und  
  
Draco wachte auf.  
  
Verwirrt und noch halb im Schlaf setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Schwärze umgab ihn.  
  
Draco mochte es nicht. Nicht zu wissen, was die Stimme und die Träume zu bedeuten hatten. Unwissenheit bedeutete in seinen Augen Schwäche.  
  
So fasste er einen Entschluss.  
  
Rasch schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Zum Schluss legte er sich seinen weiten schwarzen Kapuzenumhang um, um in der Nacht verborgener sein zu können und schnappte sich seinen Besen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Adrian Pucey war überrascht, als er einen Schatten neben sich auf dem weiten Balkon der Festung Voldemorts wahrnahm.  
  
Er warf der schlanken Gestalt einen Blick zu und sah in dessen silberne Maske, halb verborgen, wie eh und je, unter der Kapuze des schwarzen Umhanges.  
  
"Viperus", begrüßte er den Schützling des dunklen Lords erstaunt. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du heute hier verweilst."  
  
"Ich bin nur auf einen Sprung vorbeigekommen", antwortete der Junge mit gelangweilter Stimme. Wie immer klang sie etwas verzerrt, wohl, damit man sie nicht erkannte und Adrian vermutete, dass dem mit Zauberei nachgeholfen wurde. Viperus sah ihn nicht an, sondern verfolgte das Licht der Sterne, weit oben am Himmel. "Ich muss auch gleich wieder los."  
  
"Viel zu tun, he?" Adrian sah ihn mit einem Anflug von Neid an. Viperus durfte mit Sicherheit viele Dinge mehr. Dinge, die höheres Niveau beanspruchten. Nicht nur plumpes Muggeltöten.  
  
"Wie man es nimmt", wich Viperus einer direkten Antwort aus. Er sah ihn immer noch nicht an.  
  
"Na ja, immerhin scheint den Rebellen eine Befreiungsaktion nach der anderen zu gelingen", fuhr Adrian fort. "Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es unserem Meister nicht sehr gefällt. Die Verteidigungslinie müsste besser ausgebaut werden."  
  
"So?", fragte Viperus einsilbig.  
  
"Na, hör' mal", meinte Adrian eifrig. "Obwohl er ein solch' gutes System hat aufbauen lassen, und kein Spion in unseren Reihen arbeiten kann, ohne sofort aufzufliegen, gelingt es den Feinden, irgendwelche Verräter zu befreien!"  
  
Endlich löste Viperus' seinen Blick von den Sternen und wandte sich zu Marcus. "Glaubst du etwa daran?", fragte er.  
  
Adrian blinzelte verwirrt. "Woran?"  
  
"Na, dass die Rebellen wirklich so gut sind..."  
  
Adrian hob die Schultern. "Müssen sie ja, augenscheinlich. Wenn es ihnen sogar gelingt, in Voldemorts Festung einzudringen und sicher wieder rauszukommen."  
  
Zur seiner Verwunderung lachte der Junge mit der silbernen Maske leise. Es war ein angenehmes Lachen, stellte Adrian überrascht fest.  
  
"Den Rebellen sind die Befreiungsaktion gelungen, weil Voldemort es so befohlen hatte, Adrian Pucey."  
  
Adrian sperrte seinen Mund auf. "Was?"  
  
Viperus nickte. "Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass die Rebellen ungehindert und vor allem unentdeckt in Voldemorts Festung gelangen? Oder in London einmarschieren, zwei Gefangene befreien und einfach so wieder zurückfliegen können?"  
  
"Dann... dann wusste Voldemort von den Plänen der Rebellen?", presste Adrian ungläubig hervor. "Aber... aber, als Potter und die elende Brut Dumbledore befreien wollten, da war doch ein ganzer Trupp von uns hinter ihnen her? Wieso konnten sie dennoch entkommen?"  
  
Viperus fixierte ihn mit Blicken, die Adrian nicht lesen konnte, da die Maske es verhinderte. "Es war geplant, sie in der Festung gefangen zu nehmen. Leider kannte einer von ihnen den Fluchtweg hinaus, sie sind entkommen. Ein paar von den anderen hatte man am Himmel gesichtet, aber wozu sich die Mühe machen. Potter ist der Junge, den Voldemort haben will."  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass Voldemort neuerdings Begnadigung für fliehende Rebellen erteilt", bemerkte Adrian etwas bissig.  
  
"List und Tücke bringen es nun mal mehr, als rohe Gewalt, Adrian", entgegnete Viperus lauernd.  
  
Adrian nickte hastig. "Natürlich. Ich wollte damit auch nicht die Befehle unseres Meisters in Frage stellen."  
  
Viperus legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und Adrian war sich sicher, dass er gelangweilt lächelte. Er wirkte öfter gelangweilt, fand Adrian. Als ob ihm der ganze Krieg und das damit verbundene Chaos ihm nicht an Reiz und Abenteuer genügen würde.  
  
"Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet." Viperus wandte sich wieder ab und sah erneut zu den Sternen hinauf.  
  
Adrian fragte sich allmählich, warum Viperus ihm das erzählt hatte.  
  
Er sah keinen Sinn darin, Befreiungsaktionen der Rebellen im Licht des Erfolges strahlen zu lassen, und erst recht nicht, wenn dabei sogar etwas schief geht, was nicht hätte schief gehen sollen. Die geglückte Flucht Potters während einer dieser verdammten Befreiungsaktionen aus der Festung, zum Beispiel.  
  
Verstohlen musterte er den maskierten Jungen. Wie alt er wohl sein mochte? Im selben Alter wie er, schätzte er grob. Wer er wohl war? Es müsste jemand aus Hogwarts sein, ebenfalls Syltherin, und somit jemand, den er kannte. Was er wohl getan hat, um in solch' bemerkenswert hoher Gunst des dunklen Lord zu stehen? Das hatte noch nie jemand geschafft, nicht einmal Severus Snape.  
  
Adrian selbst bekam den Meister äußerst selten zu Gesicht, wusste aber von seinem Vater, dass Viperus Voldemorts vollstes Vertrauen besaß. Allein aus diesem Grund hatten seine Eltern ihm befohlen, Viperus' Freundschaft zu gewinnen. Auch ohne den ausdrücklichen Wunsch seiner Eltern hätte er dies versucht.  
  
Doch Viperus hatte jedwede Annäherungen in einer Art und Weise in den Wind geschlagen, die höflich und unverletzt wirkte, so dass sich Adrian niemals enttäuscht fühlte.  
  
Doch in letzter Zeit hatte Viperus immer häufiger Anmerkungen gemacht, die darauf hinwiesen, dass er Adrian wenigstens etwas Vertrauen schenkte, oder eher gesagt, es den Anschein nach hatte, und war freundlicher gewesen, als die Zeit davor.  
  
Adrian ahnte, dass es nicht an seinen Versuchen lag, Viperus' Freundschaft zu gewinnen, sondern, dass der Junge ihm klar machen wollte, dass er entschied, wann und wem er die Gunst der vermeintlichen Freundschaft erwies.  
  
"Was... was wolltest du mir heute Nachtmittag eigentlich sagen?", fragte er vorsichtig und brach die angenehme Stille.  
  
"Du meinst die Widersetzung gegenüber unseres Meisters?", fragte Viperus belustigt, ohne den Blick vom Himmel zu lösen.  
  
Adrian sog scharf die Nachtluft ein und sah sich unwillkürlich um. "Natürlich nicht!", zischte er. "Ich würde niemals Verrat begehen und das weißt du auch!"  
  
Viperus wandte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Weiß ich das wirklich?"  
  
In Adrians Kopf kreisten die Gedanken wie wild. Hielt Voldemort oder irgendein anderer Todesser ihn für einen Verräter und war Viperus deswegen so aufmerksam ihm gegenüber, um dies herauszufinden?  
  
'Soll er doch', dachte er trotzig. 'Ich bin schließlich kein Verräter, ihnen fehlen jegliche Beweise.'  
  
"Ich bin kein Verräter", stieß er gepresst hervor.  
  
Viperus neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. "Habe ich das behauptet?", fragte er listig. "Es ist nicht alles Verrat, was man meint, Adrian", fuhr er mit leiser und nun wieder gelangweilt klingender Stimme fort. Aber der lauernde Unterton war nicht zu überhören. "Gedanken kann man nicht verbieten."  
  
Adrian riss die Augen auf. Wieder sah er sich hastig um. "Was soll das, Viperus?", zischte er und packte den Jungen am Arm. "Willst du mir verräterische Worte entlocken, um sie unserem Meister zu bringen?"  
  
Viperus starrte ihn an. Dann löste er sich sanft aus Adrians Griff. "Aber nicht doch", versicherte er ihm. Seine freundliche Stimme verwirrte Adrian. "Was ich sagen will, ist, dass du dich nicht immer mit Muggeln zufrieden geben musst, obgleich man dir und den anderen aufgrund des Alters nichts anderes zuweist."  
  
"Du müsstest doch auch in unserem Alter sein. Und dir gesteht man wesentlich mehr zu", wandte Adrian ein und dachte erst dann über Viperus' Worte nach.  
  
"Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regeln", lächelte der Junge. Obgleich Adrian seinen Mund nicht sehen konnte, war er sich sicher, dass er lächelte.  
  
"Wie soll ich das denn bewerkstelligen?", fragte Adrian. "Ich habe nicht vor, Voldemorts Befehle zu missachten und wenn er der Ansicht ist, wir sollten Muggeln töten, dann wird das seien Richtigkeit haben!"  
  
"Seit wann hat man dich zu einem stumpfsinnigen Soldaten rekrutiert, Adrian?"  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Komm' schon, erzähl' mir nicht, du würdest nie über die Befehle der anderen nachdenken."  
  
"Schon", gab Adrian zögernd zu. "Aber..."  
  
"Die Gruppen, die ab 25jährige Anhänger enthalten dürfen natürlich mehr, als zum Beispiel deine, mit jungen Mitgliedern ausgefüllte Gruppe", fuhr Viperus geduldig fort. "Aber wenn du gute Leistungen vollbringst, wird der Meister deiner Gruppe vielleicht auch mehr gönnen."  
  
Der Junge klang eindeutig schelmisch. Als ob es sich hier um einen witzigen Jungenstreich handeln würde.  
  
"Wie?", fragte Adrian. "Meine Gruppe töten Muggel immer ohne Zwischenfälle und es führt zu nichts. Es scheint, als müssten wir abwarten, bis wir 25 werden."  
  
"Wenn du zum Beispiel an interessante Informationen rankommst, die du Voldemort natürlich nicht vorenthalten willst, wird er aufmerksam auf dich und deine Gruppe", erklärte Viperus.  
  
Adrians Gedanken begannen wieder zu kreisen. Wie sollte er denn an interessante Informationen rankommen? Alles, was mit den Rebellen zu tun hatte, war interessant. Aber er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er Rebellen aufspüren sollte. Noch dazu müsste er ja spionieren und ihre Feinde würden ganz sicherlich keinen Slytherin in ihre Reihen aufnehmen. Zudem dürfte er sowieso nichts tun, was ihm vorher nicht befohlen wurde, demnach müsste er sich fast ausschließlich auf den Zufall verlassen. Und da könnte er lange warten...  
  
"Oder wenn du gewisse Taten vollbringst", drang Viperus' ausdruckslose Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
"Was für Taten?", horchte Adrian auf.  
  
Viperus' Maske glitzerte im Mondlicht. "Hab' Geduld, Adrian. Hab' Geduld und warte auf meine Anweisungen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern."  
  
Adrian schluckte. Viperus' nahm ihn offensichtlich unter seine Fittiche - das war nahezu genial.  
  
Natürlich würde er warten. Was immer Viperus für einen Plan verfolgte, es würde ihm, Adrian Pucey, weiterbringen, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
"Gut. Ich werde warten", versprach er und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.  
  
Viperus hatte indes seinen Blick wieder zu den Sternen gewandt.  
  
Nun verfolgte Adrian seinen Blick. Klar und hell funkelten die Sterne am Himmel. Wie kleine Diamanten, das einzige, was für immer unerreichbar für sie sein würde.  
  
"Was ist denn so interessant an dem Sternenhimmel?", wagte er leise zu fragen, ohne den Blick zu wenden.  
  
Viperus ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. "Unser Meister sagte einmal, dass manche Dinge in den Sternen geschrieben stehen... Wenn man aufmerksam genug hinschaue, verraten sie es einem manchmal."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Es dauerte zwar noch eine ganze Weile bis zur Morgendämmerung, aber Draco bildete sich dennoch ein, dass die Sterne bereits anfingen, blasser zu werden.  
  
Er nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu und setzte zur Landung an, als er den Verbotenen Wald erreichte.  
  
Hier war alles dunkler. Wohlige Finsternis...  
  
Draco sah sich aufmerksam um. In der Nähe lag eine Lichtung, die etwas heller wirkte, als die Umgebung.  
  
Dort musste er hin.  
  
Langsam schritt er zur Lichtung, sah sich ein letztes Mal um, ehe er sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Gras niederließ, den Besen neben sich legte und scheinbar tief in sich versank - den Kopf gesenkt.  
  
Stille umgab ihn.  
  
Es verging etwa eine Stunde, bis etwas das Schweigen brach. "Die Nacht ist düster, heute."  
  
Langsam sah Draco auf und maß den Zentauren aus seinen grauen Augen. "Da bist du ja", sagte er ausdruckslos. "Sind nicht alle Nächte düster?" Gemächlich stand er auf.  
  
Der Zentaur schüttelte den Kopf. "Die mondlosen Nächte sind düsterer, als die anderen."  
  
"Mich wundert, dass du das Sternenlicht nicht erwähnst, wo ihr Zentauren doch immer so universumfixiert seid", spottete Draco sanft.  
  
Der Zentaur sah ihn nachdenklich an, ehe er den Blick gen Himmel richtete. "Das Licht der Sterne ist so endlos weit entfernt..."  
  
Draco folgte seinem Blick. "Hast du nie versucht, jenes Licht zu stehlen?"  
  
Schockiert wandte sich der Zentaur wieder dem Jungen zu. "Natürlich nicht", versicherte er ihm im würdigen Tonfall. Dann trat wieder ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck in seinen majestätischen Augen. "Ich bezweifle, dass du hergekommen bist, um mit mir über das Sternenlicht zu reden, nicht wahr?"  
  
Draco lächelte. "Ich ersuche deinen Rat." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, die jedoch alles andere als untergeben wirkte.  
  
Sein Gegenüber wurde aufmerksam. "Dann sprich'."  
  
Mit fester, aber leiser Stimme erzählte der junge Slytherin von seinen dunklen Träumen und von der traurigen Mädchenstimme, die zu jeder erdenklichen Zeit zu ihm sprach und Fragen an ihn stellte.  
  
Er erzählte von der düsteren Gestalt aus seinem Traum, die er sogar tagsüber gesichtet und von den düsteren Zeilen, die sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Er verschwieg nicht einmal Ginny, jenes Mädchen, mit der nichts zu tun haben wollte, sie die Gestalt jedoch ebenfalls gesehen haben muss, da sie das Gedicht kannte.  
  
"Menschen haben keine Seelen. Ihr habt nichts zu verlieren. Licht wird euch niemals fehlen. Dunkelheit könnt ihr nicht ignorieren", wiederholte der Zentaur nachdenklich, als Draco in seinen Erzählungen geendet hatte. Seine Augen waren glasig gen Himmel gerichtet, ehe er den Jungen durchdringend ansah. "Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du Derartiges träumst, siehst und hörst."  
  
"Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um mir anhören zu müssen, was dir gefällt und was nicht", entgegnete Draco kühl. "Ich würde gerne wissen wollen, warum ich derartige Dinge höre und träume und was sie zu bedeuten haben."  
  
Der Zentaur seufzte. "Das, mein Junge, wissen nur die Sterne."  
  
Draco sah ihn finster an. "Und? Flüstern sie dir ihr Wissen nicht vielleicht zu?"  
  
"Es gibt Gut und Böse, musst du wissen", fuhr der Zentaur fort, Dracos zynische Bemerkung ignorierend. "Jene Gestalt gehört eindeutig aus dem Reich der Dunkelheit. Aber Dunkelheit muss nicht schlecht sein. Gut und Böse haben nun mal nebeneinander ihren Platz. So wie Tag und Nacht, denn zwischen ihnen liegt die Dämmerung. Es kommt nur stets darauf an, wie viel Macht man den Seiten gewährt. Zuviel Macht für die Finsternis ist genauso nachteilig wie zuviel Macht für das Licht." Beinahe mahnend sah er Draco an. "Das Gleichgewicht, Draco, das Gleichgewicht muss immer beibehalten werden."  
  
"Herrscht derzeit zuviel Dunkelheit?", fragte der Junge interessiert.  
  
Der Zentaur nickte. "Aber mehr noch herrscht Furcht. Furcht, einmal erreicht, ist der nahezu unumgängliche Pfad zur Dunkelheit."  
  
Draco winkte lässig ab. "Der Sieg wird schon wieder alles in Ordnung bringen."  
  
"Der Sieg?", wiederholte der Zentaur und Misstrauen schwang in seiner Stimme. "Der Sieg des Gleichgewichtes, Draco?"  
  
Draco überlegte. "Vielleicht", antwortete er gedehnt. Sie kamen zwar völlig von dem eigentlichen Thema ab, aber was sollte es.  
  
"Ein anderer Sieg wäre kein Sieg", meinte der Zentaur bestimmt. "Nur das Gleichgewicht kann wieder die Ordnung herbeiführen, die der Zaubererwelt von Natur aus zusteht."  
  
Draco machte eine lässige Handbewegung. "Hauptsache, Voldemort wird beseitigt werden."  
  
Der Zentaur sah den Slytherin ernst an. "Das geht nicht so ohne weiteres. Und wenn du das alleine schon 'Sieg' nennst..."  
  
"Ja, als solches würde ich es bezeichnen", unterbrach Draco den Zentauren leise, aber sicher.  
  
"Solch' ein Sieg?" Der Blick des Zentauren wurde plötzlich traurig. "Solch' ein Sieg... der Sieg wird einen hohen Preis verlangen."  
  
"Ich bin bereit zu zahlen", entgegnete Draco kalt.  
  
Unruhig stampfte der Zentaur auf. "Der Sieg wird Leben verlangen", versuchte er dem Jungen eindringlich klar zu machen.  
  
Draco starrte sein Gegenüber an, doch dann verzog sich sein Mund plötzlich zu einem zynischen Lächeln. "Solange es nicht mein Leben ist..."  
  
Der Zentaur schwieg und Dracos Worte hallten in der Lichtung des Verbotenen Waldes wider.  
  
"Besteht überhaupt die Chance zu siegen?" Fragend sah er das Wesen an.  
  
Dieser nickte. "Unmöglich sind sowieso nur die Dinge, die man nicht tut, nicht versucht."  
  
"Redest du jetzt von deiner Definition von Sieg oder von meiner?", grinste Draco spöttisch.  
  
"Ganz gleich von welcher Definition wir sprechen. Der Tod Voldemorts wird zwar nicht der Sieg sein, aber er würde das Gleichgewicht deutlich näher bringen." Der Zentaur stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Den richtigen Weg zu erkennen, Draco, ist schwierig. Oft wählt man den leichteren, den Weg zur dunklen Seite. Hass und Dunkelheit sind leichter zu kontrollieren, so bildet es man sich ein", sagte der Zentaur traurig. "Aber sei dir gewiss, am Ende würde man ja doch die Seele verlieren. Auch wenn deine Träume dir Rätsel aufgeben und die Stimmen in deinem Kopf faszinierend wirken mögen... gib' dich ihnen nicht hin."  
  
Und damit waren sie beim ursprünglichen Thema angelangt.  
  
"Hat die Mädchenstimme auch damit zu tun?", fragte Draco mit großen Augen.  
  
Der Zentaur blinzelte. "Sie ist ein Teil davon, glaube ich. Vielleicht verkörpert sie die gute Seite der dunklen Geschehnisse, die dir widerfahren. Die Liebe." Er schaute zu den Sternen hinauf. "Das könnte zu dem passen, was in den Sternen geschrieben steht."  
  
"Was steht denn da?" Draco klang leicht amüsiert.  
  
Der Zentaur warf dem Jungen einen langen Blick zu.  
  
Draco wusste, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde. "Und was ist mit der Gestalt?", fragte er dann weiter. "Was hat das alles mit mir zu tun? Und warum sieht das Weasleymädchen die Gestalt ebenso, wie ich?"  
  
"Kennst du den Fluch Slytherins?"  
  
Draco neigte leicht den Kopf und schob nachdenklich seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.  
  
"Der Fluch Slytherins,  
  
uralt genannt und nie eingetroffen.  
  
Wer du bist,  
  
o fremder Besucher,  
  
unwichtig.  
  
Ich spüre es in dir,  
  
und du bekommst,  
  
was dein Herz begehrt.  
  
Der Fluch Slytherins,  
  
uralt genannt und nie eingetroffen,  
  
wird sich bald erfüllen", wiederholte er die einstigen Worte, die er mal gehört hatte.  
  
Der Zentaur nickte. "Jener Fluch, der Finsternis prophezeite, sollte es seinen ersten Schritt wagen."  
  
"Du sprichst in Rätseln, Zenatur'", murmelte Draco missmutig.  
  
"Alles was du siehst und hörst, hat unweigerlich mit dem Fluch Slytherins zu tun."  
  
"Aber was habe ich damit zu tun?" Dracos graue Augen hafteten sich auf den Zentauren.  
  
Jener seufzte. "Du weißt es wirklich nicht, oder?"  
  
Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
  
Der Zentaur' sah wieder zu den Sternen hinauf. Traurigkeit umspiegelte sein Gesicht. "Sogar in den Sternen steht geschrieben, dass Unschuld die gefährlichste Waffe der Finsternis sein wird... 


End file.
